


My Precious Consort

by Petitesweets



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Baby Niall Horan, Blood and Injury, Consort Liam, Consort Niall, Consort Zayn, F/M, King Harry, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Top Harry Styles, consort louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 107,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petitesweets/pseuds/Petitesweets
Summary: This is an alternate universe that takes place in the country of Gondor (a made-up country) and there it is ruled by the Styles monarch family. Prince Harry Styles has come of age to inherit the throne, but with challenges that are coming his way will he be able to maintain his kingdom and protect the ones he loves.Notes: This is a fantasy world made up of using the character of the former band "One Direction" (which I do not own). All I can say is I wrote this story because I cannot find a format or something similar so I decided to write one myself. You don't need to be a fan to read it just a way of expressing a dimensional fantasy using these characters.





	1. Intro

Plot: In a world where there is magic, a place where every living thing has meaning and with that comes to light and prosperity. The God and Goddess blessed this land with its long history and rich culture. Long ago, this land was bound by war and darkness. It was the Sir Edward Styles that brought peace to the nation, and it was also then that the power was set into the right hand. Harry Style has ascended the throne and become King of Gondor, and he already has to face the first obstacle: Marriage. ( In this dimension, there are men, women, and bearers who have the gift of life.) On the journey, King Harry was able to find quite a precious gift, how will this empower the young King?

Characters Descriptions

Harry Styles: King of Gondor, who is very charming; rule with grace and dignity a great ruler as one defines. A great fighter on the battlefield at a young age.

Louis Tomlinson: Prince of Irithica, the second child of King Robin of Irithica(an alliance country of Gondor), a very cheery and caring person. 

Liam Payne: Duke of Harroway, a strong fighter with a joyous personality descendent of the Payne bloodline(an influential family in Gondor). He was betrothed to King Harry at a young age.

Zayn Malik: Young Lord Malik of the Malik House, the son of Lord Malik, very closed off to himself (his father loves him but is always on the road for work, and his mother died at a young age).

Niall Horan: Young Lord Horan of the Horan House, the youngest and most precious child of the family, his parents, and sibling love him. His family recently moved to the capital from the East; he is very excited and carefree(soft nature), waiting for a new adventure.

Supporting Characters

Diana Styles: Harry Styles' cousin. He's the Dutchess of Gondor and later married to Duke Philip Gordan of Clementine. A wise person who's honest and strong.

Dowager Queen Anne: The wife to the late King Edward Styles and the mother of King Harry, she used to be a lively young girl until the royal life consumed her she earned her place as the Queen of Gondor but lost her home in her husband and son heart. With Lydia as her path to power, she's willing to do anything.

Lydia Cendric: Lady Cendric of the Cendric House, she is the King's cousin and the niece to the Dowager Queen. Who is self-center she loves using her power to get what she wants, and right now, she is eyeing the throne next to the Young King.

High Priestess Cassandra: Liam's aunt and is the High Priestess of the Royal Family. An excellent healer and a person with a high reputation.

Paul Higgins: A faithful court council and is Harry Styles, right-hand man. He has served under King Edward Style and has spent his whole life working for the Royal Family.


	2. Chapter 1 Start Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic and I have the story completed already so I will post one chapter every day so there will be no waiting for a year before a chapter comes out. Hope you guys like it.

The morning bells went off the castle is vibrant with noises of servant running in and out getting ready for noble visitor that is coming to tonight's Crowning Ball in honor of the newly crowned king. Harry Styles our new king was just getting as his advisor Paul arrives to announce today's schedule. 

"Your Majesty," Paul said, bowing slightly.

"Is everything ready for the ball?" Harry said while fixing his shirt in front of the mirror. 

"Yes, Your Majesty everything is in order all the nobles are set to arrive today. I have all the servants cleaning out the royal guests quarter for our guest to take place after the celebration."

"Do you have the guest list?" 

"I do, Your Majesty," Paul said, pulling out a scroll and handing it to Harry.

Harry scan through all the names of the nobles that were on the list of attendance.

Harry stopped at a particular name his eyebrows started to crease. "Duke Liam Payne will be attending alone?"

"The Grand Duke of Harroway passed away a year leaving Duke Payne the successor of the Payne House his other families are currently staying in the outskirt of the border leaving him the only member of the Payne household in the capital."

Harry slowly nodded his head he remembers being a young prince visiting the Harroway Estate with his father, that's where he first met Liam he carried himself with such dignity a kid can only imagine. He promises him one day he will come back and fight by his side, Harry smile at the memory of such an enthusiastic kid. Liam must be broken after his father's death knowing how hard it is for Harry himself to be able to cope with his father's death for the first year he hopes no one ever has to experience that.

Just when Harry was about to ask Paul to go over the schedule for tonight he is interrupted when a servant came in and announced the Dowager Queen ask for his presence.

When Harry entered the Queen's chamber he saw his mother sitting at her dresser sipping her morning tea while letting the hairdresser do her hair.

The servant curtsey seeing the king approach. "You asked for me, mother?" Harry asked

"Morning Harry, care for some tea?" She looked up and ask with a sunshine smile but all Harry can see is a cunning gesture.

"No thank you. Is there something important I have other things to prepare for tonight's ball." Harry decline feeling a little agitated already.

"Do I really need an excuse to see my son? Besides, you have all those advisor and servants you hire instead of sticking to the old council, let them do something that's actually worth paying for." 

"The advisor I hire are actual people who have studied in the field the work in to help me work with the kingdom ups and downs they are not party planners and like you said the council is indeed old time to cut them loose and let them retired." Harry bit down on the last word.

The Queen looked up in shock. "You wouldn't they are the kingdom's most respected nobles, who comes from the most powerful families and are certainly most loyal......"

"Most loyal to you, mother." Harry cuts her off.

The queen waved her hand dismissing the servants, she stands up to face her son. "It is not necessary to cause a scene in front of the gossips rats. You know better than I how words get out and here you are causing a scene." She said with a sour expression

"It is not gossip if it is true. Half of the council are pupils of the Cendric academy they are loyal to you. How could they not? They are paid daily by your brothers who are slowly feeding into their estates. The council is supposed to be loyal to the king the decision they make is solely for the benefit of the entire kingdom but instead, for the past 30 years, they have been doing everything for your benefit. Am I wrong mother?" Harry's eyes were reflecting his mother right now he was close enough to be seen as towering over her and he knows he has to stop himself. 

The queen saw a mirror vision of her late husband in her son except Harry was much more prominent and willing than his father. She took a deep breath and started to sit down again she looked up at Harry and smiles as nothing has happened.

"Now Harry let's not make this morning anymore tense than it already is the kingdom is yours run it as you please, but I've asked for you here is because of tonight's ball. No doubt many nobles will be attending with that there will be many eligible suitors for you choose from might I remind that your cousin Lydia will also be attending she her father is the Duke of Meline surely she can add to the royal space," The queen said with a hint in her voice "amongst many of them see if you can find someone with good use that would be able to bear a couple of children and maybe be high ranking enough to be your consort."

"If I recalled correctly you only bear one child" the queen did nothing but glare at her son "besides this is a celebration of the alliance if I wanted to bed someone I wouldn't need an excuse to do it. Now if you'll excuse me I have other things to attend to." Harry got up and leave. 

As he strolled down the hallway his mind went to one person 'I am going to get a suitor but it won't be a Cendric'


	3. Chapter 2 The Ball

The ball has shortly begun Harry is standing up in the balcony looking down at the crowd. Harry's wearing a pair of black pants, a white shirt with an open neck showing off his collar bone along with a light blue long formal suit that has a golden design on it complete with a golden crown.

Harry's eye wandered over to a figure standing in the corner talking with some of his knights he put on his mask and started his way down the steps.

He follows the figure out to the garden, Harry stopped behind a tree standing at a good distance away from the figure he gives himself just enough time to fully observed this person from afar 'he really has changed' and that's when he decided to approach them.

Liam decided to take a walk outside in the garden to get away from the crowded environment. He never finds himself fitting in at these events, in the garden he finds many flowers and there's a certain glow to it that makes him feel so relax.

He never finds himself fitting in at these events, in the garden he finds many flowers and there's a certain glow to it that makes him feel so relax   
"Quite late for a stroll isn't it?" a voice from behind started him, instinct kicked in as Liam reached for his sword.

"Who are you?!" Liam demand

"Is that your way of greeting a royal?" Harry said as he stepped into the lights with a smirk.

Liam's eyes widen at seeing the figure in front of him even with a mask is unquestioning who would be the one to carry the Golden Regent Crown of Gondor.

He immediately kneels down on one knee. "...Your Majesty, I..my apologies I didn't expect to be accompanied by you, please forgive my action..." Liam stuttered with his apology.

Harry as a quick as he saw came forward and pull Liam back on his feet. "No Liam, please don't apologize it isn't your fault it was mind for startling you it is I who must apologize," Harry said, still holding Liam shaking figure, seeing Liam like this clicked something in his mind a feeling of wanting to protect and comfort starts making its way down his thoughts.

"But Your Majesty, ..." Liam was cut off by the king putting a finger to his lips shushing him.

"It's Harry, and don't 'Your Majesty, it's not appropriate' this is an order" Knowing how Liam is he must make it a command.

"But..." 

"No, but" Harry cut off knowingly

Liam looked into the green eyes in front of him he saw the person he falls for 10 years ago, Harry has grown to become a true king his physical appearance can beat any best knights in the land it's like a God has sculpted him themselves. Liam has been training since he was 8 and here 10 years later he still can't compare to the warrior king he can never forget it was the young prince who has encouraged him to rise to the test of martial skills. Harry's definitely kept his word about not cutting his hair it's even more beautiful than he'd last remember, long and vibrant with the perfect shade of dark bronze. He reaches for the mask.

"May I? ...Harry?" he asked with pink blush on his cheeks

"Of course...Liam" The way he whispered the name sent chills down Liam's back.

Liam slowly unties the strings that hold the mask on the king's head, slowly revealing a familiar face but from Liam can comprehend is a face of an angel. From his emerald green eyes to his slightly tan skin and blush lips, you would expect a person who returned from battlefields to be blessed with scars but Harry's skin is a peerless piece of work.

"Like what you see?" Harry started smirking when he realized Liam was observing him 

Liam blushes a crimson knowing he's been caught "I..I'm sorry."

Harry lifted his chin up making direct eye contact. "Stop apologizing. There's no wrong in admiring the beauty." He said with a smirk.

This statement put a smile on Liam's face "Still as cocky as ever I see. I thought you would've learned how to be a bit self-conscious."

Harry loves seeing how Liam's face lights up. He slowly put his hand on Liam's cheek tracing his jawline. "You seem to stay the same yourself still caring and heartwarming as always," they both smile then Harry directed his eyes up a bit "but what have you done to your hair? Where are your curls? Did the hairdresser run it over with a cheese grater?" Harry asked while running his hand through Liam's hair feeling the weird rough texture.

Liam chuckled at Harry's outburst he pulled his hand down from his head and start explaining to the confused king. "Well, you see Harry being the only son of Harroway meaning I had to attend the military academy and one of their first rules is to shave our heads, so I have to make the sacrifice. And by how some of them shave a cheese grater would've been a better option." He said like it is.

"But you're a Duke now and long graduated from the academy why not grow your hair back. Who idea was it to make squire shave their heads anyway?" Harry said with a hint of pouting and ridiculousness/unbelievable in his tone.

Liam just smiles at Harry behavior. "Well Harry, even though I graduated I'm still a member of the Harroway military branch which serves under your military commander in chief. For your second question, I don't know the law has been like that since anyone can remember as a citizen of Gondor my job is to follow and show loyalty to the royal family."

"Well, that will have to change soon, many things will change starting with you Liam," Liam looked up at him in confused "oh come on don't expect me to believe you only came back to the capital for a ball?" Harry asks knowing the answer

Liam looked down realize Harry had somehow figured out his thoughts and intention.

"I wanted to see you again," Liam said blushing "I know it's wrong of me to still cling on to our childhood memory but I really wanted to see you again even if you no longer remember who I am. This was the only thing that kept me back, especially, after my father's death I wanted immediately run away from everything, then I thought of you and our promise I wanted nothing more to see you again and be in your arms. In my mind, I always have a fantasy of you and me together even though I know you're going to be the ruler of this very kingdom one day and you will have many others that cross your path... those who are more worthy than me." Liam started to stutter, water brimming his eyes glistering in the dark.

Harry's heart shattered that moment he pulled Liam against his chest tucking his head in the crook of his neck. They stood there holding each other with Harry constantly rubbing Liam's back and whisper soothing words to him. When they pull back Harry gives Liam a kiss on his head.

Holding Liam's hand Harry made him look at the young king in the eyes. "Liam you are right I am the ruler of this land and I have the responsibility that comes with that and one of them is keeping the promises that I made. You are the person I chose to become my right hand and I have always waited for this day to rekindled with you. Now that you are here I will never let you go again. Will you stay with me and be my consort."

"Harry you don't need to do this just to keep your promise..."

"No Liam, I made the promise because I know this is what I want and nothing can stop me from making it happen unless you want it."

Liam immediately embraces Harry, "Of course I want it more than anything I thought I could only dream of it," Liam said while hugging Harry, a feeling that he can only describe as dreaming.

"I'm glad that you've agreed to stay but there is one more thing," Harry said pulling back "you did mention having many people to cross my path, yes, the law of the land says I can have as many consorts or just ones that stay overnight but I can never do that. Still, there was a person beside you he is a Prince of Irithica, the province we are in alliance with. Our father took upon themselves to arranged this marriage in hoping we can strengthen the alliance bond."

Liam taking the information in a bit surprised but not far from what he expected Harry is a king after all and an alliance marriage is not anything foreign. "Have you met him? Do you know what he's like?"

"I have met him once when we traveled to Irithica four years ago, I was 15 and he was about 13 we had a chance to met at first he wasn't so happy but after talking to him I can't say no man could stand not falling for him. He is the goofiest person I've ever seen, always so cheery and happy he turns everything upside down if you let him. We were able to bond over mischief deeds he was in tears when I have to leave. He was supposed to come last year before the crowning ceremony but much like you, his mother Queen Jay passed away so we arranged for him to come next month which I hope you can welcome him in our lives." Harry said with a hopeful look.

Liam can see that Harry truly loves this prince he had always expected to be the one standing in the corner witnessing Harry taking in husbands and wives he can feel the pain in the very core of his body. He never thought he gets the honor of being called the husband to this very man, he wants to bring Harry happiness.

"You don't need to worry I will welcome him like my very own family and if he is as attractive, cherry, and troublemaking as you describe I must make sure he stays out of the Dowager Queen way," Liam says in a joking manner.

"Speaking of the Queen she was insisting I used this ball as an opportunity to find a consort, she should be quite surprised to know my choice." Harry smirk

"You should try to upset her she is the Dowager Queen after all and many in the kingdom respects her deeply."

"Enough about her, for now, tonight is all about you. Let's go back I want to use this as the opportunity to announce your new position." Harry enthusiastically said pulling Liam towards the ballroom.

"Wait. Now?!" 

"Yes. We both waited for ten years I don't plan to wait for any longer." Harry eventually was able to move Liam to the ballroom standing on the balcony he announced Liam as his consort to be and also the new military commander in chief, which Liam was very astonished but didn't want to address it to Harry in front of everyone.

Far on the other side of the ballroom on the opposite balcony stood Queen Anne and Lady Lydia who is about to have a heart attack about what has just been announced just spend the entire evening getting he hair and face done for the ball she out shinned anyone on the danced floor only to find the king has disappeared only to come back with this whore. Lydia could only assume that the king was lured away by this nymph that's why she couldn't be with the king. Fuming she turns to storm away but was stopped by the Queen' "Take in this scene, Lydia. Harry is the king he can have anyone he wants, this is a lesson for you if you want to win you must be willing to go out of your way." Queen Anne said with a blank expression.


	4. Chapter 3 Tears of the Prince

It's been weeks since the ball, Harry was just beginning his morning council meeting he is glad to see Liam getting well adjusted to his new position. It was after the ball that Harry insisted they take advantage of the event to crown Liam before the nobles leave but Liam insists to wait on, 'Prince Louis Tomlinson ', and yes I've been telling Liam about the Irithica Prince. After hearing the prince will be here in less than a month Liam insists that we wait till the Prince arrives to start planning the Wedding and the Crowning Ceremony. Which melts my heart in every way I know that Liam will a great person to Louis and personally I can't wait to have them both in my arms. 

After the morning meeting ended, Liam needed to go work out errands between the other councils we shared a kiss before he left. I was in the throne room reading over documents that needed to be signed when a messenger came in to give me a letter sent by King Robin. This got me confused shouldn't they already be on their journey to Gondor. This got me worried by the second I quickly open the letter I recognized the handwriting it was written by King Robin himself. 

Over the years I've sent many letters to Louis to get updates on his daily adventure, usually, he would write back but being the prince writing a letter to a foreign king his letters must go through his father and King Robin has used that as an advantage to slide in some letter of document discussing the countries well being. Harry is used to receiving letters from his betrothed and his future father-in-law but never has he received only a letter from King Robin. Harry can feel a dread creeping on in spine.

When Harry read the letter he sees red.

King Harry of Gondor,

I first apologized for this letter I know you are expecting us in Gondor in a few weeks but there has been an issue to where we must delay our journey. I apologized again for not informing you sooner, over the last few years you have asked me to inform you about my son well being. I have been truthful about it up until a year ago, after his mother past away some part of him died with her. I have seen my son retracted into a shell for the first couple month, it's what I can only explain as grief but it only got worse. To say Louis health is deteriorating is only a tip of the iceberg up to about a month ago his heath was on the lifeline, his diet has gone down tremendously.

The healers and doctors are trying their best but no miracle is happening until your letter come, of course, your letter reminded Louis he needed to get better in order to travel to Gondor to be with you. That was what saved his life he won't let me tell you about his condition he won't stand to burden you. He made me promise not to tell but I know I must I can't let my son suffer alone. I can't stand to see my son going from a happy cheery prince to a dying one.

By the time you get this letter, we will be on our way to Gondor the delay was due to Louis condition the doctor says his health is unstable if he continues in this state survival might be challenging. I know it's a long journey and it will affect his health even more but I know you are the only one who can help my son back to life. Please save my son.

King of Irithica

Robin Tomlinson

Harry felt his heart shattered to pieces at the end of the letter it's not just an update letter but a letter of desperation. How could they hide this from him? How could Louis possibly think he's a burden? He could feel the guilt build at the edge of his throat all this time Louis was suffering and he knew nothing about it. Louis... he must feel so lonely. All the time he's alone and sick. What was he thinking making his father promise not to tell him?

Did he think that I didn't care about him? I must do something. I will not fail him again. There must be something I can do. I have to save my Louis. My precious Louis.

Later that night, Harry ask Liam to put together an escort troupe of at least 15 knights set out to assist the Royal Irithica passage to a faster route to the capital. He also wrote a letter to, Jean Paulson, his father personal physician, he sent the messenger along with two knights to make sure the physician come at the fastest time. 

After hearing of the news and Harry showing him the letter he was utterly surprised at what is happening. Liam wanted nothing more but to comfort Harry. He was quick to organized the right set of knights for this mission. He knows there's nothing word can do to ease Harry's mind, so when the sunset he took the King is the Temple of the Guardian, the place where everyone goes to pay their respects to the God and Goddess of the old. 

At first, Harry thought Liam wanted him to pray to God but once they got there they were greeted by a woman who Harry recognized is a high ranking priestess. 

The woman bowed to Harry and went up to hug Liam.

They hugged for a while before pulling back. Liam saw the confused look on Harry's face. "Harry this is my aunt Priestess Cassandra, she is my mother sister, my mom and I used to go visit her in the temple all the time before she passed. My aunt here is also a healer."

When Liam said the last sentence, Harry immediately knew why he brought him here. Harry walked up to Liam and embrace him.

"Thank you," Harry said softly into his ear.

"I would do anything for you" Liam murmur into his neck.


	5. Chapter 4 Recurring Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imperial Ranking
> 
> Queen/High Consort  
> Honor Consorts  
> Consorts  
> Courtesan (Minor Concubine)  
> Lady/Butler

Cassandra agreed to come back to the palace with them, they rode through the night back to the castle with Harry on one horse Liam and Cassandra on the other horse. 

Two days went by, Harry received a message sent by the escort knights saying the found the Irithica Royal Family and are on their fastest route back to the capital. The letter mentions Louis condition being crucial, this had Harry's heart racing. For the fast few days, Harry has been to the temple constantly and saying his words of prayer nonstop even though he has never been a man of worship Cassandra has helped him keep his sanity by doing constant research on Louis condition and offer him the philosophy that was left by the Goddess of the old religion. Harry didn't care what he does as long as he's doing something to keep him from running out there to bring Louis back himself.

Finally, on the third day, he receives the message of arrival by the Royal Escorts, they finally arrived at the capital. Harry rushes to meet them at the palace gates, luckily, the private physician Jean Paulson arrived the day before. He had the royal guest suites all ready for the royal family.

When Harry reaches the courtyard he can see carriages starting to pull up with the escort knights lining up around them. Harry spot a particularly big carriage that has a tight surrounding wall with many assist lady and butler, he immediately knew who was on there he could only imagine what goes on behind that couch door. Before he could continue his train of thoughts the carriage door burst open he sees a limp figure being carried out in the arms of an older gentleman. Harry instinct kicked in making his feet go wild he ran as fast as he could toward the limp figure taking him into his own hand and make it off to the royal suits. There Cassandra and Jean have already been waiting, Harry gentle put the small figure in his arms down on the grand majestic bed, seeing the bed can swallow this small figure whole. The priestess and doctor rush to work while Harry stood to watch his love small delicate figure he can't believe what has happened to his Louis. 

What King Robin wrote to him in the letter is nowhere near how Harry expects the Prince condition to be. He feels like there's a knife going through his very heart and is currently slicing it in half.

When Harry was able to move again he realized that King Robin was already in the room waiting alongside him. 

"How did his condition got this worse? I thought in the letter you say he was getting better?" Harry asked with a mix of emotion; unbelieving, mortify, angry, sad

King Robin looked down from Harry and let out a sigh.

"He was better when we left but his condition keeps dropping at different times the healers couldn't keep track of it. Last knight after I made sure he was asleep I let the journey continue, but when one of the servants went to wake him up today to take his potion he wouldn't wake the nurses say he fainted in his sleep. I didn't know what to do except telling them to speed up the fastest we can to get here." King Robin said his eye starting to tear looking at his son.

Harry took in the image of his lover he looks so fragile like he could break by a gentle breeze, Harry looked at the prince with regret, Louis' cheek is now so hallowed you can see he lost an excessive amount of weight he is all skin and bone. He lost that pink blush on his cheeks and lips it is now replaced by a pale cover. How can this much damage be done to his beloved?

Cassandra who's been checking over the Prince noticed how fragile his body is and how skinning he looks his symptoms is almost close to what she's been researching but she still needs to confirm. She turns to the two Kings, "Your Majesty, the Prince body is not receiving enough elements and energy so it is forcing itself to retract so that it won't get further damage." She turns to King Robin, "Has he been taking his meals regularly?"

King Robin look down in defeat he sighs, "No, he has been having trouble with his diet ever since his mother passed away, at first we all think he was too sad to eat but it keeps on getting repetitive. Until we could all clearly see he was in a weakened state his siblings had to force him to eat but as soon as he starts getting better with his diet his physical form starts getting weaker by the days. The healers say it's due to his grief that he's hurt his energy core and emotional state he would need all his physical energy as it is to help him recover but he's damage that too."

King Robin said in disgrace knowing he has failed his youngest son whom he promises his wife to cherish and protect.

Cassandra looked at the King with sympathy she knows how much it hurt to lose the one you love. "There is a potion I made that can restore his energy core it is made from golden gardenia a herbal plant it is supposed to help supplies energy to the body of one who uses it but it will only act as a tie to bring his energy together in order to get better he must recover physically, in that aspect, Doctor Jean will give him some recurring potion to help with his weight loss and he must be on a strict diet you must make sure he takes his meals every day 3 times a day."

After Cassandra and Jean give Louis the potion they left the room along with King Robin who went to the Royal Guest Chamber to get some rest. 

Harry was left alone with Louis, he sat next to Louis on the bed holding his hand it's been years since he held his sweetheart's hand Harry never thought it will be in a situation like this. 

Later the maids brought in a tray of food for the prince which contain vegetable soup and some sweet bread. Harry dismiss the maid looking over at Louis who is starting to stir in his position his eyes flutter open slightly.

Louis caught a glimpse of the sight in front of him, 'no he must be dreaming' he thought. Harry is in front of him, his Harry, sitting so close to him. He slowly reached up to feel the older man cheek the warm skin that brushes against his hand tears formed at his eyes and slowly make their way down his face. He can feel Harry. He can touch him. The person who he dreamed of day and night is sitting next to him.

"H...Harry?"Louis utters with a tearful smile.

"Yes, Louis it's me I'm here with you. You're in Gondor." Harry says holding Louis' hand firmly on his cheek.

Louis remembers they were on their way to Gondor he didn't realize they'd already arrived. He wasn't exactly conscious when the left either. He hasn't felt this better in almost a year.

"What happened to me?" Louis asked

"You fainted in your sleep your body was completely exhausted so it went through a shutdown. Cassandra our priestess gave you some healing potion but we'll talk about that later, now you need to eat." Harry said while carrying the tray over to the bed.

"But I don't..." 

"Don't give me any excuses I need you to eat and I'm not taking no for an answer. Louis you're body is dying you need to eat! Your father said you kept yourself up in order to come and see me so, please if you care about me take care of yourself I know how much pain you've endorsed the past year but you have so much more to live for; your father, your siblings, and me I'm here for you and I will never leave you. Seeing you laying lifeless being carried out of that carriage was my worse nightmare I never want to see you like that again. I want to see the happy, cheery, and healthy Louis once again. Please, if you can't do it for anything else do it for me, please." Harry begged.

Louis eyes starting to tear up, even more, he was full on sobbing when Harry finished buried deep in Harry's neck.

"It hurts so much...Harry...I tried...to ignore it...I did...but it won't go away...I keep on having nightmares about my mother she was in pain but I couldn't help her...I was scared to sleep...I thought about you I haven't received your letters for so long...I thought you didn't want me anymore...I thought I lost everything I started eating less and less every day I stop wanting to eat completely... but I wanted to see you..." Louis frantically explained.

"Shh...shh...it's okay I'm here now," Harry rubbed his back and kiss away his tears when he pulled away Louis whimpered at the lost contact. Harry let Louis lean against him putting his head in the crook of his neck "now eat I need to get some meat back into your body." Louis gives in and lets Harry feed him the bread with soup.

Harry would alternate between feeding Louis the bread then the soup.

"How long have I been unconscious?" Louis asked

"Since you fall asleep last night in the carriage," Harry said while feeding Louis a small piece of bread. "Cassandra said with the healing potion she made and the recurring potion from our royal physician should help you with recovering pretty quick. I was thinking in the meantime we can have plans drawn up for the wedding. If you have any input you can sketch it out or write it down Liam will help you plan it."

"Liam?" Louis asked in confusion "Is that the person you mentioned before who is your other betrothed?"

"Yes he is and he's been here since the crowning ceremony we would've had his ceremony done but he wanted to wait for you so that the three of us can be wed together. He also was the one who asked for Cassandra to come to court in order to assist us with your illness." Harry lifted Louis chin up to face him " Louis, I want you to know that this doesn't mean that I loved you any less I have always loved you, Liam and you are both important to me. I love you guys because of your kind hearts and that won't change anything I feel for you." Harry look deeply into his eyes.

Louis has heard Harry spoke of Liam since the beginning of their engagement and through his letter, he learned how important this person is to Harry. Louis always knows that Liam was his first he never doubts Harry's love for him because of anyone, he has been wallowing in grief for too long its time he needs to get up for Harry and himself.

Louis smiled at Harry "I'm glad to hear that. I hope that this Liam has some skills because I will be demanding a lot," He giggled making Harry smile he can see his bubbly Prince resurfacing, "Also, when will the wedding be? How will it go? I don't think any priest or priestess has done a wedding for three people before usually, consorts don't get a wedding, a ball at best. How will the people react?"

"You do talk a lot for someone who has been sick the past year," Harry said tapping his nose playfully, "To answer your questions the wedding will be next month and it will be how we want it to be it will be blessed by Priestess Cassandra, you and Liam will both be the High Consort. You're both royalty the title will be of serving and I don't care what the people think as long as we're happy"

"But there has never two high consorts it's like have two queens the council will definitely object to the idea."

"You don't need to worry about them, I've replaced the old council with a new set of advisor they are loyal to me. I am the king after all." Harry winked at him.

Louis chuckles. "Still so cocky,"

"That's what I said,"

They both turn to the voice to see a figure standing at the door smiling.

"Your Highness, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. My aunt asked me to bring you your potions." Liam bow to Louis and handed Harry his two small bottles of potion one being bright orange and the other in a glowing blue.

"It's nice to meet you too and it's Louis," The Prince smile at Liam

"There is another thing, since, Liam is the now my current military/palace guard commander, I was wondering will you be my Treasury Master."

"You are just into breaking all laws aren't you. Never in the history of life itself has a king ever asked their consorts to be apart of court." Louis said in an unbelieving tone.

"Louis you were the Treasure Master in Irithica since you were 12 I believe that you have the potential to be a part of my court, you and Liam have been training for years before I don't want your skills to be wasted. As for the old law, it's time for a change don't you think? So what do you say?" Harry asked.

"If it means I get to work with you then, of course, I will do it. " Louis confirms

"Great, now take your potion and we can start planning."

After Louis took his potions the three start discussing their idea about the wedding Liam wanted the traditional white but Louis wanted something more showing like black and gold. Harry decided to end their debate by combining the three color he even wants to add a hint of blue making them all laugh. It went on until Louis fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 5 Approaching

As the wedding approaches, Louis health started improving more and more each day Harry checks on him every day with every minute he can to make sure he takes his potion and eating the right portion. Liam would step in when Harry's busy with other courts business, he and Louis would discuss the wedding plans they have agreed on blue, gold, and white. Liam wants to use white flower and they decide to use royal blue for the background combined with gold fairy flames as lighting. 

Louis wants the cake to have as many layers as they can make it, in which Liam said he will discuss with the baker.

Harry was happy to satisfy their request.

A week before the wedding the castle is extremely busy all the servants are running around trying to get things done and ready. The castle Stuart being extremely picky with the silverware, the maids are trying their best to put up all the decoration and arranged the vases getting them ready for the flowers to come in. As everyone was working themselves off Harry stole away with his two husbands to be. They just finished their dinner when Harry decided he wants to take a walk but instead he leads them to the royal suite to their surprised it seems much bigger. Everything looks so new they don't remember seeing this part of the palace.

"Harry where are you taking us?" Louis couldn't help but ask.

"It's something I've been planning for about 2 months now and it finally finished."

Liam and Louis look at him confused but still follow him when they got there what meets their eye is unbelievable. It's a chamber that is 3 times bigger than a regular royal bedroom it has a round bed with color drapes around it and crystal hanging off the fabric, a huge window displaying the view surrounding the castle with curtains you can draw open/close, a built-in bath house with a circular bath with a fountain containing a mermaid display supplying the pool with warm water. The room also has a huge window displaying the garden view there are chairs and chaise next to the window the room is line with many encrusted jewels on the wall. There is a door that leads to the closet full of fancy clothing and jewelry of all kind.

Liam and Louis were speechless.

"Do you guys like it?" Harry asked

"Like it we LOVE IT! Did you build this purposely for us?" Louis asked unbelievably 

"Of course. Who else would it be for? This side of the palace is close to my chamber, supposedly the consorts chambers are on the other side of the castle but I didn't want to be so far from you guys, so instead, I ordered for an expansion on this wing of the palace to make more room for you guys and more. This room will be your Louis, Liam room will be on the other side it will be the same except the arrangement will be a bit simpler."

Liam smiled at that statement Harry stills remember what a simple person he is.

"But Harry how did you get this completed in just two months?" Liam questioned. With this level of extravagant will take at least half a year to complete just one chamber.

"Oh, I just asked certain little pixies for help that's all," Harry said with a coy smile.

"Really they agreed to help?" Liam asked not believing his ears if he knows anything about pixies is that they are too over energized to not mess anything up.

"They did ask me for access to the sugarcane farm..."

"Seriously Harry, they are already so hyper as it is and you think it's a good idea to give them more sugar that is like giving Louis access to anything with wheels."

"Hey!" Louis protest

These couple of weeks has been hectic for Liam he has to watch over Louis most of the time and boy does this young prince has some energy. He feels like a father chasing after his son maybe this is why King Robin looks so tired all the time.

Harry just stood there and laugh he knows Louis can be a handful.

"So now what do we do with the old consort chambers," Liam asked

"They are being modified to become guest chambers," Harry replied

Liam nodded to the idea, understanding Harry good use of the resource.

They soon returned from the new chambers Liam and Harry walking Louis back to his current chamber on the way there they ran into Lydia.

"Lydia, what are you doing out here so late?" Harry asked.

Liam pulled Louis to his side in a protective hold he doesn't know why but it almost felt like an automatic instinct for him to protect Louis.

Lydia approach Harry grabbing his arm eyeing Liam and Louis with the look of disgust.

"Her Majesty wanted to talk with you she has sent me to come to get you, we organized a little show in the garden with the royal musicians come have some tea with us it must've been a long day for you." She said her last phase looking toward the Young Prince and Duke with a hint of proud in her voice like she has beaten them at a race.

Harry retracted his arm, "Thank you, Lydia, but I'm not in the mood for tea. It's late I need to make sure Louis takes his potions and I need to get some rest too tell mother I'll talk to her tomorrow." He turns to walk but was stopped by Lydia again.

"But Harry, the Queen really needs to talk to you I'm sure Louis here can take potion by himself like an adult that is, or if he can't do that by himself you can call his mother to do it for you."

"First of all, whatever it is I think it can wait and secondly, it is Prince Louis to you. Have you forgotten who you are Lady Lydia? Prince Louis and Duke Liam here are my husbands to be which mean they are your superior! You will show them respect as your prince and so help me if you so much as bring my mother into another conversation as your excuse that will be the last word you will ever utter. Have you really forgot who you are or is this how the Lady of Cendric's are taught to behave?!" Harry exclaimed with piercing green eye towering over Lydia.

"Y...your...Majesty, I didn't do any wrong..." 

"Enough of you! Go back and tell the Queen I'll see her tomorrow and never to send you again!" Harry took both Liam and Louis hand guiding them away. 

Lydia is left in anger and shocked she can't believe Harry would raise his voice at her all because of that mother boy. She had it all planned out tonight, Queen Anne will talk to Harry about making her his Queen then she can get rid of his two boy toy but now they've ruined for her. Lydia marched away angrily yelling and shoving everyone in her way.

When Harry, Liam, and Louis arrived at Harry's chamber Liam sat Louis down while Harry asked his butler to go fetch Louis' potion and get some clothes for both of them while he goes get change.

When Harry came out again he is in his black night robe.

"It's late you guys can stay with me tonight I've asked them to go fetch all your stuff for tonight."

"But..." 

"No buts Louis you're already looking so pale I'm not leaving you tonight," Harry said sternly, "Take your potion, Louis, then go get change."

Louis did what he was told with the help of Liam of course.

When they came out the two of them were in matching white robes, Harry was sitting on the bed he taps both sides of his bed signaling them to come to lay on his sides. They smile and come to him both snuggling up to the older man.

Harry held them close so he could feel them.

"Don't worry about what Lydia said Louis she's just a spoiled girl who hasn't got a brain to go with her attitudes."

"I know I'm just concerned about what the Dowager Queen might say what if she disapproves of me," Louis mumbles his voice full of concern.

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it now both of you get some sleep," Harry said kissing the top of their heads before drifting off to sleep himself.


	7. Chapter 6 Kings and Queens

Next morning Harry was careful not to wake his two sleeping beauty as he went to prepare for the council meeting after the meeting ended he was summoned to his mother chamber once again.

When he got there he could his mother enjoying her morning tea while talking to the seamstress on how she wants her next dress to be. She seems to not noticed he's there until all the person she was talking to turns to him and curtsey. 

"Harry there you are must be a good morning to you her already."

The seamstress seems to sense the tension that filled the air she quickly departs leaving the royal.

"Solitude" The king dismisses all the maids and servants.

"What do you need, mother?" 

"Is this how you're going to talk to your mother nowadays? I thought it was only us Cendric's Ladies who lack in respects for our superiors,"

"So this is about Lydia?"

"All I wanted was to see my son but it turns out I'm not that important compared to a foreign prince."

"What are you trying to get at mother?"

"Clearly he's quite important if you're willing to threatened Lydia in front of everyone and above all else, you're going to let your two consorts be a part of the court council and what gives them a wedding? Is this how you imagine kingship to be like?"

"I threatened Lydia because she has overstepped, and no I don't imagine kingship to be like this I know what's it like I've been at court my whole life I've been on the battlefield I know who's loyal to me. And no mother I'm not just giving my consorts wedding I'm giving my High Consorts a wedding and crowning ceremony."

Queen Anne shot out of her seat, "You can't be serious! They're only Duke and a foreign Prince taking them as consorts would've been an honor already. You're crowning two of them by Aphrodite. This cannot be one I won't let it."

"It is not your decision mother, I have already issued a proclamation this morning by this time the whole capital would've gotten the new. There's nothing you can do once Liam and Louis have been crowned they will be the next highest monarch in the palace I suggest you get on their good side now considering Louis father the King of Irithica is still here." Harry threatened

Queen Anne walked up to the King, "You were supposed to marry Lydia she would be a Queen of her title the Cendric will once again be in alliance with the royal family you could've gotten a lot more if you would've played your cards right," She took a deep breath "Harry listen to me Lydia is your key to getting more allies to take her as your Queen she might not have the potential but she's a powerful pawn we could use think about your kingdom Harry." The Queen tried so hard to convinced Harry in her best motherly voice but failed miserably.

"I have not the need or the want for a woman who only serves as a chess piece but by all mean mother if you want her so badly you can keep her, as your lady in waiting, other than that I don't need her service the wedding is in two days you might want to tell your seamstress to hurry up," Harry said while leaving the chamber.

Queen Anne knew she couldn't convince him but she knows what to do it won't be long until she's in control again.


	8. Chapter 7 High Consorts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I incorporated a lot of culture and traditions together in this story this is a fantasy world I'm building within the story so if anyone is uncomfortable with it I'm very sorry. I also incorporate a lot of Greek gods and goddess in this chapter and maybe future chapters just that there will be a lot of different culture mix because I find every place in the world has something unique about it and I really want a place where we can experience all of it at the same time and this is exactly what I did.

The day of the Gondor Royal Wedding all the nobles who are invited make their way to the capital and into the Grand Palace.

In the consorts chamber, that they moved in a day ago, Liam and Louis are getting ready for the long process that is required of the High Consorts for this day.

First, Cassandra and a few other high ranking priestesses have to individually cleanse their room by burning incense made from lotus flowers and amber maple to blesses the marriage with prosperity for a beginning of new love and many offspring.

Next is the purity trial, where the priestess will check for the new consorts purity after it is confirmed they must bathe in rose water. They then cut two pomegranates in half putting both halves on each on their bed and sprinkle with rose petals for love and consumption. Cassandra orders the same thing to be done to the King's chamber.

After praying to the Goddess Aphrodite (Goddess of fertility) they were escorted to their dressing rooms they were assists by the maids and servants to fit into their clothes. After much consideration, Louis finally agreed on what he wants for their outfits. Harry will be wearing a long black suit with a white floral pattern while Liam and Louis will both wear white with blue patterns. When they finished putting on their clothes the Stuart arrived to announced a gift from the king, which surprise Louis and Liam when the opened it. In the boxes were circlet crowns, Louis box was a silver crown encrusted with a blue topaz his birthstone and in Liam box was also a silver crown but encrusted with Peridot his birthstone.

The hairdresser took her time doing their hair she carefully places the circlets on their head which they wore proudly.

In the meantime, Harry has already been ready his preparation was fast because he didn't have to go through so many processes. He sits on his throne in anticipation, wondering did Liam and Louis liked his gifts. 

He really loves what Liam and Louis did everything so organized and elegant but not too boring.

He can tell the cake was Louis idea.

The castle bell rung three times getting everyone's attention, the royal symphony begins playing the doors open revealing the two Prince of Gondor to be.

The sight of the two young men had Harry fall in love all over again with their beauty.

Louis and Liam are both wearing white and a long blue suit and blue patterned necktie complete with a white cloak that drapes off their shoulder. Both of them wearing their crowns proudly put a smile on Harry's face.

The King also gives the two Prince something to be astonished for, they never see Harry so regal and composed but now standing in the middle of the throne room they can fully see the King of Gondor with his black suit in white floral pattern with his beautifully crafted sword by his side giving him such an enlightened look and his long hair that drape above his black cloak wearing his gold crown majestically like the King he is. 

The two make their way over to where Harry and Cassandra are waiting for them at the stand. In the background, Liam can see the Dowager Queen's striking eye but they continue to walk to where Harry is, once there, two butlers come down and help them on the small steps, they now stand facing Cassandra in her ceremonial long white robe.

Cassandra begins " Your Highnesses, please kneel."

Louis and Liam went down on one knee.

"You two are here today to be wed to King Harry Edward Styles of Gondor and be a part of this kingdom's future. Do you Duke Liam Paye of Halloway and Prince Louis Tomilson of Irithica solemnly swear to take King Harry Styles of Gondor as your wedded husband and by the light in you cherish and love this man and govern this land with justice and fairness."

"I do solemnly swear," Louis and Liam said together.

With a sword, Cassandra lightly taps their shoulders and head like in knighting.

"Then it is my honor to blessed our High Consorts and new Princes of Gondor, may His Majesty, present the Imperial Seal."

Two personal butlers to the King step forth with the seals, Harry places them into his kneel 'husbands' hands.

"You may rise."

"Gratitude, Your Majesty," They both said

Standing up to the cheers of everyone in the room congratulating their new High Princes.

Harry guide them to their thrones, Liam's throne is to Harry's right and Louis is on the left.

"You may now exchange gifts of engagement." One of the priestesses said.

Harry presented the two with a bracelet band that matches their circlet crown.

Louis presents Harry with an amethyst stone necklace and Liam give him an amethyst encrusted band. (Harry's birthstone)

After giving the gifts the people bow to their new monarchs and give their gratitude.

"Long Live King Harry, Long Live Prince Liam, Long Live Prince Louis!"

Their marriage is complete.

The royal musicians started playing fireworks lit the sky as the monarch took their place on the thrones.

As the new High Consorts, the must-go pay their respect to the Dowager Queen before the night ends but Queen Anne decide to retire early. Cassandra decides to skip the greeting and just have the King and Princes pay respects to the Goddess Hera. (The Goddess of marriage, family, and childbirth) 

When everything is done Harry (tried to) take his husbands back to the King chamber, they stopped a few time by different people trying to congratulate them. Harry was too eager he didn't have any patient left so he just took the two and make the run for it. Finally, they're back in the chamber without any distraction from strangers.


	9. Chapter 8 Love Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love Scene Alert!!!

Louis and Liam were taken away by the way the room look it has almost completely change from the furniture position to the decoration, the color gold is almost dominant which makes their hearts melt. (In this world gold is the color of wedding and consummation.)

The floors and bed being covered by flowers with fairy lights lining every corner creating a whole different atmosphere for the whole room. There are wine and drinks with platters of fruits, meat, and cheese on it. Looks like the servants prepared everything.

Harry came up to Louis and hugged him from behind whispering into his ear. "Remember that time when you said you wanted for all three of us to be in one place after the wedding. With this new bed, we can."

Louis can feel his ears getting hot, "That's not what I meant..."

"It doesn't matter now what matters now is I get to be with my husbands on our wedding night," Harry paused to look at Liam still holding Louis.

Louis can feel the heat radiating from Harry's body, he has had pleasure before but it's never with anyone else, with Harry being so close just sends his heart racing.

Harry can feel Louis nervousness he held him closer, "Don't worry I'll be gentle won't I Liam?"

Liam's cheeks betrayed him no one ever speaks to him like that the way Harry spoke his husky voice and caring eyes sent a shiver down Liam's spine.

"When did my husbands got so timid? Do you trust me?" He asked looking from Louis to Liam.

Harry would never force his husbands to do anything without their consent but he also wants to push for their other side now to let them know how much he wants them.

Louis turned around and buried his head in Harry's chest.

Liam walked over and did the same thing.

Harry's arms are filled by his two beloveds.

"We trust you, Harry," Louis said knowing Liam feel the same way.

Liam just nodded.

Harry slowly untie their necktie one by one taking off their jewelry, cloak, suit, shirts, and pants leaving them in their undergarment. In return, they did the same to him when Liam went to take off his pants he didn't realize what reaction he got out of his husband.

"Like what you see love?" Harry teased

Liam just blushed.

Harry bought Louis and Liam to the bed and asked them to lay down kissing their exposed skin little by little. As he was kissing Liam chest he reached over to Louis and start stroking his manhood resulting varies cries of pleasure from the young prince.

He reached for the oil he specifically orders his personal butler to prep on the nightstand. Harry starts prepping Liam while still stroking Louis.

Louis couldn't resist the pleasure pumping through his vain.

"H...Harry..please... ahh" Louis came with a cry.

Harry place a kiss on the Young Prince lips. Louis coming down from his climax he couldn't process what just happened.

Harry pulled away to start prepping himself as he rubbed his cock against Liam, slowly the King starts entering his husband passageway giving him time to adjust before he starts his love journey.

The king chamber is filled with pleasurable moaning and the sound of passionate lovemaking that can turn anyone crimson

This lasted to about dawn Harry laid in bed satisfied with his lovemaking session while holding his two exhausted consorts.

"Sex fiend..." Louis mutter

"I didn't hear you complain when I was inside."

Louis blushed, and turn his head away with a pouting look.

Harry kiss away his pouting lips lingering on his bottom lip teasing the Prince making him smile.

"Come on let's get us cleaned up then you two can have your beauty rest."

Harry took them to the bath to have them clean up he changes them into a red night robe and he changes into his black night robe.

The two were so exhausted they fall asleep as soon as they hit the bed. Harry holding both of his husbands feeling complete at last he soon drifts off to sleep.

That night seems more magical than ever.


	10. Chapter 9 Three Days

Sunlight streaming in from the window through the curtain and bed drapes giving a wake-up call to the monarchs who are still sleeping on the bed. 

Harry woke up first he ordered the servants to start a bath and bring them some breakfast he quietly gets out of bed careful not to wake his 'husbands'. He can't quite put a finger on the fluttery feeling.

Harry got up and let his butlers help him do his morning preparations and he was off to go attend the morning meeting. 

When Liam and Louis woke up they feel like something was missing the empty space next to them was a clear sign that their husband wasn't there.

A maid came up to them "My Lord, the king left for his morning council meeting this morning he asked us to prepare you a bath and breakfasts."

"Why didn't he wake us."

"He said you were tired from last night and that you should sleep in he even told us not to disturb you." The maid said with a bright smile on her face

While Liam and Louis were looking at each other blushing.

They decide to take the bath first. Harry didn't get much of the bath redone it doesn't need it anyway it was already extravagant as ever. The bath was rectangle and have gold and white flooring that you could see through the water with three fountains of water going straight down supplying it with warm water. The furniture is a bit antique they could tell there were a couple of new chaise being put in the place is also filled with different scented oil that they'd sure were put in the water for relaxation.

It didn't take Louis long to start a water fight luckily the dismissed all the servants.

Harry came back to this scene, "Is this how Royal Consorts supposed to behave?" he said teasing

"Well, look who came back. Our lost husband." Louis said with his arms cross

"I'm sorry I just thought you guys needed the extra sleep." Harry walked to take a seat near the bath

"It's nice of you Harry but I think we could've been at court with you, we're expected to be anyway," Liam said in a calm manner.

"It's actually not. As newlyweds Royal Couples we get three days to ourselves unless there's an emergency situation no one is to disturb the King and Consorts. I only went to court this morning to arrange someone to substitute you and Louis for the next three days."

"Really? We get three days to ourselves. That's wonderful!" Louis cheer, "Wait, why did it take you so long just to get someone to take our place for a few days?" Louis asked

"I stopped by my mother chamber," Harry said leaning back.

"Is she still worked up about Lydia and you?" Liam asked knowing

"Unfortunately for her, that will never happen, Lydia will never be my Queen."

So what Louis thought was true the Dowager Queen does want Lydia to be Harry's Queen. Lydia is her niece she's Harry cousin and a descendant of the Cendric House if she becomes the Queen the Cendric house can be in control again, Queen Anne will be in control again.

"I think Lydia has always expected to become your wife Harry and she won't stop until she gets it especially with the Queen support," Louis said 

"Don't worry about it Louis she will never get what she wants with me around now, come on, get dress and meet me at the balcony." Harry got up and walk out throwing a wink and blowing a kiss at them.

Liam smiled at Louis in reassurance.

They got out and got dressed by the maids.

When they walked out to the balcony Harry was there sitting at a table full of food.

"I thought we'd have breakfast out here," Harry said pulling a chair for them.

The two just laugh and join the King to breakfast and they start eating and chatting it was a day full of love and fun.

The next day, Harry took Liam and Louis to the training room to do a bit of workout.

Liam and Harry are both fighters who have been on the battlefield before so their everyday routine includes training. Louis is not much of a fighter but he has great archery skills combine with his velocity. 

As they train Harry and Liam would try to teach Louis some swords skill but eventually, he got tired and decide to use the swords as kabob sticks instead. Harry couldn't do anything but leave Louis to his 'fruits kabob' and continue training with Liam, while Louis sits aside watching them and give occasional cheer to the winning side. 

Louis appetite has improved tremendously thanks to Cassandra, Harry didn't want that to change so he offered Cassandra a position on his council as the Royal Priestess and his personal advisor now Liam can see his aunt whenever he wants which they're both extremely thankful for.

When they were done training George the Castle Stuart came to inform them dinner time is approaching. They're having dinner with Queen Anne tonight this is the first time they've seen her since the wedding.

Louis and Liam returned to their room to get ready. Liam was almost finished when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in." 

The door open to reveal Louis standing there. "Louis, what's wrong?" Liam asked worriedly

"I don't know I just have a weird feeling the Queen seems to not like me I don't know how to uphold myself in front of her. What if something happens?"

Liam sits Louis down on the bed and he sits next to him.

"Oh, Louis nothing to going to happen Harry will be there with us you got to trust him and remember you're the Prince of Irithica Queen Anne can't do anything to you. Just smile act like you appreciate what she's talking about and everything will be fine. Cheer up, lad."

"You sound like my father." Louis laugh

"Do I? In that case, let's go young man or we'll be late." Liam said in a deep voice and stretch out his hand to Louis.

Louis just smiles and take his hand.

When they reach the dining room Harry was there waiting for them. Two servants come up and pull out chairs for them they both sat to Harry's left.

It took a moment for the Dowager Queen to arrive, Liam and Louis curtsy to her, the Queen look past them and sat next to Harry, he motioned them to sit down.

Behind her, they can see Lydia following along, giving them a pointed look and a wicked smile.

"Your Majesty," she curtsy before sitting down not paying any respect to Liam or Louis (As a Lady of the Court she must address Liam and Louis as her superior). They don't really care much if she wants to curtsy or not but they wonder why is she here?

"I thought tonight was a family gathering," Harry said

The Queen turns to Harry with a smile tugging at her lips, "It is Harry we're all here as a family, you, me, Lydia, and you're two consorts." She said looking at Liam and Louis with a fake smile.

"It's High Consort and I think it best to inform me if you're bringing someone for dinner."

"Oh, Harry you're overreacting it's just a dinner no need to get worked up on it." Queen Anne brush it off.

Louis put his hand on Harry's and offered him a smile.

This didn't go unnoticed by Lydia she detests that smile wishing she could rip it off the little whore face.

As dinner is being served Lydia try to make a conversation with the Queen about the Royal Family trip to the Eastport this upcoming summer. The Royal Family always travel during the summer to get away from the capital heat on one of those summits they were able to travel to Irithica that's where Harry met Louis. 

Lydia trying to bring up the trip with the Queen for her chances to tag along because not being apart of the Royal Family means she cannot attend the trip but if the Queen give her permission she can go and be with Harry.

"Actually mother, I was told today that the Eastport is in construction for the new trading port with the trolls so our trip there is canceled."

"But that can't be it there must be some other way you can force them to speed things up or take away their pay if they don't complete it by summer. Harry, you can make it happen we don't need to worry about them just let them work like they are supposed to anyway."

"How can you say that without them nothing gets done they earn their money as the Royal Family our job is to look over them we cannot demand more than what they can make," Liam interject after hearing her ridiculous statement.

" They're merely peasants what are you talking about we relying on them they should be thankful that we give them a job, but you wouldn't know that..."

"Lady Lydia," Louis cuts her off, "tell me what doesn't Liam know about because it's obviously you who don't know how this country run. Liam has been involved in every subject of matter in Halloway since before he was named royalty he knows how to run a province more than that he's been on the battlefield numerous of time-fighting for this country so I trust him to know how this country is built upon and as the Treasure Master and High Consort I will not allow my subject to not get compensated for their work."

Lydia blood is boiling her eyes are popping out of their sockets she can't believe promiscuous twat dares to contradict her. She wants to hurl something into this whore face. 

Lydia was ready to snap back but the Queen held her hand making her still.

Harry's been admiring Louis this whole time when Lydia spat her filth against Liam he wanted to put her in her place himself but Louis beats him to it and did a great job at it as well he so proud of his little wolf; fierce but majestic.

"That's enough like Liam said, it's the Royal Family job to honor our people this is something we are born with, something too advanced for Lydia to understand, the construction will go as plan. It's late we need to get rest, King Robin is leaving tomorrow we better be early to see him off, " Harry cleaned off his hands standing up to leave with Liam and Louis doing the same, " I'll see you, tomorrow mother." The three of them left.

When they're out of earshot Lydia shot up cursing in rage, "That little slut!!!"

"Why did you stop me I need to put him in his place! Who does he think he is?!! A foreign whore! He uses his little slick tongue to please men that's how he became sick!! He needs a lesson I will throw him out as soon as Harry's done with him." A maid came up to grab her plate seeing Lydia in her rage. "Who are you looking at?!!!!" A slap came down on the poor little girl face she falls to the floor trying to contain her sob.

"Clean this mess up and get out. All of you." Queen Anne finally speak.

"You shouldn't have stopped me," Lydia stomping her anger out

"And let you make a fool out of yourself like you are doing now?"

"Ugh!!!!!" She screams again.

"Come and sit down Lydia," She looks at the Queen still in her tantrum, "Now."

Lydia marched to her seat and look at Queen Anne.

"When are you going to start thinking? I've put so much effort into you, Louis is a Prince he has a reputation starting a war with him will be a losing battle. You underestimated his influence on Harry, Prince Louis, and Harry marriage is crafted by his father even if he doesn't like him it won't affect his position one bit. Now with Liam is different the Duke of Harroway he might be a strong front be he is without his family in this capital like a tree taken out of the forest he has to rely on Harry. Go from the Duke if you hit Harry's weakness he will take your comfort."

"You want me to eliminate Liam first?"

"Not eliminate... Replace." She said while twirling a glass of wine slowly bringing it to her smiling lips.

With Lydia potential, she needs to map out the plan exactly for her this how she became the only Queen for twenty years.


	11. Chapter 10 New Finding

The next morning Harry and Louis were in the courtyard while Liam was organizing a bit of his leftover work from before the wedding. The carriage and horses were being tended to by the squires and servants. Louis run up into his father arms couldn't control his tears he let them loose. 

"Papa, couldn't you stay a few more days?" Louis sob into King Robin's shoulder

"I wish I could baby but I need to get back your brother couldn't possibly handle everything on his own and I've been gone long enough." 

"B...But I'll...miss you," 

"I'll miss you too but you are the King's High Consort now you must be strong and you have your husband and Prince Liam to look after you. You'll be fine I trust you to look after yourself. Promise me the next time I see you that you'll be happy and healthy."

Louis pull back wiping his tears away "I promise, father"

"That's my good pup." He said pulling Louis into an embrace and ruffling his hair.

They look as the crew starts to move towards the gates until they can no longer see them.

Harry took Louis hand to guide him back in.

"Don't worry you'll get to see him again real soon," Harry said holding Louis close.

"I know I just never been away from my parents."

"It'll be fine you still have me. I'll sleep with you tonight."

"What about Liam?"

"I'll sleep with him tomorrow. I'll alternate going to your chamber every other day." Harry said in a carefree manner.

"Are you alternating us?" Louis asked raising one of his eyebrows

Harry pull Louis in closer their nose touching. "I'm surrendering myself to my beloved consorts." He said dramatically.

Louis laughs at the way his husband tease and pulls him into a kiss.

That night Louis gave into Harry in the most passionate way he knows how. He loves the sex he had with Harry and Liam but there is something much more intimate with just Harry alone. He can feel him in every way he can possibly think of being one with him.

Everything went by just fine in court with Louis and Liam being on the council, while everyone was doing their own thing the Light Festival is approaching (The Light Festival is a celebration in honor of Appollo God of Sun and Selene Goddess of Moon). This gives everyone the idea to join in the efforts to light up the cities with lanterns and fairy light. The lanterns are made from thin sheets and bamboo some uses flower to decorate their lantern around midnight they will cover the lantern with fairy dust and let it fly free. This longtime tradition has got people worked up many places will try to hold competitions to see who can make better lanterns the nobles and riches will try to show off by making the biggest lanterns.

It is no different this year, even in the palace, everyone is busy putting up decorations and preparing for guests arriving at this year festival. It can only be described as total chaos.

As High Consorts, Liam and Louis are in charge of making everything come together in time for the celebration. They're sitting in a meeting right now going through the expenses for the festival.

"It looks to me if we can cut away the amount used on the Big Lanterns for the show we can save a lot of spending and time so the servants can get things done faster," Louis suggested

"The Big Lantern show has always been a part of the festival some nobles might not agree to the change," 

"But Liam, it could be added to our Sanctuary Donation and we don't need that many big lanterns every year people make thousands of them then throw it away the next day it's not worth the cost,"

Liam ponder for a moment, "That does sound like a good idea let just cross that off our list then,"

Louis didn't grow up in Gondor he doesn't really know much about the Lanterns Festival but he has heard much about how the nobles use these kinds of celebration to show off their status Louis want to change that he doesn't like wasting resources when others can really use it.

After their done organizing everything, Paul, Harry personal advisor comes in to collect the arrangement. He personally drops off the procedure to each of the department he can still remember when the Dowager Queen was in charge of the festivals and celebrations from last year, Lady Lydia will try to intervene with everything she can and the Queen did indeed put her in charge saying it was good practice. She was biting off more than she could chew in the end everything was a disaster. She uses the sanctuary profit to buy extravagant things making everything as big and excessive as possible, which in her defense was a good show off to the other nobles. 'Thank goodness the King know how to choose better.' He thought

Paul reported to the King last presenting him with the outlines and planning after he thoroughly went over the plans the King sign in agreement.

Later that night, Harry was laying in bed with Liam they were cuddling each other.

"How are things going? Need any help with the preparations?" Harry asks the person against his chest.

"No, everything is going fine Louis and I have it figured out," Liam said in a sleepy voice.

"I've seen the plan you guys are doing a great job cutting away the Big Lanterns show is not what I'd imagine but it did give us so much more room to work out other things,"

"That was Louis idea he's great at what he does at first I wasn't sure should we do it considering the nobles reaction when they find out about it but Louis convinced me that it can be used for a worthy cause,"

"Sounds like you guys have everything under control."

"Actually, I'm still a bit concerned. I don't want to put anyone in a hard position but we still need to inform the Queen about the changes and we've been told today that Lord Cendric (the Queen's brother; Lydia father) is the main investor for the Big Lanterns show. They might not be happy with what we've done."

"No need to concern yourself. It was my approval to make I'll sure there's no trouble coming our way," Harry said smoothing away the crease between eyebrow with his thumb he leans in for a kiss, "now sleep we have a big day tomorrow."

Liam smile turning around his back to Harry's chest so he can spoon him from behind.


	12. Chapter 11 The Encounter

This year festival is calmer than anyone can imagine you can still see some servants running around getting things organized but it is not nearly as hectic as any other year. Thanks to Louis and Liam planning and Paul organizing skills.

The Dowager Queen was with her own Banquet, where all the noblewomen gather together to converse over tea (basically a high-class gossip). 

Amongst the noblewomen, there is Lady Natalie Cendric wife to Lord Cendric and Mother of Lady Lydia. 

"Your Majesty, I hope Lydia has been a good help to you these few months she's always been such a helpful girl around our estates. Being in the palace must really help her boost her talent learning from someone with such elegance like you, Your Majesty. " Lady Cendric said with such admiration and confidence you can see where Lydia get it from.

"Lydia has been a good assistance to me these past few months with all the transition go on in the palace I could really use her help," the Dowager Queen stated knowing her words has other meaning.

"Isn't that great to hear I'm so glad my Lydia can help carry the royal weight around here seems like nobody can really pull it off around here," she said with a hint in her voice, " I heard my husband said that the Big Lantern show has been cut off because someone didn't want to use money on entertainment this year. If it was really an issue with money we're always glad to give more but unfortunately, we're not the one who has the power to decide what is to happen around here." Lady Cendric said with slight irritation with a hint of endurance like she's the one who suffers from a lost cost.

"I don't think it was all a lost cause, I heard the High Consorts is planning to use them for sanctuary donation which is a worthy effort." Another woman speaks up she is Lady Ahenka Liba half-sister to Lord Malik she is here with her niece to attend the Banquet while her nephew roams around with his father. In all honesty, she wants to be with her nephew right now she only sees him so many times and he the closest to her than anybody else. Each time she sees him again he only grows more into himself, she wonders do her brother ever noticed.

"I think so too we do the lanterns every year this year we can do something more differently at the end of the day it's about paying our respects to the Gods and Goddess." Lady Ahenka niece spoke up

"Young Lady Malik is right, Lady Natalie, the High Consorts know what they're doing because they're gifted with the talent, that's why King Harry choose them." Another noble Lady speak up she's the wife to one of the King's advisor, she spoke with a mocking tone, addressing how Lydia didn't get picked, she never liked the way Lady Cendric always flaunt her daughter and family status around but the others could do nothing about it fearing the Dowager Queen. They all thought with the help of Queen Anne, Lydia, will for sure be the future Queen but it seems the Young King knew better.

Lady Cendric was furious at that last comment but didn't dare to retort she knows better than to insults the High Consorts in front of the Noble Ladies. She gripped on to her dress until her knuckles were white as sheets, the others were satisfied seeing her like that.

The conversations carried on, while in the courtyard all the Young Nobles gather to create their own lanterns the traditional way. It was Louis idea to have the Nobles make their own Lantern this year to compete instead of having the servants make them, this inspires a whole new side of creative inspirations for the young men and women.

"So far everything looks great. This is a much better idea for a competition I'm really looking forward to seeing some of this completion." Liam said when working on his lantern.

"Of course, in a competition people should be competing based on skills, strength, and hard work this makes up for the joy and experience," Louis reply while applying adhesive to his base.

"I wonder where Harry is he's missing out on the experience," 

"He's probably around here somewhere probably want to take a look at what people are doing before he judges them," Louis said 

It was Liam idea for Harry be the judge of the lantern making contest he thought I'll be more interesting if the King gets to decides who win for fairness result Liam and Louis decide not to be part of the competition but they still want to make a lantern for the later event.

As Harry walked around the garden, he can see many of the Young Nobles work some were very creative some look like they don't want to be here. He can spot some of their eyes following him giving him eye contact trying to catch the Young King attention. Harry ignored all of them until he walked past the area where the majority of the people were working he spot something far away near the bridge that connects the garden and courtyard. He sees a small figure working on something he assumes it's another lantern except this person doesn't use the color sheets, instead, they used paint and color powder to create the pattern on the lantern. This person uses very bold colors a combination of bright and dark color the King never thought he would have the chance to see. The person was so concentrated on the piece of art he didn't even notice the Young King approaching. 

Harry silently approach him admiring his work, he couldn't see the person's face but he could tell this was an amazing young gentleman. Deep in his thought, Harry accidentally steps on a tree branch alerting the artists. The artist turned around with fear clearly displaying on his feature with his paintbrush in hand he was ready to strike someone with it, but instead, he froze in shock seeing who's in front of him. 

Harry was also struck by the beauty in front of him. His dark tan skin, luscious lip, sparkling eyes, and magnificent structure. What a beauty to be reckoned with. The person in front of him is a bit shorter he has a midnight color hair that beautifully combs a heart-shaped face and caramel skin. 

The Young Noble was able to snap out of his frozen state first he quickly gets on his knees and offers his apologies.

"Your Majesty, I'm terribly sorry... I didn't mean to... I mean... oh god..."

"It's fine no need to kneel," Harry said offering the young man his hand the young man seems hesitant at first but took the hand anyway.

"Thank you, my apologies Your Majesty," 

"It is me who should apologize I was the one who distracted you,"

The young man didn't know how to respond.

"No need to be nervous I'm just here to see how's everyone doing. Why aren't you over there with the others." Harry asked 

"I wanted to find a quiet place to work I'm more comfortable that way," The young man answers his accent making Harry's heart skip a beat.

"Well, it looks like you've done a wonderful job out here I never see such fierce and beauty in any artwork yours might be the first,"

"Thank you, Your Majesty," He replied with a light blush appearing on his cheeks.

"What is your name? Which house are you from? Why haven't I see you around?"

"My name is Zayn. I'm the son of the Malik house this is my first time attending court."

"How old are you, Zayn?"

"I turn 17 on the last moon, Your Majesty."

Harry was surprised he never got to see this young man at court, usually, Nobleman will bring their son and daughter to court around the age of 16, but maybe it's a better option not to.

"Well, Zayn Malik," Harry said with a smile, "Are you engaged to anyone yet?"

Zayn looks a bit bewildered by the question he shakes his head "No, Your Majesty, I'm not betrothed to anyone."

Harry was satisfied with the answer, "I see, I hope to see you again soon then," Harry walks away leaving a lost Zayn behind with a mix emotion.

Harry walked back to where Liam and Louis are sitting in the garden.

"You look like you've found a winner," Louis said 

"Did you find something you like Harry?" Liam asked

"I did..." Harry paused looking at his husbands, "Liam, do you happen to know the son of Lord Malik?"

"Lord Malik... Oh, yes. We did both attended the scholars' institute together we didn't talk much he was a very closed off person his father is constantly on duty and his mother died when he was just a child. He seems closer to his aunt when we were at the institute his aunt would come to visit him regularly. I haven't seen him since I went off to the academy." Liam remembered. "Why do you want to know, Harry?"

"I meet the Young Zayn Malik out there making a lantern by himself, and I talked to him, turns out he's never been at court."

"That only makes sense he's not like the others as you can tell, Lord Malik probably don't want to be involved in all this chaos," Liam said.

"You seem quite interested in this person, Harry, is there another reason why?" Louis asked arching his eyebrow.

"I...um just thought he's a nice young man and when I spoke to him he's a person who has a unique point of view but isn't being appreciated enough I want to be the one who acknowledges that,"

"You want to marry him?" Louis asks

"Only if you two agree,"

Liam and Louis look at each other they turn to Harry with a smile, "Thank you for asking us before you decide and I don't have any objection against it. It's just Zayn is a closed off shellfish he won't just open up to anyone if you want to help him you must be patient and considerate," Liam said

"I personally feel that you are lucky to have the winner of this year Royal Lantern Festival Competition as your mate," Louis said with a smile, " I have seen Young Lord Malik work he is very talented and you'll be lucky to have him."

Harry kissed Liam and Louis on the lips, "I have the best husbands his the dimension. Well then, let us go conduct the contest." He took both Liam and Louis hands guiding them away.

In the evening, when everyone was done with their lanterns it is time to let the King judge them.

Harry went through one by one, a lot were quite nice but none can beat what Young Zayn Malik made the sense of creativity and authenticity clearly stands out and screamed to be recognized.

" Thank you, everyone, for coming to his year Royal Lantern Festival all of you guys did a magnificent job but only one was able to catch my attention with its unique expression. The winner of this year Royal Lantern Festival is Young Lord Zayn Malik."

Zayn was surprised his name was called he didn't think the king will pick him. Zayn walked up to where the King is standing.

"Your Majesty, I..."

"Young Lord Malik, you have display great talent today your reward will be anything that you request. That is my promise as a King to you."

"Your Majesty, I can't..."

"Yes you can, you're apart of this of everything that just happened, you deserve to be known. Now, what is it you most desire."

"I want to give my art to the sanctuary donation if that is alright with, Yor Majesty."

"Of course, now everyone goes to prepare for the Lantern Lighting. Won't you join us Young Lord?"

"As you wish, Your Majesty," Zayn said hesitantly following the King


	13. Chapter 12 Offer

Zayn joins the royal family on the balcony, from afar Lady Ahenka can see her nephew she pray silently for his fate. Ahenka knew that Zayn was a kind person who wears his heart at his sleeves, Zayn lost his mother at a young age and his stepmother refuses to acknowledge him; granted she isn't a bad person she does care for Zayn and his sister and provide them with everything they need but what the kids needed most was love and affection. That is why Ahenka spends all the time she can spare to make sure her niece and nephew were tended to.

Where did the time go? Zayn is now a young man and she can tell by the way the King looks at him it won't be long until he's the next topic of the court. She fears for him Zayn is a newly blossom flower he won't be able to withstand the tactical life at court he will be the next target of those who envy.

A hand landed on her shoulder she turns around to her brother, Lord Vendil Malik.

"Don't worry, he's in good hands,"

Ahenka look at her brother then back up at Zayn he's smiling to something the King said.

Zayn has been talking to the King and High Consorts for some time now he really loves how friendly they are. He especially admires Prince Louis he's so bubbly and carefree, Prince Liam is a bit more serious but at the same time very understanding and heartwarming. King Harry is just so charming and sweet it's hard to believe he's the ruler of the Golden Kingdom, he loves to look at the King's beautiful green eyes they are so gorgeous he wouldn't dare to look for too long. After the Lanterns Lighting was over the King asked Zayn to join him and the High Consorts for dinner, Zayn refuses at first but Prince Louis insists.

The Princes excuse themselves to go prepare a few things before dinner. The King led the Young Lord to the Dining Hall.

"How was your day today? Did you enjoy the festival?"

"Yes Your Majesty, I really enjoy today I didn't expect to be able to meet you and the Princes."

"Zayn," Harry said coming to a stop facing Zayn, "You don't need to be so formal you can call me, Harry,"

"I cannot, Your Majesty, it is not appropriate of me. Offending the King is treason."

"It is not when I give you the authority to do it. Besides, I'm the one who makes the law, you don't see Louis and Liam charge for treason,"

"That's because they're your husbands..."

"Yes, they are," Harry step closer to the smaller figure, "tell me Zayn do you like me?"

"My Lord..."

"I can see the way you look at me since this morning it's not a look someone gives to a stranger it's the kind that expresses love and caring. Tell me Zayn am I right?"

"I...I'm sorry...I...I just don't know...how to...my apologies..."

"Shh..shh... it's fine I know you're not an expressive person but I do want to know do you feel the same way I feel ever since I saw you this morning I can feel a connection between the two of us I want to know do you feel that way?"

"I...I do...it's a strange feeling that I can't ignore whenever I'm around you," Zayn said with his head down not daring to look up.

Harry pull Zayn into against him rubbing his back for comfort.

"Will you let me take care of you?"

Zayn pulls back looking at Harry with wide eyes.

"Do you want to be my consort?"

Zayn process the information he feels struck, "My Lord, you're too kind but I'm not worthy of such position I'm only from a small family with no political power."

"I don't care about whether you have any political powers are not and I definitely don't care about where you came from. The only thing I can about is you. I want to marry you for who you are, Zayn, the person I admire."

"But what will the Princes say?"

"They already knew about this I told them right after I met you I knew I'd never let you go, and they agree to my decision. Do you trust me?" Harry said while holding Zayn's hands 

Zayn looks at Harry he's no longer afraid to look into those beautiful emeralds eyes he can see a rocky road in front of him but at the same time a wonderful path is waiting for him to cross every nerve in his body is telling him to agree.

"I do" 

Harry pull him into a hug "Thank you, my love. I love you." Harry whispers into his ear.

Zayn didn't say anything but in his heart, he can clearly hear himself shouting 'I love you too'

"Your Majesty..."

"Harry" he cuts off

"H...Harry...once I become your consort will I be able to visit my aunt and sister."

"Of course you would I will never make you leave your family. You can visit them anytime. Now, let's head to the Dining Hall quickly before they send a search party for us."

When they arrived at the Dining Hall Liam and Louis has already arrived.

"There you two are, what took so long?" Louis asked

They can see Zayn getting anxious, "Are you alright, Zayn?" Liam asked

Harry looked at them and wink. They know what that means.

"No need to be nervous, Zayn, come sit let's have dinner and we'll talk about it later."

Louis led Zayn to the dining table and sat him in a chair next to him.

Liam sat in a chair next to Harry and they all dine and chat.

After dining, Louis volunteer to take Zayn back to his chamber, it's Liam day with Harry after all.

Harry kiss Louis on the cheek and Zayn on his hand and they bid each other goodnight.

Louis took Zayn to the guest-chamber he asks the maids to draw a bath for Zayn. In the meantime, they just sit and talk, "Prince Louis..."

"Just Louis, you're about to be apart of the family no need to be so formal," Louis said

"Louis..." the Prince smiled, "I want to ask you some question about...the...king,"

The Prince laugh, "Hasty aren't we," Zayn blush, "Well, what do you want to know?" Zayn opened his mouth but was too shy is say Louis' gestured for the servants to leave.

"You can say there's no one here but me and you,"

"I... heard the king has a... very... strong personality but after meeting him he's not at all what people describe him to be ruthless and... unrelenting... I want to how he is to you,"

Louis sigh "I don't know what people have been telling you but I've known Harry since I was 13 he's a fighter but also a lover he doesn't just take anyone because he like them he has to love them and I can see the love in the way he looks at you. To be honest, I knew since the day we met he's not going to mine in a sense of dominant, as a king he's going to have many that crosses his path but I was reassured that no matter how many people he took in there's always a place for each one of us."

"Do you feel any type of way when he beds another?" Zayn asks biting his bottom lip.

"Well, I thought I would but I think it of as sharing a gift with someone I find worthy and Liam is every ounce of life worthy. He's a warrior who sacrifices everything for his lover without him I might not be alive, Harry shows me all the love and affection every day all I need to do is wait one night to be lavish in it again. It's like waiting for a surprise the intensity it built is worth dying for, and I know Liam feels the same."

"How is he...in..."

"In bed?" 

Zayn blush even a darker shade of red and Louis just laugh at him.

"Please, stop laughing..." Zayn pulls a face

"I'm sorry," Louis said trying his best to contain his laugh, "don't worry I wondered the same thing, but I won't tell you I'll let you find that out at a later time but I have to warn you he's pretty strong," Louis said moving his eyebrow up and down giggling, "now I'm going to leave you to your bath I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight Zayn."

"Goodnight Louis" He can still hear Louis giggles down the hall, he knows he's going to get along with Louis very well.


	14. Chapter 13 Fun Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love scene Alert!

The next morning Harry summoned Lord Vendil Malik and his sister Lady Ahenka Liba to the throne room when they got there Zayn was already there.

"Greeting Lord Malik, Lady Liba"

"My Lord" They both curtsy to the King 

"I've asked for your presence here today is because you two are Zayn closest families and I need to do this for my sake," Harry said getting up and walk up to them, "Lord Malik, I would like to ask for your son's hand in marriage." 

Vendil had expected the King to want to make his son as a part of his harem but he hadn't expected the King to want to marry his son.

"Your Majesty, want to make my son a consort?"

"Your son will be my honor consort."

"Your Majesty is too generous, I'm not sure that we'll be able to live up to the status..."

"Lord Malik, don't be too humble you are as worthy as any other nobles, but you choose the life of work to make sure your family is stable and I know that Zayn will need a bit of time to adjust I was hoping you will accept a better position at court."

"Your Majesty is too kind but I'm just an old man I have no place at court."

"Nonsense, sure you might have reach middle age but this middle-aged man has been on the trail longer than any young man has, your service is definitely needed here."

"If that is what, my lord, ask for then I will accept your offer. Thank you for giving my family such honors."

"Lady Liba, Zayn has many preparations to go through before the wedding I take it he wants you to help him get ready."

"I'll do my best, Your Majesty."

"Excellent. The proclamation will be announced tomorrow I will have Zayn move to the Royal Chambers and we can start the wedding preparations."

Aheka let out a sigh her brother doesn't understand the conversation she isn't worried about the King she can see the way he looks at Zayn her nephew never been happier but she recalls the conversation with the noble ladies at the Dowager Queen banquet earlier this send chills to her spine knowing her Zayn will experience just that.

After the meeting with King Harry, Aheka went to get Zayn the King asked her to take Zayn back to their home and help him pack from tomorrow onwards he will be staying at the palace.

Louis walks Zayn out to the castle courtyard and bids him goodbye Zayn had his head out of the carriage window they were talking until the carriage took off both of them waving to each other. They had quickly become friends in just two days time. When he returns he was meet by a very eager King.

Harry captures his lips and pulls him against his body. They were in a very heated passionate kiss when they pull back both of them were panting. The King pick his husband up and lean him against the closest wall to them he starts kissing down the Prince's neck nibbling at the skin.

Louis had his legs wrap around Harry's waist trying to contain his moans. He can feel Harry's erection pressing against his own throbbing manhood.

"H...Harry...not...um...not h...here...ah...bedroom...um..." he stuttered out of pleasure and fear someone will spot them.

Harry quickly pull back and carried Louis to his bedroom chamber. 

Throwing the big door open Harry starts attacking Louis necks again he flushes Louis against the door for stability to continue exploring his body. He finds the clothes on Louis' body a barrier and starts to tug at it, basically, wanting to rip it to shreds. He took Louis clothes off piece by piece and put him on the bed and starting to tear away from his own clothes while working his way down the Prince body caressing the skin.

The King starts latching onto his husband's neck sucking the spots leaving little red marks on it.

Kneeling between the young man legs the, Harry, work his ways down his body latching on to one of his nipples.

"Ah...a...um...H...Harry...p...please...I...I...need...you...um" moaning uncontrollably the prince stutter out.

"Not so quick my little wolf," Harry said in his lustful voice that will get anyone turned on.

"Ah...H...Harry...um...I...need...you...now..."

"What do you say?"

"P...please...please...my...my...love...ah...my...king..."

"As you wish..." Harry said in a deeply erotic voice.

He reached for the oil on their bed stand pour some on his hand and start working his way in Louis tight entrance stroking his erected cock at the same time giving him twice the pleasure.

"A...ah...um...oh god...p...please...Harry...I...um... I need...you... inside...ah..."

Harry pour some oil on his cock position at Louis entrance thrusting in slowly, they both moaned at the sensation. Harry give him some time to adjust.

"Oh God, you're so tight..."

Louis enjoyed the feeling of being filled slowly he starts moving his hips encouraging Harry to move. Seeing his husband is reading Harry start slowly moving his twitching cock in and out.

"Oh...ah...um...oh..f...feel...so...a...good...don't stop..."

Harry starts moving faster, "You like this... uh?" Harry asks breathlessly putting Louis legs on his shoulder thrusting more deeply into the Prince.

"Yes...ah...please...yes...right there...oh...um...more..."

Harry moving in faster with deeper thrust. He grabs Louis cock and starts pumping it making the Prince moan louder in pleasure. 

"Oh...a...a...ah...oh...um...god...I...I'm close...a...um..ah"

Harry was close too he thrust faster into Louis prostate and stroking his cock at the same time he can feel his own cock throbbing furiously inside Louis.

"Um...come for me...love."

"Oh...ah...Harry...A...AH...A."

They both come at the same time. Harry came with a loud grunt emptying himself in Louis. Harry turns them onto their sides still inside of Louis, they lay there until their breath even out. 

"What happened to you?" Louis asked

"Let's just say a little wolf decided last night to stay with his new best friend in the guest-chamber instead of with his husband in his own chamber."

"You could've gone to Liam,"

"He planned to use last night to do his paperwork I couldn't get anywhere near him, and he will never try to mess with the schedule like you Tommo."

"Fine. I'm sorry but Zayn needed me to help show him the ropes around the castle I was happy to help we were getting on so well I didn't realize how late it was so I just decide to sleep in his chamber I didn't know you were waiting for me."

Louis said feeling relief that the Dowager Queen and Lydia left for Cendric Manor otherwise they could've run into the Queen that would have been a disaster.

"I'm glad you two are getting along well, but next time just tell me beforehand,"

"Alright, I'll be sure to tell you next time if I'm not coming to bed,"

"That's not enough, you need to be punished for abandoning your husband," Harry said while Louis can feel his cock harden inside him.

" Again, My King?" 

"Be prepared, my love, it'll be a long day for you," Harry said as he starts moving his hips

"Um...a...oh god..."

They continue for more than 2 hours the servants were supposed to inform the King about lunch, but they didn't dare to go inside the chamber. It was later when the King told them to come in to draw a bath and bring the Prince his dinner, they take the chance to change the sheets too knowing the Prince probably want something cleaner.

When Louis woke up it was already dinner time he was so sore and his back hurts he didn't want to move. Harry carried him to the bath and asked the servant to bring them some food they ate in the bath. Louis was half asleep when Harry carries him out of the bath, he lay him on the bed gently and wrap his arms around Louis from behind spooning him until they both fall asleep.


	15. Chapter 14 Gift

Harry was sitting in his study when Liam came in "Harry, there you are," he walked up to Harry and give him a kiss.

"Were you looking for me, love?"

Harry took Liam's and guide him to sit in his lap putting an arm around his waist.

"Yes, we've got Zayn settled in the Consort Chamber, Louis is helping him organizing his belongings. I'm here to see should we get him anything else."

Liam said remind Harry of his gift he was preparing for Zayn, Harry was glad he expanded the Royal Wing he couldn't stand being apart from his husbands. The chambers were all made with the same equipped function and luxury, Louis' and Liam's chambers were customized to their liking but he hasn't gotten around to know what Zayn like he'll just have to leave it to Louis.

"Ask Louis does Zayn has any preference on his chamber he's probably new to a lot of stuff try to make everything as comfortable as possible for him and remember to go over the wedding procedures with him so he can be prepared."

"I will do that and, also, one more thing..." Liam said hesitantly 

"What is it, Liam?"

"The Dowager Queen and Lydia are on their way back," 

"Of course she is," Harry lean back on his chair.

Liam was about to say something when a servant came in

"Your Majesty, Lord, and Lady Cendric are here and would like to talk to you."

"Bring them in," Harry said standing up.

He took Liam to the chaise in his study and sat him down, the maids took that cue and bring the two some tea and refreshments. Harry told the maid who was offering them tea to bring some scones for Liam knowing he likes it with tea.

The Lord and Lady came into the study, "Your Majesties," Lord Cendric says with a bow and his wife curtsy 

"Lord Cendric what brings you here today," Harry said taking a scone and spreading fruits preserve on it just the way Liam likes not at all bother to ask the couple to sit.

"Well, we were happy to have the Queen back with us for a few days it's been years since I was under the same roof as my sister, but unfortunately her visit was cut short by unexpected news so we thought we'll escort the Queen back ourselves."

Harry handed Liam the plate and took the teacup from him setting it down on the table for the maids to refill, all very natural like they've been married for years, not so often do you see a King so gracious towards his consort.

"I'm glad you guys feel that way, but if that's all we're going to talk about we must get going Liam just got back he needs some rest,"

"Well, we were hoping to speak with, Your Majesty, in private," He said looking at Liam expecting him to leave.

"Well, go ahead, we're not in public are we?"

"...I think that Your Majesty should reconsider the marriage between you and the son of Vendil Malik..."

"Nonsense, what is this about? Don't waste my time with the lecture on how much power his family has or he's not of status to become a consort because he is every bit worthy. As a Young Lord, his talent is extraordinary compared to any other young nobles."

"Exactly, My Lord, there are many others out there you can choose from, like..."

"Like Lydia," Harry cuts him off, " this isn't the first time I have this conversation and I will give the same answer every time. Lydia will never be Queen and I forbid anyone to disrespect my decisions and my consorts again."

"Yes, Your Majesty" Lord Cendric know better than to interject now.

" But if you really want Lydia to be part of the court that badly we could arrange something..."

"Really?!" Lady Cendric says

"Of course, with all the preparation going on for a new consort I'm sure we need some more maids and Lady in waiting I'm sure my new consort can use some service from her," Harry said sipping his tea.

"You want my daughter to be a lady in waiting" Lady Cendric burst out.

"Why not she's already been waiting on my mother for a year now I think she'll do fine with that position, then, maybe in a couple of years when my husbands are all busy with my children I might make her a concubine for some fun in bed now and then."

"A concubine," Lady Cendric said with wide eye. Everyone knows concubine had no position court their basically servants in bed for the King they had less dignity than Ladies and Butler of higher consorts. Natalie has seen what higher consorts can do to concubines that earn the king favor or should she say she's seen what Queen Anne has done King Byron courtesans one by one they were gone.

"Your Majesty..."

"If there's nothing else Liam will arrange for it to be done the servants will organize the guest quarter for you guys. Solitude." He dismisses them

"But.." Lady Cendric want to say something else but got pulled back by her husband 

"My Lord," he bows and guides his wife out the study.

"You shouldn't have done that," Liam said

Harry turns to Liam smiling at him, "Don't worry I won't bed her," he winked

Liam rolls his eyes, "I'm not talking about that, you shouldn't say that kind of stuff to Lord Cendric no one can stand to hear their child being mistreated."

"But I'm not mistreating her I'm making her part of my court that's what they wanted."

"Harry you can't possibly think that. You seriously want to make her a Lady in waiting?"

"I want to make her understand her place is not at court, and maybe she'll retreat and stop hearing about how she'll make a good Queen."

"So I guess now you want me to give her a job to do."

"Just let her be my mother Lady in waiting, give her random chores to do get a head attendant to keep an eye on her, someone like Lou, she's been here for a while she'll know how to deal with her."

"Alright if you think this is a good idea,"

"Stop worrying it'll be fine, you're probably tired let's get some rest before dinner."

"Alright"

Harry took Liam to his room for an afternoon nap then he headed to see if Zayn is in his chamber.

Zayn is sitting in his room sketching when Harry came in.

"Harry, what are you doing here?"

Harry picked up the sketch, "I came to see how you were doing. This is beautiful. Who is this supposed to be?"

"Louis, he wants me to draw him."

"You're gifted you know not many people can draw a portrait only by memory,"

Zayn blush at the compliment, "Thank you,"

"Come, I have something to show you."

Harry took Zayn's hand and guide him out of the room, Zayn didn't have time to object.

"Harry where are we going?" Zayn asked 

Harry took Zayn to the East Wing of the Palace they stop in front of the door.

"Closed your eyes Zayn,"

Zayn looked confused but did it anyway.

Harry opened the door leading Zayn to the middle of the room he stood behind him, "Open your eyes" he said putting his chin on Zayn 's shoulder.

When Zayn opens his eyes he can see he's in a room with white walls that's been layer and drafted on there's a big window there's a table along with some chairs around it. On the floor are some cushion opposite of that is canvases that are lined up neatly and there's a long shelf that curve with the wall on it is paintbrushes, paints in all different colors, oil, and all types of art materials. This is an artist dream home, Zayn is experiencing all different type of emotion right now he feels warm, happy, hopeful, and surprised at all this that is in front of him.

"H..How did you..."

"Louis told me you always wanted a place to express your creativity a place where you can line the walls with your art, so I thought this will be the best thing I can give you for our engagement gift."

Zayn ran into Harry's arm buried his face in Harry's chest, "Thank you. This is the best gift anyone has ever given me."

"Your welcome, I will do anything for you," Harry said pulling back and give Zayn a light kiss on the lips.

"How about you test some of this stuff out the walls are lined to make an art wall you can paint or draw on it however you like."

"I've always wanted to do that but stepmother said no not in our house I couldn't,"

"Well, you can do all that shall we start?" Harry hand Zayn a paintbrush which he gladly took he spent the rest of the day painting a portrait of Harry on the center wall so he can be reminded of him each time he steps in the room.


	16. Chapter 15 Calm Before the Storm

It's the day of the wedding the marriage process went more smoothly with Louis and Liam helping to organized everything. They helped with Zayn purity trial which was again conducted by Royal Priestess Cassandra. Everything else was put together by William the caste Stuart and Lou the Head Attendant. Since it is spring, Louis had the idea to use what they've had in the Royal Garden for decorations which, also, gave the royal chef the idea for the Wedding Cake which is efficient and elegant. The Royal Garden is enchanting it was fertilized by pixies in exchange for a place in winter for hibernation, the flowers are beautiful and almost too magical to be true which is even more blessing for our new consort.

Lou was amazing at what she does Louis and Liam were astounded by what she has done everything looks so alluring and refined.

Louis was helping Zayn with his clothes while Liam was assisting Liam with the guests.

"You look beautiful, Zayn," Louis said as Lou was combing Zayn's hair.

"Thank you, Louis but I'm quite nervous, were you this nervous?"

"Honestly, I don't remember everything went so quick I barely had time to breathe. It was so much to take in at once it's like a storm if you survive you're stronger than ever."

Zayn nodded and Lou was just about to finish, a servant came in and handed Louis a box before she curtsy to leave.

"Liam and I thought we get you something." Louis opens the box to reveal a gold circlet crown with garnet encrusted stone. (Zayn birthstone)

"Oh Louis, you guys shouldn't have"

"Of course, we should you're a Royal now and that means you need to wear something worthy of the title and it's bad luck to deny a gift on your wedding day," Louis said handing Lou the circlet to put on Zayn's hair.

Zayn looks at his reflection in the mirror, "Thank you, Louis I couldn't have done it without you,"

"Hey, we're a family now we're supposed to have each other back no matter what."

Zayn smiles at that statement.

The ceremony played out very smoothly with Cassandra guidance everything went according to plan at the end the monarch are seated on their thrones accepting gifts and best wishes from the nobles. Zayn was seated next to Louis on the left of Harry. The Dowager Queen didn't bother to come leaving a message saying a consort wedding is not worth the time. Harry could careless he didn't even address her position throughout the ceremony.

Zayn is now the Honor Consort he couldn't believe it he looks down at his father and aunt he sees them now below with the crowd he already misses them so much. Zayn pulls himself together he must be strong in front of his subject. 

Harry happened to look over at his left side he sees Louis smiling but when he looks at Zayn he spots a sadness look on him, he can see where Zayn eyes landed Harry understand that Zayn misses his family a lot and he doesn't want to feel alone and isolated like he has been all these years. Harry promised to himself he was going to change that, and he will from today on he will make his Zayn's life filled with joy.

When the ceremony was over Harry took Zayn back to his chamber.

"Solitude" Harry dismisses all the servants.

Zayn is sitting on the bed with his head down.

"Sweetheart, there's no need to be sad you will see your family again I promise,"

Zayn looks up with tears brimming his eyes it broke Harry's heart to see that his husband is in pain.

"I know but I miss them so much, they're the only family I have left," Zayn said tears start streaming down his face.

Harry gather him into his arms whispering into his ear, "Shh...shh...don't cry I know they're your only family which you will see again soon your father is now a member of court he won't be traveling anymore and you have the power to ask for your aunt and sister anytime you wish. You have a new family now Zayn, with me, Liam, and Louis we all love you and want you to be happy."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't be so selfish..."

"You're not selfish you just love too much and that's alright." They pull back Harry wipes away his tears, "I have something for you,"

Harry pulled out a box he opened it and inside is a bracelet band with the garnet jewel on it.

"I know that Louis and Liam wanted to get you a gift so I decided to get you something that goes with whatever they got you."

"Oh Harry, you are full of surprises,"

"I'm your husband it's my job to lavish you," Harry said putting the band on Zayn's wrist

"It looks beautiful, thank you,"

"You're welcome, my darling," He says pulling Zayn in for a passionate kiss.


	17. Chapter 16 The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love Scene Alert!

After the passionate kiss, things start getting heated Harry wrapped his arms around Zayn waist and slowly working his way down the younger man neck kissing every bit of skin there. Harry tugged at Zayn clothes removing his shirt then his pants laying him down on the bed then went to take off his own clothes.

He went to take the Young Lord lips again but he stopped when he sees a bit of hesitation in the person below him fear to linger in his eyes.

"Don't be afraid darling. Do you trust me?" Harry asked

Zayn heard the question for the second time he looks into the King's green eyes all he can see is his love for this person.

"Yes"

Harry kiss him he slowly takes in every piece of skin he can find when he reaches his inner thigh he lingers a bit longer to give Zayn the odd sensation there.

Zayn has never been pleasure in this sort of way he didn't know what to expect he can feel himself opening up for Harry to do as he pleased.

Harry opened his legs burying his face between them he licked at Zayn's entrance sending a shiver to his husband he slowly went up kissing his hardened length caressing his balls. When he reaches the tip Harry took the time to tease it by licking and kissing lightly when he see Zayn's breath start quickening he took his hardening manhood in his mouth. He went up and down his length making the younger man bolt in pleasure.

"Um...um...uh..." Zayn trying to hold back his moans

"Don't hold back I want to hear you," Harry said bringing himself up to face Zayn who's face is crimson red.

Zayn was so embarrassed he did know what to say the way Harry looked at him didn't make it any better. Harry took his cock back in his mouth and starts to deep throat it, pleasure hitting Zayn like never before.

"Ah...a...uh...a...a...H...arry...I...I" Zayn said reaching his climax.

Harry looked up to his tired husband who's trying to catch his breath after the climax, "Did that feel good?" He asked a panting Zayn.

Zayn felt embarrassed at what just happened he tried to his face under the cover but fail when Harry dug him out making Zayn face him.

"Tell me. have you pleasured yourself?"

"...yes..." Zayn said not daring to look at Harry.

"That you should no need to be embarrassed," 

Harry went to kiss Zayn which he happily returns, Harry reached for the oil on the nightstand he coaxes his fingers in the liquid circling Zayn's entrance.

Zayn hitches a breath.

"Don't worry I'll be gentle" Harry whisper into his consort ear.

Zayn felt himself shivering to the KIng's husky voice. Harry let his finger guide him to his husband tight entrance he slowly pushes a finger in letting Zayn adapt to the intrusion before adding a second finger opening him.

"A...Ah..." Zayn felt the weird sensation a little burn when he first enters but soon turns to pleasure.

"I'll make you feel so good..." Harry said again seeing his husband beings to melt away in pleasure.

"Uh..um..a...p...please..." Zayn responds with a pleasured cry Harry knows he's ready.

Harry applied some oil on his cock rubbing it to its erect state, he starts nudging at Zayn's entrance giving him the feeling beforehand.

"Oh..um..." With that, he starts pushing in slowly. Zayn is a virgin so when he felt the distinct penetration his body starts to tense from the strange sensation.

"Ah..." Zayn cried in pain, "I..It...hurts...H...Harry,"

"Shh...relax...it's alright it'll just hurt for a little bit don't worry I'm here."

Harry got Zayn to relax a bit he took the opportunity to insert the remaining of his hard cock. Zayn yelp a bit with the pain still lingering, Harry halts his action to give Zayn sometime to adjust, after a couple of second Harry can feel Zayn walls tightening around his member he knows Zayn is ready. He starts moving his hips slowly in and out he pick up his pace in a matter of seconds getting pleasure cries out of Zayn. Harry can feel himself getting heated pulling out his member and pushing it in seeing it disappear into Zayn's entrance he feels himself getting harder.

"Oh...baby you are so tight..."

"Um...faster...Harry...faster...um...ah..."

Harry picked Zayn up from his position and sat him on his lap his member going in deeper, Zayn wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and his arms on the older man neck.

Harry starts thrusting upward feeling himself going in deeper each time, "God...you feel so good, so tight and hot for me...I want to stay inside of you forever..." Harry says leaving trails of bites and kisses on Zayn's neck and collarbone.

"A...a...I...love you...um...I...want to...be with...y..you too...oh...god please...ah..uh..." Zayn says. With that statement, Harry thrust even harder into his husband giving him everything he's got loving every piece of this angel.

"Oh...um...a...oh god...I...I can't...I..I'm coming...a"

"Do it...come for me..." Harry continues thrusting up abusing his prostate

"A...aah" Zayn came all over their stomach

Harry can feel the walls tightening around his cock making him come deep inside Zayn, supporting Zayn limp body he lay him down on the bed. Zayn is almost unconscious from the intense lovemaking just letting Harry o whatever he wants.

Harry pulled out of Zayn he can see his seeds spilling out of his Zayn, he took his husband to the bath he had the servants drawn beforehand and clean up his sleeping husband. He carried Zayn bridal style to the bed thinking how funny is it to do it after their intense lovemaking. 

Zayn slept that night not worrying about a thing knowing he has someone next to him a person he can trust and love who also loves him.


	18. Chapter 17 The Stars

While the wedding is being played out a certain place in the palace where the Queen resides is being lit with anger.

"You want me to be a servant!!!" Lydia cries

"I want you to be a Lady in waiting" Lord Cendric explains

Lord Cendric and his wife gathered at the Dowager Queen chamber to discuss what they were told earlier by the King.

"You can't be serious, father, I have to serve those whore."

"No, you'll be serving the Queen. I've already asked the head attendant the Prince has arranged for you to serve under the Queen."

"But I'll still be a maid..."

"You'll be able to stay at court and that's what matters, many ladies of the court serve under the Dowager Queen before they became a consort. What do you say, Your Majesty?"

"I find it quite convenient,"

"If Her Majesty agrees, then it is arranged,"

"But father..."

"Not buts, you should consider yourself lucky,"

"Your Majesty," Lady Cendric speaks up, "I don't feel just by this arrangement. Lydia is the King's cousin while that Zayn kid is only a child of a messenger she shouldn't have to go through with this." Natalie said with unjust marking her voice.

"I guess my brother was right you and Lydia are one of a kind," Queen Anne said lifting her teacup taking a sip, "Natalie, don't you think my son knows that he made the boy consort offering a different position for his father at court he lower Lydia stats to make sure she's not a threat to him. If we go against that decision meant Lydia have no other reason to stay at court.", Lady Cendric knows better than to disagree with the Queen, "But don't you worry Lydia will remain by my side I'll make sure the Cendric's are in power again." The Queen says putting down her cup of tea.

"Your Majesty, she's here," Catiline her most trusted Lady informed her, as the Dowager Queen, Anne house has a total of 50 servants not considering the hairdresser, seamstress, and cooks but amongst all those people Catiline is the only person she can trust. She has been with Anne before she was even a Queen she's been there through every step with her.

"Ah just in time, bring her in." She commands

Catiline brought in an old lady in dark robe with pepper colored hair and is walking with a very tall staff.

"Your Majesty, may I introduce, Voila, Sorceress of the Black Forest," Voila bow to her introduction.

"Sorceress? She's a witch!?" Lady Cendric said in shock

"Careful my dear, mind your manners. Your Majesty, may I enlighten her?"

The Queen smiles and gives the sign to go-ahead.

"As a sorceress, I'm very keen at what I do, young lady, people have mixed me up with many things but I'm anything but a witch because if I were your statement would've been a blood-curdling scream," she said looking at Lady Cneric who already feels intimidated, "now I'm guessing, Your Majesty didn't ask me to come just to have a banter with your sister in law,"

"Who is this, m'lady?" Lord Cendric asked

"This is the key to our victory," the Queen explains while the other looks confused, "

"Dear brother, do you remember how Catiline became my maid in the first place?"

"Father bought her from the black market (a place where sorcerer/sorceress sells black magic in exchange for riches) he says her parent died and she's supposed to be all alone,"

"Who did you think kept her for the duration of the time before father happens to pass by?"

Lord Cendric looks at Viola.

"Yes My Lord, it was me who had raised Catiline when she was just an infant I would've made her a sorceress too but something else caught my eyes."

"What?" he questioned 

She shifted he looks to the Queen.

"Brother, you must remember the fortune teller that father pay to see our prophet,"

"Yes he said that you'll be the jewel by the throne the brighter it shines the more power it gains," Lord Cendric remembered when he was nearly 13 his father the Senior Lord Cendric had asked a seer to predict his two children destiny, they were so happy about his sister fate they forgot about the consequences: the brighter the jewel becomes the more powerful it gets but like any powerful force the more power there's less space they have in their heart.

"Yes and like any other seer I can predict the upcoming and when the Senior Lord Cendric came upon my place that day I knew that his children will one day rise above all others, so I decide to give Catiline for a small cost knowing one day I could be of use to, Her Majesty,"

"You planned this all along?"

"The Gods are the ones who organized this fate I only intervene in the crossroad, My Lord."

"Well, that is the reason I asked for your presence today so you can again make an intervention on another path," the Queen said.

"Which path do you want my help on, m'lady?"

"My son's"

"His Majesty?", Viola asked she shift her glaze to Lydia who's sitting next to the Queen, " You want me to change the King's union fate?"

"You're correct," Queen Anne said with a smile.

"But how will you do that?" Lord Cendric asks

"The same way we all predict the fate one destiny, constellation,"

"Constellation, you mean stars?"

"Yes, since the beginning of time Zeus created many things among them amongst them are the solar, moon, and stars each telling a different story giving each individual life. With the power of Old Magic, you can easily predict how one life will be live out."

"You mean to say that each of our life is shaped in a certain way then how will we change it without going against the Gods?"

Viola set out a diagram on the space is a pentagram with a wave of her hand a series of the constellation with connecting lines appeared. 

"This is His Majesty Constellation, this middle star is the King around him are all the people who connect to his life. The furthest from him right now is the Queen," She says pointing to a star on the far north, "the ones surrounding the center stars are his partners."

"There are four stars, the King, currently has 3 consorts could the fourth by Lydia," Lord Cendric asks.

Lydia's eyes brighten up, "Yes it must be me. I knew it."

"I'm sorry to say but unfortunately it's not, whoever it is the person is a bearer and seems to be coming our way."

"Who is it?"

"I'm sorry but the Gods only reveal so much to know more we must channel power through the ley lines deep in the soil core, it will take much effort but I'm willing to do it if, My Lord is willing to pay the price, then maybe I'll be able to look into the pathway and maybe even change it." She said looking at all four people in the room.

"How will you change it?" The Queen asks

"I will use the ley line directory to find out more about the fourth person then I will be able to come up with ways to cut the ties between the person and the King replacing it with Lady Lydia," She says looking from the Queen to Lydia.

"You can do that?" Lady Cendric asks

"Of course I can, the only question is are you willing to pay,"

"Yes, yes, anything you want just do it!" Lydia voiced

"What will your price be?" Lord Cendric asks

"Nothing much if I'm able to put the Cendric's in power again I want a place of recognition, as Court Sorceress, serving m'Lady will be my dream come true," Viola says with a faint a smile.

"If you can make it happen then I will not only bless you with the title but with riches for your remaining days but if you fail your consequence will be the direct opposite." Queen Anne says with a wicked tone but a smile tug at her lips.

"Rest assure Your Majesty, I will do my best to make sure things go your way."

"What should we do now?" Lord Cendric asks

Viola just answers with a wave of her hand the constellation changed again this time all the connecting lines glowed in a mysterious light the fourth star shining the brightest making the room dimmer. 

"There you are. This star point to East of the Kingdom land of the leprechaun this is where the person resides, according to the constellation he is a newly bloom flower must be a young lad. From the glow of the star, he must be of high status could be a son of an Eastern Magistrate."

"The Horan Family, it has to be them the Senior Horan was of Eastern descendant he moved his family there in order to take back that small territory King Byron grant them. The King sent out messengers a month ago for them to come back to the capital they must be on their way here now," Lord Cendric says 

"Well My Lord, if I'm not wrong they have reached the outskirt of the capital a place where safety is in line with nature I bet you can have certain things done in the dark to make sure they never reach the capital."

The Queen laugh satisfy with the result, "You've brought me the best news I must take the chance to welcome the Horan family the right way," she looks at Catiline and she immediately knows what to do.

"I'll get the servant to arrange you in my house guest quarter."

"Gratitude, Your Majesty,"

"Dear brother, I trust you to know what to do,"

"Of course, m'lady," he said smiling

Lydia and Natalie could not be more confused but as long as she can become Queen she doesn't care for it.


	19. Chapter 18 The Ride

Liam, Louis, and Zayn were in the training room practicing their swords skills, well, they were until Louis decide to tackle Liam and they got into a wrestling session of just one running after another bringing them down and pouring water on them.

Harry stood at the doorway and watch it's only been a matter of months but all his husband has already become best of friends his life couldn't get any better.

"Look like you guys had fun," Harry said from where he was standing at the door.

"We were until you interrupted," Louis said crossing his arm with a fake pout.

"Well, in that case, how about I make it up for you guys," 

"How?" 

"Anything you want,"

"How about we go or a ride in town?" Louis suggested

"Us in town? Won't that cause too much attention?" Zayn said.

"We can dress up like civilians that's what Stan and I used to do when we want to go to town,"

"That's not a bad idea we can use this opportunity to go see how the market been operating there have been reports about the trolls bandit who are supposed to be the invader that we have been observing for years. This is a chance to see how bad is it."

"In that case, we can check it out but no interaction only observe from afar if anything goes wrong stay with me got it?" Harry said in his protective voice

"Relax Harry, nothing will happen we can bring our swords with us and I'll arrange two guards to come with us."

"Great I'll get Lou to find us some clothes," Louis said 

Lou was able to find them some common clothes and they all wore an extra cloak on the outside so no one will be able to recognize them, while Liam arranged for two of his guards to come with them. They each brought a small sword for protection, Harry himself brought an extra dagger just to be safe. They met at the courtyard where the guards are tending to the horses. Harry's horse is a white stallion name, Emerald, he's been with the King on the battlefield they have a very special connection no one can mount him except for Harry. The other horses are all mares they are well trained stable horses, Harry made sure to choose the best horses for his consorts. 

They headed to the market it's Louis first time there so there's much exploring for him to do they eventually stop by an inn for a break and something to eat.

The guards took the horse to the stable and give them to the keeper. 

Harry went in first to order a room, "Give us a room upstairs and some four trays of your lunch," he orders giving the innkeeper some coins.

"Right this way," the keeper lead them upstairs into a room and told them to wait for their food.

The room is small it has two small bed and a round table for eating.

"Have you been here before, Harry?" Liam asked

"I have when I was a Prince, I and a couple of lads use to sneak out after training and we'll come here it's been a long time since I've been at this place,"

They all took a seat, the keeper soon came back with another man carrying their food, he set it down on the table and ask if they need anything else before leaving. The trays consist of porridge that's is made with thickened milk and dried fruits, there are cheese and bread, some smoked meat, and a cup of golden liquid. Louis and Zayn were confused why did the people bring them a pitcher of water and this gold stuff. 

Harry seeing the confused look on his husbands face started explaining, "This is beer it's made from wheat, wine is too expensive for common folks so they have to ferment wheat in order to have a spirit drink. Have you tried this before, Liam?"

Liam attended the Military Academy so he has been out with his fellow friends before they would go to the tavern and have a drink so he has tasted this drink before, " I have before at the tavern it's quite not what I expected,"

Harry gave him a knowing look the first time he tastes it wasn't the best moment of his life either. Harry took out a bottle of potion and mixes it with some water before giving it to Louis who took it without a fuss because he already accepts the fate he can't win against his husband.

Zayn took a spoon of the porridge, "Mmm this is not bad," Zayn loves anything light and creamy 

"I like cheese with meat it gives it a kick, wonder what the beer tastes like," Louis says while eating his food.

"I can tell you it's not what it looks like," Liam warned

"I use to see my dad drink it he says it's like cream float," Zayn says

"Then he must be too drunk to tell," Harry says thinking what a terrible way to compare, "but you two can't have any today it's a long day we must keep ourselves sober I'll let you have it next time," Harry says drinking from his beer not so use to the bitter taste.

"So what you're saying is we can do this again next time," Louis asked raising his eyebrows in a cheeky motion.

" If you behave then yes," Harry says sipping more of his drink 

"Where should we go after this?" Zayn asks

"We can go to the armored ground near the outskirt it's a Royal Territory, we can go an have a look," Liam said

"I do like a nice view," Harry thought

They finish eating and went to get the horse and continue to the armored ground.

They arrive at the place, the armored ground is a Royal spot near the border for break stops during a voyage to other places, they are prep with a country villa for resting purposes.

They were stopped by the guards at the gates not recognizing them in common clothes, until, Liam show them his imperial seal they quickly open the gates for them to enter. 

"What a beautiful sight, I never knew this place exists," Zayn said

"This place is only for the Royal Family to stay during long travels it's hard for someone to be able to step foot in here unless their willing to risks their life through the wildering woods," Liam said pointing towards the forest like ground.

"It does look creepy in there no one will dare to go through it," Louis remark

"Well, let's take the horse for a run around the trail," Harry said

As they gallop through the place they can see a beautiful sight of nature all around them, they stop on a hill to admire the view. They all gather under the tree Louis laying with his head on Zayn's lap and Liam on Harry's lap.

"This is so peaceful we should come here more often," Louis says

"The great view is good for a painting," Zayn added

"Let's get back before it gets dark, we've been gone long enough," Harry said

"But Harry we just got here," Louis whine

"I know love, but we need to get back I promise we'll come here for a short summit next time," Harry said caressing Louis' cheek

"Yeah Louis, we can plan for next time," Zayn said

"Alright," Louis agrees with a pout

Harry helped Louis up and they got back on their horses they were going at a slow pace, a moment passes by when they start to see the woods on the opposite side again but this time Liam spotted something,

"Hey look," he pointed towards the bushes and trees," it looks like somethings there,"

They all look towards where he is pointing seeing what looks like a small figure being covered up by the greens.

"It could be fawn," Louis said

"There are no animals in this part of the forest nothing can survive in the wildering woods," Harry explains

" Could it be a person?" Zayn asks

"Let's go find out,"

Louis starts galloping towards the wood when he was close enough he got off his horse, the others were able to catch up to him.

Harry got off his horse and walk quickly towards his husband, "Louis! Why would you run off that it could've been dangerous something could've happened to you," Harry scold

"I'm sorry I just wanted to see...I didn't think..."

"Yes right you didn't think you're always like that letting your mind guide you without thinking about yourself,"

"I'm sorry..." Louis felt guilty he didn't mean to make Harry upset

"No, I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you I just want to ensure your safety," Harry said pulling Louis against his chest kissing his head.

"I understand I won't do it again," Louis said

"Harry come look," Liam said getting their attention

Harry and Louis came over to where Liam and Zayn were near the bushes, they found a young man with blond hair laying there he has many scratches on his body his legs look like they were injured badly. Harry crouch down to look at the boy in his state he looks so fragile and broken it makes his heart clench a the sight.

"I think he fractured his knee cap and foot we must get a physician to check over him," Liam examine the boy.

"Let's move him to the villa and check over him there," Zayn suggested 

"We can get one of the squire to ride back to summon a physician," Louis said

"Liam go get a squire to summon a physician, Louis, Zayn, you go to the 2nd floor of the villa there should be an infirmary tell the servants to get it prepared," The three did as they were told, Harry carefully pick up the small unconscious figure bridal style and mounted him on his horse leaning against him and make his way back to the villa. He felt a protective urge over this person.


	20. Chapter 19 The Truth

Harry brought the boy into the villa up in the infirmary wing he left the boy there with Louis and Zayn, while he orders the servant to get the medical equipment ready. Louis and Zayn cleaned up and apple applies herbs to the small cuts and bruises on the boy body, they don't know what had happened to this poor boy but they want to do something to help him ease the physical pain. They were able to closely observed him, he has blond hair, white skin, rosy cheeks, and pink lips he looks too adorable to touch like a hurt puppy. The boy looks so precious and small who would want to hurt him?

Liam came back with, Jean Paulson, the physician, and his apprentice checked over the boy injuries. 

"Your Majesties, the young man here has fractured both his knee and his right foot my guess is from extensive movement. He has varied cuts and bruise but luckily no internal bleeding I've mended his knees and foot he will need to stay on bed rest for at least 3 months. I'll talk with Priestess Cassandra to make him a physical healing potion, meanwhile, I'll have the nurses apply witch hazel to his injuries."

"Thank you, Jean" Harry said "When the potions are ready, have them bring it to the Villa, also, tell Paul to cover for me in the next couple of days,"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Jean bow and leave with his apprentice.

"Poor boy, how could Gods give him such tragedy," Louis said looking at the boy laying on the bed almost lifeless.

"You guys must be tired I've asked the maid to prepare a bath and fresh clothes for you guys go on and get cleaned we'll be staying here for a few days."

"But Harry I want to stay and look after him," Zayn doesn't know why but he felt a connection with this boy he want to look after him like a little brother.

"I know sweetheart but you need to get some rest we'll be here with him the whole time the nurses will look after him don't worry, you too Louis we'll all be here to look after him," Harry reassure his husbands.

"I've organized the West Quarter we'll be staying in one suite, there's three-room, Harry sleeps with Louis tonight in one room me and Zayn can take the other two room," Liam said

They let the nurses take over and they each went to their room heavy-hearted. They all took their bath and change into night robes for some reason falling asleep was extremely hard tonight.

Louis is laying next to Harry unable to fall asleep, "What is it, darling?" Harry asks

" Harry is this how you felt seeing me the first time months ago?"

" What makes you think that?"

"I don't know. Just after seeing the boy lifeless body laying there clinging on to his weak breath hit something in me. Seeing someone in pain is heartbreak much less someone you love,"

Harry turns to face Louis "Louis, you've grown a lot today this afternoon I was still scolding you about running off now you're here telling me about caring for someone you love, it's amazing where life brings us to. Yes, I agree it is hard seeing the ones you love in pain I hope no one has to go through that ever but sometimes an accident happens at least I hope it's an accident,"

"What do you mean, Harry? Do you think what happens to the boy isn't an accident?"

"I don't know but let's just hope I'm wrong like you said anything can happen let's leave it there for now. You need to sleep it's been a long day get some rest and we'll talk more tomorrow." Harry said kissing Louis and cuddling him.

Liam is laying in his bed unable to fall asleep he heard someone opening the door, he turns to see Zayn standing at the door in his black sleeping gown. 

Liam sits up, "Zayn are you alright?"

"Yea...can I sleep with you tonight?" Zayn asks shyly

Liam let go of his worried expression, "Come here," he said making space on his bed.

Zayn climb on the bed with Liam, "You couldn't sleep either?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about what happened today. Even though I've been on the battlefield it doesn't get any easier seeing someone hurt,"

"I don't understand how the Gods work do they plan for when tragedy strike,"

"Very well be, or maybe they plan for us to save him. Stop thinking about it too much get some sleep." Liam said patting Zayn's head.

Liam has found himself to grow very fond of Zayn at first he wasn't so sure about this guy who's very closed off to himself, but it seems he's caught a case of the Louis'. He's much more open and willing to have fun even though they sometimes drive other people nuts, especially Paul who needs to give the morning report while these two run around like little kids. He guesses in the process Liam has somehow become a second father to them.

The two eventually falls asleep.

A Couple Days Later

Things were going quite smoothly at the villa thanks to Paul he was able to sort things out back at the palace and he was thoughtful enough to send Lou to assist them at the country villa.

Liam and Zayn are currently in the garden picking out chamomile and hibiscus for tea, Liam has read in a book that was given to him by Cassandra, that tea sometimes helps with insomnia he wants to try and make some. 

"Your Highnesses, Prince Louis needs you immediately," a maid came running to where they are

"Why? Is something the matter?"

"The young man you rescue regain his conscious a moment ago, the Prince has already sent for the Doctor," The maid explains quickly

Liam and Zayn sprint to the Infirmary, when they got there the doctor was already there checking over the young lad.

"Louis," Zayn called walking up to him, "What happened?"

"I was about to give him his potion when I see his finger twitching then his eyelids begin to move, I immediately tell them to fetch the physician he's checking him out now,"

"How is he, Master Paulson?" Liam asked

"He's not brewing a fever that's a good sign, his body must be regaining its strength my guess he'll be fully conscious in no time but we must keep him grounded he cannot make any rush movement that will affect his wound. I will continue to give him his potion with some maca to help restore his strength."

"Thank you, Master Paulson," Liam said walking the doctor out 

Zayn asks the maid to prepare some soup for the young lad.

The nurses went to give the boy his potion to find that he's shaking in fear sweat covering his body, "Oh god, someone gets the doctor,"

"What happened?" Louis and Zayn came back to see the nurse trying to calm the boy, he was muttering something his voice getting louder.

"Mother...Father...no...please! No! Stop...please...don't hurt them...STOP!"

The boy opened his eyes in fear looking around the strange setting,

"Please... don't hurt me...please...ah," he said almost whimpering he tried to move but the pain from his injuries was too much.

"Don't move," Louis and Zayn went to stop him. Louis holds one of his shoulders and took one of his hands in his "It's alright we won't hurt you no need to be scared, look at me everything is going to be fine," Louis trying to calm the boy down.

"Go get Master Paulson," Zayn tells the nurse

Liam walk back in with Doctor Jean he checks on the boy again, luckily he didn't damage any of his injuries any further. 

The doctor left them to tend to the distressed boy who's quietly sobbing now.

"Look it's alright we're going to help you don't be afraid," Louis comfort wiping away his tears.

"P...please...help me...they're going to kill...me..." the boy said whimpering 

The three of them looked at each other; Louis remember his conversation with Harry the other night this might not be an accident after all.

"Shh...calm down tell us what happened? Who wants to hurt you?" Louis asks

"The people...they attack us...in the dark...my...parents...they tried to kill me...my father stopped them so they took him...I ran into...the forest they chase me...I kept running...I hid until they were gone...but my legs hurt so much I couldn't move...I didn't know my way out..." He started weeping.

"You guys stay here with him I'll go get Harry," Liam said the other two nodded.

"Tell us your name, lad," Zayn said

The boy looks at them for a second "...Niall...Niall Horan"

"Horan? As in the Horan Family from the East Land?" Zayn asks recognizing his accent

Niall nodded, "My father said the...King asked for him back in the capital so...so I and my family packed up and start our journey to the capital...but when we reach the outskirt I heard a loud noise outside...all of the bodyguards got killed they pull us out of the carriage...and I was so scared...I...I..." Niall started crying again he was breathing heavily trying to catch his breath.

"Calm down it's alright they can't hurt you now you're in the Capital of Gondor no one can touch you," Louis said.

At that moment Harry and Liam walked in, Harry saw the person who's been laying in the bed is now conscious looking at him with tearful eyes and almost a hurtful expression. This reminds him of when Louis first got here his blue eyes are just like Louis full of hurt and pain it breaks Harry's heart to witness him in this state.

"Niall, this is King Harry, just tell us what happens and we'll help you and your family don't be afraid to tell us anything," Louis said

"Your...Majesty...please help...my parents and siblings...please I'll do anything,"

"Don't worry I will help you," Harry said with softness in his voice

"This is Young Niall Horan of the Horan House from the East Land, he was told his father received a message from you asking for his presence in the capital, he also, said they were attacked at the outskirt near the border that explains why we found him in the woods," Zayn explains

"I did ask for Lord Horan to return to the capital I didn't realize I've brought them danger, " he looks at Niall with a guilty expression.

"But who could it be? Not many people know about your contact to Lord Horan? Who is it that wants to get rid of them? And why?" Liam thought out loud.

"Couldn't just be bandits?" Zayn asks

"No, it couldn't be at least not right near the outskirt where the border and the Wildering Woods that is asking for a death wish," Harry said shaking his head

"Niall did say they wanted to kill, bandits wouldn't kill if they didn't need to this must be something else," Louis adds

"Niall, what do you remember about them?" Liam asks

Niall tries to contain his tears"...They... attacked...the carriage and pulled us out...I was s...so scared...I hid behind my sister and brother...but they tug me away from them...he said I was the one and that they will kill me..."Niall started to shake Louis grabbed his hand rubbing his thumb over the back of his hand, "when my father heard that he went to stop... the person I was frozen in fear seeing my father and brother... try to fight them off my brother was able to shook one of them off...my father went to grab me and tell me to run in...into the forest...I heard them cursing telling the...the...big man to catch me I kept running and running I fell down a couple of time but I couldn't stop I saw a...a really big oak tree and...I hid behind it until they were gone I tried to move again but my legs were hurting...too much I couldn't move and I was scared they'll find me..."

"They clearly know where the family was heading so they plan ahead to attack the carriage and their target was clearly Niall," Liam said he can feel himself getting furious.

"Niall is there anything else remarkable that you remember," Louis asks

Niall thought for a while and reach into his inner shirt pocket, "...When my father was struggling w...with one of the men...he pushes my father away but my father got up to help me get away...before that, he slipped me this...and tell me to run straight through the forest..." he said holding up something he pulled out of his pocket.

Louis took the item from Niall; it's a black gold ring with a crest engraved in it,

Louis hand the ring to Harry. The King look at it with an unbelieving look,

"Niall did this came from the people that attack you and your family?" Harry asks

"I think so, I've never seen my father with that item," he replied

Right them a maid comes in with soup and potion for Niall to take.

"Don't worry, Niall, we will find who did this to your family and we will help you find your family but now you must eat and take your potion," Harry said signaling for the maid to bring the soup over to him.

The nurse put a pillow behind Niall's back and carefully help him situp, Louis spoonfeeds him while Zayn applied the herb onto his scars and wound. The nurse helped Niall take his potion which made him sleepy so they left him to rest in the infirmary.

When they return to their chamber Harry sat down on the chaise hand massaging his head.

"Harry, do you know who the ring belongs to?" Liam asks suddenly

Harry looked up at his husband, he can never hide anything from Liam, he thought.

"Yes, I do know," they all look at him, "on the ring is the crest of Cendric,"

They are shocked at his response,

"It can't be," Louis said,

"Yes it can, this ring was, in fact, my father's gift to the Senior Lord Cendric, my grandfather," Harry said

"But why would Lord Cendric tried to kill a boy from the Horan family he doesn't have any power or background, not even his father can do anything to affect the Cendric's house," Liam said.

"I don't understand either but he is one of the few people that know about my decree to have Lord Horan return to the capital,"

"We still can't prove that Lord Cendric is involved in all this, he can easily use a scapegoat to get away with it, we need to catch him red-handed," Liam said

"But he doesn't need to physically do all this he has many men under his command? How will we catch him in the act?" Zayn asks

"If the person has the Cendric's family crest on themselves meaning they are not just any man, the man must be a man Cendric can trust if we, and I happen to know the Lord right-hand man, his bodyguard if we can catch him then Cendric can't escape the responsibility," Harry replied

His husbands agree to the plan, Liam will assemble some knights to go on a search party and they will report back any finding around the areas, while the King will use an excuse to delay his trip back to the palace. Until they can find the Horan Family the Cendric's needs to get the impression their plan succeeded. Master Paulson and Cassandra are being ordered to come to stay at the Country Villa due to Prince Louis health changes.


	21. Chapter 20 Comfort

Everything is going according to plan, Liam and Zayn are now in the kitchen making Chicken Ginseng soup for Niall to help restore his strength. Even though Master Paulson has treated his injuries but there's no way his legs are going to be as well as before so now all they can do is help him fight through the pain and suffering.

The cooks were quickly taken back when the two Princes walk into the kitchen and asks if they can use it to make soup. The chef immediately told them he'll make the soup and bring it their way but they insist to do it by themselves.

"Liam, where did you get all these recipes for the herbal blend," Zayn asks

"These were my mother's recipe she used to study herbal use and alchemy when she passes away Aunt Cassandra kept most of her belonging, and she recently gives them to me for study purposes and I thought to give it a try," Liam explain while cutting the green onions.

"I just hope that this can release some of the tension in Niall's body at the moment," Zayn said, "Do you think we can make some for Harry? He's been so worked up lately and all the stress can not be good for him either."

"If it's for recurring strength then we can give him some ginseng soup but if it only stresses, then a little lavender and chamomile tea will work fine," Liam explains, "I think he's more worry for Niall's health the boy is having a hard time taking in his injuries and the fact that his family might not have survived. Harry's worry his little heart can't take in this tragedy that has fallen on his family," Liam said looking down he can't imagine being Niall's shoe, being a lively young boy he can tell Niall grew up with love from his family only to have it ripped away from him.

"Liam," Zayn asks hesitantly, "do you think, Harry..."

"Likes him?" Liam said looking at Zayn, "Harry's a man with a big heart I've always expected that of him, with Louis it's beauty and fierce, with you its personality and talent, he's a person who will look at a person deepest core and see what's in it for him to conquer. Niall is a little kitten that everyone wants to protect and cuddle Harry loves the pureness from this person and I do feel that this person deserve to be loved,"

"You're right he does, I guess I've always expected this to happen and I thought I would feel terrible seeing the person I love with someone else but instead I feel fine, it feels all too normal it's like Niall is a missing piece of our puzzle," 

"Well, now it's time to go give this to Harry so he can bring it to our baby," Liam said ladling the soup out into a bowl and smiling at Zayn which he returns fondly.

Louis was looking after Niall like usual he helped Niall take his potion and makes sure he's asleep before he went to find some book for the young lad to read later when he's bored.

Niall wakes up later a nurse came to help him sit up against a cushion and levitating his legs.

Harry came in a moment later holding a tray he dismisses the nurses' and sat down next to Niall, 

"Your Majesty,"

"How are you feeling today, sweetheart?" Harry said caressing his cheek 

Niall lean into the touch, "I'm much better today, Your Majesty, thanks to you and the Princes I don't know what I would do without you guys help," Niall said looking down "I don't know I'm going to repay you,"

" You can do that by getting better. How are your legs? Do they still ache? Have Cassandra checked over them?"

"My legs are doing better but Priestess Cassandra said it still needs a lot of time to recover what the forest did to my legs are beyond repair," Niall said trying to be strong but Harry can tell how vulnerable he is now which hurts his soul to see.

"Don't worry, baby, it will get better I'll make sure of it, now try some of this soup Liam and Zayn made,"

Harry tries to feed him with a spoon but Niall stop him, "Your majesty, I can feed myself it's not a King's job to feed someone,"

"No, but it's my job to feed you,"

Niall was taken aback he's been in love with the King since he saw him the first time he really thought he was in Heaven and there Harry was a God, his green eyes are mesmerizing he's and his long luscious hair is breathtaking. The King is the warrior in his dream he was sent to save him.

After Harry finishes feeding Niall, he noticed Niall position on the bed his back against a pillow but he still looks pretty uncomfortable. Harry understand Niall's been on the bed for quite some time now his back must be in terrible pain.

Harry moves to sit behind Niall who was not ready for it, "...what are you doing, My Lord,"

"Just stay still," Harry settle himself behind Niall and let the younger man lean back against his chest cradling the young boy.

"You smell so good," said Niall putting his face deeper in Harry's chest, "...so sweet,"

Harry can see why Liam calls him a little kitten, "It's lilac essence from the Palace garden, I'll take you there when you're feeling better,"

Niall smiled at the statement, "I love flowers, my mother planted a lot of flowers in our home garden she says she's always dreamt of a home full of children and she'll have them run in the garden and night they can gather to look at the stars."

Harry can feel the boy chuckle in his chest he is so pure like a piece of crystal, he shines without noticing it.

Niall suddenly looks sadden and Harry knows it's because he misses his family, "Don't worry little one. I will bring your family back to you, I promise." He said tightening his hold around the younger man.

Niall leans into the King's embrace he felt warm and protected by it.

"Where is Louis?" Harry asks

"The maid said the Prince went off to find some books in the library,"

"Do you like Louis?"

"Yes, Prince Louis is very kind he's so happy, he bought me a lot of books on music,"

"I didn't think you're the one with a tune in you,"

"I got it from my parents and siblings,"

"How many siblings do you have?"

"I have an older brother and sister,"

Harry can see that Niall is clearly the baby in the family he must've grown up in a loving home where nothing of this sorts ever happened. 

"I missed them a lot..." Niall said

"I know, trust me you will see them again very soon," Harry said running his hand up and down Niall's arm

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Niall said putting his head in the crook of Harry's neck.

It didn't take long for him to fall asleep in the King's chest, Harry very carefully gets up and lay the smaller figure back down on the bed kissing his temple. He told the nurses not to disturb Niall until dinner and Harry made his way to East Wing.


	22. Chapter 21 Return

When Harry walked into the East Wing Liam's butler walked up to him and whisper something in his ears, Harry took off to the West Wing where the meeting room is.

There were guards standing at the hallway entrance to the center room, they all kneel to the King. Harry entered the room to see Liam standing in the middle of the room in front of a figure who's been tied up.

Harry walked over to Liam, "This is the commander under Lord Cendric, Thomas Ellie, he's the one who attacked Lord Horan and his family," Liam said

Liam had received much notification by his knights after the day Niall woke up, he learned that Lord Cendric men are still lurking at the border looking for the Young Lord Horan. He immediately discusses with Harry the plan to seize these men without alerting the Cendric's, with Zayn and Louis help he was able to construct a magnetic field trap using Cassandra's books it took days but it's finally done.

Harry look at the tied up man, "Kneel," Harry command, two guards came behind him and kicked him in the back of the knee making him go down, "What do you have to say?" Harry asked.

"Your Majesty, I know nothing of the accusation," Thomas said looking at the King.

"We've found the Horan's family in an unconscious state and locked up in your place of stay. How do you explain that?" Liam asks

"My man and I were on our way back to the capital we found Lord Horan's family already in an unconscious state on the trail we suspected they've been attacked by bandits so we decide to bring them back and help get them back to the capital,"

"If that's so why are they locked up?" Harry asks

"For their safety, Your Majesty,"

"Really? So is killing the Young Lord Horan?" Liam said staring intensely at Thomas' hand on the hilt of his sword.

Hearing so Thomas assumed that the Young Horan has "We did no such thing. The Young Lord death is merely a tragic cause, the bandits are the ones responsible for it."

At that moment there's a knock at the door, one of the guards open it to reveal Zayn, the guard bow to him and let him into the room. Zayn came in with a letter he handed it to Harry.

Harry reads the letter, "Perfect, mother calls is just in time, we must quickly return to the Palace a trial awaits for our trusty commander here who will be the House of Cendric's responsibility."

"Your Majesty, cannot hold a trial without cause and evidence..."

"You don't need to worry about that, Zayn"

Zayn pulls out a scroll, "Your Second Beta Officer, has confessed to your crimes he accepts the smaller sentence and agrees to give his words on trial." he said pointing to the name on the parchment.

Thomas looks at Zayn with unbelieving eyes, "Your lying. He couldn't have."

Harry eye the man; a guard came up and slap Thomas across the face for disrespecting the Honor Consort, "But he did,"

"Take him to the cells," Harry commands

The guards drag him out the door leaving the monarch in the room.

Harry went to Zayn's side and hug him close, "You did a good job,"

"I assumed we're going home soon?" Zayn asks

Harry nodded, "Yes, we will be packing up in 3 days,"

"But Harry wouldn't Lord Cendric know what's coming if Thomas doesn't communicate with him for 3 days?" Liam asks

"That's why I have him and the rest of his family detained in the Cendirc's Manor,"

"But the Dowager Queen, she will do her best to help her brother with her power she can easily undermine all the magistrates at the palace," Zayn said

"That is also why I gave Paul the imperial seal only the King and chancellor can authorize, my mother is no longer a threat she is confined to her quarters,"

"You've planned for everything, that's why you wanted me to go ahead and capture Lord Cendric's men," Liam said

"Yes, my dear and you guys did a great job," Harry said walking towards Liam and taking his hand.

"We should check on Lord Horan's Family," Liam suggests

"Cassandra and Master Paulson are checking on them now they will give us an update shortly," Zayn said.

"How were they when the knights found them?" Harry asks

"They were all unconscious from what we learn from the medic they could've been drugged,"

A guard walk in announcing Cassandra is there to give them the health report.

Cassandra walked in and curtsey to the monarch.

"Your Majesties, I've checked on Lord and Lady Horan's family, they have been drugged using mandala a flower that is used for procedure purposed to make someone fall out of consciousness for a little amount of time if used correctly. The men clearly did not know the use of these flowers, they have overdose the Horan's family that is what causes their loss of consciousness for more than the appropriate amount of time," The Priestess explains

"Are they going to be alright?" Harry asked

"They will be but it will take at least a day before they regain consciousness again,"

"Good, make sure they are taken care of we'll be on our way back to the palace in 3 days,"

"Yes Your Majesty," Cassandra hesitate for a moment,

"Is there something else you wish to say?" Harry asks

" I do have some finding I wish to share, if you'll allow, My Lord,"

"Go ahead," 

"Well," Cassandra hesitate, "when I was treating Young Lady Horan (Niall's sister) she came to for a few seconds within that moment she was able to utter something about her brother and alignment. I didn't understand her at first but she handed me a fragment of what seems to be ripped parchment showing a formula of some kind and I decide to look into it."

Cassandra takes out a small piece of parchment it looks like it could've been a corner piece, and she handed it to the King.

"What is this on here?" Harry asks

"It looks like a pattern. There's part of a word on there too," Zayn said

"It is a pattern, My Prince, it's a constellation pattern."

"Constellation?" Liam asks, "Why would Thomas and his men be into constellation?"

"They would be if it can help eliminate the Youngest Lord Horan," Cassandra explains, " what you're holding is a piece of a bigger plan. For many centuries the stars are known for their light and beauty but not many know that they can tell a different story, there's always a reason why something happen I think that this piece of information is linked to something if we can find the remains of the parchment then we can figure out their motive."

"So, what you're saying is the parchment has something to do with Niall and possibly all of us?" Liam says

"Yes, my guess is that one of the men might still have the remainder of this parchment,"

"Guards," Harry says "Bring all the items you've found from the hideout," he commands

The guards did what they were told. They brought the items into the room and spread it out on the big table. 

At that moment there was a knock on the door, the butler opens the door to reveal Louis servant and the Prince standing behind him the butler bow and let the Prince enter.

"What is going on in here?" Louis asks walking over to Harry, the King hugged and kissed him on the cheek.

"Priestess Cassandra here found a little piece of torn parchment from Niall's sister we're trying to pinpoint where it's from," Harry explains to his husband.

"You guys think it has something to do with Niall?" Louis asks

"Yes, more than that we think it might let us know why are they after the Horan's family and this can lead us to more evidence against the Cendric's," Liam says

Louis nodded. They wait until the things are all brought up and searched through.

"Your Majesty, we've found a box that is securely locked we've got the locksmith to open it and inside is this piece of parchment," one of the guards says holding the box.

"Good job, you may leave," Harry says signaling his butler to retrieve the box and give it to him.

"Cassandra you can see if these two parchments are a match," Harry told the Priestess.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Cassandra pick up the two to compare and they were a match she starts to study what's on the parchment, "this is exactly what I thought it will be it's a map of, His Majesty, constellation lifeline,"

"My constellation?" Harry asks.

"Yes, like I said the universe has a different way to organize life every one of us have a certain lifeline and it depends on the Gods and Goddess choosing. My King here is a chosen ruler so the Gods will have their way to favor you, even though everyone is represented by their own stars yours is unique and so are your consorts. You guys are put together by the Gods and the best representation of that is your constellations which shows your connection to one another. Many people can predict someone life, not by talent but by reading the constellations it's a special language use by fate and destiny."

"So what you're saying we were all meant to be with one another and that it's no coincident that we became lifelong partners," Louis asks

"Yes, you guys are all soulmates and at some point in life the Gods arrange you to meet one another,"

"But if you say someone has mapped out Harry's constellation doesn't it mean they predicted his lifeline. What are they doing this for?" Zayn asks

"As you guys can see this parchment has the King's star in the center and the three stars surrounding it in red are you, My Princes, and right now there's a fourth star, " Cassandra points out the star and they can see another star that has been circled, "This is the fourth soulmate,"

"Is that person Niall?" Liam asks

"I can't be sure but from the way, the men went after him it could possibly be, on the sides there are ingredients for a sleep potion that would explain the Horan's family condition,"

"They want to go after Niall because they think he's Harry fourth soulmate?" Liam asks

"From what I predict they might be doing this to take away the bond from the King and Young Lord Horan, if the King doesn't complete his soulmate bond then there will be a gap they can use it to manipulate the King's next consort,"

"Then they can put someone else in that place, Harry will have to go through with it, someone like..."

"Lydia," Harry says, "They dare to mess with the Gods to force take the power they can have," Harry said in a cold voice thinking about the pain Niall have to go through, "Is there any way to know who my last soulmate is?"

"I can ask the druids for assistance," Cassandra says

"Very well, asks for their presence here at the villa I want to see it my self,"

"Yes, Your Majesty,"

Cassandra and some guards left to the nearest temple to ask for help they brought back a druid who's been a priest for some decades now he agreed to perform a spell for the King.


	23. Chapter 22 Trial

Cassandra brought the Priest to the monarch private quarters, "Your Majesties, this to High Priest Salvador he is from the Kiwi Druids Tribe, he has the power of open chi he can read the Gods prediction," Cassandra introduce.

"My King," The Priest kneels to the monarch,

"You may rise, as you know I ask for your presence due to a problem that has to do with my destiny, I'm hoping you can give me the answer," Harry told the Priest

"I will do my best, Your Majesties," he replies, "Priestess Cassandra Have you prepared the things I asked for?"

"Yes I have, all the things you need are here and ready for you to perform,"

"Magnificent lets first get started on you, My Lord, first things first you must open up your mortal core and allow me access to your lifeline before I can do anything, Your Majesties, must link hands and arrange yourself in the position of your constellation then I will perform a revealing spell for you to see the path you are on but keep in mind we will only be able to see what the Gods and Goddesses allow us to see nothing can be forced. Are you ready, My Lord?"

"Yes, do what you must," Harry says looking at his husbands for approval and they all nodded.

The King and Princes arranged themselves in the order that Cassandra told them to, the three links arm with the Priest surrounding Harry, who's in the middle, Cassandra handed Harry a crystal sphere and ask him to concentrate his thought on it. The Priest asks them to close their eyes as he performs the spell.

"Per potentiam Deorum Venite videte semita ut Fatum est princeps. Revelare!" the Priest chants

The crystal sphere is lighting a yellow color there it took the chi of each individual and formed a whole new constellation; they can see five stars four of them brightly shining one is dimly lit. They focus on the star to see a figure sitting on a lotus flower he looks weakened everyone focus on that one figure the light starts getting lighter they were so close to seeing the person face and that is when everything is revealed. The crystal falls back into the King's hand and they all came back from their trans.

"It is him. It's Niall," Louis says

"No wonder why we all feel connected to him as soon as we saw him," Liam stated

" Thank you, Priest Salvador I will have my knights escorts you back to the temple I'm forever in your debt," Harry says

"It is my honor to be at, Your Majesty, service I ask for no payment,"

"But you must you've unlocked something extraordinary in my life I will apply to any of your requests, you don't have to say it now but if you need anything at any time I'll do my best to fulfilled that wish"

"In that case, I thank you, Your Majesty,"

Cassandra escorted the Priest out leaving the monarch in their chamber.

"Now that we know for sure that it's Niall and we have figure out the Cendric's doing we can return and put bring them to justice," Liam says

"Liam's right we mustn't let them get away with this," Zayn says

"I don't disagree but we must plan this carefully, currently both my mother and the Cendric's are restraint, but we must make sure they are tied down at the trial," Harry explains.

"We should return to the Palace as soon as we can," Louis says

"Are the Horan's safe to travel?" Harry asks

"Master Paulson said they should be fine. Niall need to be situated I have the servants prepared a carriage for him," Liam says

"Fantastic. We'll start our journey back at dawn make sure to have everything pack," Harry arrange, " Louis you can ride in the carriage with Niall and Cassandra when we get back you'll be in charge of the council team in presenting the case and testifying the witness, Zayn you will be in charge of my mother and Lydia whereabout with Liam's imperial seal you have the absolute power use force if you must. Liam, you will be in charge of bringing the Cendric's to court for justification if anyone tries to stop you then use your power to kill."

"Harry, we have everything we need to prosecute the Cendric's but will the old councils agree to the ruling?" Louis asks

"No need to worry my new team of councils are only my people no one from the old council will have their input unless I say otherwise,"

Harry arranged everything that night he and his husbands all cuddle together waiting for dawn to come. Louis went to get Niall in the morning the lad was sleeping soundly he asks the nurse and servants to move him as gently as they could to the carriage. Harry, Liam, and Zayn ride on their horses and Master Paulson ride on Louis horse. They make their way back to the Palace when they arrive the maids and butler started unpacking, Niall got situated in the chamber next to Zayn and Louis in the Consorts Wing of the castle, the Horan's family was settled in the guests quarter. 

Louis went to check on Niall, "How are you feeling?"

"A bit strange I woke up to a whole new surrounding," Niall reply

"You'll get used to it, I want to tell you something," Louis said sitting down next to the younger man, "today there'll be a trial, we have recovered your family they've actually traveled with us to the palace we didn't want to worry so we haven't told you, they're all safe and today Harry will hold a trial to bring down the people who tried to harm you and your family but we'll need your absolute trust in order to do this,"

Niall eyes water hearing about his family he held Louis' hands, "That's good thank you. Thank you. For everything, you guys have done. When can I see my family I want to see my mom and hug her she always make a roast for me when I'm sick and my sister she always buy me candy when we're traveling."

Niall said in the most innocent way making Louis heart warm. He never sees anyone so carefree he loved to have a little brother like Niall he'll give him the world.

"Don't worry you'll see them soon but now you need to rest like they need to rest then I'll let them come to see you. Alright?"

Niall nod happily he took his potion and ate the food the maids brought in and took his nap. Louis was determined to bring him justice he went to the throne room and called a council meeting putting together what they have against the Cendric's.

Liam meanwhile, took his guards and knights to the Cendric's Manor, the guard line the walkway into the homemaking way for the High Consorts. With his swords hanging in his right side and the King proclamation in his hand, he marches straight to the main room, where Lady and Lord Cendric's are.

"Lord Cendric I have a proclamation from the King, you are hereby summoned to a trial for the assassination attempt on the Horan's Family, you and your wife are to be escorted back to the court for a hearing,"

"I have done nothing of the sort this is a false accusation!" Lord Cendric exclaimed

"The King order for you to be escorted back to the castle if you resist I have the authority for a kill order," as soon as Liam says that all the knights and guards pull out their swords pointing at the Cendric's couple

"You... wouldn't dare..., the...Dowager Queen will have you all beheaded," Lady Cendric is scared off her feet but still tries to threaten the guards.

"The Dowager Queen is currently detained at the Palace under the King order she will later be escorted to the Great Hall by Consort Zayn along with Lady Lydia for the trial,"

The two was escorted by the guards out of the manor this is the first time the two have to travel by foot to the castle, as the High Consort and knights travel by horses.

At the Castle in the Royal Wing where the Dowager Queen resides, Zayn is having the guards do a search of the place and the servants as well. The Queen sits at her place while Lydia throws a fit,

"Who do you think you are! How dare you offend the Dowager Queen! You're only a concubine! Stop immediately or I'll have you all killed!" 

The guards keep searching, "With what power, Lady Lydia? You are now a detained prisoner you have no power as a noble even if you are I have the power of the Imperial Seal from the High Consort Prince Liam. Who has absolute power over this Palace next to the King I suggest that you move and let us do our job."

"How dare you! You're only the product of a lowly immigrant messenger! You have no place to talk to me in this tone you SLUT!" Lydia shout but soon got grabbed by the guards, "LET ME GO! Arrest him he's the traitor! Protect your Queen!"

"You are nothing but a prison." A voice came from behind who reveals to be the King who's standing at the door making his way over.

"Harry! Harry! This slut tries to assault your mother and me. He's trying to have us kill he even stolen the Imperial Seal! Have him arrested!" Lydia screamed.

"Is this who you really choose to be a Queen mother?" Harry asks casually looking at his mother, "This is the one you want to become the mother of the country?" He says raising his eyebrow.

The Queen didn't respond she look at her son with an unreadable expression.

"Your Highness, we've found an old woman hiding in the guest-chamber down the hall we found poison potions and a map of what looks to be constellations," a guard reported.

"I gave Zayn the Imperial Seal you may do as you please," Harry says fixing Zayn's collar 

"Have her bring to the prison cell awaiting for trial and have Lady Lydia separated from the Queen escort them both to the Great Hall when it's time for the trial," Zayn order

Harry and Zayn both turn to leave " Harry, you are making a mistake if you fight against me you will win the war but loses the battle," Queen Anne utter.

"As I told you, mother, I will not be like father, I will protect the people I love and not let them turns into bloodthirsty animals who are willing to do anything for power. I will take down who try to harm the ones I love," Harry says looking at Zayn and back at his mother.

"Your choice," The Queen says

"No! Please, Harry! I'm your Queen! No one else loves you as I do! It's they who put me up to this I'm innocent I will be your wife! Just give me a chance! Please!" Lydia screams trying to reach Harry but got retrained by the guard they dragged her out of the Royal chambers.

Zayn and Harry left they went to the Great Hall to wait for the trial.


	24. Chapter 23 Guilty

The trial begins at sunset and with each passing second things became tenser, Liam brought Lord and Lady Cendric's into the Great Hall and took place on his throne on Harry's right while Louis and Zayn are to Harry's left. Many people on the Royal Council are present, the Dowager Queen was the last to be present along with Lydia.

The trial begins with Paul announcing the charges against the Lord Cendric's, "Lord Cendric you are accused of the assassination attempt against the Noble Horan's Family, you are to carry out the ruling of His Majesty the King, do you or do you not confess your guilty act and subject to the consequence?"

Lord Cendric who's kneeling on the ground surrounded by soldiers, "I have done no such thing, these are all false accusation,"

"Very well, you may deny the accusations but we've got evidence to prove you guilty, " Paul says, "Lord Cendric, can you please tell me about this item I'm currently holding?"

"That is the Cendric's Family Ring," Lord Cendric looks at the ring in surprise he's given the ring to Thomas that mean...

" Yes it is and we have here the person who was in possession of this ring," As soon as Paul says that the door open revealing Thomas being dragged in by the guards.

Thomas looks at the Lord he can figure out their fate, 

"Thomas here was found by the Prince's Knight in the outskirt of the Royal Country Villa, is there a reason why your people were lurking in the woods where the King and Consorts reside?"

"This is a question for the people who were there, yes, they might be my people but they aren't my responsibility they can go wherever they want I'm not their parent going to look after them. What they do has nothing to do with me." Lord Cendric says.

Thomas looking at the Lord, he knows this was coming to the Lord will use him as a scapegoat, "Do you have anything to say, Thomas?"

"I did everything out of the loyal for the Senior Lord Cendric, but now they have no use of me anymore I will do what I can," he says making the Lord confused, "the Cendric's wanted me to get rid of the Youngest Lord Horan to make room for Lydia, it was part of a plan put together by an old sorceress who gave me all the device of plan."

"You traitor!" Lady Cendric yells

"I was only loyal because of my promise to the Late Lord Cendric now that there is no need for my presence it's me for myself, your daughter isn't meant to be Queen,"

"Bring forth the sorceress," Paul says,

They brought in the sorceress's, "What is your name?" Harry asks

"Viola, Your Majesty," 

"Prince Zayn discover you in the Dowager Queen guests chamber. Why were you there?"

"Well, My King, the Queen, and Lord here needed my service I'm only here to exchange my talent for money,"

"What is the service?" Harry commands 

"The service is to make sure Lady Lydia become the next monarch,"

"How will that be done?"

"I think you know, Your Majesty, by killing off the youngest Lord Horan," she says looking at the King

Harry balled his fist at the statement he looks to his mother, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

The Queen has been extremely calm through everything she takes in a deep breath, "I did everything for you, Harry,"

"No you did everything for yourself, you killed off anyone who even get nears father for the sake of your crown now you're doing the same thing with me!"

"Harry, if I didn't secure my crown you would never be king. I gave you everything you ever want!" Queen Anne look at her son in disappointment, "All I ask of you is one thing, marry my niece then you could've earned the life you want. You in full control and power but no you have to force me to the end of the road."

"Are you saying it's my fault? It's my fault for choosing the one I love?" Harry asked in an unbelieving tone.

"You could've had all of them and the power at the tip of your finger but you choose not to so don't blame me for your failure," 

"In that case, you have admitted to your crimes, this is my ruling the Dowager Queen will be restraint from now until the remainder of her life in the North Wing of the Palace, you will be heavily guarded and every action you take will be documented everything will have to be reported to me before it is done," Harry look from his mother to Lord Cendric whose still on the ground, "As for Lord Cendric, you are the person who gave the kill order on Lord Horan's family, I order the execution charge on you and Thomas," Harry announced making his uncle froze on the spot.

"Harry! You cannot do that he's your uncle!" The Queen yells.

"I'm the King the law doesn't make any exception, escort the Queen to the North Wing and have her guarded," Harry ordered

The Queen is forcibly taken away by the servants and guards surrounding her,

"Your Majesty, please! I was only listening to this witch she's the cause of this whole tribute. Please have mercy!" Lord Cendric begs!

"Lord Cendric, you weren't saying this when you ask me to find where the Horan's family are and how to kill off the bond between the King and the young Horan," Viola says.

"That's not true! Don't believe her, Your Majesty!" Lord Cendric is desperate for anything now.

"Take Thomas and Viola down to the cells, Lady Natalie and Lydia are not apart of the plan but you guys must take responsibility as a Cendric, Lady Natalie will be stripped of your title and return to your maiden household,"

Lady Natalie looked up in horror her motherhouse will never accept her without her title she'll be laughed at for the rest of her life.

"Harry, you can't do this we're your family, you would never do that to us. Please! I'm your Queen to be, my parents, are your aunt and uncle..."

Harry laugh at Lydia's statement, "You can never accept the truth can you, in that case, let me tell you, you will never be my Queen your parents are no longer nobility and you are still a serving Lady of the court. If you so desperately want to stay I'll make you concubine, you are now under the serving law of court you will be serving the Consorts and the old attendance of the past. Is that what you want?"

Lydia falls to the ground in shock, "c...concu...bine..." she stutters, " a...servant..."

"Yes, you will be under Head Attendance Lou order. I'll be announcing my marriage with the Young Lord Horan soon you could fill in for my extra staff. Take them all down make sure to take away any royal belongings by dawn tomorrow the charges needs to be carried out,"

"Yes, Your Majesty," the guards respond.

"No! No, Harry! I'm your Queen! No!" Lydia tries to struggle but only got hold back by the guards,

"How dare you? You are only a servant now you will not utter the King's name again," One of Harry Personal Butler says, "What are you waiting for slap her.

Lydia earns several hits to the face until she learns to be quiet.

"Solitude" Harry dismisses everyone.

"That was worse than I expected, maybe we shouldn't have Lord Cendric executed," Louis says

"So he can hurt and kill off more people!?" Harry retorted angrily

"I didn't mean it like that," Louis look down feeling guilty

Harry expression soften he went to take Louis' hand asking for forgiveness, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scold but as a King, I must rule according to the law," Harry says rubbing his thumb over the back of Louis' hands.

"We know how hard it is Harry but your mother..." Liam trail off

"Paul and Lou will take care of her, how is Niall doing?" Harry asks

"His mother and sister are with him now they've been there since the trial started," Louis informed

"Well, let's go see how they're doing," Harry says they all head off to Niall's chamber.

When they arrive at the chamber the servants are all outside the curtsy to the King and Princes and open the door for them to enter. When they walk in they can hear talking and laughter, Niall's sitting on the bed his mother and sister sitting next to him when they were so caught up they didn't even see the incoming monarch.

Niall spotted Harry and the other, "Your Majesties," his mother and sister turn around quickly and they both kneel, "My Lord"

"You may rise," Harry says taking a seat.

"We're glad to see that you guys are alright, how has the palace been treating you," Louis asks,

"Thank you, My Lord, everything is wonderful I really thought we've lost everything but thanks to, Your Highnesses, my child is alive that is all I could wish for," Niall's mother express,

"That is good to hear. We actually have just gone through with the Cendric's trial they are convicted of their crime and the Lord is sentenced to execution while the rest are stripped of their titles." Liam says

"We would like for you guys to remain at the capital under the Royal protection," Zayn says

"That would be an honor, Your Majesties, thank you for your kindness," Lady Horan says 

"There is one more thing, I have already talked to Lord Horan about remaining at the capital and serve as one of my council members at the same time I want to asks you guys for Niall's hand in marriage," Harry says to Niall's mother.

Niall is quite surprised he didn't think what they had would last he loved the King since ever he first saw him but he didn't think he'll get to marry this man.

"Oh...Your Majesty, I don't know what to say." She looks at Niall, "If it makes Niall happy then, of course, his father and I will agree,"

All the eyes are on Niall now, he looks toward Harry and then at Louis he has grown close to the Prince these past couples of weeks, to be honest, he really feels protected when he's around them they feel like his second family.

"I...I..."

"It's alright, Niall. Take it this way. Do you like Harry?" Louis asks

Niall blush at the question he nods his head.

Louis smiles "That's it then. Do you want to stay with him and us here at the castle?"

"I do..." He answers truthfully.

"Marriage is like that you will get to be with the person you love and also get to be a part of a bigger family. Your family will be staying at the capital so you don't have to worry about not seeing them." Louis explains to Niall

Harry look at Louis and give him a thankful smile.

"I guess I do want that," Niall says looking up at Louis.

"Great, we'll be a family now," Louis laugh holding Niall's hand.

"Let's start planning the wedding then, Harry you should give Niall a title," Liam says

"About that, Your Majesty, my brother is not good with the crowd he gets quite uncomfortable around too many people," Niall sister said,

"Is that true, Niall?" Harry asks

"Yes, I tried getting used to it but it doesn't get any better," Niall stated sadly, Louis brought him closer and rub up and down his arms.

"That's alright if that's the case we can make the wedding a small one, you'll be my Consort from now on this is your chamber it has the same quality as Louis, Liam, and Zayn's room. I had it customize to keep warm and replace the furniture with fur spreading and allow for easy access. It can get a bit chilly in Gondor I know it's not the same as the East Land but I hope these things can help you adapt." Harry says to Niall making his heart flutter.

"Thank you, Your Majesty,"

"It's Harry," The King corrected him.

Niall just blushes and look away from Harry heated stare.

"Well, I'll have Lou arrange the maids and servants for Niall, usually there will be 30 inner quarter servants for the Consort but Niall will need extra help so I've added an extra 5 nurse and 5 attendance just in case he needs medical care," Liam explains

Usually, the High Consorts get around 50 servants, Honor Consort get 40 servants, and Consort gets 30 servants. In this case, Niall got 10 extra servants making his position as high as an Honor Consort.

"In the meantime, Louis and I will be tending to you, if you need anything we will help you or our servants will do it for you," Zayn says coming over to sit by Niall.

Niall felt spoil and love, he smiles at Zayn and Louis. Eventually, it was time for Niall to take his potion so they have to go to the Royal Guest Chamber to discuss with Lord and Lady Horan about the wedding and their new Manor which is near the palace so it'll make it easier to visit their son and brother.


	25. Chapter 24 Another Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting Friday, I will be on vacation so I will update every two days. Hope you guys enjoy!

It's been a week since the marriage play out the wedding was small consist of only the nobles within the court and the Horan's family, who are now situated at the Royal Biotin Manor. 

Niall is in his room playing his mandolin, it was a gift from Harry along with the blue sapphire band which he heard is a require engagement gift in Gondor. The other Princes had the Royal Jeweler craft him his crown which has a blue sapphire gem as the main attraction. (A large size gemstone showing the position and appreciation one has for someone else this gift is sending a message that Niall is the Jewel of the Palace.

A pair of arms come up from behind and wrapped around the young man body's, Niall turns around to see a pair of green emerald eyes. Harry stood behind his fourth husband taking in his beauty it's a wonderful thing to be this close to the ones he loves.

Harry just finish work he decides to go check up on his little blond, tonight is his night with Niall he might as well spend his evening there and transit into the night time.

"I told you not to play on this thing for too long you should be resting," Harry scold lightly, he worries for Niall's health, yes, the young man legs have been improving he can take short walks now but ever since the wedding Niall's been fatigue very easily, Cassandra advise him to take more rest during the day.

"It's fine I feel much better today, Louis and Zayn took me on a stroll today,"

"And Liam says nothing?"

"He was fussing the whole time but Louis and Zayn kept talking until he gave up," Niall said laughing at the memory, Liam has been like another father to him while Louis and Zayn are like his older siblings.

"You should listen to him he knows what he's talking about," Harry says, "But enough of that what do you want for dinner?" Harry asks.

"I don't care as long as it has roast potatoes," Niall responds

"What is up with you and potatoes? It's like you can't live without them." Harry asks quite amused. "Alright since they're good for you."

Niall clapped his hands and smile; kiss Harry on the cheek, "Thank you, Harry, I love you,"

"You can thank me tonight," Harry whispers into his ear.

Niall is blushing but smiling he loves when the King is being all mysterious.

"I want to take a bubble bath with you," Niall says looking at his husband with his sparkling blue eyes he's so cute, Harry thought, nobody would think he's married in this state.

"Anything you want but you have to eat first," Harry said taking his mandolin away and give it to the servant.

Harry helped Niall to the Dining Hall, where Louis, Liam, and Zayn are waiting. Harry took the center seat and Niall is sitting between him and Louis.

"Harry you took so long. My baby looks starved," Louis says patting Niall's head.

"It wasn't I who kept begging for a bubble bath," Harry retorted

"I've asked the kitchen to prepare roast potatoes for you Niall, but starting tomorrow you must eat something else too much potatoes isn't good," Liam says.

Niall pout, "But potato taste good," 

"I know they are but there are so many other foods that are good,"

"Like what?" Niall asks

"Carrots," Louis says making everyone laugh

"But I don't like carrots,"

"We'll find something you'll like," Liam assure,

"Your Majesties, the dishes are ready to serve," William the Stuart says.

"Great, bring them up," Harry says

As the servants brought up the food, Harry spotted a familiar face that makes his blood boil. Everyone except Niall recognizes the young female servant amongst the other. It's no other than Lydia. Harry slowly lift his glass of wine...

The servants set the plates down and step back waiting to serve the King and Princes.

Louis took some potatoes and put it in Niall's plate.

The others start piling food onto Niall's plate, while the maid starts serving them Bird Nest soup.

When the maids are setting down the soup, Lydia is supposed to set down Niall's bowl but instead, she knocks over his glass of wine which the splashes on the Prince.

Harry set down his glass harshly, "What do you think you're doing!" he says in his angry tone, "Are you alright, baby?" he lowers his tone softer than ever for Niall

Niall nod "Yes, I'm fine," his maid and Louis help him clean up the splash on his shirt and another servant is cleaning the spill, Lydia just stands there like a child who was wrongly accused.

"It's not my fault, the glass was in the way..." Lydia blaming the fault on the glass

"Lydia!", William cuts her off, "You do not talk back to the King. Do you hear? You've messed up asks for forgiveness and maybe the King and Princes will spare you." Lydia was about to talk back, "What are you waiting for? Kneel!"

"But Harry, it wasn't my fault..."

"Silence! You've tested the last of my patience. Now you even have the nerve to contradict me! Who do you take me for?" 

"Harry it's alright. I'm fine." Niall took his husband hand trying to calm him down he knows how protective Harry is, "I don't think she means to. You don't need to get mad over nothing," Nial said looking at Lydia.

Lydia feels annoyed now this little twat thinks he knows everything she should have poured the thing on his head. She can't believe they made her serve these lowly gypsies.

Harry looked at his youngest husband he doesn't want to ruin their dinner so he has no choice but to calm his nerve "William, I don't ever want to see her at dinner again. Take her to the kitchen she might be of use there."

"The King is being generous with you. Get to your place. Go now!" William commands her, usually, people expect concubine to have a higher position than a servant but only if they earn the King's favor with Lydia case everyone can clearly see she doesn't have that kind of chance so her life is no different than a servant.

Lydia was escorted out by two other servants she ran to her room and cry she never been talked to like that before it's all because of that twat.

They finish dinner, Harry took Niall back for his bubble bath.

"Ah, feel so good," Niall says sitting with his back against Harry in the bath fills with bubble and lavender he feels satisfied.

"Glad you like it. We should do this more often." Harry says massaging Niall's shoulder.

"I would love to. You know you could use more of these, it helps with relaxation and inner peace,"

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"I'm just saying it helps with your temper considered you made that girl close to breaking today," Niall says matter of factly

"You don't understand Niall there are somethings I can't overlook especially with you and the others,"

"I know but it's not the same today,"

"It's the same to me and it will be like that until I died so don't think you can get rid of me,"

Niall giggles, "You're so weird it's unbelievable,"

"Well, I'm your weirdo," Harry said looking at Niall with his eyebrow arch.

"Ha, Ha...ha," Niall just laugh in response. 

Later when they got out of the bath, Harry helped Niall dried himself up and the cuddle until he falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting Friday, I will be on vacation so I will update every two days. Hope you guys enjoy!


	26. Chapter 25 Liam's Birthday

Liam was returning from a day full of busywork, he hasn't seen Harry at all today and he was feeling quite depressed. Has Harry forgotten? Today is Liam's birthday he's turning 18 he was looking forward to celebrating it with Harry but he hadn't gotten the chance to see him at all.

According to the regular schedule, Harry should be with Niall tonight and him tomorrow. Oh well, guess he'll just celebrate tomorrow then it won't be that different. Liam went to his chamber, he took a quick bath and got under his duvet trying to go to sleep, but he couldn't his emotion was all over the place he can feel the tears at the rim of his eyes he doesn't know why this bothers him so much. He tried to contain his tears but they kept flowing out of him, after a while, he has cried himself to sleep.

Liam felt a warmness against his body, someone is pressing butterflies kisses to his neck, Liam opens his eyes to a familiar figure. It's Harry. 

"Did you think I would forget?" Harry says bringing Liam into his arms.

"Harry...I'm just happy you're here?" Liam says burying deeper into Harry's chest.

"Don't be a fool I would never leave you alone on this night." 

"But what about Niall?"

"He's with Louis and Zayn they got you this," Harry pulled out a long velvet box.

Liam opens the box to reveal a sphere shape pendant with a peridot gem(Liam birthstone) inside he has never seen anything like it before.

"Oh my, it looks very unique is it a work of Zayn?"

"Yes it is"

"How pretty? But I kind of feel like they want to put me in a cage, like this one," Liam says jokingly earning a chuckle from Harry.

"And this is from me," Harry pulled out a smaller box this time.

"Oh Harry, you didn't have to, you're so busy no need to put the time in small stuff like this I would've been happy with just you here," Liam says.

"Nonsense, find a gift for your birthday is a husband's job I will do anything for you," Harry says kissing Liam's forehead, "Open it,"

Liam opens the small box, inside is a ring with a peridot gemstone.

"Oh Harry, it's...it's perfect. Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it. Happy Birthday, Liam." They indulge in a deep kiss.

When they pull back Harry says, "The night is still young, want to have some fun?"

"Of course, My Lord," Liam says laughing while Harry dives in for his fun.

"Don't try to run now my Prince." The night is filled with laughter and intense lovemaking.

**The Next Morning**

Liam woke up sore from the previous night activities he blushes a little when he found Harry's still inside of him.

He woke the King up, so they can clean up and have breakfast with the lads.

When they got to the Dining Hall, Liam can smell fresh pancake being made but he doesn't see anyone but the servants.

"Where is everyone? Did they overslept?" Liam asks

"That's not possible Lou can never miss breakfast," Harry says

They hear footsteps approaching,

"Good Morning," Louis says giving Harry a kiss on the cheek.

"There you guys are we thought you overslept," Harry says while receiving kisses from both Zayn and Niall.

"Just thought we give you some extra time considering how late you guys slept last night," Louis said with a smile and a wink.

Niall and Zayn just laugh while Liam blushes.

"Let's have breakfast shall we, later today we'll have a banquet in honor of Liam, and then it's off to see the circus show," Harry explained as the maids start to bring up the plates.

"I'm so excited I never get to see the circus perform, but will it be crowded?" Niall asks

"We'll be in the Royal Box, so don't worry sweetheart," Harry says drinking his orange juice.

"Looks like we'll be busy the whole day, better eat as much as you can now," Zayn told Niall

Niall nodded happily, Zayn smile and pat his cheeks over the past few weeks they have really bonded. Zayn takes Niall under his wing like a little brother.

The banquet started later that day, Harry and Liam was caught up talking to some nobles, Niall is with his family having a little reunion his mother and father was so happy to see him on his feet, Zayn is talking to his sister and aunt he missed them so much, and Louis is busy with Lou making arrangement around the place to fix the coming guest.

Louis and Lou ended up having to come down to the kitchen because things were going slower than they need to.

Louis and Lou arrive at the kitchen to screaming and yelling, "What is going on in here?" Louis demand

All the people turn to his voice, "Your Highness," they curtsey.

"The Prince asks you what is going on. Amanda?" Lou asks the Head Kitchen Attendant.

"The deepest apology, my lord, but things are going smoothly here because of this young lady who refused to take the order and then start a fight with the sous chef," Amanda explains pointing to a lady not so far away who he recognizes as Lydia.

Louis sigh in his head, "Do you who initiated the fight?"

"It was Lydia," Amanda responded

Lydia shift her eyes to Amanda direction giving her the dagger stare, she then looks at Louis "So what if I did this little minx should have known better than to talk to me like that, I could've had her kill consider this your warning," she says looking at the sous chef who has a red mark on her face a clear sign of attack, " whoever else dares to disrespect me can see what will happen," Lydia says looking in Louis direction.

"Lou, what is the punishment for starting a brawl within palace ground?" Louis calmly asks

"30 to 50 slaps on the face, wrists, or legs" Lou response

"Pin her down on the knees," Louis order

"Yes, Your Highness. Guards." Lou called and two guards came in to pin Lydia to the ground.

"30 slaps to the face for disregarding palace rules and creating a disturbance to the High Consort banquet," Louis says looking at Lydia

"Let me go. Let me go you, filthy servant. I will tell the Dowager Queen how you disrespect me, you all will pay!" Lydia yell trying to get out of the hold,

"Might I remind you that you are now a concubine and no longer a Lady and that the Dowager Queen is confined to the North Wing no one is allowed in or out. Do you think the Queen will break through the guards for you? And before you say who's not worthy to punish you I would also like to remind you that I'm the High Consort a born Prince of Irithica. Keep in mind that only because of the King's generosity that you're here as a concubine and not a prisoner by doing what you are doing is only going to make your life harder." 

"You little whore! I'm the only Queen!" Lydia tries to grab Louis but was pin to the ground by the two guards.

"20 more slaps for disrespecting royalty," Louis commands.

"Yes, Your Highness," the guards respond

They took a struggling Lydia out to the Hall to do the punishment.

"Is your face alright?" Louis asks the sous chef.

"A bit sore but I'm alright, My Lord,"

"Go ahead to the medic and have them look over it, Amanda can find someone to substitute you," Louis told her.

"Thank you, Your Highness," She says going off to the medic

"Everyone get back to work the nobles are waiting, make sure to be quick," Lou rally them back to work.

Louis and Lou starts to leave, "My Lord, we should tell the King about this,"

Louis nod, "I'll do that later I don't want to ruin this day for him, keep Lydia in her room until tomorrow."

"Yes, My Lord,"


	27. Chapter 26 Irritation

Louis returned to the banquet and was greeted by Zayn,

"Hey, where were you it's time for us to go see the performance," 

"I was just in the kitchen checking to see how they doing,"

"Did something happened," Zayn asks judging the way Louis is looking he knows something must've happened.

"It's nothing much, come on I'll tell you later," Louis' reassure 

They head to see the performance, Niall was very happy and excited, after it ended they head back to their chamber to retire for the night Harry retire with Niall because of Liam's birthday surprise yesterday.

Louis was sitting in his bed reading a book when he heard a knock at the door, "Enter"

The door opens to reveal Zayn, "I thought I came to check on you, how are you? You weren't focused on the show at all today. Was it because of the something that happened when you were gone today?" Zayn asks sitting down next to Louis.

"I don't know I just can't bring myself to concentrate today,"

"What happened?"

Louis sigh, "When I went to the kitchen with Lou to check on things I saw that there were servants gathering around the doorway instead of working so I went to check it out and I saw there was a struggle inside, I walked in and saw Lydia,"

"Lydia? Oh, Harry told William to take her to the kitchen for work purpose was she part of the brawl?"

"Yes. She attacks the sous chef for giving her order, she even threatens Amanda, I was trying to calm things down and I end up punishing her,"

Zayn looks at Louis with curiosity, "You? Punish somebody?" He knows Louis can be a feisty person but he had never seen Louis punish anyone before.

"She crossed a lot of lines back there she won't stop throwing hateful words, I know she must've expected to become Harry's Queen a long time ago. The seeds her parent and the Queen planted in her mind is too deep if we don't get rid of it now it will stay in there forever. It will only make her life harder."

"But it's not your job to fix it, Louis, I know you feel sorry for her but she will not appreciate you for it,"

"I understand but I do feel some part responsible she's been with Harry since they were little and she wanted to be his wife for the longest and now she's only a concubine, in all honesty, she is still his, but,"

"But Harry won't touch her,"

Louis put his head on his knees, "I don't know but it must be hard for someone who loves another but that person doesn't love them back.

"You're worrying too much I believe Harry can find a resolution to all of this, remember we're not only his husband, we're his soulmate, " Zayn says and smile at Louis, "let's go to sleep,"

"Alright," Louis lay down with Zayn next to him letting sleep consume them.

They didn't realize someone else was standing at the door, Harry wanted to make sure Niall took all his potions for the day but when he arrive in front of Louis chamber he heard his two husbands talking. Harry sigh, 'guess there's still work to do'.

A couple of weeks later, Harry and his husbands were having breakfast,

"Let's go on a hunting trip," Harry suggests

The others look up in surprise, "Now?" Liam asks

"Why not?" Harry says

"But Harry, we have nothing prepared," Louis says

"Actually, William already has everything prepared we only need to tell him what time we're leaving so he can get the horses ready," Harry said

"Did you plan this Harry?" Liam asks

"Well, I thought about it for some time now so... I thought maybe we can take a day off and have fun,"

"And you think hunting is fun?" Louis says

"It's not only that we'll be going to the Duffman's they watched over the hunting arena they have a family out there, but I also haven't visited them in years so why not kill two bird with one stone,"

"That sounds like a nice idea," Zayn says

"It does sound nice, I've never hunted before father said he'll take me on my 16th birthday but it's a long time away," Niall says

"It's only two months away," Louis says 

"That's too long," Niall says with a pout

"Well, we can go now, go get ready and I'll tell William to prepare the horses so that we may leave early, you know what they say the earliest bird gets the worm," Harry says getting up and head out of the dining room. Leaving his husbands behind laughing and shaking their heads,

"Haven't seen him that excited in a while," said Liam

"It's Harry what can we do about it," Louis retorted

"Well, I'm finished I better go get ready," Zayn says standing up, "I'll have someone prepare you riding clothes, Niall," he says patting the boy's shoulder and proceed to walk out of the room.

"Thank you," Niall reply biting his toast,

Zayn asks Lou to help fetch Niall some new riding clothes and winter boots, and bring it up to the young man's room. Zayn returned to his room to get ready, he was about to reach for his clothes when he felt a dizzy wave hit him, he was about to fall over when someone catches him.

Liam was on his way over to asks if Zayn needs anything else when he enters he saw that the door was left ajar he walked into Zayn falling over, he immediately rushes to his side to make sure he's alright.

"Are you alright, mate? Sit down." Liam asks guiding Zayn to sit on his bed.

"I'm fine just a little dizzy, I'll be alright in a few minutes," Zayn brush it off.

"You don't look alright let's have the medic look over you," Liam was about to go get the medic when Zayn grabs his arm,

"No don't, I'm alright, plus if they know I'm sick they won't go on the hunting trip that will ruin the trip,"

"I'm sure he'll understand,"

"I know he will, but like you said he's really happy and excited about this trip he even planned it in advance I don't want to disappoint him, please Liam I'm really alright," Zayn begged

"Fine, but stay by my side the whole time and tell me as soon as you're tired do not try to play it off." Liam gave in

Zayn nod, "I will,"

"Let me get a butler to help dress you," Liam says guiding Zayn to his feet and went to go get one of the butler to help Zayn.


	28. Chapter 27 The Hunting Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait the vacation took up some of my time. Here's a brand new chapter for you guys I will start updating daily again.

Harry and his husbands all head out on horseback for the Royal Hunting Grounds, with many guards and servant coming along to help prepare their meals later on.

Liam kept to his word and stay close to Zayn.

When they arrived at the hunting site, the Duffman's family came out to greet them.

"Greeting Your Majesties, we're glad to be in your presence, " The Senior Master Duffman said

Harry got off his horse to greet the old man he knew before, "No need for formality, I'm sorry to have come and disturbed you on such a short noticed."

"That's not a problem, Your Majesty, we are delighted to have you with us," Master Duffman said and look to the others, "You have grown so much since the last time I saw you, My Lord, I can see you're starting your own family,"

Harry looked back at his husbands and smile, Master Duffman has known him since he was a boy and now he's back with all his mates it seems such a long time ago.

Harry look to where a young man is standing behind the Senior Master Duffman, that person is his son, Stanley Duffman, he's a couple of years older than Harry, they've met when the late King Bryon took Harry to the hunting field one summer when he was twelve to get away from the castle life.

"How have you been, Stanley?" Harry asks

"I've been fine, Your Majesty, I've got married 2 years ago and we were blessed with a child, he's currently with his mother in the Villa,"

"Oh really, how old is your child?"

"He's 6 months, My Lord"

"That's wonderful to hear, what are we waiting for let's go meet your family," Harry says

The guards came and took the horses to the stable and everyone started walking towards the Villa when they enter they were greeted by the Lady of the house Master Duffman wife Lady Claire and Stanley wife Lady Tessa who's holding a small child in her arms, Harry assumes is Stanley little boy.

"Your Majesties," They curtsy

"Hello, Claire it's been a long time,"

"It has been, Your Majesty, you've grown up handsomely and we're getting old," Senior Lady Duffman says

Harry smiles at her he always thought of her as a mother he never has, "And you must be Stanley wife,"

"Yes Your Majesty, my name is Tessa," she replied

"Lady Tessa, what is your baby name?"

"His name is Lasim, My Lord,"

"Lasim, that isn't a Gondor name, is it?"

"No Your Majesty, my father is from the Northern region there in the Highlands they have a separate set of culture and language the name is chosen by him, it means to jump to navigation, he wants his grandchild to be able to search for what he needs and leap with intelligent,"

"That is a wonderful name," Louis spoke up, "say if I want to search into more of the Highland culture where can I go?"

"I have several books on the subject, Your Highness, you are welcome to have a look at them,"

"That's wonderful, thank you," Louis said

"Can I hold the baby?" Harry asks

"Yes, of course, Your Majesty," Tessa reply

She handed Harry the baby whose looking at the stranger with curious eyes, "He looks like you, Stanley," Harry told the young master.

"He's so cute his eyes are beautiful," Niall says cooing at the baby,

"I think he likes you, Harry," Liam says

"Of course, what's there not to like," Harry says confidently making everyone laugh

They all look at Harry and how he's adoring the baby, Niall's too young to know but the others know how much Harry yearn for a family. They are the very people who can make his wish come true, Harry has brought up before about having children but his husbands aren't ready for that yet, but seeing Lasim today trigger something in them.

"Your Majesty, the horses are prep for the hunt, if you're ready we can move out now," Senior Master Duffman inform them.

"In that case, let's get going," Harry hand the baby back to Tessa, "I'll see you later little lad,"

They got on their horse and rode to the center hunting ground, Zayn is trying to keep up with everyone he can feel his body going against him.

"Are you alright? Do we need to stop for some water?" Liam asks worriedly he's been observing Zayn he can see it's harder for him to keep up now.

"I'm fine we don't need to stop,"

"But you look so pale,"

"I'm fine, really, it's probably just the sun and the hunt is almost over I can wait till then,"

Liam doesn't want to force him but he knows Zayn will try to suppress anything for the sake of others he just hopes Zayn can endure it until they get back.

"Come on guys don't get left," Louis says from the front

"Coming," Zayn says

"Be careful," Liam warn

"I'll be fine," Zayn reassure

"What were you guys talking about?" Niall asks

"Nothing much, just admiring the view," Zayn says

"Well, while you guys were doing that Harry took down a wilder beast," Louis says

"Really, he must be enjoying then," Liam says

They suddenly hear a horn signal,

"What is that?" Niall asks

"It's a signal of danger we're being attacked!" Liam says

"Round up the knights!" Harry yells while galloping to stand in front of his husbands, "Draw your swords!"

"Stay behind me," Harry turned back to his husbands,

They nod and follow behind him, he's leading them to safer ground. The knights are all spread out around them, Harry's trying to take his husbands to the fort ground before the attack took place but they were cut off on their trails when suddenly they were attacked by 10 men all in masks.

Liam, Zayn, and Louis all pull out their swords ready to fight, the Knights took care most of the assassin but there is one guy who seems to be the leader, he went straight for Niall, Liam was able to block the blow from hitting the young man. Louis pulls Niall to the side and stood in front of him for protection. Poor Niall is shaking from fear as he sees Liam and Zayn fighting the person who wants to take his life.

"Zayn attack his legs!" Liam shout 

Zayn did as he was told and when he did that the guy fall of his horse and hat creates an open for Liam to cut his side. They know they were losing, only about four of the assassin are still fighting one of them pull out a smoke bomb as a distraction to escape. Liam tried to grab the guy but he was quick to escape.

Harry jumped down from his horse to check on Niall, "Are you alright, baby? Did you get hurt? Let me see." He says helping Niall down his horse and checking him over.

"I'm fine just scared," Niall hid into Harry's neck,

"It's fine I'm here nothing will happen. How about you Louis? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine thanks to you," Louis hugged Harry and gave Niall a kiss on the head,

"Zayn!" They heard a cry it was from Liam they look to see Zayn falling off his horse in an unconscious state Liam's holding him in his hand.

Harry rushed over to Zayn, "What happened?! Was he wounded? Zayn answer me. Look at me Zayn."

"I don't know, I didn't see if he was hurt or not but he hasn't been feeling himself today that fight must've taken a toll on his strength," Liam says looking at Zayn limp figure

"Your Majesties," Master Duffman and Paul ran to the scene, "Are you alright? Is the Prince hurt?"

"Go get the doctor now!" Harry command he picks Zayn up and mounts him onto his horse he rides as fast as he can back to the Villa holding onto his consort the other follows right behind.

Harry carried Zayn into one of the Villa chambers and set him down on the bed, a minute later Paul came in with the doctor, "Your Majesty, this is the Fort Medic Physician I've to ask them to go inform Master Paulson it will take him some time to get here,"

"Come take a look at him, quickly! Paul, you go and round up the knights and guards and have them prepare a carriage." Harry ordered

"Yes, Your Majesty," Paul left to do as he's order

"How is he? Is he wounded? Or is it an internal injury?" Harry asks the physicians whose checking over Zayn.

"There appear to be no physical injuries. The consort seems to be overly exhausted but I'll run a few tests to see if there are any internal injuries." The doctor said taking out a green potion in a glass bottle, "This is a sensor potion I will let the Prince ingest this and later take his blood and it will show any injuries that are hidden from the eye."

"But how will you test it?" Liam asks

"I will use another potion to mix with the blood if it turns blue that means that there are toxins in his blood that is a fatal sign but if it remains unchanged then the Prince is alright."

"How long is it before we know?" Louis asks

"About half an hour,"

The doctor feed Zayn the potion and they all wait patiently for the result, Niall stays close to Zayn's side and refuse to go anywhere else. In the meantime, Master Jean Paulson arrives.

"Your Majesty, I've come as soon as I heard,"

"Jean, we're waiting for Zayn's result it's been half an hour can we test his blood yet," Harry rush

"Yes Your Majesty, we can test it right away,"

"Did they give the Prince a sensor potion?" Jean asks

"Apparently so, he says if the blood turns blue it's toxins but if it stays the same then it's alright," Louis says

The physician starts taking some of Zayn's blood and putting it in another glass disk, he adds some liquid potion to it and starts to twirl it around the liquids begins to change color.

"How is it?" Liam asks

The liquid turns a yellow color.

"What does that mean?" Harry asks

The physician studies the glass and then he pulled out a book and turns to a page he took at what seems to be a bookmark he unfolds it and read it's content.

"What does the color mean?" Louis jumped up and asks

"It means the Prince is with child," Master Paulson spoke up

"With child... You mean he's pregnant?" Harry asks

"Yes, that what's that meant, Your Majesty," the physician's answer

Harry made his way over to Zayn and held his hand in his he looks at his pale husband he is more delighted than ever to have a child carried by Zayn but he's mad at himself for not taking good care of his pregnant husband.

"That is why he feels tired so easily. His body must've been under extreme pressure these past few days," Liam says

"Is Zayn going to be alright?" Niall asks

"Of course, he is we'll have a baby to join us soon, Zayn's baby," Liam respond

"Is Zayn in good condition to be move?" Harry asks

"I would say not to put any more pressure on the Prince physically and emotionally, I would recommend to bring him back to the palace where his comfort zone is to help with his healing," the physician replies

"What do you think, Jean?" Harry asks his personal doctor

"I think the Prince will be better back home,"

"Then let's get ready to go back to the palace," Harry ordered

Harry carried Zayn to the carriage Louis and Niall will stay will him in there, Zayn lays on a long chaise while Louis and Niall sits on a long rest chair next to it the physician said Zayn will be out for a while so they're trying to use this time to make it back to the castle.


	29. Chapter 28 A New Member

They arrived at the Palace Gate, Harry rush off his horse to the carriage where Zayn, Niall, and Louis are. He quickly carries Zayn to his private chamber and lay the Prince on his bed, Master Paulson begins checking his pulse (a unique way to measure someone heartbeat to figure out their health situation that is commonly used by the royal physician). 

After a while, he pulls back and asks his assistance to write down a couple of things, "Your Majesty, Prince Zayn and the child are both healthy and unaffected but the Prince has been straining himself the past few days so I would make sure he gets plenty of rest for the next couple of days, also, any emotional strained can be harmful to his health too so make sure the Prince is always in a relaxed state and environment. I will ask Priestess Cassandra to check over, His Highness, and give him the appropriate medication."

"Thank you, Jean, you may leave," Harry says sitting next to Zayn on the bed.

When Master Paulson left Louis came up to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder, "It will be fine Harry, Zayn will be fine, he's carrying a child remember what the Master says you need to keep calm for him,"

Harry put his hands on Louis, "I know, it's late can you see Niall to bed for me,"

"Yes, of course," he kissed Harry goodnight and Niall came up to kiss Harry too.

"Goodnight, baby," he said giving Niall a tight hug and whisper in his ears.

When the two left, Liam came up and kneel by Harry side, "I'm sorry Harry, I should've known I could've prevented this from happening but I didn't I'm so sorry..."

"No Liam," Harry put a finger on his lips to shush him, "It's not your fault Zayn is stubborn he would never listen even if I told him to stay you couldn't have prevented the attack either I'm the one that fails to protect you guys,"

"No Harry you didn't, you save each one of us if it wasn't because of you we wouldn't be here and Zayn knows how hard it is on you that's why he insisted to come anyway because he wants to see you happy and he wants to share that with you," Liam holds Harry hand in his, "this happens because we are who we are and there will always be threat coming our way,"

"Not anymore I will have to eliminate them before they come," Harry says with determination, " Liam, I need you to go and find Paul before we left I asked him to do some digging he must've found something by now, and take Louis with you,"

"You think this is more than just a random rebellion movement?"

"Yes, I do, not many people know about my plan so it could very well be coming from inside the palace,"

"If that's what you think I'll send some of my messengers to investigate,"

"Have Louis check the recent in and outgoing of the castle do not leave out any details," 

"I'll do it immediately," Liam was about to leave when Harry pulls him back by the hand

He kissed him passionately, "I love you,"

"I love you too," Liam reply and make his way to find Louis,

Zayn wakes up not long after Liam left,

"Um..." Zayn opens his eyes and was hit by the brightness of the light.

"Easy, it's fine," Harry says rubbing his temple.

"What happened? Are you alright Harry?" Zayn asks worriedly trying to sit up.

"Take it easy, here, slowly," Harry helped Zayn into a sitting position, "See, I'm alright the others are fine too no need to worry,"

Zayn felt relief that no one is hurt, "Why am I in my room? When did we get back?"

"You fainted so we had the physician there check you out and he says it's the best time to bring you back for a more thorough check." Harry explain to his third husband, "Why didn't you tell me you were tired? You were straining yourself by the days' anybody in your shoes wouldn't have lasted that long."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you, but you were so excited for the trip and it's been a long time since we've had an outing I didn't want to ruin it for you I honestly thought I was going to be fine," Zayn explains looking from Harry to his hands.

"But you weren't and I didn't even have a clue until you fell off the horse if something had happened I would never forget myself,"

"I'm sorry Harry, I will never do that again."

"You sure won't be now in your condition, you will not work or strained yourself another day for the next couple of month and you will not leave this bed for the next couple of weeks,"

"Why Harry? What do you mean my condition? Is something wrong with me?"

"Quite the contrary. You are more than fine but from now on you must be extra careful because someone else is depending on you,"

"I don't get it, Harry. Who's depending on me?" Zayn asks with a cloudy expression.

"You're carrying our child in here." Harry reach to touch Zayn's stomach.

Zayn's eyes widen he reach to touch Harry's hand over his stomach he can't believe it his and Harry's child is living within him right now.

"H..Harry...you mean to say I'm pregnant...with our baby?"

"Yes sweetheart, Jean confirmed it today,"

Zayn was so happy he doesn't know what to say he looked down at his flat stomach and wonder what a miracle it is to have his own child growing inside of him. Harry lifted his chin up and they join together in a passionate kiss, Zayn put his head on Harry's shoulder while the King pulls his husband into his chest they stay there enjoying each other company.

"I've been so careless, I've been neglecting my health and the baby's health I'm so sorry Harry if something happens to the baby I don't know..." Zayn says on the verge of tears he found it very weird he's usually not the one for emotions.

"Zayn you didn't know," Harry rubbed his husband back, he rearranges them so now he's laying on the bed with Zayn's head on his chest and his right arm holding his small pregnant husband, "do not blame yourself you were only doing the best job you can around the castle but next time I want you to be more careful with yourself with a child or not."

Zayn's nod his head too tired to respond.

"Sleep sweetie, I'll be right here,"

Within minutes Zayn fell asleep; Harry made a note to asks Cassandra in the morning about Zayn emotional state.


	30. Chapter 29 Adjustment

The next morning, Cassandra came in to have a look at Zayn she thoroughly checks him over while a nervous Harry is left pacing the room.

"Alright, Your Highness, everything seems to be in order your health core is a bit exhausted combine with the pregnancy which probably causes you to go unconscious yesterday."

"Are you sure he's fine he was asleep the whole day yesterday," Harry asks

"That is just his body needing rest from the long-time strained once it gets enough rest then the body will automatically heal," Cassandra explains

Harry nod in understanding.

Cassandra pulls out a small wooden tray that also has a lid that can cover inside was a bunch of little glass bottles, "These are to help you during your pregnancy period, they are made of raspberry, peppermint, and chamomile you must drink them every morning I'll make you a new batch every two weeks they will help provide nutrition for you and the baby it also helps with morning sickness,"

"Is that something we should be concern about," Harry worry when the idea of morning sickness was introduced.

"Well, it all depends everyone is different but it also considers a normal symptom of pregnancies but we'll be absolutely sure around three months, if the Prince has it then I will prepare some more potion for you to try out,"

"Thank you, Cassandra," Zayn says with a smile

"Your welcome, My Prince, oh, and also, I'll ask the cook to make special value meals for you from now on you need all the nutrition you can get,"

"Why is that? Is he not getting enough? Should I get more chefs?" Harry question immediately.

"It's not that, My Lord, the Prince has just enough nutrition but he also has a thin frame, if he continues with the normal amount of nutrition he consumes with the baby it won't be enough and that will cause him to be more fatigue and easily strained. So by adding a little to his meal each day that will help him with physical strength."

Harry was very relieved to hear that, being a first-time father gives him a lot to worry about.

"It's good to have you here, Cassandra," Zayn says

"It's my honor, Your Highness,"

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Harry asks

"Well, I pretty much cover the physical aspect as for the mental aspect I would say a bit of mood swing will be expected,"

'That's why Zayn was emotional yesterday' Harry thought

"Will it last the whole time?" Zayn asks

"Well, it mostly comes in the first three months and most likely to come back during the last stage of pregnancy, as I said, we just have to wait to find out,"

"Thank you, Cassandra,"

"It's my pleasure, Your Highness,"

Cassandra made her way out of the Consort Chamber and back to her quarters, Harry to left with Zayn he dismisses all the servants and order for breakfast to be brought up to the room he doesn't want for Zayn to be climbing the stairs already.

"What was that all about?" Zayn asks his husband

"What was what?" Harry asks pretending to be confused

"I can go and have breakfast I'm not a baby," Zayn complained

"I know you're not," Harry take a seat next to Zayn on the bed, "but I don't want you wandering around the castle so soon remember what you promised me yesterday, no more straining yourself, I'll let you go down there tomorrow but for now stay here and rest,"

Zayn is speechless with his husband protective attitude.

"I know it's unbearable but this our first child I want the best for you and the baby even if that means putting you on bed rest for the next nine months," Harry said with a hint a threat

Zayn's eyes widened "You wouldn't,"

"Then listen and stay well-rested," Harry says rubbing Zayn's belly and placing a kiss on it

Zayn crosses his arms and pout, "Yes My Lord,"

Harry put his finger under Zayn's chin and turn his head to look at him "No My Prince," Harry smile deviously and kiss Zayn on the lips. The Prince reply with as much passion.

"Zaynie!" They were interrupted by a loud voice from a certain little blond.

Niall come running in, "Zaynie!" He went to engulf Zayn in a tight hug.

"Woah, don't I feel miss," Zayn says trying to get a hold of the little blond around him.

"Niall goes light on the squeeze Zayn has just recovered," Liam says coming in with Louis.

"Sorry Zayn, I'm just happy to see you," Niall pull back with an apologetic smile.

"It's alright I'm fine, see," Zayn comfort the young lad

"Sorry, we have to let him come he was pestering me all night to go see you," Louis explains

"No, it's my fault for making you guys worry," Zayn says patting Niall's head.

"No none of that now," Louis says, "we're here to congrats you, not to talk about who's fault it is,"

"Louis' right it's no one's fault the most important thing you need to worry about now is your baby, our first child," Liam told Zayn

Zayn is so happy that they all care so much for him and his baby he couldn't ask for anything better.

"From now on you must do everything with caution no more staying up late and working through the day," Louis says

"Also, never go anyone without at least two bodyguards with you," Liam says

"And always stay happy," Niall added

"Oh God, you guys are turning into Harry," Zayn faced palm himself.

"That shows I'm a good influencer," Harry said with a proud smirk

A maid came in with a food tray indicating it was time for Zayn to have breakfast.

"Niall stay here with Zayn and make sure he took his potion Louis, Liam, and I have some work to get done," Harry bends down to kiss Zayn on the cheek, "I'll be back to have lunch with you," 

"Don't worry I'll take good care of Zayn," Niall says

Harry kisses Niall goodbye and the three of them left.

In the throne room, Paul was already waiting for them, "Your Majesty, we found a survivor,"

"Bring him in," Harry command with his ruler's voice which can bring chill's down your spine, that is the reason why Harry left Niall with Zayn he doesn't want him to witness what's about to happen. No one hurts the one he loves.

"Yes Your Majesty. Guards!" Harry and his consorts situated on the throne while the guard brings the prisoner in.

The prisoner was forced to kneel in front of the King, "Who are you?" Harry ice-cold voice echo through the hall sending shiver to whoever is present in the room.

The guy doesn't bother to say a word he just spits at the monarch and try to wrestle out of his chains but fail horribly,

"We have nothing against you or were your victims of the royal family so why would you assassin your King someone must be behind this," Liam says

"KILL ME!" he tries to get out of the grip, "Before I kill you! "

He was beaten down by the guards.

"What are you doing this for?"

"You're right I have no family because of you! Why couldn't you just die! Why can't everyone in your family die!" 

"Your Majesty, he won't budge we need to take higher measure," Paul suggested.

"Take him to the cells," Harry command eyeing this man below him, "Don't let him die," Harry says through gritted teeth.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Paul signal the guards to drag the struggling man away.

Harry stood up aggressively, he knows he has to calm down.

"Paul, was there any more information on his family?" Louis asks

"No Your Highness, all the information we can find about this person was so scarce it's like he didn't exist until now, but from the look of it, he has a hatred path set out for the Royal Family this could be why the recruit him. He doesn't have anything to lose a death contraption is a nice way to put it."

"That's basically a dead end," Liam says

"It's not all lost. Like Harry said before the person who's devising all this could be within the palace wall we just need to be more observant," Louis says

"Paul, can you pull out all the recent records of everyone who enter and exits the Castle Ground?" Liam asks

"Yes, Your Highness," Paul quickly go retrieve them.

Louis went to Harry side to massage his shoulder, "It's alright we will find the person they're in our territory remember? We will get to the bottom of this."

Harry holds on to Louis's hand and gives him a nod of agreement, he stood up and bring Louis around to him, "It's been a while you two go check on Zayn I have somewhere to pay a visit to,"

"Harry?" Liam questioned coming close to him.

"Don't worry I'll be back in no time," he reassured them he kisses the both of them, "go tell Zayn and Niall I'll be right there,"

They both nodded and make their way out of the throne room with their personal servant, while Harry makes his way to the North Wing.


	31. Chapter 30 The Old Reappeared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love Scene Alert!

Harry headed to the North Wing a place where many Queens in the past stayed but is now a discreet place where his mother Dowager Queen Anne is confined to.

The Guard at the doorstep kneel to the King, the servants opened the door for him to enter.

"Your Majesty," All the servants kneel,

He can see his mother sitting near the window admiring the view while sipping tea "Mother," he calls out to her.

She turns to see her son, "Oh my, Harry." She acts surprised, "What a wonderful surprise to see you here," She came up to hug him but he steps away from her,

"It's a wonder seeing you this happy, I guess this life suits you well," Harry says walking past her,

His mother turned around with a fake smile tugging at her lips, "I have nothing to worry about anymore, no power, no freedom, and absolutely no sympathy from my son,"

"Don't exaggerate so much mother you brought this upon yourself don't blame me for your action,"

"Is it so?" Queen Anne took a seat looking at her son, "At the end of the day I'll your mother and I know what you're thinking, you think that I'm out of the picture and Lydia is now a concubine you can have a happy life with your precious little consorts. Well, just like what I've told your father in the past that can't happen, bearers are not like women they get weary and overuse while we know how to keep up with ourselves soon enough after they start popping out one kid after another you'll get tired of them. That is also when you find yourself in need of a woman. That's where I come in and that is how you're currently sitting on that throne of yours."

"You really think father did all that because of you? He only did it so I wouldn't be apart of a more broken family he could've easily thrown you out of the way but he chooses not to the only that stop him from doing so was me that's why he always told me to protect the ones I love,"

"I'm the one who's been protecting you, Harry..."

"Don't ever utter that word again. You've done nothing but fight for your own power you've used me your whole life as a shield but no longer am I going to let you do that ever again, I will fight to protect my family," Harry stepped closer to where his mother is, "and let me tell you, Zayn Malik, my Honor Consort is pregnant with my child he will give birth to my heir who may one day rule over this kingdom so you can shut that dream of yours, my heir will never be of Cendric's birth," Harry continues to get closer he leans down to grab the arm of his mother chair facing her, " I'll tell you one last time mother no one hurts my family if they dare I will make sure they regret ever breathing even if it's my own mother," Harry enunciate his last statement making his mother shiver at her own son power she can't believe this was her own child.

"Harry, you will take the child of that messenger son as your heir but will the kingdom ever accept that..."

"And who will they accept? Lydia? Might I remind you that the Cendric's are nothing now except a name in the past, Lydia is merely a concubine doing her servants duty in the corner of the Palace compare to a son of a messenger she's nothing but a speckle of dusk." Harry finish and was about to leave.

"What about me? I'm your mother." The Queen stood up facing Harry's back.

Harry turned around to face his mother. "That's why you're here and not in the prison cell, I have to say, with you being here has been easier on my husbands' which I consider a good thing. If you want to make up for what you've done stay here and don't cause any more trouble that will bring me much joy. Isn't that what you wanted? Doing everything for the sake of my happiness?" Harry finishes and walks out.

That night was Harry wanted to stay with Zayn but he wanted to stay with Louis so Harry stuck to his schedule and went to Niall's chamber.

"Uh...um..." Niall and Harry are deeply immense in their make-out session; kissing each other passionately.

Harry makes his way down Niall's mouth kissing along his jawline and down to his neck leaving deep red marks as he goes.

"Um...Harry..." Niall moan

"You like it, darling?" Harry asks nibbling at his collarbone.

"Yea..." Niall says rubbing up on Harry trying to get as much friction as he can.

Harry can tell Niall was hard and he has barely touched him yet, he remembers when he was Niall's age anything small thing arouses him so he was very happy to comply with his husband needs.

Harry pick Niall up and place him on his lap, Niall wrapped his legs around Harry's waist his nightgown exposing the top half of his body giving the King free access to his radiant skin.

"You're already so hard, baby, I love it when you fall completely apart for me and only me," Harry says latching onto his youngest husband's nipple making him moan loudly.

"Harry...um...uh...please...I'm gonna...come..." Niall said between moans

Harry quirk an eyebrow, "Already?" Harry teases bringing his hands down to his husband crotch and start teasing his tip.

"Ah...please....Harry...um...I..I want...um"

"What do you want?" Harry says thrusting his hip up against his husband who's panting and moving restlessly.

"I..I...um..." Niall starts to say but stop and shakes his head.

"It's alright, baby. Tell me. I promise not to laugh at you." Harry says to comfort his husband.

"I..I want...mm...I want to be pregnant too..." Niall says in a very low voice but Harry heard him loud and clear.

"You want to be pregnant?" Harry asks and smiles at the idea. Imagined Niall being full and swollen with his child got him painfully hard.

"Yea...It just I really like the idea of pregnancy since I've met you I want to carry your child I've always wanted to have a baby and ever since Zayn's been pregnant I wanted, even more, I'm sorry I didn't mean too..." his words turn to whimper

"'Shh...it's alright...shh...it's not bad of you to think that I'm very happy that you want to carry our child but are you sure you want to this early?" Harry asks comforting Niall.

Niall nod, "Positive."

"Then let's get started shall we?" Harry says tearing apart Niall's nightgown making him gasp.

Before he knew it Niall was pinned down on the bed and was passionately kissed, Harry kissed every part of his body leaving reddish-pink marks everywhere making Niall blush even harder.

Speaking of hard, Niall is now leaking from pre-cum even though he has already come two times. Harry is no better his member is so hard that it aches but he finds the process of pleasuring his consort is more enjoyable.

"Harry...ah...um, please...I need...you...inside...um..." Niall beg

"Not yet, baby," Harry says stroking Niall's hard member he continuously making Niall come one time after another, "shh...don't come yet," 

"Uh...a...um...a...ah...H...Harry...I...can't...I need...ah" Niall cries, tears streaming down his face he wants to come but he doesn't want to disobey Harry.

"Shh...easy baby...shh...it's alright...relax...are you ready for me?"

"Yes...ah" Niall felt a pleasure wave as Harry rubbed his tip.

Harry open up Niall's legs and spread them out giving him room to kneel between them, he lines the tip of his cock at Niall's entrance and slowly pushes the tip in earning a moan of pleasure from the younger man.

"You're so hot, darling, so tight for me, look at you already sucking at my little one," Harry push his whole cock in earning a scream from Niall and he grunts in the process of being engulfed.

"Ah... Harry move...please..please..." Niall beg

Harry started moving his hips slowly thrusting into Niall, feeling his member being sucked in and seeing how Niall fall apart under his touch makes him even harder. He picked up the pace and went pounding into his husband's entrance, making him moan even louder soon the whole room was filled with moans and grunts.

"I...I...H...Harry...I'm...about to...come...uh...um..."

Harry took his cock into his hand and begin stroking his member going up and down, continue pounding into the smaller man at max speed.

"Come, come for me, baby, um..." Harry says in his husky voice

"Um...a...uh...a...AH....AAHH" Niall came with a whimpering cry.

Harry continues thrusting him through his orgasm, he thrust his final thrust into Niall and came inside of him they both ride out their climax.

"Sleep, I'll wash you up, baby," Harry says to Niall he always does the aftercare for all his husbands after their night activities. He was quite possessive it's weird how he can have four husbands and still be but he can't help it he want to be the one that looks after them he can't stand it if someone else touches what is his.


	32. Chapter 31 New Scheme

Catiline brought the Queen her tea as she's staring aimlessly at the window.

"His Majesty sent some more guards over the Consort Quarters, in the meantime, it will be hard to act on the situation," Her Lady in Waiting inform her,

"There's no need to rush we'll have plenty of time after the child is born," the Queen slowly sip her tea,

"But the child will affect our plan,"

"Then I guess we'll just get rid of it then," she says calmly, "How did it go?"

"Smoothly, no one survives, that captive that Paul brought back will soon give out, it will look like a natural death caused by a heart attack."

"Excellent. This step I took was a good distraction, to imagine how much I can do if my son is not here for a whole day. The only fallback was that little twat of a baby has to come, but that won't slow me down."

"Do we need to recruit more villagers?"

"No. But do keep the ones we have on hand just to be safe."

"Yes, M' Lady"

"Did you get the things I ask for?"

"Yes, Your Majesty, straight from the island," Catiline pull out a black pouch and present it to the Queen.

The Queen opens it to reveal a small amount of white pearl powder, "And this will work?"

"Positive, Your Majesty,"

The Queen smirk, "Give it to her tonight," the Queen laugh satisfyingly at her plan.

"Yes, M'Lady" Catiline reply a smirk on her lips too.

Zayn is in the room chatting with Liam, Louis, and Niall, "I think being pregnant really suits you Zayn before when my mother was pregnant with my sisters it's the best she ever look her skin was just glowing. Imagine you three month late," Louis says

"I'll probably be as big as a whale," Zayn responds with a chuckle.

"Everyone gets big when they're with child, you'll get used to it soon," Liam says

"The baby will be so cute! I can't wait. Zayn can I babysit him or her, please......" Niall plead

They all laugh at how adorable he is, Zayn patted his head, "Sure you can, but I'm afraid you'll be too busy carrying another child by then, according to what Harry told me,"

Niall blushes a cute pink, "He did?" Niall said embarrassing, "I...I...it's...I really want a baby,"

"And that's all right no need to be embarrassed we're bearers our job is to carry babies," Liam says

"Especially, when our husband is willing to comply," Louis says

They all laugh at that statement you can count on Louis to be straight blunt.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Harry walked into his giggling husbands.

"We're just grateful to have a wonderful husband like you Harry, who warm us up every night and morning, sometime in the afternoon, also, whenever he feels like it. Anytime. Anywhere," Louis says with an innocent smile.

"Careful Tommo. I can also come up with a punishment." Harry warns tapping Louis' nose lightly

"I'm afraid, Your Majesty, will have to wait till tomorrow night,"

"That's fine you guys we're all in on it I'll just the punishment in order," Harry teases holding onto Liam's waist because tonight is his night with Harry,

"Nice going Tommo," Liam try to say it in his straight face but fail when Harry kisses him.

"Consider it my gift, Payno," Louis reply smiling mischievously,

The monarch was very much into their loving surroundings that they didn't realize someone was fuming right outside the doorway.

Lydia was supposed to be going back to the kitchen where she works but instead, she wonders to the Royal Suite. 

Flashback

Catiline dressed in black clothes with a cloak that covers most of her body and face, who would expect the Dowager Queen's Lady in Waiting would wander into the concubine at this time of night.

"This is your key to the King. The Queen has pulled out all her cards this is your opportunity," Catiline handed Lydia the pouch.

Lydia looked at the pouch in confusion, "How will this get me to becoming Queen?"

"Don't judge a book by its cover, this thing right here will help you get inside the King's bed and once you're carrying the future heir there's always a place on the throne for you,"

Lydia smile in pride like she already won the gold.

"But you must do exactly what I just tell you to do, the Queen is only so generous with you don't blow it for the Cendric's,"

"I know what to do," Lydia is so annoyed of people telling her what to do,

End of Flashback

Lydia did what Catiline said step by step she adds the powder into the King's Cup she then lines it up in the correct cart to serve to the King (If it was up to her she would put it in the teapot but Catiline was insisting that she put it only in the King's Cup 'whatever' she thought). Why not put it in the whole thing it's more convenient anyway. Stupid servant.

The sous chef thought Lydia was acting quite weird today, usually, it's a living hell to get her to work, she's currently arranging the tea cart for the monarch. What a strange sight. Too strange. Maybe she came to her senses? The chef laughs at her own thought. 

Lydia skipped merrily back to her room, she picked out the best dress that she could find and start working on her face. After tonight she will get out of this peasant box and no one will ever tell her what to do again. 'I'm such a genius' she thought. After she's one with her makeover she observed herself in the mirror, "Harry is so lucky to have me as his Queen. Look at this beauty." 

She sprinkles some of the powder on herself according to Catiline it will make her look more 'appealing' to the King, whatever that means. Lydia waited outside of the King's office to 'catch the moment'. She imagines a tired Harry coming out of his office and seeing a distressed beauty within the night like herself he will come with open arms and take her back to his chamber where she will give him what those slut will never be able to and once he had her she will have him wrapped around her finger he will do anything for her the Dowager Queen will have to look up to her now.

Inside the office, Harry and Liam were pulled away from their conversation with the others to tend to some paperwork that has to deal with the border patrol. The land in the North, an eternal winter, the country of Mindel, has started some issue with the Gondor patrol guards which to them is a rare case. Mindel has been a silent country since King Byron reign they have almost cut off all ties with the Kingdom why are they having problems now?

"Is there anything big on the issue?" Harry asks Liam who's looking over the case.

"Not much except for some physical conflict with our soldiers and theirs but that too small to even become a case," Liam replied with Harry standing over his shoulder.

"If it's just that why create a cause at all. They must want something from us." 

"Well, whatever they want they won't be able to get much maybe this is just an excuse to join allies with us once again," Liam said

"Maybe but we still need to be careful, send them a letter asking for any damage and repair then we'll start from there," Harry says Liam just nod,

Liam fall back in his chairs and rubbed his temple, "Tired?" Harry asks massaging his shoulder.

"Not really, it's just my eyes complaining about me overusing it," He said giving Harry a chuckle

"Well, let me kiss it better," Harry says kissing Liam's eyelid, "there, better?"

Liam just laughs at his resolution, a maid came in bring tea and snacks.

"Your Majesties, Attendant Lou asks us to bring you and the Prince some tea, do you want us to bring it back to the chamber quarters?"

"No, we'll just have some here then head back to the chamber, no need for the trouble," Harry wave to dismiss her.

"Yes, Your Majesty,"

The maid curtsy to leave, Harry took his teacup over to Liam who's finishing his letter and is now sealing it,

"If we send this tomorrow it will take at least three days to get there,"

"That's why we have messenger," Harry says, "here, drink this," he handed Liam his cup of tea.

Liam took a sip he usually doesn't drink tea at night, Harry drinks the whole cup.

"You know you have your own, right?" Liam asks

"I know but it doesn't have your taste," Harry said with a smirk,

Liam shakes his head, "You are unbelievable," he says getting up 

"I'll show you more unbelieving moves when we get back," Harry whispers in Liam's ears while walking out of the office and making their way back to their chamber.

Liam bushes "Let's stay at your place tonight then," Liam suggests because usually Harry would come to their chamber and leave in the morning for the meeting they rarely go unless it's an absolute must but it's Harry day off tomorrow so Liam thought to give him some 'comfort',

"That was also my idea," Harry says giving him a laugh.

Lydia fell asleep for a while when she woke up she didn't see anyone, she thought Harry was still inside his office so she continues to wait.


	33. Chapter 32 Love and Addiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love Scene Alert!

Liam and Harry made it back to the King's personal chamber, Harry dismisses all the servant except for the guards outside. 

Liam starts helping Harry undresses, and help him get into his nightgown that was already set out and prepared by the maids.

Harry noticed Liam's cheeks are a bit flush, that gives Harry an idea, Harry grabs his husband waist in an attempt to tease him but finds that his body temperature is pretty heated he brought his hands up to Liam's forehead and it gives him a warm sensation.

"Darling, are you alright, you're a bit warm," Harry asks pulling Liam against him,

Liam moan unconsciously, "I don't know Harry something feels wrong," he felt weak to the knee,

Liam feels an odd sensation creeping up his body, he's filled with needs, it feels strange, he feels the need for Harry to be in him desperately. What is happening to him?

Liam breath quickened, "Shh... darling, I'm here I won't let anything happen to you." Harry carried Liam to his bed and unbutton his shirt.

Liam feels like a wolf in heat he can't control what he's doing, what's wrong with him, "um...oh god, Harry it hurts... I don't know what's happening... help me..." Liam beings to cry as he breathlessly begging for help.

Harry's heart broke at his husband cries, he needs to do something to soothe his pain, "Shh... I'm here, I won't leave you," Harry said undressing his husband as he suspected, Liam, is already producing slick and he is incredibly hard. 

Harry has seen these cases, his husband has been drugged, but how Liam didn't eat or drink...

Harry gritted his teeth, 'HOW DARE THEM' Harry didn't want to frighten his husband in the state that he's in, he will deal with who is it later. The King can start feeling the effect of the drug itself. if he's not wrong the more you consume the longer it takes to work and the longer you'll be in this sexual heat. Liam only took a sip that's why it already take a toll on him. 

Harry can feel the heat gripping at his spine, he needs to stay in control he can't hurt Liam, "a...um...a...um...Harry...please...it hurts..." Liam is full-on crying and begging.

"Shh...don't worry, darling, calm down I'll make the pain go away, you'll feel so good in a moment," Liam cock is flushed up against his belly dripping with precum, needing attention. Harry can feel his member growing painfully hard, his mouth is dry, and he feel the need to bury his cock in something.

"Please...a...it hurts...I need you...a...um...Harry..." Liam tries to reach to his member but was stopped by Harry because without a proper release it will be very painful.

"Don't cry, my darling, I'll help you," Harry said placing a kiss on his eyelids, "I'll kiss it better," he made his way down Liam's member kissing along his shaft and start to deepthroat him. Usually, Harry would tease him a little more but he's too desperate now.

"A...more...Harry...please...aaa...mmm...please..." Liam moans relentlessly. What is happening? Why does he feel the need to be filled? He can't stop himself. He's moaning so loud his throat is hurting. Why is this happening to him? He wants more.

Harry is preparing Liam hole as he's taking in his cock, he didn't need to use any oil due to the amount of slick he's producing. Liam's arching his hip to meet with his husband's finger that is currently inside of him opening the Prince up and his mouth that is wrapped around his cock.

The King pull back from his husband's cock and rubbing it with his hands while comforting his distress mate. "Take it easy, darling, relax and breath, I know it hurts but I'll make it go away in no time." Harry trying his best to comfort Liam, while he has to use all of his will power to stop himself from devouring his consort. Harry aftereffect compare to Liam is way worse he's filled with heat ranging energy that he has to fight against, his cock is hard and aching but he mustn't hurt his husband, and his eyes are filled with sexual desire.

Harry added another finger into Liam's entrance, "Ah...um...a..mm...oh god," Harry pressed his lips to Liam's muffling all his moans. He pulled his finger out which earn a whine from his husband due to the emptiness inside him, but it was quickly replaced by the tip of his cock with one thrust he entered Liam spreading him wide open. He lifts Liam's legs and put in on his shoulder burying himself deeper in his consort.

"Oh...aaa...mhm...a...that feels so...good...um...don't...stop..." Liam moaned loudly, "Please, Harry...oh yes...a...yes...my Harry...uh...my King...a"

Harry just wants to bury so deep in his husband and pound into him recklessly hearing his husband calling his name made him lose his last bit of sanity which went straight to his cock and is painfully throbbing inside his tight entrance.

"My sweet darling...I won't stop until you are filled with my seeds...I'll makes sure...of that" Harry grunt, thrusting his member in and out of Liam.

Harry suck on Liam's nipple which has now doubled its size due to his abusing technique, and constantly stroking his cock spreading his precum around the tip.

"...Harry...I...I'm close...", Liam said which cause Harry's hand to go faster on his cock and him to wilding thrust into the moaning Prince, "aa...um...ah...Harry... oh...aaa...AAHH!" Liam came between him and Harry.

But Harry has no intention of stopping, his hard cock is still throbbing and twitching inside his husband he continues to push forward.

Liam just came down from climax but immediately feels the pressure and pleasure from the person who's thrusting into him, "Oh god,"

It's not long before, Harry reaches his climax and came deep inside Liam and Liam came for a second time. He can feel Harry's cock growing hard again inside of him, Harry look down at his husband who's already cover in sweats,

"Are you alright, darling, tell me if it's too much I can relieve myself,"

"No, I've not tired...please Harry don't leave," Liam starts panicking

"No, darling I'm not leaving, I'm right here with you," Harry starts kissing Liam's face and starts to slowly move his hips

Liam put a hand on his hips to stop him, "Let me lead this time?" Liam asks unsure of the answer but he really wants to relieve his husband.

Without a word, Harry flipped them over, where Liam is sitting directly on his cock, "Go ahead, move darling, ride me," Harry encourages while thrusting up to Liam.

"um...a...you're...so...deep...oh..." Liam moaned while riding his husband he never thought Harry the King of Gondor will ever let him be on top.

Harry was aroused by his husband, seeing Liam ride him, make his cock grew even bigger inside him. He was being pleasured by his Liam a person who always followed the rule the person is now on top of him moaning relentlessly.

"umm...Liam darling...you make me feel...so good you're so tight it's squeezing the seeds out of my cock...you want that don't you...hm answer me..."

"Y...yes...please...um...I want...want your seeds...please...um...please..."

Harry sat up to take control he continues to thrust into Liam at a dangerously fast pace, "Take it darling...take it...it's yours...it's all yours...take it...take it all..."

He thrust into Liam the Prince came for the third time that night, but Harry is nowhere near satisfy he got his husband on his knees and entered him from behind abusing his hole. Liam held on to the headboard for balance, pleading for the King to go faster. By dawn, Liam has come eight-time and the king only six, he was currently being pound in by his husband who just came for the seventh time but still not yet satisfies. When Liam came for the tenth time he fell unconscious due to the pleasure and exhaustion.

The morning to come was going to be a long, exhausted, and a sore one. Harry carefully helped Liam to the bath to clean him up and apply some salve to his swollen entrance. He tucked Liam into bed carefully and fell asleep next to him.


	34. Chapter 33 New Plans

The next morning Harry woke up before Liam, he quickly wrote an instant message to Paul and Luther(one of his most trusted First Knight) to inspect last night situation.

A maid came in with morning essentials, Harry stopped her, "Do not make any noise, let the Prince sleep until he's ready to wake up. Have food and a bath prepare."

"Yes, Your Majesty"

Harry let his personal butler dress him that morning (usually he lets his husbands dresses him), but today is a different case. He looks to his tired sleeping husband, he feels terrible having to see his husband suffer due to the drug after effect even though it was a pleasurable it wasn't consensual. He doesn't know how to explain to Liam when he wakes up.

Harry went to his smaller study room in his Royal Suite, Luther and Paul came in to greet him. They showed him the substance they find on the teacup which Master Paulson identify as an Aphrodisiac (a love drug).

"We've asked all the kitchen staff separately all of the things were handle by the cooks and maids except when we ask the sous chef she remembers vividly someone messing with the tea cart not long before it was brought to your office," Luther states

"Who is it?" Harry asks almost positive on who it was.

"Lydia Cendric" 

Harry came back to see Liam awake he came over and sit on the edge of the bed letting Liam lean on his body, "'How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, sore, but fine" Liam answer 

"I've asked them to prepare some food and draw you a bath do you want to bathe first or eat first?"

"I'm really hungry, I'll take the food first,"

"Go tell them to bring some food to the chamber," He told his servant.

"Yes, My Lord," he quickly leaves to get the maids.

"I don't know what came over me last night it was so alluring and weird, I can't...I..." Liam stutter to explain what happened last night.

"It's not your fault Liam, and you know that it was an effect of something else I wasn't so clear myself and I let it consume me,"

"No Harry, you did what you need to do if it wasn't for you I'll probably die with the pain, in some way I don't mind what you did," Liam says blushing all the way to the tip of his ears.

"So," Harry whispered into Liam's ear, "You like what we did last night?" Harry slowly making his way down Liam's neck kissing and nudging it.

Liam was blushing even deeper, "I don't hate it," Liam says in a small voice but Harry heard it loud and clear.

"Haha...I can always do it again," Harry teases and laugh earning a punch to the shoulder, "So who performed better me or my cock?"

"Harry!" Liam yelp and punch his husband in the chest this time.

"Ouch. I guess that's my punishment,"

"Your Majesty, the chef has sent up the food," his butler informed

"Have they taste and check the food?" Harry asks not wanting what happened last night to repeat.

"Yes, Your Majesty," the butler answer.

"Have them bring it in" Harry took the food from them and fed it to Liam, he knows his husband gas no strength left to feed himself. Afterward, they took a bath together, Liam fell asleep in the process and was tuck into bed by Harry.

Harry kisses Liam and went toward Zayn chamber to check on him, he made it his mission to check on his husbands every day no matter how busy he gets.

That evening in the kitchen pantry, Lydia waited on Catiline who came in her usually black clothing.

"So I'm guessing you miss your shot?" Catiline knew Lydia long enough to know that if she succeeds the whole palace would know about it. The Queen knew from the way things look Lydia fail, yet again.

"It wasn't my fault that the stupid thing you gave me didn't work!" Lydia responded blindly.

"Really? Was it me? Or is it that you were too busy sleeping on the job?" Catiline retorted knowingly.

Lydia was surprised that she found out, "It was late! I...I..."

"Indeed, it was, it's been long too late for the Cendric's, but guess what the Queen is still fighting for the House of Cendric's she's helping you onto the throne but you're over here doing things on your own term,"

Lydia was about to retort when Catiline stops her, "Don't come up with anymore excuse. The Queen knows everything despises being in one place. She's only giving you one more chance and that's it. Now listen closely and do as I say," Catiline whisper in her ear telling her exactly what to do.

When they left the pantry each going a separate way, but what they don't know is the person standing in the shadow the whole time listening to their conversation, is no other than the King's First Knight Luther.

In the High Consort Chamber, Harry arrive to see Louis sorting some papers out, "It's a rare sight to see the High Prince Louis with paperwork," Harry tease

"These aren't paperwork, in case, Your Excellency, can't see these are letters of complaint from the farmers who supply to the Court, saying that their payment is much less then what was negotiated." 

"No wonder why I didn't see you with Zayn or Niall. Did they specify the amount in their claim?" Harry says walking over to Louis' desk.

"More than a quarter of their salary wasn't paid,"

Harry brows furrowed, "Have you figured out where the money went to?"

"Actually yes, you see the money was organized before the payment about a year and last year the person who was supposed to be over agriculture treasury was dismissed by the court for no reason and because of that the bureaucrats have selected a person to temporary filled the missing spot in the meantime and dispense all the payment," Louis took out a parchment and showed it to Harry, "and the person who was selected was Lord Cendric," Louis said pointing to his name on the parchment.

"Well, that deflates all the element of surprise," Harry knew the influence of his mother side on the old council that's why he got rid of them as quickly as he can. Now he has Louis who's excellent with what he does, Harry can rest assured everything will work out. 

"As to where the money went is hard to say but the majority of it went to all these noble gatherings over the past year and the people who were participants in these events are now currently serving in court or is still receiving retired payment," Louis stated with a smile 

Harry can tell what's Louis is planning to do, "So you want me to issue a deduction on their payment to recoup for the farmers lost?"

"You know me so well," Louis said putting both his hand under his chin and smile up at Harry dreamily.

Harry lean down to kiss Louis on the nose, "Well you can expect it tomorrow morning and I need to go check on Liam he's not in his best condition,"

"Why? Is he sick?" Louis asks

"I might have been a little rough," 

It took Louis a second for it to click in his mind, "Oh," he smiles, "well, I see someone stay true to their punishment threat," Louis wiggle an eyebrow

"It's not what you think I was partly being punished too,"

"Oh, I see, so can I expect the same treatment tonight?" Louis got up and put his hands around Harry's neck.

Harry pulled him closer until their face is close to touching, "If you think you can handle it?" Harry says leaning in to kiss Louis on the lips but the Prince turned his head away.

"I wouldn't be too confident," Louis says making his husband laugh, "Hey, do you think Liam could be pregnant too, you guys were at it all night,"

"I would be thinking the same thing, except that he is on his heat flow (something that bearers have to go through when they reach a certain age unlike girls who has the moon flow which they actually bleed, for carriers it just make their body a bit more hot and tiring they can have sexual desire but there will be a low chance of pregnancy), so I would say very unlikely," Harry says usually bearers will keep track of their own heat flow, because it's considered feminine in more than one way so traditionally a husband would not asks about it or care for the matter. But with Harry being Harry he kept up with all his husbands' heat flow not only for the sexual activities, the reason being their health and sensitivity on these days he wants to make sure they're comfortable and healthy. Harry would keep track of when each of their cycles came and he would try to sneak a little bit more food on their plate or make them drink an extra glass of water that's just how caring Harry is and that warms their heart.


	35. Chapter 34 Pregnancy Wonders

"What are you doing!?"

Zayn was in his Art Room, it used to be in another Hall but ever since Zayn became with child Harry has transferred the place to become apart of his suite so he doesn't need to run all the way across the castle to get to his art. He even has the Royal Quarters expanded for the babies nursery (yes the King of Gondor plan for the future).

But back to the present, Zayn was trying to move a couple of his canvas to make room for his new piece when Harry walked in or should he say sprint to his side and took them from him.

"Why are you lifting things? Where are the servants? Did they left you to do them work?" Harry asks constantly 

"Calm down, Harry, I was only moving them to make space it's barely anything. I dismissed the servants to have some time to myself, it's annoying having people constantly buzzing around you." Zayn said feeling annoyed

"I understand that but you could've asked me for help, I just don't want you straining yourself I don't anything to happen to you or the child," Harry said holding Zayn's arms

Zayn is beginning his second trimester before that the first three months wasn't the best time for him, he would get easily tired and fatigued but once he reached his fourth month it's like a whole new setting Zayn is as energetic as ever, no more getting tired all the time, no more morning sickness, and his appetite increase as well. 

Yet Harry is still treating him as though he's made of glass, "I understand Harry but I didn't want to bother you, plus I feel fine thanks to Cassandra and her potion,"

"Cassandra is a miracle worker but still no more working yourself, I'm here with you if you need anything tell me to do it, alright?"

"Alright," Zayn surrender to his husband

Harry lead them over to the chaise to have a seat, "Did you take your potion today?"

"Yes I did, Cassandra stopped by today to bring me more,"

"Did she give you a check over?"

"Yes she did, and she said that I'll no longer have to worry about morning sickness, thank the gods, and also I'll be experiencing weird cravings, maybe even some cramps here and there,"

"That sounds like a handful, did she mention anything else?"

"She did mention some changes to my body, my stomach will start to get visibly bigger...and my...my breast...and she says I'll be more sensitive...I'll be needing you to help me with my...my..." Zayn blushes a bright red,

"Your?"

"...my sexual craving, she says I'll desire more intimacy and I'll be more...horny..." Zayn said avoiding Harry's eyes.

"Hahaha...of course, that's my duty to fulfilled your needs as a husband there's no need to be embarrassed, sweetheart," Harry said pulling Zayn against his chest careful of his stomach.

Zayn is four months pregnant and he has gotten a small baby bump, which Harry loves to admire, "May I?" Harry asks

"Yes Harry, you don't need to ask me to feel our child," Zayn says pulling Harry hand over his belly.

Harry feels the child within his husband, it's a fluttering feeling that he can't explain.

A maid came in with a tea cart and lots of desserts, "Your Majesty, the chef have prepared what you ordered," Zayn has been craving lots of sweets lately so Harry decide to find him a pastry chef. The chef has done very well not only does he earn a great review from Zayn but also Louis and Niall, so Harry decided to make him a permanent chef.

"Will there be anything else, Your Majesties," the maid asks

"Tell them to prepare some more tea cake and scones for Prince Louis and bring it to his office and make another portion for Prince Niall but not too much, make sure to have them tested first," Harry told the maid. He knows Louis likes something denser like cake or bread, while Niall will have anything that's sweet, Liam is more of a tea and scones person, and for Zayn, he usually isn't picky but ever since his cravings kicked in he's going for anything that is sweet and creamy the more cream the better his everyday meal dessert now is a chocolate mousse top off with a cream bun, cream pie, or just straight cream.

"Yes, Your Majesty," the maid curtsy and left.

"It's like looking at the Sugar Kingdom, I don't know where to begin," Zayn says eyeing the desserts happily

"Well let's try the tiramisu it's the chef specialty," Harry suggested taking the mini cake from its platter and feed it to his consort.

Zayn taste the cake, "mmm...this is my new favorite for the day,"

"Hahaha, I'm glad you like it but leave room for dinner,"

Zayn loves his sweets but he's not one to swallow it all in one go, he likes to taste them and enjoy what he tastes so he never goes overboard with them.

That night when they retire, Zayn is laying against the headboard while Harry is sitting at the end of the bed massaging his feet and legs. Yes, it's an odd task for the King but his husband was uncomfortable with his swollen feet and Harry didn't want anyone else touching his husband so he decided to do it himself.

"Feeling better, sweetie?"

"Yes, it feels great actually but you don't need to do this, it's not a King's job,"

"Nonsense, it's a husband job to take care of his spouse, now sit back and relax,"

"I've been doing that for a while," Zayn chuckle

There's a sudden knock at the door, they never disturb the King and Consort at such a late hour. What could it be?

"Come in," Harry gently lay his husband legs back on the bed and cover it with the fur blanket that he ordered to be made just for Zayn.

"Your Majesty, there's an urgent letter from the Dutchess Diana asking for your immediate attention," his butler came in with the messenger standing right behind him.

His butler came up and present him the letter, Harry open it to read,

Dear Harry,

My loving cousin I'm writing you this letter because you're my last way out of this hell misery, I've been confined to this race, way longer than I wanted to, even though I never fought or hurt anyone I still get pulled into this loophole with no way out. My husband the person who I love the most failed to protect me which result in me losing the one I love the most, my child. I wish for nothing more than to return to my motherland. Please, Harry, look at me with pity if you must but I would rather be a slave than a Princess in this land. Please, take me out of this flaming pit. That's all I ask for.

Your Cousin, Diana

Harry finish the letter with a fiery taste, the taste of blood and tears. What has happened? Diana has never begged him for anything before. What must she be experiencing to write to him like this? Harry is shaken with anger. Diana is no less than a sister to him if anyone dares to hurt her he will make them regret ever living.

Harry pound his fist on the night table startling Zayn, "Harry..."

Harry took a deep breath, he sits down next to Zayn and holds his hand that's the only way he can calm himself down, "I'm sorry, sweetie," he said rubbing his thumb on the back of Zayn's hand.

"You. Do you know where the Dutchess is at currently?"

"Yes Your Majesty, the Dutchess, and her ladies sneak out in the night to the Gondor Embassy Tower to hid from her husband searches, she then sent me back here for your assistance,"

"Go get Luther, and tell him to round up some female Knights and guards to assist and protect the Dutchess back to Gondor make it quick I don't care if he has to travel in the dark make it where the Dutchess can return here safely and quickly."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the messenger and his butler quickly go deliver the message.


	36. Chapter 35 Repair Broken Heart

The Knights quickly gallop through the town and village, leaving the border of Clementine the Land of Nature, making one straightway back to the Palace of Gondor.

It's been a day since the King sent out his Knights to retrieve the Dutchess Diana of Welgburgs. As the King is pacing the throne room, the door of the throne opens to reveal the Noble Knight Ladies in armor and a figure that is covered from head to toe with a dark blue cloak who's standing beside the knights and guards. 

They slowly make their way inside the Grand Room and halfway they kneel to the King,

"Your Majesty," they all said in respect.

"Rise," Harry stepped down from where he stood to stand in front of the figure.

The person slowly rises and carefully remove the hood of the cloak, revealing a brown-haired woman with green eyes, almost like Harry. She has a small figure compared to the knights, and she's currently wearing an ivory-colored dress with her hair down. Her eyes swollen from tears, and her face carried a deep depression.

"Diana" Harry called her,

"...Harry..." The Dutchess said her lips are trembling, and her eyes clouded with tears; she rushes to embrace the King, her cousin, a person she's been longing since tragedy strikes her well-found life.

Harry held his trembling cousin, who meant more like a sister to him. What has happened to the sunshine smile on her lips? Which is now replaced by heartbreaking cries.

Diana stepped back and wiped away her tear, "Forgive me, My Lord,"

"You guys have done a magnificent job. I will see that you all are rewarded for your well one tasks,"

"Thank you for Your Majesty generosity, but it is our duty," One of the Female Knight responds.

Harry gestured to dismiss them, leaving him and Diana in the throne room.

"You've sent for me, asking me to help you out the hands of Satin, I want to know what happened?"

"I...I don't know where to begin, as soon as my wedding played out I thought that I could get a happy ending and then when my husband and I arrived back in Clementine his family greeted me with modest and honor. His mother and sister in law welcomed me with open arms, and I was so delighted, but I was still nervous about meeting his other wife, the Princess of Clementine she was an angel when we first met but behind that was the face of a devil. She didn't want either of us carrying the heir to the Gordan family, so she made it her goal to take us out of the household. My sister in law was her constant victim, but because she's a Princess they didn't dare say anything about it when her husband found out that she scarred his wife using a candle he was enraged he even got into a fight with my husband. They moved out shortly, leaving me there; she didn't physically abuse me because of my status. Still, things around me never seem safe, especially after I became with child. The maid carrying a teapot full of hot water will sometime slip for no reason aiming at me, my food would get the poison out of nowhere, I wasn't hungry, so I feed some of the bread to the birds, and they died before my eyes. I tried telling my husband, but he said they were all coincident and I shouldn't accuse someone with no evidence, my ladies will try to step in as a shield for me but only so many times can happen before she decided to throw me down the stairs,"

"She assaulted you!" Harry was enraged by what he's hearing

Diana shook her head, "She claims it was an accident, I was in my sixth month when they decided to go out hunting my father in law was trying to mend things between the brothers, my sister in law came to stay with me. We were talking, and she went out to get some water, it took her so long to get back, so I went to check on her suddenly I felt a tug at my dress when I try to react to it I was already tumbling down the stairs. I hit my head and became unconscious; I landed on my child in the process; when I woke up, my baby boy is already buried. I cried and starved myself for days. I refuse to look at my husband; he failed to protect my child and me. When I became too weak my mother in law asks for my sister in law to come and take care of me; she pushed me to get well, promise to help me find my way out of the Gordan household I wanted to return to the capital to see you, so I had to get better. It was also her who help sneaked my ladies and me into the Gondor Embassy Tower that's how I was able to get back,"

"This is my fault. I married you to that Scornful Rotten Hellhound," Harry said in anguish. 

"It not your fault, My Lord, it was me I was caught up in the butterflies of love. Now I have to pay the price. Even my child..." Diana is in deep sorrow

"Diana, I give you my word I'll bring your child grave back to the Capital and have him settled in the Royal Cemetery, I'll put the child to rest at its appropriate status, and I'll make sure to make the Spawn of Lilith pay for what she's done."

"Harry I thank you for your kindness, but after everything, I'm tired I can't continue with all this hatred and fighting I just want to rest and spend the rest of my days as peacefully as I can manage,"

"I understand Diana, you must be tired from your journey let the maids show you and your ladies to the Guest Quarter," Harry said patting her on the shoulder,

"Thank you, Your Majesty," she curtsy and left with the maids,

Harry let out a long sigh. He can't believe how much Diana's life has changed in a short year. He must do something immediately. He won't let that Devil Pet live without consequences. She will regret the day she was born when he gets his hands on her.

**_Love Scene Alert!_ **

Niall is walking down the Grand Hall, making his way to Harry's study. When he reached the door he saw Luther, Harry's First Knight(Harry has 5 First Knights and 10 Second Knights) pacing outside the doorway, he decides to approach him,

"Sir Luther," Niall called

"My Lord," he bows in respect to the Consort

"Is something wrong? Why are you outside?" Niall asked

"Well, I was supposed to give this to the King, but he's a little too moody for the past couple hours..."

"Moody?"

"Yeah, since this morning, he's scared off all the butler, he sent some servants away with tears, and even put a bureaucrat to shame because he didn't use a better kind of parchment,"

"Oh, I think he's just a bit stressful with everything going on, here I'll take that to Harry you just go and take your day off you deserved it," Niall says taking the parchment from Luther's hands

"But His Majesty,"

"I'll explain it to him. He did give you a day off. Right?"

"Thank you, Your Highness," Luther nods

"It's nothing say, hello, to your husband for me,"

"I will, Gratitude My Prince," Luther said, bowing to Niall before leaving in the other direction.

Niall walks into the office and sees Harry sitting at his desks flipping through papers with an icy cold expression that makes Niall afraid to approach him,

Niall strolls to where Harry is sitting, "Harry..."

Harry looked up with his green eye glared that made Niall almost want to take a step back, his eyes soften up when he realized it was Niall standing in front of him,

"I'm sorry, baby, do you need something?"

"Well, first I'm here to give you this," Niall said handing Harry the parchment

"Why are you bringing me that? It's Luther's job to bring me what I asked for. He must feel the need to be out of a job. Who does he think he is ordering my Consort to bring me what I ask for?" Harry's voice got louder too loud for Niall's liking,

Niall decides that this isn't going to work, "Harry, stop. Listen to me just for a minute," Niall look down a bit he never talked to his husband like this, "it's not Luther's fault I wanted to give you your things because I saw him outside and I know it's his day off. His husband just had a baby, so I told him I'd bring it in for you so he can go home to his family. Secondly, I came in here to asks you if you'll take a break," Niall looks at Harry with sad eyes, " you've been working so hard today, and you barely had dinner, I'm sorry for bothering you I didn't mean to disobey your orders I just wanted to help. I'll accept the consequence, please don't take away Luther's job he has a family to take care of," Niall went down to a kneeling position and bowed his head tears clouding his eyes.

Harry took off to his husband's side. He lifted Niall in a standing position and kissed at his tears, "...come here..."

He brought him back behind his desks and let Niall sits on his lap and his head on Harry's shoulder, "I won't hurt you. Don't you ever think like that again, I'm sorry for being mad I'll make it up to you," He kissed Niall on the head

Niall shakes his head, "No. I'm not upset because you're mad. I'm upset because I know you're angry with yourself. I didn't notice before, but now I could see it; you've been putting your anger on different people, and you've been loading yourself on work. Harry, you have not come to check on me or the others I don't blame you for working, but you're hurting, and I can't do anything to help. Instead, I just made you more frustrated..."

"Niall, you didn't upset me. It's just I can't process all the things I've received in one day. I'm trying to do something, anything that will help me ease my mind, but it seems I forgotten what's most important to me. I should've come to the people who are here to embrace me instead of running my emotion on everyone."

"I'm not as capable like Louis and Liam, I can't help you with the big stuff, but I still want to do something to help get some of these workloads off your shoulder,"

"You're very capable, Niall, you can help me right now, can you ask the maids to bring me some tea?"

"I have a better idea why don't I ask them to bring some tea back to our chamber and I'll give you a massage,"

"That sounds delightful," Harry can see that Niall is becoming more mature by the days he's more observant and careful, he's becoming more of a prince.

They went back to Niall's chamber, where Niall undress Harry and help him clean him. Harry likes it when someone scrubs his back; before he was married, it was his servants that clean him, but now he has his husbands helped him.

Niall slowly works his way down Harry's back and makes his way to the front, to Harry's chest, stomach, and when Niall's hand reaches his thighs, the thoughts made him blush.

Harry can see the pink that's spreading on his little leprechaun cheeks, "Don't just clean around it..." Harry took Niall's hands and guided it toward his cock, Niall blush even deeper but still cleaned it with his hand and scrub towel.

Niall guides the towel around the inner thighs and up the shaft cleaning the length while his other hand caressed the balls cleaning up and under them finishing off at the tip.

This whole time Harry's been laying back and enjoying the sensation, the thoughtful caressed of his husband's tiny hands. By this time his cock is sparkling clean and fully erected, that's when Harry decides to have a little fun he holds on to Niall's hand which is still on his shaft and start moving it up and down slowly Harry tighten the hold on his youngest husband hand making it tighter around his cock. Harry shows Niall what he likes, and Niall understands his husband wanting a release to try to do exactly what he's been taught just now.

Soon Harry breaths quickened he can feel his ball tighten Niall started pumping his cock and without warning starts rubbing his tip he can feel his release coming, "Yes baby, just like that..." he says in his throat voice as he thrust against the moving hand, "HA..." Harry grunts at his release.

Niall ended up cleaning Harry again and hoping that his members stay put this time, or they'll never get out of the bath.

They got out of the bath and move to the long chaise in the bath where Niall sat Harry down for his massage put was pulled onto the bigger man lap.

Harry placed kisses all over his husband face, "You're like a little angel, do you know that?"

Niall put his head in Harry's neck, and he whispers in the little one ear, "Let me return the favor?" he said reaching for Niall's night robe

"Don't you want your massage?" Niall asks leaning his head to the side,

"Yes, but I want you more," Harry's said, kissing his shoulder with one action. He pulls Niall's robe off and reaches for the oil that was meant for his massage.

Harry slowly opened up Niall and slid his cock in letting Niall guide him, "That's it, baby move your hip, that's right slowly, you're doing great,"

"A...um...ah...you're so...deep...um..." Niall moan

The maids were supposed to bring the King and Prince tea, but they didn't dare to enter when they heard the sounds that were coming out of the bath.

"Baby, that's it take what you want..."

"Um...yes..please...um..."

They sound of the King grunting, and the Consort moaning didn't stop till four hours later, which wasn't a surprise considering the King's stamina.


	37. Chapter 36 Welcome Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: I've included in here some mixed culture, the tunic I kind of got the idea from Zayn's heritage combined with a bit of modern style. Also, the glutinous rice ball (bánh trôi nước ngũ sắc) was an idea because of the upcoming fall season as a Vietnamese tradition it's always keen to have the glutinous rice ball during the fall festival as a symbol of the family, so I decided to include it in as an Irithica tradition.

Louis, Liam, Zayn, and Niall are all sitting in the dining hall waiting for Harry to arrive, and their guest of honor, Dutchess Diana. "Your Majesty, My Lady," William greeted the pair coming into the dining hall. Harry coming in dresses in a white-collar shirt and black pants with gold patterns, Diana has dressed a white evening gown (a mourning color).

They all stood up to greet Diana, "Dutchess Diana, it's a pleasure to make you, the King here has spoken highly of you," Liam started off greeting her.

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, My Lord,"

"Let me introduce you to my lovely soulmates," Harry said with a smirk, "This is Liam you two have met before the Duke of Harroway who is now my High Consort, next to him is Louis the Prince of Irithica second-born of King Robin also my High Consort,"

"Dutchess," Louis greet,

"On Liam's left is Zayn my third husband the only son of the Malik Family my Honor Consort, he's currently pregnant with our first child and is well into his second trimester,"

"Congratulation, My Lord, may Aphrodite be your guardian," Diana said,

"Thank you, My Lady," Zayn says in gratitude with one hand on his stomach,

"And lastly, Niall my fourth husband he's a bit young for the marriage age but he was ready to become my mate, Niall here is from the East Region son of Lord Horan from the Horan Family, their family has just settled in the capital for a short amount of time,"

"My Prince, you really do look young, are you even legal to marry?" The Dutchess express

"I'm turning 16 in a month, My Lady," Niall reply

"Did you think I forced a child to marry me?" Harry questioned her,

"You seem to have a thing for young men, and the Prince here looks too young to be a bride I don't know if you've kidnapped him in the night and make him married you," Diana said giving him a teasing smile, Harry was glad to see his cousin being her playful self.

"Well, if you're done teasing my husband we need to have dinner I have a child to feed," he leads her to sit on his right as an honor guess.

"How unthoughtful of me, My Honor Consort, how far along are you?" Diana turns to asked Zayn

"I'm four and a half month along, Dutchess," Zayn reply

"I see that you're wearing a silk tunic from the lowlands, I've always wanted to wear one it looks so divine and comfortable, especially, on you," Cassandra said observing Zayn's tunic, it is blue with gold-rimmed covering his body form a slightly visible baby bump.

****

"You're too kind, my family is originally from the lower region I really never wore their clothes much but since I've been in my second trimester Cassandra our priestess and healer recommended me to wear something more lose and fitting than the regular formal wear. Louis here was the one who got me to wear these tunics, I find them beautiful in color and much more comfortable," Zayn said looking over to Louis then back at Diana

"I think it looks great," Diana said with a smile,

A maid came in, "Your Majesties, dinner is ready to be served," she said

They then proceed to have dinner, and talk a little here and there about random subjects.

After dinner, they continue to talk while the servant brought in the desserts, they brought up a platter with colorful glutinous rice balls served with sugar syrup and coconut milk.

"My Lords, this handmade by Prince Louis," Amanda the Head Kitchen Attendant said

"This is a family dessert in Irithica no matter how luxury or poorly you live this is something every family must know how to make the round shape has a meaning of coming together, I made this for everyone today because Diana here is a child coming back to her home and I wish you can find everything you want and need successfully," Louis explains

Diana felt something touched her heart, "I'm grateful and honor, My Prince,"

"It's Louis," He corrected her,

She looked at him with a teary smile, "Thank you, Louis,"

"We actually have something to give you, Dutchess, it was a short time to prepare please forgive us if this isn't to your liking," Liam said signaling Sophie his personal maid to bring him the gift.

Sophie and Louis personal maid Eleanor presented the gift to the Diana,

"Please called me Diana, and these are magnificent," Diana said

"And you can't have the jewels without something to put them in, I hope this jewelry box isn't too small for you," Zayn said with a smile

"I love them, but I can't have them I appreciate the kindness but it's not right for me to wear them only the Queen and High Consorts is allowed to wear something as precious as diamonds it's your status I can't possibly offend you by wearing something that is not my birthright,"

"It is most definitely your birthright, you're the Dutchess of Welgsburg, Diana Styles, a sister to the King, you're worthy as anyone standing on this very ground," Louis said

"Diana, when we're married in Gondor everyone, is given a garment of their birthstone it's not to rank us and confine us to status but to show us how unique and different we are from everyone else. No stone is more worthy than others because they're not alike to compare, diamonds just happen to be a little harder to find than the rest and only so few processes them that makes them rare but it doesn't make them more special," Liam explains showing Diana his wedding band.

"Liam is right we're all different, and you're as worthy as anyone else here," Zayn says

"This isn't only a present from us but from Harry as well, he says that the diamond resembles you and your sparkling personality," Niall chimes in

Diana looked to Harry she can see it all in his eyes he hasn't changed it was her she grew from an independent carefree person to a self-conscious shell it is these people who gave her the strength she needs, "Thank you I don't know what to say, I'm lucky to have you guys and my cousin help I can't thank you enough, Harry's very lucky to have you guys as his soulmates."

They all laugh, "What can I say? I'm a very lucky man," Harry said confidently,

Sophie and Eleanor gives the gifts to Diana Ladies in Waiting,

"Let's eat before the food wonders off," Harry jokes earning laughs from his husbands and Diana,

"Yum...this is really good Louis," Niall compliment

"Um...are you sure it was Louis who made this? Did you guys make sure he didn't bribe a fairy to put a spell on the food?" Liam teased him

"I should've just spelled yours, Payno," Louis retorted,

Everyone just laughs,

"This is about to become my new craving," Zayn says

"I'm pretty sure the chef can learn to make it," Harry says

"But probably not as good as the Prince here," Diana says

"I can't let my husband be in the kitchen all day cooking, that's why I hired chefs," Harry told her

"Someone's possessive," Diana says

"It's call being protective," Harry replied

"Same difference," 

"Is not," 

"Is too."

They just broke down laughing by then, they truly miss those days where they argue back and forth.

"Let's not let the servants see the King and Dutchess of Gondor arguing over desserts," Liam says with a smile.

"I like it. It looks now I'm not the only baby around," Niall says

"Hahaha..." Everyone laughs at Niall's statement.

They finished desserts and head back to their chamber for some rest. 


	38. Chapter 37 The Wind is Brewing

In the North Wing, the Dowager Queen is listening while Catiline report to her the updates in the Palace.

"Diana?" Queen Anne stops to ponder, "She came back? Alone? Why?"

"From what I've gathered from the messengers she begged the King to take her back to the Gondor because of an incident caused by her husband first wife, Princess Taylor Swift of Clementine, that made her lose her child in the process,"

"Intriguing, she's like a bird with a broken wing now it wouldn't be hard to hold her down. Go, send the letter to him, make sure it's there within three days, and has my messenger found the person yet?" The Queen asks

"Of course, Your Majesty," 

"Excellent," 

"Your Majesty what you've asked me to tell Lady Lydia do you want me to go check on her,"

The Queen sat back and picked up her book flipping through the pages, "I'm done wasting my time, I've been caught up with that moving flower for too long now update her when you want to I could care less,"

"Yes, My Lady,"

In the Castle Garden, where all the Consorts and Dutchess Diana are having tea

"This place has the best pastry in all of the tri-kingdom area," Diana said biting into her raspberry tart,

"From what Harry said he's a traveling chef who used to serve under the Count and Countess of a country off the coast of the East Region I forgot the name though," Louis says

"It could be the Una Kingdom, me and my family been there, the Warden is an artist himself he and his husband was most gracious to have us. I still remember their home; it was a beautiful castle; everything was a piece of art, and the food was so perfectly plated and decorated. Zayn, you will love it there," Niall said, enjoying his chocolate mousse cake.

"No wonder why it's so good, he studied from the best," Zayn said

"This means, Zaynie, you better stay pregnant so that we can keep this chef," Louis said in the most severe tone he has while sipping his tea

"Why don't you try being pregnant? You'll see how fun it is," Zayn bits into his cream puff, he felt like heaven being served on a plate,

"That and not all pregnancy are the same; each time you get pregnant is a different case, some are difficult; some are a bit easier. I've found out through the midwives when I was pregnant. They said not everybody craves the same thing; some carriers can't even eat without throwing up every second other eat up everything. So even if you get pregnant many times they won't be the same, like for me when I was carrying all I crave were potatoes,"

"Really! How I wish that were me," Niall said disappointedly

"Hahaha..." They all laugh at how cute he is.

"I wouldn't say that just yet, I remember being so full all the time my husband has to get two extra chefs that month alone we bought so many potatoes the farmers were out of them, my husbands had to order his men to go out in the country to get more," The Dutchess said with a smile that soon fade,

"You miss him, don't you?" Liam asks,

"It's a lie if I say I don't. He was the one I love even though I know he was already married, at first I knew that it was only because of duty as the heir of the Gordan family and Duke of Eden that he married her. Even though there was no love, it's his duty as a husband to care for his wife I get that, but somehow I still felt so hurt by it, I felt betrayed after the incident happens with my child."

"Diana you are right to feel that way he broke his vow by not protecting you and your unborn child that lady hurt you and you have every right to hate her, but instead you blame yourself that's who you are a selfless person, but it doesn't mean you have to continue to suffer you made the right decision to leave," Liam said

"I do miss him but whenever I lay down and closed my eyes the moment where I lost everything start appearing before me I don't know what to do," Diana said as tears fall from her eyes,

Niall handed her a handkerchief, "Thank you," she said to him

"Do you think Diana's husband would come here to find her?" Niall asks

"If Philip Gordan decides to show himself, he'll be answering to me!" Louis said

"I don't remember telling you about her husband's name? Did Harry tell you?" Liam questioned

"No. Philip and I met before he was almost my suitor until Harry came along,"

"What? Were you almost court by Diana's husband? How did we not know?" Zayn asks in astonishment

"Well it was Irithica yearly tournament, and the Duke and Dutchess of Eden came along with much other royalty and nobles along them was Harry. At the tournament were many unsaid traditions like the art of courting one another, I met Philip amongst them. I thought he was quite a bookworm back then, but my parents find him to be quite a charming lad, so they decided to set me up with him. We were talking, and all he talked about was the girls so I soon blackout of the conversation, out of the corner I saw King Byron walked in with Harry who was the Crown Prince back then I thought he was handsome, so I ditch Philip and went to talk to him, and soon enough I start driving him up the wall and down. My parents were more than happy, Philip, and I did manage to become friends. I was the one who introduced him to Harry by the time Philip and his parents left me, and Harry was already engaged."

"No wonder why Harry always had something against Philip he didn't like the fact he was almost your suitor," Diana said in realization

"Harry, Philip, and I kept in contact I remember receiving a letter saying he was married to the Princess of Clemintine, but my mother was ill, so we declined the invite after that me and Philip hasn't talked again," Louis said

"So what you're saying is Harry has something against him for almost courting Louis and now with Diana. He's going to be dead as soon as steps into Gondor." Liam said

"Not if I get to him first I'll be sure to make it a long and painful death," Louis said in his sinister voice

"Settle down Tommo, Philip is a responsible person, the last time I met him he was willing to fight for Diana's hand, which did result in him being beaten up by Harry," Liam said

"He did?" Niall asks

"It was at the Knighting Tournament; you can ask Luther and Francis(another First Knight) that's where they found their husbands, any knights can compete for eligible maiden or bachelor. It is also the perfect opportunity to be Knighted by the King," Liam explain

"I can't believe it you let them compete for your hand," Niall said 

"It wasn't meant to be serious, but Harry took it way out of hand when Philip asks for my hand, and it ended up in a serious fight. Afterward, I felt guilty, so I helped nurse him back to health, and over the course, we bonded, and eventually, I fell for the trap of love. I came up to Harry to announce our engagement and marriage and made him accept it after he repeatedly threatens my husband of course," Diana says

"Maybe I wasn't sure before, but after hearing you guys describe Duke Philip I believed he isn't a bad person and just made a mistake, Diana, my father has made mistakes before, but he's found ways to make up for those mistakes, and I think if Philip loves you, he will find ways to get to you no matter the cause," Zayn said to Diana

At that moment, Sophie Liam's maid rushes in, "Your Majesties..." she said panting, 

"What is it?" Liam asks

"It's the Duke of Eden he's here...in the Great Hall,"

They're eyes all widen at the information,

William also rush to their place, " Your Majesties, Dutchess, you must come to the King he's in rage,"

"Harry, he's going to hurt Philip," Diana said

"Harry's probably just angry he won't be reckless, let's go we need to see how things played out," Liam says

"No Diana you shouldn't come, you're not ready to be seen," Louis says, "Zayn take Diana back to her chamber and stay there with her, Niall go get Luther and Paul,"

They all disperse in all different directions, Diana and her Ladies in Waiting along with Zayn and his servants walk back to her chamber, Niall rush to find the other men, while Louis, Liam, and William hurried to the Great Hall.

The Duke of Eden riding his horse at maximum speed, making his way to the Castle of Gondor, the guards recognize him but refuse to let him past. He fought past them and burst through the Great Hall, where a Council Meeting is held.

Harry was trying to work out a plan with his council; suddenly, he heard a ruckus outside the door is then burst open. He looked up to see the last person he wants to see, Philip Gordan.

Harry gestured to dismiss the guards.

"Solitude," he dismisses the council and everyone else.

"Where is she?" Philip asks eagerly once everyone was out of the door.

"Tell me, Harry! Where is my wife?"

Harry pound his fist on the long table, "Your wife! The one you failed you protect! The one who you force to ran away! The person who you promise you will cherish and protect in this very place!" Harry stood up and walk up to Philip, "I'll give you one more chance crawl out of here, and I'll let you live,"

"No chance. I've come to find her I won't leave until I do even if I have to die here," Philip state his ground

Harry came up and grabbed him by the collar. "Listen, if it weren't for Diana, I would have sent my knights to demolish Clemintine. The only thing keeping me back is my promise to her; otherwise, I would have stampede your little Eden with wolves and have them rip the life out of your little bitch!" Harry pushed him back, forcefully.

"I know what happened I'm dissolving my marriage with Taylor and take break all the assistance tied with the Clemintine monarch unless they put her on trial for assault and murder. I've come here to bring Diana back and apologize to her,"

"Are we supposed to be grateful?" Harry sneered, "Diana has tried various times to tell you about that devil, but you refuse to acknowledge her, and now that she lost her child you decide to throw a funeral. What kind of pity do you place on her?!" Harry enraged

"I understand it's my fault. I didn't come here to take her back. I want to earn her trust back. I can't live without her. Please, Harry, you know how I feel. Let me see her..." Philip plead was cut off

"No! I've made the mistake of handing her over to you I will not repeat the past, she's now in my care if you want to see her it will be over my dead body," Harry says pulling out his sword, "last chance, get out of here Philip."

"Never,"

"Then you'll die here today,"

"I don't want to hurt you, Harry,"

"Take your chances,"

They were about to strike when two figures run past the tall double doors, "STOP!" they both said at the same time.

Liam and Louis run and stand between the two creating a gap, "Harry. Philip withdraw your swords."

"Not until I see Diana." Philip answer.

"Do you think Diana wants to see you guys fighting each other?" Liam asks

Philip glazed fall for a second and withdraw his sword so did Harry, Philip eyes then fall to Louis,

"Louis, what are you doing here?"

Louis rolled his eyes, "In case you've forgotten I was engaged to Harry, my now 'Husband' and King, you have some nerve coming in here challenging a King." Louis crossed his arms

"I only wanted to see Diana, and he was in the way..."

"So, you pulled out a sword and decide that's the way to go." Louis silenced him, "Diana left for a reason, but in your case one of many reasons."

"Please Louis, let me see her," Philip begged

"It's not up to me it's up to Diana, and frankly she doesn't want to see, I can't say I blame her who would want to look at something that reminds them of their child's death," Louis retort

"You heard him, now be on your way," Harry spoke up from behind Louis, where Liam is trying his best to retain him.

"Harry, Diana wouldn't appreciate either if you just throw her husband out," Liam says

"What do you guys expect me to do? He's not staying,"

At this moment, Niall walk in with Luther and Paul, "Of course, he can stay he needs to stay or the Knighting Tournament," Niall said running to Louis side,

"What are you saying, Niall?" Liam asks

"I'm saying since the Duke is already here and the tournament is coming up it's an opportunity to make rights with the wrong, the Duke can fight for his forgiveness," Niall explains

"That is a good thing to do, Your Majesty, the tournament for years has been a place of rivalry and no matter how long the deeds are performed they can be all forgiven, it is up for Dutchess Diana to decide if she wants this," Paul says

"I think we can give it a try Harry," Liam turns to his husband, "It is Diana's decision," Liam plead with his eyes,

Harry sigh, "Alright. I will let Diana decide in the meanwhile he'll be staying at the Guest Quarters. I don't allow you anywhere my cousin before the tournament," Harry says and left

"Thank you. All of you." Philip said when Harry left

"We're not doing this for you we're doing this for the Dutchess, and she still needs to decide so don't celebrate just yet," Louis says

"I believe Diana will give me a chance, even though I haven't been the best husband I'm willing to try again until she accepts me,"

"Far fetch. From what I've learned she had to mourn her child alone all this time, she even had to sneak out of her household to feel safe," Liam says in an unemotional voice

"Don't you guys think I feel anything for the loss of my child, I kept her away because I was determined to bring Taylor to trial before the Council of Law, but it's not easy with her father being King I finally was able to dissolve my marriage with her and petitioned the court for her trial that's when I learn Diana have left me,"

"Why didn't you ask Harry for help Gondor is Clemintine main support without us they would collapse we have the power to bring her to the Court of Law, we have the power to take down your whole Kingdom," Louis said

"That's what I fear Harry will be so upset he'll destroy everything including my family,"

"Your family was already destroyed Harry was right talking to you is like talking to a blockhead," Louis said and walked out the room with Liam and Niall follow

"I'll tell the servants to organize a room for you," Paul said and left with Luther.

Leaving Philip alone in this big hall.


	39. Chapter 38 Love Crossed and Seduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Sorry Sweets didn't update yesterday due to University stuff but I'm back now and here's a new chapter for you.

"He did what!?" Diana stood up in shock at what Louis, Liam, and Niall just told him, "Did Harry agree?"

"For the moment, he's not objecting to the idea, but he's not fully convinced either," Liam said, making Diana look down.

"They were going to fight to the death if it weren't for Niall, he came up with the idea to buy us some time," Louis says looking at Niall

"It wasn't me but more of Luther's he said, that the Harry wouldn't back down without a fight, so that made me think of the tournament, Paul said that Harry wouldn't pass up the chance of punishing Philip so the Knighting Tournament will click in his mind I just played my part, so he doesn't do it then and there," Niall explains

"But now Harry will be on edge the whole time Philip's here, and my husband won't stop at until he sees me, soon they will be at each other throats, Harry won't wait till the tournament to fight him," Diana said in distress,

"So what you guys mean is Harry will want to fight Duke Philip at the tournament for Diana's honor?" Zayn asks

"Knowing Harry, he will. It's too much of a chance to pass up you didn't see them in the Great Hall if we didn't come Harry would've slaughtered him," Liam told Zayn

"What do we do now?" Niall asks

"It's up to Diana," Louis says

"Up to me? But I don't know what to do, I came here to get away from everything I didn't expect him to come this far to find me I thought he'd forgotten about me by now," Diana says sitting down on her bed,

"Diana," Louis came up and took her arms, making her face him, "you know yourself, it's not true you're only convinced that's true because of the pain you've endured. You only ran away because you can't face the people around you. Still, I can see your love for him just now, Philip isn't a bad person he's not a strong person. He wants to be responsible and caring for his family that he forgets to prioritize his loved ones' feelings. I can see the tiredness in his eyes he needs you, and even though I don't forgive him for what he does, I still want him to be happy because you two deserve it, and he has taken the step to redemption."

"Philip divorced his first wife and cut off all support and contract with the Royal Family until they trial the Princess of Clemintine in the Court of Law," Liam chimed in

Diana looked at the both of them earning a nod from the two, "I wouldn't think he goes that far for me and all this time I've been wallowing in my tears blaming myself for everything instead I should've listened to him,"

"He should be the one who learns to listen, he didn't believe you when you said that Princess Taylor was causing you harm, you only did what you needed to do," Niall says

"I guess we both need to learn to listen," Diana said with a teary smile,

"I agree with Niall, Philip needs to learn to listen, and someone should teach him to do it," Liam says

"Who are you thinking of?" Zayn asks

"It has to be Diana, but she'll need help from the rest of us, but first we have to get Harry to agree that he won't interfere or preventing them from seeing each other," 

"That's not possible, Harry will never agree," Diana said 

"I know someone who can convince him. Someone, he can't say no to," Louis said with a cheeky smile looking towards Zayn direction,

"Me?" Zayn said raising both eyebrows

"Yes, Harry can't possibly deny you especially," Liam said with an enlighten look 

"But I don't know how to get Harry to agree he'll figure it out; he'll know what we're up to and send my ideas back before I could convince him," Zayn said

"Zayn I hate to say it, but there's only one way how this could work," Louis said wiggling his eyebrow,

"Louis!" Zayn scold he know what Louis is about to insist he do,

"It's the only way. Harry is a Dominant Man in his prime, while we've been here with Diana and not paying any attention to him. Harry might be fuming a bit, but he still has his needs, especially, today is the second day he's gone without any 'activities,'" 

"But Louis, weren't you with him last night?" Niall asks

"No, Harry was patrolling outside of my Quarter to make sure Philip doesn't come to see me," Diana said, "but even like you guys said Harry is sex deprive he's the King going against his first decision is also against his pride he won't agree to let that down,"

"Well, we'll have to see which does he likes better us or his empty bed," Liam said

"I like this side of you Payno," Louis commented

"I still don't like this idea," Zayn said with lack in confidence

"Don't worry just do like I view it as a pleasant compliment, and Cassandra says you can have your pregnancy needs met Harry can't deny that from you," Niall said wrapping an arm around Zayn,

"That's my baby," Louis coo, "There's no way out of this Zaynie,"

"Alright, I'll do it but what if Harry doesn't come to my chamber tonight,"

"Then go to him, you know he likes to do it in his office," Louis reply

"And the throne room," Niall add

Diana look at them with wide eyes, " Oh by Aphrodite, I'm going to have to remember to tease him later,"

"Anyway let's get Zayn here prepare for tonight," Louis says moving towards him,

"Prepare? Why?" 

"You're on a mission to seduce the King, of course, we'll have to do some preparation," Louis said helping him up

"Niall go tell your servants to draw up a bath, Diana can you get one of your ladies to bring some flowers from the garden," Louis asks

"Of course," 

Everyone got up and do what they have to do this is going to be an eventful night.

**_Love Scene Alert!_ **

For most of the evening, the King stayed in his study when he arrived at the Dining Hall. He finds everyone there waiting for him, everyone except Zayn.

"Where is Zayn?" Harry asks as he sits down and lets the maids serve him.

"He didn't feel well this morning, so I told him to stay in his chamber and order the maids to bring him his dinner," Liam answered

"Why didn't anyone inform me?" Harry brows furrow,

"You were quite caught up with work, so we didn't want to disturb you, and Zayn insists we don't tell you, he didn't want to be a bother," Louis says

"Why would he think that? When had he ever been a bother?"

"Well, you haven't been tentative to him lately, and when he tried to come and find you, you're always in a meeting. People take hints especially Zayn he doesn't want to be a nuisance," Niall says

"Nonsense, I would never deem him as a nuisance,"

"Believe it or not Harry, carriers are very self-conscious when they're pregnant, and if you don't give them enough attention they tend to start thinking negatively," Diana spoke

"Harry you haven't been to mine or Louis' chambers for the past two days we understand why but in Zayn's point of view he'll just be in his bed lonely tonight, so that's maybe why he's prepping himself," Liam says in a depressed tone

"I'm sorry I was just caught up, but I will never think of you guys as nuisances I will go to his chamber tonight and spend some time with him if you guys don't mind," Harry apologize to Liam and Louis,

"Of course we don't, Zayn and the baby needs you we can see you anytime we want," Louis says then turn over to Liam they smile together,

Harry finished his dinner quickly and went to go check up on Zayn,

"You think he falls for it?" Niall asks

"Definitely," Louis and Liam said together

"This is too fun I want to do it again," Diana said to the group, and everyone giggles happily.

Meanwhile, Harry is approaching Zayn's chamber. The servants outside greeted the King, and Harry dismissed them. He walks in Zayn's private room to see him laying on the bed,

"Zayn," Harry called out walking towards the bed he can see Zayn moving under the cover, "Did I wake you ?" he sits next to Zayn on the bed

"No, I wasn't sleeping. Why are you here, Harry?" Zayn asks sitting up with the duvet still hugging his body,

"Why wouldn't I be? I heard you were unwell. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to bother you,"

"Is that why you haven't come to me for the past few days?"

"That and I know you were busy with Diana,"

"Zayn you're my husband you always come first don't ever feel as though you are a bother," Harry brought his hands up to caress his husband cheek, "you're going to be a mother soon you need to take care of yourself and the baby,"

Zayn smile and nod,

"Can I feel it?" Harry asks

"Of course," Zayn said and slowly slipped the duvet off

"Zayn..." Harry was speechless. He never sees Zayn in anything like this. It looks...

Zayn was wearing a sheer see-through nightgown, which is not only elegant, but it's also showing off his beautiful collar bone with a deep v-neck and the curve of his thin body. On his chest, you can see that his breast has gotten visibly larger and down the line is the curve of his round swollen stomach.

Harry swallow the lumps in his throat he couldn't help but stare helplessly at the view his husband has displayed,

"Harry, are you alright?"

"...fine. What are you wearing?"

"Oh, it's a dress made by the tailor she said that it would help me sleep better at night, it is very comfortable," Zayn said tracing the neckline,

"That's good..." Harry can feel the crotch of his pants tighten,

"Harry, are you going to feel?" Zayn asks

Yes! He wants to feel everywhere especially those beautiful breasts on his husband's body,

"Come, feel this," Zayn brought his hands to his swollen stomach, he's five months pregnant his stomach isn't huge but visible enough to tell that he's in his second trimester.

Harry's hands landed on Zayn's belly where he can feel a hot and tingling sensation, he caresses and rubs around in a circle, "You're quite warm,"

"It is hot in here," Zayn said, opening a bit of his v-neck dress displaying some part of his breast leaning his head to the side exposing his neck and fanning himself with his hand, "Do you feel hot, Harry?" Zayn asks still fanning himself sometimes closing his eyes and bite his lips,

This is a torture to Harry he wants so much to kiss and nipple on that perfect neck,

"No, not really," he replies which is a lie he's burning up on the inside,

"I feel sweltering, can you take off your coat and come sit with me?" Zayn asks moving to unbutton Harry coat,

"Um...I can do it," Harry said, taking his coat off. Did he stutter? He didn't realize how flustered he gets when Zayn is close to him.

Harry took off his coat and unbuttoned his shirt so that his chest is revealed, and he went to sit behind Zayn and let him lean against him while he continues to rub his stomach,

"Does that feel better?" Harry asks

"A little your body is cooler than mine, it feels great," Zayn said and began to rub his body against Harry, the King, on the other hand, feels miserable his breath is picking up and quickening.

Harry can't help but look at the rise and fall of his chest the way he moves his body against Harry, giving him some friction, with Harry hands-on Zayn's stomach stroking it. Harry's hands made its way up to Zayn's breasts and started caresses it in a circle, "...Um..."

Zayn moans unconsciously with his eyes closed and his lips apart, which was taken in by Harry making his member grew thirsty for attention.

Harry couldn't take it anymore. He opened up the v-neckline on the dress, exposing Zayn's breast to the cold air earning a satisfaction moan from him. Harry stared at the plump red nipple that's begging for attention, and with hesitation, he starts to suck on it and battle it around with his tongue.

"A...ha...um...Har..ry..."

Harry sucks on the nipple always like a child trying to suck out some milk; his left hand is handling Zayn's other breast and teasing the left nipple, Harry let his right hand took over his right chest while his mouth travels up to Zayn's neck leaving red kissed mark everywhere he goes.

Zayn's hand is cupping Harry's big hands that are currently kneading his breast; he can feel them getting heavier; his nipple is swollen and double in size. With Harry nibbling his neck and pinching his sensitive nipple, he can feel the intense pleasure, "Oh...a...slow...Harry...AH!" Zayn reached his climax and fell against Harry's chest in exhaustion.

Harry reaches into his undergarment and fondles with his balls, "You came plentiful, and I haven't got to the good stuff yet,"

"My breasts and nipples are sensitive; it's not my fault I'm pregnant and needy. " Zayn said with a pout.

"Alright it's my fault," Harry admits while kissing his neck, "what can I do to express my remorse," he said adding a kiss to his cheek,

"You'll do anything?"

"Yes, anything you want,"

Zayn smiles and looks back at Harry feeling his crotch seeing it's the perfect opportunity, "You are quite in need of attention," Zayn start palming his cock from outside of his clothes,

"When have you learn to be...um... so seductive..." Harry can feel Zayn's hand doing him wonder

"I do have something I want," Zayn said, and Harry gave him a look he can't help but feel used,

Zayn asks him to let them have a tea party with Philip and Diana,

"Absolutely not,"

"But you said I could have anything I want, and that's what I want,"

"Anything but that I don't want that bastard getting anywhere near Diana,"

"But it won't be just her we'll be there, please," Zayn said caressing the outline of his cock creating friction making Harry want to give in, but he must stand his ground

"No Zayn and that's final,"

"Alright then," Zayn said and pulled his hands back to fix his gown

"Oh," Harry was surprised he thought Zayn was going to try and convinced him to change his mind,

"I feel tired you will need to go back to your chamber tonight,"

"But... Zayn there has to be something else you want,"

"Yes, to be alone, now if you'll excuse me," Zayn says and start to grab the oil off the night table,

"Come on Zayn, you need me tonight to take care of you," Harry said he needs to get back on Zayn's right side and sexual attention always does the trick.

"I can take care of my own needs; you can leave to find someone else more befitting,"

"Zayn how can you take care of yourself you need me," Harry said, and Zayn look at him with a smirk

Zayn pulls his dress up and slid his undergarment down and bent his legs up he reached for the oil and coated his cock with it he lay back on a pillow to support his back. He adjusts himself just right before he coaxes two-finger with oil Zayn put his first finger in, "Oh...um...a" he finger in and out a few times before he adds a second finger with his left hand he begins to stroke his cock and caressing his balls.

"A...feel...so good...ah..." Zayn moans, making Harry sweats. He never sees his husband do anything like this; he's torturing him.

"Oh god...um...Harry...a" Zayn called his name he's painfully throbbing in his pant,

"A...um...Harry...please...oh," he's imagining Harry going in and out of him, which he knows is his husband's weakness when he called the King's name during sex.

"Oh...a...um...faster...um...of Harry,"

"Alright! I agree..."

Zayn stops his action, "You agree to what?"

Harry took a deep breath, "I agree to let Philip see Diana, but only if it's heavily guarded and in public site," Harry negotiate,

"That wasn't so hard," Zayn said, pulling out his finger, which Harry immediately suck on and pump his cock.

"Only you were torturing me. You guys plan this, didn't you? Lure me in with your pregnancy needs then trap me against my own will,"

"It's not false...a...I wanted you I haven't been with you for so long I'm so horny it hurts...but I also want Diana to be happy...um...so we came up with a plan to make you agree,"

"Never use sex as a trade-off again, or I will show you what I'm made of,"

"...You wouldn't hurt the baby or me...um,"

"But I can make your night long and erotic..." Harry said, taking off his clothes, revealing his tortured member.

**The Next Morning in the King's Office**

"A...um...oh...right there...yes"

Zayn is lying on the King's desk with his legs spread, and one of them is on Harry's shoulder, who's currently shoving his member in and out of Zayn's abused hole. He seems to found Zayn's sweet spot and continues to thrust at it making his husband scream in pleasure.

Harry had dismissed all the servants; they have been making intimate sex all night until dawn. When Zayn woke up from his nap, something tells him to ask Harry about having done it with Louis in his office and Niall in the throne room.

"Oh yes, harder...um...feel so good..." Zayn has never been the one to initiate sex from Harry. Still, every since he enters his second trimester, he has been craving Harry's presence, and Harry tried to comply with him, but he didn't realize not being around Zayn for just two days brought out something unseen in his third husband.

"You know...you're enjoying too much of your punishment..." Harry meant to punish Zayn for his action earlier, but Zayn's desire seems to be stronger these days. Usually, Harry is the one tired him out on the second round, but this has been their fourth time, and Zayn hasn't shown signs of tiredness yet.

"Well...I love your punishment...a...um...please...don't stop..."

"In that case...just take everything you need, sweetie...I'm giving it all to you...uh..."

"Yes, right there...yes...um...a...AH..Um...Ah..."

Harry pick Zayn up still inside of him and let his legs wrap around his waist, making his cock go more in-depth, he thrust upward into Zayn,

Meanwhile, Diana and Niall are making their way down the corridor, this morning, Harry didn't attend the Council Meeting, so Louis and Liam have to take his place. They decide to check on Harry and Zayn to see if both are alright and that their plan didn't flip the sail.

When they got near Harry's office, they see someone who dresses like a servant standing outside, trying to peek into the room. Diana thought she look familiar when she got closer she finally recognizes the person,

"What are you doing?" Niall asks

The person got startled and started running away, "Stop," Niall servants went after the person

"Was that Lydia?" Diana asks

"I think it was," Niall reply

"Why was she sneaking outside the office door, and why was she wearing a servant dress?"

"Well, it's a long story, and I don't know too much about it, but...I think it has something to do with the Queen,"

"Let's go we can talk to Louis and Liam later," Diana said, taking Niall with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Sorry Sweets didn't update yesterday due to University stuff but I'm back now and here's a new chapter for you.


	40. Chapter 39 Initiate Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Sorry, Sweets! I couldn't update yesterday on the first day of college. Since my school year has begun, I've decided to post every other day to make time for my school work and to write in the best time-space. Thank you for your support. Anyway, here's your newest chapter!

"I love your punishment," Zayn said sitting in Harry's lap,

After sometime Harry was able to put Zayn clothes back on his body and have him seated on his lap with his legs lying horizontally on the chaise, "' Wait until you're done being pregnant to see if you'll be up to these nymphish activities,"

"My sister knows a Nymph when we first met she thought I was a dominant male she wanted me to bed her,"

"Did you?" Harry said with a growl in his voice, by Zeus, if Zayn says yes, he will hunt that thing down...

"Calm down, of course, I didn't she tried to make me fall for her she even goes as far as appear nake in front of me, but when I saw her I just threw up my lunch and ran away," Zayn shudder at the thought "By Aphrodite, I never want to see another woman naked,"

"Hahaha, that's why I said you made the right choice marrying me," Harry rubbed his belly and kissed his neck,

"I'm glad Louis came up with this idea," Zayn chuckle

"Of course, it's him but who was it came up with the tactic to make me agree last night," Harry questioned

"It wasn't a tactic I just needed you to agree, but you didn't, but you still want to be intimate so I decide to take a chance and make you crave it so you will give in,"

"I sure crave it alright I was like a fish out of water, burning up with heat, and you continued. Is that any way to treat your husband?"

"I wanted you, but I wanted to help Diana, too so..."

"So you did it without thinking about me. You're a bold one, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry, but you gave your word Harry, no take back,"

"I won't but no more of these schemes and no using sex as a negotiating item,"

"Alright I won't use sex against you anymore, but I'm not yet satisfied,"

"Again? I mean, I'm not complaining, but are you sure this baby is mine and not a part nymph?" Harry quirk an eyebrow,

" _Harry_..." Zayn whine

"Fine, fine but let's go back to my bedroom this time,"

"I was thinking of the throne room," Zayn give Harry a coy smile

"You're a rebel, aren't you?"

"I mean the way Niall describe it I want to try,"

"Alright then let's go to the throne room," Harry gave in

On the other side of the castle, Liam and Louis are looking through transition documents from the last two years,

"Do you think Zayn succeed?" Liam asks

"Definitely," Louis reply with confident, "Zayn is a bad boy with a good heart plus that cheekbone and jawline which is Harry to resist if he did we might as well pack our bags and head for home,"

"You are way too confident, Tommo, but not far from the target with Harry being who he is he might refuse it at first but finds himself give in later," the truth is Liam knows they're Harry weak spot which is something a King shouldn't have, but Harry is a unique soul he will have every one of their needs met even if it goes against what he believes in.

"He most definitely will, especially right Harry's 'giving in" to Zayn in the throne room as we speak,"

"...how do you..."

"I sent Eleanor to check on them, and she said they stopped at the throne room and Harry had all the guards and servants dismissed,"

"You're a fly on the wall," Liam said to the prideful Louis

"I'm just good at what I do, I mean with what Niall told us yesterday combine with Zayn condition I thought he might get curious and I was right,"

"It's weird how pregnancy changes your body and cravings," Liam said thoughtfully

There was a knock at the door, "Come in."

Diana lady in waiting open the door and reveal Diana and Niall standing there,

"Hello, guys we were just talking about weird pregnancy craving," Louis welcome them

"Oh, don't remind me when I was pregnant I crave so much for attention, and I was always so needy of my husband. I just needed him so much all day every day," Diana said as she sits down on the couch,

"Maybe it's the baby craving to be near its father," Niall said

"No sexual penetration doesn't have anything to do with the baby. The midwives told me that carriers are more sensitive when they're pregnant, which can enhance the feeling during sex, which makes it more appealing, so the body is more likely to crave it. But some people find sex less appealing during pregnancy as well, so there's no telling how your body works," Diana explains

"That does sound about right," Liam comment

"Did you guys see Harry and Zayn?" Louis asks

"No, actually we came to tell you about something we saw outside of Harry's office," Diana told them,

"What did you see?" Liam asks

"We saw that girl sneaking outside the door of the office, I don't remember her name," Niall says

"Lydia," Diana says

"Lydia? What was she doing there?" Liam asks

"I don't know we just saw her snooping around the place, and when we confront her she just ran away, Selena (Niall personal maid) went after her but lost her around the corner," Niall said

"Well, that is weird," Louis said

"Do you think she was trying to spy on Harry? Maybe listen in to some conversation between him and other council members?" Liam suggest

"Why would she want to do that? She can't do anything with the information she gets," Louis reply

"Maybe she's doing it for the Queen," Niall said

"That can't be possible the Queen can't put someone like Lydia who doesn't even know what a document is and make her report back political information, and how will she get the information to the Queen, maybe someone else but Lydia is not... smooth enough," Louis said putting Lydia state of mind in the most delightful way possible,

"That is true Lydia can never pull it off, knowing her mind, and mouth," Diana said

"So you had a chance to encounter her," Louis asks

"I did before I married Philip, the Dowager Queen always brought her to events and banquet, and she would always try to cling to Harry, it was a surprise seeing her again, and Niall told me she's Harry concubine now. I can't believe the Queen would go that far as to object the Gods decision,"

"She wanted power something she knows Harry will never let her have, what always stands out to me is that she decides to use Lydia," Louis said

"It's not surprising especially if she wants to be in control she has to use someone close to her and at the same time easy to manipulate," Liam said

"Liam is right if she wants the power to go back into the Cendric's House she has to use somebody from her family and if she succeeds she'll not only get the power in name but the future of this Kingdom," Diana said

" So do you guys think Lydia is up to something or is she just trying to get Harry's attention?" Niall asks

"You guys did say that she ran away as soon as she sees you're coming; Lydia thinks she's the rightful Queen, so if she's doing something she believes is right she"ll do it with confidence, her running away justify she's doing something she isn't. It could be anything but let's stay on the safe side we'll summon her for questions," Liam suggests

"But she might not answer to us," Louis says

"Then we'll just have to use another way to make her say what she's up to,"

Louis, Liam, Zayn, Niall, and Diana are in the Royal Suite talking and looking over some of Zayn's watercolor painting

"These paintings are amazing. I never see anything so beautiful. You are truly talented." Diana compliment

"They're alright," Zayn replies

"You're too humble,"

William came in at that moment, "Your Highnesses, the Duke is asking for your audience,"

"Philip is here," Liam said

"He can't be..." Diana said, putting down the paintings, "I'm not ready to see him. I can't."

"Don't worry Diana, you won't have to, remember what I told you last night?" Louis said getting everyone's attention

Diana nod, "Yes, but I.."

"What do you mean she doesn't have to she needs to, we went through all that trouble to get Harry's permission so she and Philip can see one another," Liam said

"You mean I went through all that _trouble_ ," Zayn corrected

"Oh, don't pretend you didn't enjoy it," Louis said with a smirk, "I didn't say they won't see each other just not now. Diana isn't ready," he says shifting to Diana

"So what do you have planned, Tommo, Philip will see Diana as soon as he walks in unless you want to send him back," Liam says

"I already have that figure out. Eleanor," Louis called out to his maid

Eleanor and another maid pull down to reveal a silk curtain that is decorated with pearls, draping down in the middle of the room,

"Diana can sit on the other side while we direct the conversation over here with Philip, she won't have to see him or talk to him just indirectly be apart of this conversation. Eleanor can be her messenger for any input she wants to make," Louis explains

"That could work," Niall said, "Selena, can you please bring a chair for Diana,"

"Yes, My Lord," Selena went to retrieve a chair and set it behind the drapes,

"Now Diana, you'll go just behind there and observed if you want to say anything, just have Eleanor or one of your ladies bring it to us, remember whatever I'm about to do, you must agree to it without question, do you trust me?"

"Yes, of course, I do," Diana nods and proceeds to move behind the curtains.

Liam turns to William, "You can let Duke Philip in,"

"Yes, My Lord," William bow and exit to retrieve the Duke,

Philip walks into the room noticing the drapery in the middle of the room,

"Duke Philip, come here and sit down," Liam politely offer,

"Thank you, Prince Liam," Philip sit hesitantly looking around the room, "I thought Diana was going to be here,"

"Diana has some rearranging on her schedule to do she won't be here until later," Louis said with a pleasant smile, "I guess you'll have to do with us for a while unless you don't feel like it if that's the case we understand,"

"No no no, I'm happy to be in your presences," Philip answer

"Well, let me introduce everyone," Liam starts, "Philip here already know Louis and me, this here is Prince Zayn, he is the Honor Consort, Harry's third husband."

"It's an honor to meet you, my Prince," Philip said to Zayn

"Nice to meet you too, call me Zayn,"

"This is Niall, the fourth Consort,"

"Prince Niall," Philip greet

"Hello, and just Niall would be fine," Niall said

"I heard William said that you all convinced Harry, so he agrees to let me see Diana, I thank you for your kindness that is a debt I can never repay,"

"I have an idea in mind," Louis spoke up, "first off, I didn't do it for you. I did it for Diana's sake. Secondly, it's Zayn who convinced Harry you can thank him. Also, I advised you not to hold too much hope in this meeting we only wanted to meet you because Diana has other plans that she cannot execute without your consent,"

"What is it she needs to have done? I can do it for her she doesn't need my permission," Philip said

"Well, you see, the Dutchess of Welgsburg have been here for quite some time, and there have been rumors going around questioning her state of being. She is a married woman above all a Dutchess without a doubt people will question why she returns to Gondor within nightfall," Louis said in suspicion he looked at the other for assistance,

Liam understands that look, "Yes, I'm afraid Louis is right, Philip, the question has arisen amongst the court. Rumors spread quickly no matter how much we try to contain it and as the Royal Family we mustn't turn a deaf ear to the situation," Liam look back to Louis then to Zayn

"I have to agree the Dutchess been here for a long time then all of a sudden you came and brought your men with you a lot of people in town saw when you run past the palace guards," Zayn said

Niall nod along with everyone, "Zayn's right, my maids have been telling me what people are talking about in the town market,"

"I didn't realize that people around us are talking but what does that have to do with Diana needing my consent,"

"Well, you see, Philip, it's been a moment of utter distress in Diana's life, and now, with everything going on in her kingdom, she can't help but feel some of it is her fault. She's been through too much, and she doesn't want you to get caught in it, so she has decided on something and with that being the reason why Harry agrees to let her see you," Louis explains

"What has she decide? Why did Harry agree?"Philip asks his voice shaking scared to know the answer

"As requested by the King the court has officially petition against your marriage, the Dutchess is free to carry out a _divorce_ ," Louis announced

"A DIVORCE?!?!"

"Yes, I'm afraid, so, as the Duke of Eden, you have the right to be informed and ask for consent to the current status of your marriage. As of today, you and the Dutchess of Welgsburg has been separated for a month which means she has the complete right to call for a hearing on her displeasure side of this union also a judicial trial for her unjust assault during the time she was within the marriage," Louis said,

"I have petitioned the King's court of Clementine to a trial, I will bring the justice she deserved, but there's no need for divorce please, Louis if you still consider me as a friend, please have mercy don't let this happen. Diana is the only one I love. You must know how that feels if someone were to tear you away from Harry..."

"Harry would never let something like that happened he would get rid of the threat straight from the start," Louis cuts him off, "he would never endanger his spouses even if it's his mother. What have you done for Diana? You let that Hellhound walked all over her, and now you decided you want to bring her some mercy by asking the Warden of Clementine to punish his daughter?! You must be losing some senses to say something like that." Louis stood up and scolded him

"Louis' right it's too late for apologies, Philip," Liam said

"But don't you worry Harry has sent his Knights and Messengers to Clementine, the Warden will hand over his daughter for a Justice Trial," Louis remark

On the other side of the curtains, Diana sits with his hands clasped over her heart to calm it. She can't imagine the pain until this very moment, Louis is right. It's excruciating to get rid of the poison, but once it's over, it'll stop hurting.

"I will go see Harry I won't go with the divorce," Philip stands up to leave,

"And you think Harry will listen to you?" Liam asks getting up, "Harry will not go against what Diana wants you're mistaken the person of interest if you want to save this marriage it's Diana you need to convince,"

"How will I get her to change her mind?"

"At the Knighting Tournament, of course, don't you remember what I said in the Great Hall the tournament is your only opportunity to win back your marriage," Niall says

"Niall has a point if you can win the tournament for your wife the council would reconsider their judgment on whether or not dissolve your marriage," Zayn said

On the other side of the curtains, Diana understands what they are trying to do, but will Philip agree to do it?

"I'll do it," Philip confirm, "I'll do anything for Diana,"

This warm Diana's heart she always knew Philip's love for her, but he's never the one to overly express his affection, but he's willing to fight for their passion now. Maybe she can give him a chance.

Diana asked Eleanor to come closer so she can whisper in her ear.

Eleanor came around the curtains and walk around to where Louis is sitting she whispers the content that the Dutchess inform her about,

"Oh of course, how could I forget," Louis said in a moment of realization, "Before the tournament begin the contestants must pass a pacing test before they can fight amongst other knights,"

"I have also forgotten about that," Liam said clearing his throat, "I would suggest, Philip, you might as well start training now,"

"But Diana..."

"We'll just tell her, you stop by, and besides she'll be on the training field tomorrow," Louis said,

"She will?"

"Yes, the Royal Family must participate in the Tournament," Liam said

"Really?" Philip questioned

"Yes, so you can reassure, you'll see her very soon," Zayn assured Philip

"Alright, I guess I'll get to training then," Philip gets up and walk out of the door,

"What was that about?" Niall asks "I never heard of the Pacing Test,"

"Neither have I," Zayn says

"That's because I made it up," Diana said walking out from behind the curtains, "I didn't want him to stay for me,"

"Well, that was a perfect lead onto my next step," Louis said

"What are you planning next?" Zayn asks

"If you want to know what it is, come by the field tomorrow. Diana I'll need you to be just like today,"

"But will it go too far?"

"Too far is my middle name," Louis said proudly,

**In the North Wing**

"How's everything?" The Dowager Queen said while a maid massage her shoulder

"Just as you predicted, Your Majesty, Duke Philip came back and challenged the King," Catiline report,

"Magnificent, how about the others?"

"The message went out, and they both agree upon your request,"

"Excellent,"

"But..." Catiline hesitate

The Queen gestured to dismiss the other maid, "Go on,"

"The King has allowed Duke Philip to see the Dutchess when his consorts are present,"

"Of course, my son would fall for the damsel in distress move, not anything surprising now. How much longer till the Knighting Tournament?"

"Less than a moon, also, Lydia has something she wants me to tell you,"

"What could she want now?" Queen Anne sigh

"She thinks the King has taken a liking to one of the serving boys, well, she was throwing a tantrum over it, and that's all I caught,"

The Queen looked up a bit, "Really? Maybe she can be of some use. Go tell her to look into it and be sure to keep an eye on her too,"

"Yes My Queen,"


	41. Chapter 40 Field of Envy

Lydia was walking down the corridor, passing the grand hallway. That's when she heard an opening door sound she saw Harry. She wanted to go and tell him how that bitch, Lou, order her around; this is her chance to talk to him and make him and take away his attention she'll show the Queen that she can do better.

'Of course, I can, how can he reject such beauty in distress,' she thought to herself.

She strides confidently over to the King's office but was greeted with a closed-door she tried running, but her feet cannot bare these peasant shoes. She didn't miss the back of the person that enters Harry's office he's that William guy apprentice,

"Ugh! Stupid trash how dare he slams the door in my face. Now it would take forever to see Harry again. It's these shitty shoes fault!" Lydia stomp her feet

"A...more...um...please...yes...right there...um...don't stop...yes..."

Lydia hears the sound coming from inside the room. She leans in closer to see; the cracks are so tight she can't make out anything, only the faint sound of pleasure.

'It can't be!' Lydia thought, 'It's only Harry and that houseboy in there! He can't be! Are they?!' Lydia was completely deep in her panicking thoughts she can't believe what she's hearing it suppose to be her that's being pleasure by the King.

"What are you doing?" A voice cuts through her thought she looks up to see that Niall whore and another girl who she recognizes as 'Diana.' Wait, wasn't she married away? Whatever, she'll figure it out later. Lydia stood up and ran the other way. She can't let them see her like this.

She heard someone going after her, but she leaps quickly behind a closed door. She stood against the door, breathing heavily from the running.

'No. It can't be. How could Harry choose these sluts over me! I've been in love with him since the moment we met. How could he!' Lydia said in her mind

"I can't let this go on...I must do something. What do I do? Queen Anne, she'll know what to do!" Lydia thought out loud. She then proceeds to peek her head out of the door to see if anyone's around. She walks out into the quiet corridor and makes her way to the secret meeting place.

At the Meeting Place

Catiline went to check on Lydia, 'I don't know why I even bothered,' she thought. 

Lydia has done nothing but screw over their plan she's a burden to those who knew, but like the Queen said she's the perfect clutz to use as scapegoat later on if Lydia succeeds then all is good, but if she doesn't it's easier to get rid of her.

The door flew open, "Catiline!" Lydia yells

Catiline hurry to the door she looks both ways before closing it, "Shut your big mouth. We could've been caught. Didn't I tell you to know five times before entering?"

"It's a servant job to close the door not mine,"

"Well, you're not far from it yourself,"

"You..." Lydia uttered angrily

"Enough! Do you have anything for me? If not we can end this conversation, it's a waste of time to bicker with you in this closet space,"

"Of course I do, you have to tell the Queen to assist me immediately,"

"I'll tell the Queen what I must, but it better be something valuable, Her Majesty, doesn't have the time to listen to foolery,"

"It is important. Harry is sleeping with a whore!" 

"Is it so surprising? I don't see anything new?"

"It's not the others it's a serving boy,"

That sparks Catiline interest. "What's his name?"

"I don't know. It's the one who always follows William,"

Catiline remembers seeing the boy before he's William apprentice. She always thought William was courting him. She didn't know he was just another whore who's aiming for the King, "I see. It looks like the King has some new interest."

"Shut up! You don't understand what this means. That thing must've whore itself onto Harry's bed. There's no way he's interested in some slave! Why are these sluts always find themselves in Harry's favor? I'm his wife. He's supposed to come to me, but these pests are keeping him from me! I'm his wife! His Queen!"

"Correction, you're his concubine. But don't worry you're position will stay the same no matter how many sluts the King takes in, I'll tell the Queen about it in the meantime what you need to do is stalk the King's office take any information the King's receive and give them to me,"

"But what about..."

"The Queen will take care of the rest. If you want the Queen to help you still, you'll do what I ask. Now go back and pretend to be helpful." Catiline said, putting the hood of her cloak over her head and walk out into the dark hallway.

Later That Night

William's making his way to the Dining Hall, "William" he turns to the voice calling his name,

He sees Cameron, his apprentice/fiance running up to him, "What is it, love? Why are you running?" He took out his handkerchief to dab Cameron's face and forehead, which are getting sweaty.

"Prince Liam and Prince Louis wants to see us both."

"Both of us? Do you know why?"

"No," Cameron shakes his head.

"Is the King with them?"

"The King is in the Armory,"

"That's strange," William thought for a moment, "let's go attend to the Princes,"

Cameron nods, and they took off.

Lydia woke up to find that she's no longer in her room; she sees the bed below her to be the cold hard floor. She sat up quickly but find it hard to do with her hands tied behind her back, Lydia panic and look around she's in a bedroom chamber, but she couldn't make out where is this place.

Who took her here? Was she kidnapped? What's going to happen?

The door opens, revealing two men in uniform they look like the palace guards, "Help. Help me! I'm the King's wife. Get me out of here." 

The guards ignore Lydia's calls and proceed to stand next to her.

"Don't you hear me, you proud slave! How dare you disobey me! I'm your future Queen. I'll have you beheaded. Untie me now!" Lydia commands, "You guys kidnapped me, didn't you. You treacherous rats! Untie me now before the King gets here and kill all of you!" Lydia struggles

"Is that so?" A voice came from behind her.

Lydia turns around to reveal Louis standing there.

"YOU LITTLE WHORE! How dare you!" Lydia tries to pounce on Louis but was held back by the guards, "You worthless shit! Do you know who I am? I-"

"Lydia Cendric," Louis cut her off, "Cousin to the King, niece to the Dowager Queen, or should I say, used to be, now you're only a concubine taking the role of a servant. Who's about to be confined due to treason."

"Treason? I did no such thing!"

"Then what were you doing outside of the King's office. Spying on the King is a crime punished by death." Louis said, walking closer to her.

"I wasn't spying I was...I was there because Harry asks me to be there," Lydia make up a lie.

"Oh, really, why did Harry asks you to be there?"

"To satisfy him, of course, Harry knows where to find the goods, especially when those he marries are below serving standards and are good for nothing except for graveling at dirt and whoring for dogs," She splat, which earns a slap from one of the guards.

"Since that is what you consider as our lifestyle, then I'll let you have a taste of it, Liam."

The door opens to reveal the other Prince and Lou standing at the door waiting to come in.

"Lou, show the gentleman in," Liam commands.

Lou steps out the door and walk back in with a trail of men following her; they all bow to the High Consorts.

"These men are soldiers under my direct order. They have been through a long and tough day of training with the King and are looking for the appropriate stress reliever. "

Lydia looked up at these bulky men who are eyeing her with eagerness. She could feel the enormous lump in her throat.

"Wh..at...do...you...me..an," she stutters out.

"Well, you see after a hard day of work all men would want the proper release, married men often turn to their husband or wife, but my men here are all bachelor. So as a reward for their hard work, the King has agreed for them to have a nightly fun with one his very own lady concubine," Louis said, enunciating the last words.

Lydia widens her eyes, her mouth drops to an 'o' shape, and she can't believe her ears.

" No! You're lying, Harry would never do such a thing!" She yells aimlessly

"But he did, didn't he gentlemen? Tell her exactly what the King told you," Liam said

The men all nodded, one man who looks like the leader of the group spoke up, "The King told us if we do what we needed to do today he will reward us with his harem, we immediately know it was you he meant, His Majesty would cut off our balls if we go near his actual spouse,"

"Yes, if His Majesty wants to get rid of the leftover, we are happy to apply to his will," A second guy chimes in, making them all laugh.

"No! No! Shut up! Be quiet! You're lying! Stop! Harry will never do such a thing he won't do that to me I'm his wife. You're all lying!" Lydia screams in agony tears running down her cheeks

"One of us can lie to you, but not the whole palace everyone knows your not Harry's wife. He only made you his concubine to rid you of any troubling acts later, but instead of being thankful, you plot against him. This is the rightful punishment for you." Liam said

The men start to advance toward the hysteric Lydia she back away the best she could and start to scream for help, "STOP! Don't come near me! Please...stop...I'll do anything! Please..." She fought with all her strength.

Louis held his hand up, signaling the men to stop, "Are you ready to talk now?"

"Yes! I'll do anything! Tell them to go away!" Lydia said backing away desperately,

"Thank you, gentlemen," Liam said and dismissed the men 

"Take her to the Great Hall,"

Harry is sitting in the Great Hall, waiting with William and Cameron by his sides.

The double doors open, revealing his husbands and behind them two guards holding Lydia in a tight grip.

Louis and Liam went to Harry's sides while Lydia is still struggling and being held in a kneeling position about 3 feet away from the monarch.

"Your Highnesses," William and Cameron greet

Liam and Louis nodded at them and went forward to sit next to Harry, Liam on the right Louis on the left,

Lydia looks up to see Harry, "Harry! Help me! Please! These whores wanted to have me raped and killed!"

Harry ignored her screaming and signaled the guards to cover her mouth.

"That's much better," Harry said, pinching the bridge of his nose, "William," he called.

"Yes, Your Majesty," William step up close to Lydia "Lady Lydia, this content was found in your room, please explain what it is to the King,"

William held out the pouch filled with the pearl color aphrodisiac that Catiline gave her.

"This...this...isn't...mine..." Lydia denied

"Then how do you suppose it got to your room? Magic Maybe?" Harry said

"A maid saw you were sneaking outside the King's office after the attendant see you were adding something into the King's teacup," William says

"I didn't. They are lying!"

"The maid and kitchen attendant could be lying, but a couple of days ago, Prince Niall and Dutchess Diana caught you eavesdropping outside of the King's office door. Their servants also witness this. You suppose I would believe so many people would lie about the wellbeing of a servant like you?" Harry said in a hateful tone

"No, it's not what you think, Harry, I only wanted to talk to you. I didn't purposely spy on you. Please believe me. I was only trying to protect you from these lowly sluts," Lydia pointed at Cameron, "these bitches only want you for riches and fortune they will whore around like a nymph in heat. I was trying to warn you. They knew how I wanted to do, so they tried to make me one of the. They wanted to rape me! Harry! Please, you have to believe me! They are nothing but lice of dogs they're not meant for you. I'm your wife. I'm your-,"

"Silence!" Harry pound him on his armchair, "You're never my wife. Maybe I should give you to the prisoners instead of the guards. How stupid are you? Even if I don't have my husbands, I would never look at you. I'm the King. You're overestimating yourself. I only made you a concubine so you won't die on the streets, but it seems my kindness has met its end."

Lydia shakes her head violently, "No! Harry! It can't be you can't do that!"

"Lydia I suggest you stop struggling it will only harm you more than it already has," Louis said

"Shut up, whore! You took away everything! The both of you! I was supposed to be the Queen of Gondor; it's you who ruined everything. I'm the Queen! You DIRTY GYPSIE WHORE!", Lydia struggles trying to break free from the guards but fails miserably, "I met Harry first! I saw him first! He's my husband! I have always been part of his life, who are you to come between us! The Queen promised me I'd be the succeeding Queen! She promised! Harry's my husband..." Lydia broke down. She's screaming herself hoarse.

"That's enough Lydia," Liam said

"William asks Paul to come in," Harry commands

"Yes, Your Majesty," William said, walking out to go fetch Paul.

Paul walk in to see the monarch and a whimpering Lydia, "Your Majesties,"

"Paul, have Lou, and a couple more attendants go and do a thorough search in her room and make sure to report them back to me. In the meantime, take her to the stables she is forbidden to come back in the Palace until further noticed have the guards keep an eye on her she takes work as a stable girl now," Harry ordered

Lydia froze at what Harry just said, "...Har...ry...you... can't do that! No...please...I'll do anything don't make me a stable girl...I belong here. Please...I'm your wife..."

"Lydia! For the last time, get out of your delusional world because not in any of them will you ever be my wife. I'm not going to waste my time with you anymore. Take her out!" Harry declared angrily

"Harry," Liam said, walking up next to Harry, "Maybe it's a little bit harsh to banished her to the stables Lydia isn't cut out for such condition," Liam said softly not wanting to anger his husband. 

"Shut up, you little bitch! It's because of you, but don't you get excited just yet. You're about to be replaced very soon that slutty piece of shit over there has already beaten you to it." Lydia said, looking at Cameron, making him gulp, "Harry, I've done nothing I'm not guilty you cannot banish me outside the castle without cause!"

"If nothing means you have in possession of unauthorized drugs or spying on the King then, yes, you are found guilty on every page," Harry said

"Lydia Cendric you have committed treasons spying on the King is an act of betrayal you can be charged in the Justice Court, I advised you to take your punishment before, His Majesty, reconsider," Paul said to Lydia

"Take her away," Harry ordered

Lydia struggles against the guards who are dragging her, digging her toes against the hard floor to create some friction, but all was useless, "No! Stop! Harry, tell them to stop! Get off me! I'm your Queen! No!"

"Harry I think there could be another punishment, Lydia won't stand a chance in this weather," Liam said

"Don't worry, My Prince, I'll have Lou provide for the stables properly," William reassure Liam

"I'm just afraid the horse won't share with her," Louis said

"Louis," Liam warn

"What? I'm telling the truth," Louis shrugged,

"Alright, Louis, stop teasing. Did you the men their rewards?" Harry said

"Yes, I told Cameron and Lou to have them take a day off tomorrow,"

"Don't worry, Your Majesty, all the guards that agreed to help out, are sworn to secrecy. Nothing that happens today will get out," Cameron said.

"That's good, you have quite some loyal guards, Liam," Harry said with a hint in his voice,

"They are ethical men it wasn't easy to get them to agree, but all is well now,"

"How did you get them to agree?" Louis asks

"I told them they could participate in the Knighting Tournament some of them are engaged some are still looking for someone the tournament will give is something that can help them all," Liam explains

"The Knight Tournament is a place of wonder, that's where I met William," Cameron said looking at William with a bright smile,

"Speaking of which, what did Lydia mean when she said Cameron replaced us," Louis asks

Both Louis and Liam look at Harry and William look at Cameron, "She must think that I'm bedding Cameron behind William's back,"

"Why would she think that?" Liam asks

"She must have seen when the King asks me to bring some stuff for Prince Zayn," Cameron said, remembering that day. He blushes pink.

"That's the day when Niall and Diana saw her snooping around in front of my office,"

"She must've thought Zayn was Cameron. Wow, you guys must've brewed up a storm for her to react that bad," Louis remarked

"The King only asks me to bring something for Prince Zayn. I left through the other side door. I promise we didn't do anything," Cameron quickly explains

"It's alright Cameron we're not accusing you we're just surprised this whole time we thought Lydia was after the Queen's throne for power, but now after this, I think that she loves you, Harry," Liam said

"Her love is still through power, and my mother has planted the seeds too deep in her head, leaving us the trouble. We need to know her motives. Paul call Luther and Francis into the throne room I want to speak with them,"

"Yes, Your Majesty,"


	42. Chapter 41 Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Sorry Sweets, I haven't been the best with updating. This happens because of too much school work. I'm sorry, but I'll try my best to update more frequently. Thank you for your support!

All the knights are practicing on the field; some are doing laps on their horses, others are sparing. Philip looks around on the area he sees no sign of his wife he wonders how she's been, hoping she isn't too fatigue the last time he saw her she didn't even want to look at him. He figures she's still upset with Diana was the first person he loved. He doesn't want to lose her. Philip knows he's done a horrible job at protecting her and their child. He failed as a husband.

Philip saw Harry from afar directing a group of First Knights, and he always knew Harry would become a great warrior, though he refuses to admit it. Harry has everything a King needs he and Harry would've been good friends if it weren't for the Louis incident then Diana running off.

Speaking of Louis, he's been looking for him for a good while, Louis has asked him to join them after practice, but where is the Prince?

"Philip," He turns to sees Louis on his horse galloping slowly over to where he is,

"Louis, I was looking for you,"

"We're having lunch over there with some of the knights if you don't mind you can join us,"

"Of course," Philip doesn't mind in the slightest he would have lunch with his men all the time. He never cared about the status difference after all these people are just like him, except they were born into a different financial situation.

Philip and Louis gallop slowly over to the area where they are having lunch. They stop midway and hand over their horses to the stable guy and make their way over to everyone else. Philip sees Liam and Niall but no sign of Zayn he figures Harry didn't let him come cause of his condition. They are talking to Luther, Francis, and their husbands. Further to the right, he was able to spot the sight of his beloved. The person he longed for weeks all he wants to do is hold her. Philip made his way over but stopped dead in his track when he discovered Diana isn't sitting alone she's sitting next to another man both are deeply indulged in their conversation, Diana's hand on his arm. They look intimate enough to be a couple Diana look at the knight with sparkling eyes and laugh at his comments compared to them. He seems like an outsider.

Anger consumes him in no time, 'How dare this piece of crap look at his wife in such an intimate way. Didn't this guy know she's his wife?' Philip's mind went haywire.

Philip made his way through the area and stopped in front of the two; both of them are too engaged in their conversation to notice him.

"Ahem..." Philip cleared his throat, drawing attention from both of them.

The knight looks up to see the Duke of Eden, "Oh, My Lord," he stands up to greet him, "I didn't realize you were here the Dutchess and I were mentioning you being in this year tournament. It's an honor to be competing alongside the Gordon Family, especially you, My Lord,"

"Ah, Philip nice of you to join us," Diana said, "This is Sir Derick he's competing in this year tournament, he's also a very talented archer. Aren't you?" Diana looked up at him with dreamy eyes.

"You're too kind, My Lady, I'm no better than any other man here,"

"And humble too, what a gentleman? No wonder why all the young men and ladies have an eye for you,"

Steam can escape Philip's ear right now. He is fuming with anger, "Diana," he called.

"Oh, Philip, you're still here, is there something you need?" Diana said

"I thought we could have lunch together," Philip proposed.

"Oh, we already had lunch, now Derick and I are heading to the field. You help yourself now don't wait up for us we're probably not coming back," Diana said getting up, "come Derick I have much to show you I discovered a bunch on landmarks around here you'll find it amazing once you see it. We have much to get done today,"

"My Lady, if it gets too much we can move it to tomorrow I'll be free to accompany you anytime," Derick offered

"That would be amazing. It's wonderful to have someone like you around," Diana and Derick chat away with their armed linked and walking away from the rest of the group, leaving Philip in the dust with his raging emotion.

"Louis!" Philip yelled trying to find the Prince

"Yes, Philip," Louis walk up behind him, holding a glass of wine, a smirk on his face, "Did you need something?"

"I need to know why is my wife with that _Sqaushhead_!" Philip splat

"Now Philip, that's a bit over saying. Derick's head is nowhere near a squash a perfect gourd if I have to say so myself. Men like him are born with the gifts blood and a face that can make the angels cowered. Don't you think?"

"No, I don't think. H can be born with green blood for all I care but not to flaunt his whoring self around my wife. Now that I won't stand for!"

"Relax, it's not like Diana's sleeping with him they're just friends, _really good friends_ , ever since Diana came back, she's been so depressed and lonely, but when Derick arrived for the tournament training, she's been enlightened in more than one way. They've clicked the moment they met each other and have been unable to separate, which is a good thing, Diana needs someone she can talk to, make her happy, and who knows she still needs someone to fall back on if she ever trip _**again**_ ," Louis said and emphasized on the last word swirling his glass of wine.

As soon as Louis uttered the last word, Philip made a run for it, in the direction of where Diana and Derick just left.

Louis couldn't hold back his laugh.

"What's so funny?" Harry asks, approaching his husband, "Why was Philip running? I thought you asked him to joined them for lunch?"

"He was, but now he has a more dying matter to attend to,"

"What dying matter?" Harry asks suspiciously

"Nothing too serious," Louis said, "I'm going to check on Zayn. Don't think too hard, Hazzy," Louis said, giving him a cheek kiss.

Louis runoff cheerfully, making Harry questioned but he decides not to think about it, this has nothing to do with what Louis just said.

**Later that Evening**

The Duke of Eden is currently sitting in the Medic Quarters with busted lips and a black eye. He's now being checked over by Master Paulson and assists by Cameron.

"What happened?" Liam exclaimed, walking in with Louis right behind him.

"This is all your fault, Louis," Philip said accusingly.

"How is it my fault?" Louis said.

"Don't use that tone with me. I recognized the badge of the Knight of Irithica when I see it. You're the one who set Diana and Derick up!"

"How did you know he was wearing the badge of Irithica? Were you just with him?" Louis said suggestively with his arms cross.

"The Duke here was caught in a fight with Sir Derick," Master Paulson said,

"You fought him?!" Liam said.

"Don't act like it's a big deal knights fight all the time," Philip brush it off,

"I'm guessing he's the one that did damage to your face," Louis said with a smile,

"That excuse for a man thinks he can offer himself to anyone and they'll take him on the spot I'll give him a run for his pants. I consider this a work out, next time if he dares go near my wife..."

"Hold up." Liam stops him, "Does Diana knows about this?"

Philip's eyes widen, "The Duke and Sir Derick did make quite a show in the corridor, many servants walk past there and saw the... _incident,_ " Cameron stated.

"Oh no, what will Diana think?" Philip panicked

"Should've thought of that first before you put on a show for the whole palace," Louis says

"You have to help me!"

"Philip, do you even have a plan to talk to Diana? I mean you saw her for two minutes today, but all you did was stand still and let her walk away," Liam says

"What am I supposed to do? Since the first moment I've seen her, I wanted to embrace and bring her closer to me, but all she does is linked arms with that wastebasket and merrily skipped to their next panic. Besides standing there, I don't know what to do. I tried going after them as Louis said, and this is what I get," Philip says, pointing to his face, "What do you guys suppose I do?"

"First of all, you deserved this, and secondly if you want to talk to Diana have her listen to you," Louis said walking closer to where Philip's sits

"But she won't she only has eyes for Derick now, Diana won't even look at me,"

"Then make her look at you show her you're the only person she'll ever need,"

"How?"

"We'll show you,"

"How could he!" Diana paced the room.

"Calm down, Diana, come sit down," Zayn asks her.

"It doesn't help you to move around like that," Niall says

Zayn and Niall are sitting in Diana's chamber, listening to her rants of Philip ended up on top of the Irithican Knight.

"I can't be calm when Philip thinks it's alright to attack someone just because he feels like it. Does he even care how I feel? Why is it he always take away the people I care about?" By the end of the statement, Diana slumped on her bed, her body giving up and curled into the duvet.

"Diana, it's nothing like that, Philip's just jealous to see you with another man," Zayn said.

"Jealous?" Diana shot up, "Jealous of Derick and me? What is he thinking? I'm his wife! And here I thought he isn't like other men. I was never the one to be jealous when I see him with Taylor even after what she did to me I never thought about harming her, and here I am exchanging a few words with Derick, Philip gave himself the right to assault him."

"Diana, you must understand no matter how reasonable he is, Philip's still a dominant alpha. He's not like us," Zayn started explaining, "we're bearers it's in our nature to think rational and not to uproar strength and power but our husbands, that's something out of their mind. Seeing you with Derick is something he can't take in especially when you just left him for so many months he's hurt, Diana,"

"It was Louis' idea for me to go to training with Derick now. I know why he wanted me to do it, but Philip should never react like that," Diana said.

"You can't fault him for what he did Harry would've done the same thing if it was one of us probably even worse," Niall said

"Niall's right jealousy and envy is something we can't control especially when it has to do with someone we love," Zayn says

Diana was about to say something when there's a knock at the door, Diana ladies in waiting opened the door to be greeted by the High Consorts.

"Your Highness,"

"I'm guessing you guys heard what happen," Liam said as he's walking in,

"How's Philip?" Niall asks.

Diana walked over to Louis and Liam.

"You guys know where Philip is?" Diana asks.

"We just saw him in the Medic Quarter," Louis said.

"Is he alright?" Diana asks.

"Glad to know you're not angry with him anymore," Liam says

"I am mad at him," Diana cross her arms, "but it doesn't mean I'm not worried about him,"

"Isn't that good to hear," Louis says.

Diana walks away from the two towards her window.

"This is all your fault, Louis. If I hadn't gone to training with Derick, this would never have happened. I brought him into this nonsense between my husband and me. Both of them are hurt because of me. Philip probably hates me now," Diana said, looking outside her window, her eyes averting the others.

"I could never hate you," A voice spoke up out of nowhere on Diana couldn't be more familiar.

Diana turned around to find the room empty everyone has left except for her and _**him.**_

"Philip..." Diana uttered.

"Diana,"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you,"

"Now that you've seen me, you can leave," Diana makes her way towards the door but was stopped by Philip movement to stand in front of her.

"Is that all you have to say to me?"

"I've said all I had to say two months ago," Diana replied

They both remember that day as bright as the sky on a sunny day; it was the day after Diana lost her child she woke up to the dreadful news and find his first wife disdainful figure in her room she immediately lashes out. Philip held her in his arms but only so loose so she wouldn't get hurt, but the next thing he knows, she pushed him to the ground. Diana's tears stained cheeks were the first images he's reminded of every night; her watery eyes and how she looks at him with such a disappointed look. Philip knew he failed her.

Philip remembers sneaking into Diana's room one night to check on her because she refuses to talk to him. Philip went into what was once their room after the incident he'd moved his things to his private office, and he would sleep there, as for Taylor, he had her under watch as soon as Diana recovers he plans to deal with her. He sat down next to Diana figure assuming she was asleep he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and look at her hollow cheeks she seems so weak a breeze can carry her away.

"Don't do that you'll make my heart start beating again then I'll never forgive myself," Diana said with her eyes close,

"Love..."

"No. No, it's no longer love when there's no faith my love was real, but my faith was wrong,"

Philip became dead silent. He didn't think Diana would ever doubt their love, but now he's sitting here frozen by her words. He didn't know what to say. Philip didn't think that was their last exchange until now,

Now in the present, he can still hear her words lingering in his head, it never left him ever since that night he hasn't been able to sleep all he can think about is the unemotional tone in Diana's word.

"Diana, I know that I have failed miserably to protect you and our child, but your faith isn't wrong. I don't know how to prove it, but I will. Please don't give up on us." Philip beg.

"There isn't a us anymore. You can go back to tell Taylor she doesn't need to wait any longer our divorce is being processed," Diana said.

Philip grabs Diana's shoulder. "Stop it, Diana! Stop fighting it! You're only fighting against yourself why can't you look back at what we have. Don't think about Taylor anymore. I know I was wrong. I should've believed you, and I was a fool to not listen to you in the first place. I've done everything I can that woman will pay the price even if I have to rage war on the Clemintine Royal Family. Please don't compare yourself to that woman."

"You know I have thought about everything I've been through, and most of it has been happy and cheerful until now I've lost the two things I hold dearest, you and our child. Since I became your wife, the one that has had me in knots isn't that I have to share you with someone else, it's the fact that one day I may be cast aside. Once I'm not appealing anymore or when you've found someone who you rather be with, I will be another one of those you passed by. When I was pregnant, I thought about the worse I thought one day what if that comes true the day that I won't have you by my side, then I looked down the child remind me to stay positive. That one day, I might not have you by my side, but my child will, but that day will never come." Diana said with a bitter smile.

Philip embraced his tearful wife, "Yes, it will. We'll have many more children, but you won't have to rely on them because I'll be here. I will protect you and our children."

Diana steps back and shakes her head, "You say that now. Philip, you're a man you guys are like trees the older you grow, the stronger you get, but a woman like me we're like flowers we have our proud moments but it'll soon be over. You can say and promise all you wish, but one day everything can change,"

"Then I'll show you where my heart lies," Philip said taking out a small blade he took Diana's hand in his and wrap it around the handle of the knife.

"What are you doing, Philip?" Diana asks worriedly.

"I'm proving to you what I'm saying is the truth. There's an ancient tale saying if you injured a person's heart physically with enough strength given from their true love or soulmate, they could heal within seconds. By doing this, I can prove my love for you, Diana," Philip tugs their hands to move the knife closer to his body.

Diana stops him, "No! Philip, you can't! If you this, there might be no going back! Don't be irrational."

"It's not irrational to prove to your love that your heart truly lies with them. If I do this, I can help you see what we have, but if I die, then you can move on without any more burden," Philip said.

Dian fought against the strength and threw the knife across the floor and look up at her husband. "You think I can move on after I know my husband is dead. Do you think so lowly of me? I've had to mourn my child now you want to left me to mourn over your bleeding body for once can you think for anyone but yourself? What am I to do once you're gone? Find another and get married and pretend all of this didn't happen?"

"I've been selfish but with me around you won't be happy,"

Diana ponder on that statement she turns her back to Philip, "I'm only happy when you are, but I didn't realize I've pushed you so far,"

"We can fix this, Diana. Together." Philip embrace Diana from behind, "But only if you want to if this goes against your will I'll leave right now,"

"...Stay. Please, I need this. I need **_us_**."

Philip stayed in his position for a while; they embraced each other in silence.

Suddenly Diana spoke up, "What does this mean for us?"

"I don't know, but it feels good to be near you again,"

"I feel the same way."

"Don't run away from me again."

"Only time will tell,"


	43. Chapter 42 Someone From the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Sweets, it's been a long wait but today I've updated and introduced a new character. Hope you enjoy it!

The Next Morning

"So you and Philip made up?" Louis asks Diana as they were all in her bedroom chamber, Diana ladies in waiting told them about the occurrence last night.

"I wouldn't so much say that we made up more as we've settled on the same page, but I have not yet forgiven him."

"At least you guys talked and were able to understand each other that's what important," Liam said.

"I guess he'll be fighting with your color at the Knighting Tournament?" Zayn asks.

For years at the Knighting Tournament, Kings, Dukes, Lords, and Knight always fought with not only their swords but along with their family crest, and they would have to wear what consider as their family colors. Alongside with their spouse's tone, which represents unity.

"Well, it's up to him; after all, he's the Duke of Eden. He can't be seen without his family representation," Diana says.

"But it is up to you to give him the honors," Niall reminded

"Exactly. The Duke of Eden needs to fight with his family colors along with the Styles family color. If he doesn't, then it will draw attention from the people's words travel fast." Louis said.

Diana was about to say something when a maid walk-in holding a try with two small bottles, "Your Highness," she curtsy. 

"It's time for Prince Zayn to take his potion and High Priestess has sent this concoction for Prince Louis," she said looking down at her tray.

"Set it down on the table and remember to send Cassandra my word of gratitude," Louis says he then signals for Eleanor who's standing close by, "This is for you," Eleanor gives her a few silver coins as a reward.

"Thank you, My Lord,"

"You may leave,"

After she left everyone eyes seem to fall on Louis,

"Why do you need a concoction, Louis? Are you ill?" Zayn asks

"I'm not ill, but I feel bloated lately, and my appetite keeps increase and decrease randomly, and I haven't had my heat flow yet, so I went to Cassandra, and she said I could be expecting but for sure I would need to take this concoction to find out," Louis explains.

"So you're going to have a baby?!" Niall said excitedly,

"Maybe, I still need to take the potion for confirmation,"

"But how would you know by taking the potion?" Liam asks.

"I think it's one of those potions where it enters your system and if it can ease pass easily then you are carrying if it doesn't then it will churn to find it's way back out," Diana says, "I took one of those when I was pregnant in the first month,"

"It is that kind of potion, Cassandra said if I feel alright after I take this then I'm to be expecting, but if I start to vomit them it's nothing," Louis says.

"Hopefully you are then we'll be expecting more children around the castle," Diana says happily.

"Can you guys keep this a secret? I don't want Harry to know until I've confirmed it,"

"Is that why you bribed the maid?" Niall asks with his smiley face,

"Yes and No. I know Cassandra won't be spreading the news, but the maid needs something to compensate her hard work," Louis says wiggling his eyebrow,

"Hahaha" They all laugh.

In the King's Office

A messenger has come in to inform the King, "Your Majesty, Lord Micheal carriage had crossed the border about half an hour ago he's sent one of his horsemen to inform you about his arrival,"

"Micheal is here already? I thought his journey would take a bit longer," Harry says.

"Yes, but there was a reroute, Lord Micheal's navigator was able to find a shortcut to the capital a little earlier," the messenger reply.

"Alright then, have the guards ready for his arrival, inform the staff we'll be having a guest in the palace," Harry told William.

"Yes, Your Majesty," William replied. "You're dismissed," he said to the messenger.

The messenger bow an leave the King with his steward, "It has been a long time since I've last seen Micheal. I wonder he changed much," Harry said, reaching to pick up another document on his desk.

"It has been some time, Your Majesty, if things went as plan, Lord Micheal, would now be in the Royal Consort Suite,"

Harry chuckles at that statement William made, "Life works in odd ways. Now that I think about it, that was the only time my mother and father agreed on something,"

"Yes, King Byron (Harry's father; the previous King) was quite persistent about it," William added,

"All work in favor of Aphrodite. Has Cassandra sent Zayn's daily potion?" Harry asks.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Cameron has made sure the Prince takes his potion after lunch. The Princes are currently with Dutchess Diana in the garden,"

"Well, what are we waiting for let's go and join them," Harry said, getting up followed by William they make their way to the garden.

Harry is making his way to the Garden when he hears someone calling. No. He is screaming his name.

"HARRY!"

Harry turns around to see someone he once has known before, a man not very tall, brunette, brown eyes, tan skin like Zayn but not nearly as beautiful, short hair, a stubble chin, and a bit high pitch for his liking.

He stopped in front of him, breathing heavily, "BY THE GODS! Harry! It's been too long."

"Yes it has, I forgot you have a great pair of lungs," And he thanks the Gods he doesn't need to live with it.

"You're teasing me already. It's been so long since I've last seen you. You're even more handsome than the last time I saw you." Micheal said, looking up at Harry with what he considered his dreamy eyes. "Oh, where are my manners? I must greet the Dowager Queen. She was so kind the last time I saw her and I've brought plenty of gift for her..."

"About that, My Lord," William spoke up,

"Don't worry William I haven't forgot about you,"

"It's not that, My Lord,"

"My mother isn't in the best condition to talk right now," Harry interfere.

"Is she alright? Is she not ill? Is she?"

"Not quite. I'll tell you about it but let's get you to settle first you've come a long way," Harry says.

"Oh it's nothing Harry, but I don't mind a tour it has been a long time, and you can fill me up on what's going on in your life," Micheal said enthusiastically and link his arms around Harry's,

Harry sigh, "Alright, William have them take Micheal's stuff up to the guest quarters," they started on the tour.

Later in the Great Hall

"I can't believe all that happened when I wasn't here, and you got married?" Micheal asks after Harry has told him about everything that went on in the Palace.

"Yes, I'm fortunate to have met all my soulmates. My husbands are the best things that have happened to me after I become King," Harry said with pride.

"Soulmates?" Micheal didn't understand what Harry meant,

"That's a story for next time.", Harry said to Micheal not wanting to get into details just yet he and Micheal might be friends but not close enough for him to tall Micheal about his family.

"So have you find someone to spend the rest of your life with?" Harry asks.

Micheal downcasts his eyes then looks up straight into Harry's eyes, "No, not yet. I'm still waiting for my right person,"

Harry smiles and grabs both Micheal's shoulder, "Then you have come to the right place. You will find the right man in Gondor,"

Micheal looks at Harry dreamily he feels like he's on cloud nine, "Harry..."

Suddenly Harry spoke and broke his train of thought, "At the Knight Tournament, many of my Knights have found their other half there you surely can with all the option," 

"Oh...um...if you think so," Micheal ease away from the hold and turn away from the King,

"I do. Micheal you're going to find your match there; if not, I'll make sure you find someone before you go home," Harry says.

"Thank you, Harry, but I doubt it would be possible in such a short time. Let's go do something fun you've shown me around but not the garden I've been dying to go back for your Palace Garden I remember we use to play hide and seek there," Micheal reminded him.

"Yes. Well, we just got back so why don't you settle down a little and I'll take you to the garden before dinner,"

"Alright, but can I stay with you until then?" Micheal asks.

"I have a lot of documents to look over. You'll be bored sitting here,"

"I won't be bored not with you here to accompany me. I'll sit here and watch you work," Micheal insisted.

"Alright," Harry, sigh.

Micheal makes himself comfortable while William is assisting Harry with his paperwork.

It was about an hour, and there was a knock on the door to the Great Hall, two guards open the door to reveal Cameron, "Your Majesty, dinner will be served shortly,"

"Thank you, Cameron. Have you informed the Princes and Dutchess Diana?" Harry asks.

"The Dutchess and Consorts are currently in at High Priestess Cassandra Healing Quarters," Cameron replied.

Harry's eyes immediately shot up, "Why are they there? Is one of them hurt?" 

"I was requested by the High Consort not to tell you anything that I know or heard about today, and if, His Majesty, wish to know you must go and speak to the Princes yourself," Cameron repeat what he was told,

"That's preposterous. The King can demand anything he wants to know." Micheal said in Cameron's direction.

"No, I will go and find out for myself if that is what they wished," Harry said, getting up to walk to the Healing Quarter followed by William and Cameron.

"But Harry what about our..." Micheal got up and tried to catch up to Harry,

"Next time, Micheal, I need to go check on my husbands," Harry says without looking back,

When Harry makes a turn for the corridor, Micheal eyes follow his back until he can no longer see him, "But you promise..." Micheal utters under his breath.


	44. Chapter 43 Another One

Harry arrived at the Healing Quarters, and he overheard laughter he breathes a sigh of relief, 'so no one got hurt,' now he's going to teach them a lesson for messing with him.

Harry step through the door, and the servants all bow to the King, "Well, aren't you guys having fun," he spoke, walking towards them.

"Harry, we didn't expect to see you until dinner," Diana said, standing up to kiss Harry's cheek.

"Well, some little birdie came and told me that you all were unknowingly stationed at the medic, and I could not find out your well-being unless I take a trip here myself," Harry said in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't blame Cameron, he's only following order," Louis said.

"I won't as long as you guys start talking. Why are you all gather here before dinner time?" Harry questioned.

"That's a question for Louis," Liam said, shifting his gaze to the other Prince sits.

"Louis? What's wrong? Are you ill?" Harry asks, walking over to where Louis sits and takes his hands.

"Technically not but I might be for a little while in the beginning," Louis said hypothetically,

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confusingly,

"Harry," Zayn decides to step in, "You do remember when I was in my first trimester I have terrible morning sickness, and I tend to be ill most of the time,"

"Yes, but that morning sickness was part of your pregnancy Cassandra said only pregnant..." Harry paused his thought when he realized something his eyes shift from Zayn to the person sitting next to him. "You're pregnant?" Harry asked his second husband. "How long?"

"It's only a month, but I only found out today, Cassandra confirms it today, I was constantly getting sick in the morning, and I miss my flow so I took a potion and it turns out I was right. I'm expecting," Louis explains, looking up at Harry, who's still holding his hands.

"That's wonderful, Louis!" Harry said, coming down on one knee to bring Louis into an embrace, "Now I have two babies on the way. We must send the news out to the people and the other kingdoms. Thank you," Harry grab release one of Louis hand and link it with Zayn's, "both of you,"

"Congratulations, Harry, I'm so happy for you," Diana said. 

"Thank you, Diana," Harry turns around and hugs her.

"Your Majesty, I hate to interrupt, but dinner is ready to be served, our guest has been waiting in the dining room," William said.

"We have a guest?" Liam asks.

"Yes, I almost forgot, it's Micheal, he arrived earlier today," Harry explains.

"Micheal is here?" Diana questioned, "I haven't seen him in years, but why is he here?"

"Who's Micheal?" Niall asks.

"He's the son of Lord Benjamin, who is the main supplier of crops to the Kingdom, he and my father were great friends, Micheal is his only son, and I've known him since I was a little boy. He wrote to me about a month ago saying he was on his journey to the tri-Kingdom area and decided to stop by to visit us," Harry says.

"How long is he staying?" Liam asks.

"I've invited him to the Knighting Tournament so at least a couple of weeks," 

"Well, I say we go and entertain the guest and feed our babies," Louis said, linking his arms around Zayn. 

"Yes, we should," Harry agreed. 

They all headed to the Dining Hall and was greeted with the sight of their new guest.

"There you are, Harry. Where have you been?" Micheal's high pitch voice greeted everyone.

"Micheal," Harry give him a look to settle down, "I have some personal business to settle with."

"Who are they?" Micheal asks shifting his gaze to the rest of them,

"They are my husbands, and you have met my cousin, Diana,"

"Nice to see you again, Micheal," Diana said stretching her hand out towards Micheal, 

"Likewise, Diana," Micheal shakes her hand.

Liam decides to step up and greet the Young Lord, "Greetings, my name is Liam, please to meet you," Liam extends his hand to Micheal,

Micheal looks at Liam's outstretched hand, "Your Liam? The one Harry was engaged to?" he questioned.

"Pardon me, sire, but Lord Micheal must address the High Consort by his title," William chimed in,

"It's alright, William," Liam turns around to reassure the Stewart.

"Don't mind William he's a stickler for rules, any friend of Harry is a friend of ours, I'm Louis sorry we made you waited for so long," Louis introduce himself,

"Liam and Louis here were both betrothed to Harry, but that's a long story why don't we have dinner and discuss something more recent," Diana said.

"Of course," Micheal replied.

Everyone proceeds to go sit down, Micheal went for the seat next to Harry, but Liam took that seat he looks to Harry another side, and Louis was there, suddenly Diana pull him next to her, "Come sit next to me we have so much to catch up to do,"

Micheal sits down next to Diana, and the maids proceed to serve the food, "So, how has your life been?" 

"It's been fine so far, I started traveling last month, Gondor was supposed to be my last stop, but we ran into some problem so my journey was cut short so I decided to spend the rest of the time here," Micheal said.

"Good timing the Knighting Tournament is approaching. We can all participate in it," Louis said.

"Yes, everyone but you and Zayn," Harry said.

"But Harry, I've rehearsal for so long," Louis whine.

"No, buts, I might not know much about pregnancy, but it can't be good for you to ride on a horse for hours. I need you to stay with Zayn you guys can watch from the Royal Box," Harry said.

"Fine," Louis accepts his fate,

"Don't worry we can still participate next year after the babies arrive," Zayn says to Louis,

"I suppose so," 

"What's this about pregnancy and babies?" Micheal said he did notice Zayn pregnant belly when he walks in, and there's been numerous news on the Honor Consort pregnancy, but Micheal was halfway confused with the conversation they're having.

"When I was called away earlier to the Healing Quarters, Louis was there, and our Royal High Priestess confirms his pregnancy," Harry said,

"Oh, so that is why you left...," Micheal said.

"Yes, I wouldn't miss it for everything worth, with Zayn being in his sixth month I wouldn't want my second child to have too much of an age gap with their brother or sister."

"That is something essential for the children they need to be able to comply with their parents and siblings, being the future and heir to this Kingdom," Diana said.

"But Harry can marry anyone he wants the heir must be chosen carefully," Micheal chime in,

"I've decided to annual all additions to the King's marriage and close all harem actioning as of today; Paul already helped me draw up the documents as of today. It will be announced on the day of the tournament I will name Paul, my chancellor and we'll announce the Royal Decree," Harry stated,

"That's wonderful Harry, I'm glad you've made the decision," Diana said,

"I've met all my soulmates I don't see the reason to leave my marriages vow open, with Lydia I only wanted to keep my mother under watch but now that she's out of the way I can proceed to settle my family," 

Micheal shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Your Majesty, dinner is served," William reminded him.

"Ah, yes, I've forgotten what we're here for let's eat before my babies get hungry," Harry joke earning a chuckle from everyone but Micheal

**Asparagus Cream Soup**

**Asparagus and Grill Salmon**

**Asparagus and Tofu**

**Asparagus wrapped in Slice Pork**

**Asparagus Risotto**

"Why does everything has asparagus?" Micheal voice his concern,

"It's part of the maternity diet, Cassandra, wants us to add good nutritious food to our everyday meal, and I've been craving asparagus luckily it's on the menu," Zayn explains.

"Yes, and this morning when I found out Louis was also expecting I told the kitchen staff to make the majority of the dish less potent and add more greens, I guess they take it as make everything green," Liam says,

"Of course, you two can't have too much of the salmon, but I've asked Cassandra to give the kitchen staff a menu to go by so you all can have something different and nutritious every day," Diana said.

"Thank you, Diana," Harry said and Diana nod, "Also, I told them to make extra dessert for our guests today,"

"Thank you, Harry," Micheal smile his brightest for Harry, 'He still remembers I like sweets," Micheal thought. 

"Harry I don't think you need to order the staff they always make extra just in case Zayn requests for a mini-dinner or Niall decides to sneak into the kitchen after dark," Louis says,

"Hey, you promise you wouldn't tell," Niall pout,

"Don't worry, Niall. You'll still get your sweets tonight if you behave with the King," Louis tease causing Harry to burst out a laugh and Niall to blush like a strawberry,

"Alright, Louis stop messing with Niall," Liam said patting Niall's head who's sitting right next to him,

"Fine,"

"Micheal, how has your father been?" Harry asks,

"He's fine he asks me to give his apologies for not being able to make it to this year tournament," 

"There's no need for apologies, he has business to attend to I wouldn't want to ask him to abandon it," Harry says,

"So, how long have you known Harry?" Liam asks,

'Longer than you have," Micheal thought, "Quite a long time, somewhere before he was engaged to you, Prince Liam,"

"Oh Micheal, I think you have the dates wrong you met Harry when he was about to turn eleven, but Harry was engaged to Liam before that," Diana corrected him,

Micheal face forms the word surprise, "No, Diana, I specifically remember I met with Harry before the engagement was announced, it was also the summer of the tournament, King Byron didn't announce the engagement until autumn he must've met Liam somewhere between that,"

"Before I met with you I stayed at the Harroway Manor for a month before to train for the tournament that's where I met Liam we've already been engaged then, but father wanted to hold the news until after Liam has joined the academy," Harry explains,

"But...but why didn't you tell me before," Micheal asks,

"It didn't come up," Harry shrugged,

"I was here for a whole summer you could've told me at any time," Micheal pitch got much higher,

"It's actually not Harry's fault according to Royal Protocol before a Royal Engagement is announced no one that's not within the Higher Hierarchy can know about it," Diana said, "Also, it was so long ago Harry hadn't the time to concentrate on anything else but the Crown Prince duty,"

'Not a Noble, am I? I'll show you, Diana,' Micheal thought.

"You've guys been friends for so long no wonder why Micheal's upset you didn't tell him about your engagement," Liam said,

"Yes, I'm upset that you didn't tell me from the start, Harry, we used to be much more than friends," Micheal said, making everyone eyes draw to him, "Oh look at the time how did it get so late. Can I be excused? The journey has made me quite weary,"

Micheal stands up and proceeds to leave, "You're not staying for dessert, Micheal?" Diana asks.

"No, I'm stuffed on asparagus, I just want to rest now,"

"That's fine. We'll talk more tomorrow, Micheal, Goodnight." Harry said,

"Goodnight, Harry," Micheal walks off to his room.


	45. Chapter 44 One Man Rage

Everyone sitting at the dining table shift their eyes to Harry after hearing Micheal's words before he left, 

Liam initiates the task, "Harry, you have something you want to tell us?"

Harry sigh and look down, Diana decides to help him out, "Harry used to court Micheal," she said.

"What?" Louis burst out in surprise,

"I didn't court him. My father and mother wanted me to court Micheal, but I didn't," Harry says.

"Micheal was chosen by King Byron to be Harry's lover because of his family, they have no great background, which was something the King was looking for in the Crown Prince's future partner, and the Queen dismisses him as a threat. Also, because of his low background, when Harry becomes King, he will only be a Consort so his power won't be manipulated. When he stayed at the Palace for the summer, he showed great interest in Harry, but in the end, he didn't get chosen," Diana reveals.

"No wonder why he constantly talks about the time he spends with Harry," Niall added, 

"He must still wish to become your Consort," Zayn says,

"No, I explained to Micheal a long time ago that I don't like, and I only see him as a friend. He only came here for the tournament," Harry said.

"Harry I don't think Micheal has ever gotten over it," Diana said,

"What do you mean?" Harry asks in confusion.

"Philip told me yesterday his scouting team he received a routing of the outer Kingdom area and within the routes were Micheal's and his crew, he came here from home, not a pit stop from the journey like he said," Diana told him.

"Maybe he just wants to find an excuse to come visit that's normal," Liam said,

"Yes, but he didn't need to lie, and you guys see the way he acted throughout dinner he wanted so hard to be apart of everything. Harry, he's still in love with you," Diana said,

"I have to say I agreed with Diana, Micheal acted strangely when he found out about the pregnancy, and he was offended when he found out Harry was engaged with Liam before you two even met. He wanted to be your first," Louis said,

"I never thought he would feel such a way, but why would he come back now and not earlier when I'm not married yet?" Harry questioned.

"Maybe he thinks he can still be accepted," Niall said,

"It'll be fine I'll talk to him and get him to understand," Harry insists,

"No, Harry, if you tell him that you're only showing him more of your caring side then it would be harder for him to let go," Diana rejects his idea,

"Diana's right, we just need to let him accept the fact slowly, and hopefully, he gets it and learns to let go," Liam says.

"Fine," Harry says with a sigh,

"Hopefully, by the time the tournament comes around, he'll get the message and back off," Zayn said.

**Next Morning**

Zayn is painting in his art room, he heard a knock on his open door he turns to see Liam, Louis, and Diana standing there,

"Mind if we come in?" Louis asks teasingly,

"Yes, you don't need to ask," Zayn said putting his brush aside,

"Come and sit down you must've stood there for a while now," Diana said,

"Oh, I'm fine no need to worry," Zayn said,

"But there is mate, Master Paulson, said you aren't supposed to be standing for an extended time," Liam reminded,

"Come on, Zaynie, you're not going to win so come here and put your swollen feet up," Louis said teasingly,

Zayn surrender he walks over to the chaise supporting his back, ever since he entered his sixth month the baby weight starts taking a toll on his back, "So what brings you guys here today,"

"We're on our way to the temple do you want to join us?" Louis says,

"The temple? Why so, suddenly?" Zayn questioned,

"Well, it's just we want to take a trip to the Royal Temple before the tournament for good fortune and all goodness that it goes well," Diana says,

"I would love to go, but aren't we taking Niall with us?" Zayn said,

"Niall needs his rest, let's just say someone had too much sugar last night," Louis said with a mischieve smile,

"Harry left moments ago to go to the morning meeting, Niall is still sleeping," Liam said,

"Oh, then why don't we ask Micheal to go with us we can show him around the Royal Grounds," Zayn suggests,

"That's not a bad idea. We can go and invite him," Liam agreed on the idea.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea," Diana said looking down at her lap,

"What is it, Diana? Is something the matter?" Liam asks,

"I don't know I don't feel right with Micheal being here, there's something in his eyes I find very distrustful, and he always has this obsession with Harry," 

"Diana, I think you're overthinking you haven't met Micheal in a very long time maybe you're reminded of him when you guys are little, kids can be very clingy, yes he seems a bit uncomfortable now, but it's only common to see the person you used to love being surrounded by their family," Louis says,

"No, I can see it in him, the way he's acting I know it too well I've seen it in Taylor's eyes he's enraged. There's no way he will accept things how they are," Diana says confidently she look to he brothers in law,

"If what you say is true then Micheal purpose of returning must be involving Harry," Zayn stated,

"I still think we should keep a low profile on this before we know for sure don't approach him with any scenario, I'll remind Niall to keep his distance," Liam says and everyone nod at the idea,

"Your Highnesses," Cameron says walking in hurriedly,

"Cameron what's the rush," Liam questioned

"The King, William sent me back here to get Prince Liam, the King is taking military force!" Cameron says in a speeding manner,

"Military force? On who?" Liam stood up and asked the frantic apprentice,

"On the Clementine Royal Family," 

"What?" Louis blurt out in confusion,

"William told me, Duke Philip pulled away all ties with Clementine Royal Family, but the King refused to put his daughter on trial. He established the bonds back together. The King and Princess Taylor thought they regained upper hands but with, His Majesty, assistance they tricked the Royal Family into coming to Gondor Capital. From what I heard they lure the King's men into the border making it a war declaration the King have them captured and brought back to the Palace he's currently in the throne room, and he is enraged," Cameron explained what his fiance told him,

"Harry can't go to war with Clementine for a small cause we must stop him," Diana got up ready to leave the room but was stopped by Louis,

"Diana, be patient if Harry has done all of this then he must have thought through everything, and Philip is a part of this he must know what's going, you need to stay calm," Louis tries his best to contain an anxious Diana,

"But..."

"Louis is right Diana if Harry want to declare war he wouldn't need to use this much force he's only trying to break their skin," Liam says,

"We need to go see how the situation is progressing," Zayn chimed in,

"Yes, Louis and I will go, Diana stay here with Zayn I'll send Sophie back here to update you on anything you need to know,"

"No, I must come I need to know what's going on," Diana insists

"How about we all go, you two go into the throne room while Diana and I will stay in the small room next to the room and listen in from there," Zayn suggests,

"That's not a bad idea, what you think Louis," Liam says,

Louis nods, "That could work, but you must stay out of sight and earshot,"

"I will," Diana nod in agreed, 

"Alright let's go then, you guys go to the main hallway I'll take Diana through the side doors," Zayn give instructions,

"Alright let's go then, Cameron led you go with Zayn and Diana," Liam says as they walk out,

"Yes, My Lord,"

In the Throne Room, the atmosphere is taunting the absolute silence, and the Young King rage can be sensed from miles away.

Harry is sitting on his throne facing King Lenord Swift of Clementine, who's standing the opposite of him in the middle of the throne room, on both of his sides are soldiers and knight piercing him with their glare.

The Princess of Clementine, Taylor Swift, standing behind her father's back; the person who the King has eyes on since they walk in,

"King Harry..." the opposite King stutter to speak, "...I demand to know the meaning of this...right now,"

"I bet you do, Lenord," Harry said coldly looking at him dead in the eye, this is the first time he addressed the neighboring leader without his title.

The older King cowered at; the younger man stared even though they are both rulers, but King Lenord knows that the King of Gondor has the aroura that only a God himself can process, which outlast any ruler he has ever met. This man might be young, but he has accomplished things that many can only dream of doing in their next life. Of course, that would mean he can be cruel and ruthless. Here he is waiting to be given mercy by a man he once considered a child.

"Your Majesty, we found the King's men out near the woodland territory of the embassy they were armed and was scouting the area with weapons drawn our soldiers suspect an attack, so we sent out a troupe following them closely," Luther explains the situation.

"As we expected, the held an attack against our watchmen, so we defused the situation by utilizing the help of our warlock friends trapping them with wards, and we were able to track them back about 2 miles East to where the Royal Family was found. We invited the King and his people back with us for a peaceful exchange. Still, the Princess pulled out a dagger and attacked one of our knights, so we had to use force," Francis said, giving the Princess the death glare one of his companions was wounded because of this bitch and many soldiers suffer injuries from the attack.

"I will give you 5 minutes to explain yourself, _**King Lenord**_ ," Harry spoke as he looks at his stopwatch.

"I see there's no need to explain we were on our way to see Duke Philip, but we were lost on our way to enter Gondor, so I sent out my men to scout for roads, but we were attacked. My knights were trying to protect us, so they have no choice but to fight. Not only were we attacked but were forced against our will to come back to Gondor my daughter was violated I see no wrong in her for acting in self-defense," King Lenord explains himself holding onto his daughter,

"That couldn't be a bigger lie," Luther interject, "If you were coming to Gondor for a visit then why wasn't there any notification at least a message would suffice; we came in peace there was no weapon drawn our knights kept their distance giving you guys the respect a Royal Family deserver, but your daughter injured our knight on purpose against all the odds if she weren't a princess she would've been put to death right there,"

"King Lenord," Paul the now Chancellor of Gondor spoke up after observing the situation, "You said Duke Philip invited you to Gondor for a signing of agreements but from what we know Duke Philip never purpose such things. From the information that gathered, you were supposed to established bonds with Eden, so why is it that you are here in Gondor?" He questioned.

"It was Philip's idea he suggested we sign the agreements here with the presence of both sides. I only want to reconnect with Eden and also give my respect to Gondor."

"Respect?" Harry smirk a cruel smile that appeared on his face. "Isn't that interesting. After what you and your daughter have done to my cousin, the Dutchess of Eden, you still decide you want to pay respect to my people and me. Keep your shit of respect I don't want my citizens to be position with disgust,"

"King Harry, I believe there is some misunderstanding..."

"I'll be the one who decides if it was a misunderstanding, so far I'm not convinced,"

The Young Princess Taylor decides to come out of hiding at this point, "Your Majesty," she called out, stepping away from her father. "Harry, you know who we are we're all friends there's no need for brute force we can settle things the _right way_ ," Taylor made her way closer to the King batting her eyes while speaking in a soft alluring tone.

"Princess Taylor, I've been looking forward to seeing you not as a greeting but to repay a debt that is long overdue," Harry glare made her stop dead in her track,

"I don't understand what you mean," Taylor trying to act innocent,

"You will once the Duke gets here,"

"Your Majesty, the High Consorts has arrived," William announced,

The door opens to Louis and Liam walking in; the knights and servants all bow to their Princes,

"Paul, Francis, Luther," They greet

"Your Highnesses, what brings you here?" Paul asks,

"We heard there was an attack on the border side," Louis says

"How are the soldiers on duty?" Liam asks with concerns,

"Minor injuries nothing too serious. Only one knight suffer from severe wound due to other circumstances," Francis report back to Liam shifting his gaze to where the Princess is standing,

Liam follow his eyes to where Taylor is and turn back to Francis, "Make sure they are all treated and tend to I'll ask Cassandra to take a look at them if nothing too serious take place they can take some time off duty and return home,"

"Thank you, Your Highness," Francis says in gratitude,

"So what has captured the King's fury?" Louis says jokingly looking at his husband,

Harry has been sitting back, observing his husbands, and how they take control of the situations; they have slowly become the rulers they're meant to be.

"I would tell you, but it's way too foul to say it in front of our child," Harry give him a cute smirk,

"I bet Zayn would appreciate that," Louis says shifting to look at the corner door,

Harry understood what his husband is signaling to "I better stay focus' he thought.

"King Lenord, is it? You have quite a lot of explanation to do," Louis spoke looking at the King,

"Who are you?" the King asks looking at the young man in front of him he has some guts to be standing before a King like this,

"I'm Prince Louis of Irithica, and the High Consort of Gondor," Louis introduce himself,

"Then, who is he?" King Lenord points to Liam,

"This is Liam the King's first husband and also the High Consort," Louis introduce Liam,

"You have two High Consorts? That's not right. It's like having two Queen. It's unacceptable." King Lenord couldn't accept the information he's been offered.

"Unacceptable how? Having two Queen is unacceptable, but attacking another country embassy is? King Lenord's time has changed the reason you're here today is partly because of your ignorance to understand the situation," Louis said to the King's face, which stunned him to silence.

The Knights and servants didn't even try to hide the giggles coming from their throat. Louis proceeds to turn around and walk up to his throne next to Harry and sit down.

'So they are who the King married, pathetic' the Princess thought, "Now is that any way to talk to your allies we came here in peace, everything is a misunderstanding we can sort things out no need for tension." Talyor said with a fake smile.

"What do you have in mind, Princess Taylor? How do you suppose we resolve this conflict?" Liam faced the Princess.

"Liam, is it? Well..."

"It's Prince Liam, Princess," William corrected her,

"What?"

"As the Princess of a foreign country and the wife of Duke Philip of Eden your rank is automatically below our High Consort, therefore, you must address the Prince by his title, or 'Your Highness' and 'My Lord' would do," William lecture the Princess,

In the next room, Cameron can hear his fiance lesson of the day; he always finds these moments charming.

It's like an instant connection. William shifts his head to look at the corner door he knew Cameron is listening in.

"Who are you?" Taylor asks the servant who dares cut her off with his lecture,

"I'm the Castle Stewart, Princess Taylor, it is my duty to make sure every rule is followed, and everything is in order," William said,

"Continue what you were saying Taylor but use your manners this time," Harry spoke he purposely call her out of her title,

"As I said before with _**Prince**_ Liam, it's just all a huge misunderstanding the damage that has been done can be taken care of, Your Majesty can name the price," Taylor said looking toward Harry,

"Really? I can name anything?" Harry asks,

"Yes. Anything."

"I want you."

Taylor smile thinking she got him where she wanted. "If that is what, Your Majesty, desire,"

"Good. **Guards! Seize her!** " Harry commands.

"What! No! What's going on?!! You can't do this. I'm a Princess. Father!" Taylor cried for her father help,

"King Harry, what are you doing! Let her go this instant, or you will..."

"Or I will what? Don't threaten me, King Lenord, or you will be the one that regrets. As for you, Taylor, you are right. I do get what I ask for, and that is Clemintine payment to me. King Lenord, you are free to go, your daughter is to stay here as a reimbursement for what you have caused," Harry declared to both the Princess and the King,

"We never had that deal!" The King said in frantic

"There's no need she gave herself up willingly; you are free to go unless you want to stay for the trial," Harry replied

"What trial?" Taylor said,

"Philip,"

The Grand doors open to reveal the Duke standing there, he enters the Hall as the door closes behind him.

"Your Majesties, sorry for the delay, some paperwork issue but they have been resolved we can proceed," Philip announced to the King and everyone else in the room,

"Paul, can you do the honors," Harry asks his Chancellor

"Yes, Your Majesty," Paul received the papers from Philip. He proceeded to read them, "The court request for an audience trial, prosecuting Princess Taylor Swift of Clementine under Gondor's law with one murder count, two attempted murder, and treason. All is in order the Princess will be trial in three days against the Duke Philip Gordan of Eden and Dutchess Diana Styles of Gondor."

"This is preposterous! Taylor is the Princess of Clemintine. She will not be prosecuted in Gondor or at all for the matter. I'm taking my daughter with me," King Lenord declared

"We had an exchange, King Lenord, the Princess for compensation if you take her with you I cannot guarantee safety for your Kingdom," Harry said as he took the King in the eye,

"What will you do? Declare war on us? You can't do that without a cause everyone will know you as a warlord," King Lenord dare the Young King,

Harry smirk, "You attacked my border embassy the news has spread to the Tri-Kingdom the knight that you injured is from a major family in Gondor I only need their help if I want to take down your Kingdom. Everyone will know we act in defense, but if you let us keep your daughter we promise to leave Clemintine alone for the time being and only put your daughter on trial,"

"King Lenord you can stay at the Palace for the time being but what set is set I wouldn't want you to make the wrong decision now and regret later," Liam spoke up

"I'll tell the servant to organize the guest quarter as for the Princess," Paul said then stop to look at the monarch for orders,

"We'll take care of the Princess. She will be under maximum security. Afterall she's still a Princess even though she's a prisoner of Gondor now," Louis said. He never liked the Princess, especially after hearing her from Harry and Diana, and today's meeting didn't make it any better.

"Louis and I will look after Taylor she'll be under guard watch at all time, Sophie can show them to where she needs to be," Liam signaled to Sophie to show them the way to settle the struggling Princess,

"Don't touch me. Father, don't let them take me! Let me go!" They dragged the Princess out of the Throne Room.

The King wants to follow his daughter but was stopped by the Knights and Paul, "This way, Sire," Paul redirect him in the opposite direction.

He turns to look at Harry "You better keep your word," King Lenord says

"You still don't get it. I'm the only one giving orders around here," Harry, reply to his statement.

Louis and Liam look on as the King's being escorted out all the glory drained out of him.


	46. Chapter 45 Start Over

The door to the next room open revealing Diana and Zayn with Cameron behind them, "What was that all about? Harry? Philip?" Diana questioned the two men.

"Diana, whatever you're thinking, just know we didn't do it because of what happened but to prevent what is going to happen," Harry give her the easy answer.

"Really? If that's so, why didn't you consult in me? You could've told us. All of us. Instead, you let us listen in like flies on the wall. What are you guys planning?" Diana questioned her cousin and husband, "Philip, answer me. You went out of your ways to work with Harry, the last person in the world you want to share thoughts. So tell me, why did you?"

"I only wanted what was right, and along the way, I needed help, and Harry happened to be there. It doesn't change the way I think about him, but it does give me a different perspective on how a ruler should be. Righteous and cruel. He helped me bring the King here in exchange I help him with communications around the borderline using my messengers." Philip explains.

"That still doesn't explain what your plan is. Are you guys planning on overtaking the Kingdom of Clemintine?" Louis jumped into the conversation.

"Like I said, the Princess stays the King can leave in peace nothing will happen to him or his kingdom," Harry restated,

"King Lenord, won't leave his daughter here, there's no way he will go out of his way to take her back then what do we do? Declare war on Clemintine? On what ground?" Liam said,

"They attacked Gondor; first we can use that as the reason to bargain for our loss," Zayn says,

"But only because Philip's men lead them to, once they find out things will only get more complicated," Diana stated,

"Who can prove that Philip men did it?" Harry asks

"Harry, King Lenord has sat on the throne for this long he's not completely stupid; he will figure it out. There's no way he's giving up without a fight we can't let this escalate any farther," Diana says,

"Then what do you suggest we've already gone this far, Diana, do you want us to go back? Want us to forget everything?" Philip asks

"I don't want more people to get hurt," Diana respond facing Philip eye to eye,

"No. They hurt us. They wouldn't have stopped if I didn't put down the iron fist. The first thing they have done was or thought about doing is hurting others. How is it our fault that they were too selfish to acknowledge what harm they've done to others? Now that we've got them where we want them, you want us to give up? Is this how you are, Diana? Is this what you plan on doing your whole life? Giving up? Give up on the Kingdom. Give up on Eden. Give up on us. Give up on our child?!" Philip screams the last word.

Diana raised her hand and slapped Philip across the face, the sound echoing through the big room.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that! And don't you dare bring up our child! The reason our child is dead is because of you. You're the reason why I had to live with her. You're the reason why my child and I had to suffer. You berated your brother over her. You refuse to listen to anyone but yourself. Now that you finally realize your mistake, you still refuse to acknowledge the fact that this is not about yourself. It's about your family. The ones you turned away from; don't try to blame this on Taylor while you are just as guilty, and how dare you use my child as a shield to justify what you're doing. PHILIP GORDAN, how can you be so selfish!" 

"Diana, it's not Philip's fault..." Liam starts

"No," Philip cuts him off, "it is my fault."

Philip turns and walks out of the room.

"Diana, take it from me. I hated the man for the longest, and I still do, but I know deep down he has killed himself more times than any man could ever have. He enforced this plan in the night refuses even to take a break. He took it into his own hands to bring down the entire Kingdom of Clemintine down. If King Lenord weren't desperate to restore his Kingdom, he wouldn't have traveled this far. Philip collapses the economic system of Clemintine in a matter of days, and he did it for this sole reason," Harry told her what he knows,

"We're not saying you should forgive him, Diana, but hear him out at least," Louis says

Diana look at Harry something in his eyes tells her she made a mistake, "I need to go find Philip," Diana rushed out of the Throne room to find her husband.

In the Guest Chamber Suite

"Philip," Diana rushed into Philip's guest room she needs to make things right.

"Philip," She found him sitting on the chair behind his desks. His eyes found her, but his demeanor remains unchanged.

"Philip, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I know you meant for the best I couldn't keep up. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry, please forgive me." Diana put her hand on his cheek, "Please say something, Philip. You can get angry or yell vent all your anger out don't be quiet," 

"You know something, sweetheart? I knew you would come here to find me and apologize because it's in your nature. You care for others too much to even think about hurting them. You never think for your own sake. It's something in you that I love and hate at the same time. Maybe it's the reason that I fell in love with you." Philip looks at Diana; he reached up to grip the hand she had on his cheek.

"Philip I..."

"No, let me finish. You love and care for everyone so much I thought I could never outrun you in doing such, and I was right; I couldn't take care of you or our child."

"No. Philip, please stop blaming yourself you've tried your best to keep us safe it is the God will,"

He cuts her off, "Diana stop putting it on God and faith we have avoided the subject long enough, I know I did it to you and our child what you tried to tell me just then is your way of coping with the situation but that doesn't justify what I have done. Harry was right I'm not strong enough to protect my family and no matter what I do it cannot get better,"

"That's not true you've done so much in such a short amount of time, Philip, you were able to bring down the Kingdom's economy you forced the King to leave his throne and come to Gondor then trap them where they are. You're not useless Philip you need to stop saying that, you made a mistake everyone does,"

"Harry told you?" Philip asks,

"Yes he told me what you did, and I'm sorry I was unable to see that from the beginning," Diana grabs both of his hands and held them to her chest,

Philip can feel the sting in his eyes, "Diana I hurt you yet you're the one here to comfort me," a tear streak down his cheek 

Diana let go of his hands and reach up to embrace him, holding him tight against her chest putting her head on his shoulder.

"No matter what happens, I'm here for you."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Yes. I forgave you a long time ago. We need to start over."

They stayed like that for some time.

Meanwhile in the North Wing

"He's here" Catiline announced walking into the chamber with someone behind her,

"We meet again. Sit. Tell me how's life been treating you." The Queen points to a chair next to her.

The person removes the hood of their coat, "It's been treating me just fine until I got your letter, Your Majesty," the person proceeds to sit down next to Queen Anne,

"Really? Aren't you happy to see Harry again?"

"Of course, I am. Until..."

"Don't worry it was what meant to be as long as you keep the end of your bargain I will keep mine you will not have to wait long,"

Catiline and a maid came in with a tray that holds two glass of white wine,

"I'm happy to accommodate you, My Lady,"

"Let's drink to our victory. Shall we." Anne raised her glass,

"To our future," they raised their glass

"To our future," they both drink to their alliance

"I better get going now before someone suspects," the person says

"Alright, I will send Catiline with all the information you need for our next phase, but you must stay low for the time being," Queen Anne remind the person,

"Will do, Your Majesty, and I hope to see you out of here soon." 

"Me too, Micheal," the Queen smiles to the young man,

He walk out the way he came in.

Catiline closed the door and walked up to the Queen, "Pardon me, Your Majesty, but do you put faith in him?"

"Why not?"

"Because he's so deeply in love with the King that makes him vulnerable,"

"That is exactly what I want,"

"What do you mean? You ask me to send for Micheal months in advanced for him to came and see the King there must be something you're planning,"

"I am, but he's not the key to my success, just a distraction. Once he set himself in place, there will be a conflict of interest within the Palace. My son is too good of a person to hurt this little boy. On the other hand, he has his little husbands to deal with. I told him they're just pieces of baggage that will weigh him down." Anne said with a disappointed smile and shaking her head.

"Do you want me to go inform Lydia?"

"Not yet. I can't let that girl ruin my plan again. I won't use her till the last minute. Do make sure she stays out of trouble." Anne order.

"Yes, Your Majesty. There is something I must inform you about,"

"What is it?" Anne picked up her glass of wine,

"The King of Clemintine and his daughter is here in the Palace,"

The Queen creases her brows, "Why are they here?"

"They were lured here by the King and Duke Philip he tricked them into attacking the Gondor border patrol, and now the King is asking for the Princess as compensation for the damages," Catiline explains,

"All this for a worthless girl who can't even fight for her child. What a waste? Inform me if anything else goes beyond plan otherwise tell them to keep a low profile,"

"Yes, Your Majesty,"

In Liam's Chamber

"When did you and Philip start getting along?" Liam said with his head on Harry's stomach and his leg horizontal while the King lay vertically with his head on the pillow.

"Went straight to question, did you?" Harry said while stroking Liam's hair.

"And your answer?"

Harry sigh, "After Louis got pregnant before it was Zayn, but as he's getting closer to his due date, I get a bit more nervous they are my children. For some reason, I thought about Philip what he must've felt like when he loses his child. I see Diana's pain, but I refuse to acknowledge Philip after I announce Louis's pregnancy. I was happy, but Philip was mourning secretly for his child. I can't say what it is, but it struck a chord in me,"

"I'm glad you finally found your way to understand him, Diana and Philip has gone a long way to get where they are today. I hope they can start over now," Liam said reaching for Harry's hand,

"You know we can join the celebration," Harry said with a mischief smile

"I'm too tired is all you ever want is sex even Zayn is tired of you and he's insatiable," 

"Speaking of which, tomorrow is Cassandra will check the gender of Zayn's child you guys will be in the temple all day make sure to bring extra servants and guard I will be there before sunset to escort you guys home," Harry remind Liam,

Liam, Louis, Zayn, and Niall rarely go anywhere outside the Palace without Harry accompanying except to a couple of Royal events or a trip to the temple with Cassandra. It is Royal Consorts duties that are mostly taken care of by Liam and Louis, ever since, Zayn becomes with child he barely goes anywhere outside the Palace gates, but tomorrow is the Prediction Ceremony held for Zayn's to reveal the gender of their child. Usually, Harry would be the one escort them there and back. Still, the King isn't allowed to be there during the reveal. It's been a long-time tradition even within the regular family; the dominant men aren't allowed to be at the gender reveal ceremony, so tomorrow, he must entrust his consorts to his most trusted knights. Harry plans to be there right after to escort them back safely.

"It will be fine, Harry we have plenty of our female knights plus Francis will be outside the temple guarding at all time nothing will go wrong,"

"I rather be safe. Keep an eye on them,"

"I will now let's catch up on some sleep," Liam said, yawning. They switch back to the regular position with Liam being in Harry's arms.

Author notes: So Zayn's baby gender is going to be revealed, do you want the heir to Gondor will be a Boy or a Girl?


	47. Chapter 46 Kill Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Hello sweets, in this chapter, I'm referencing a lot to the traditional Vietnamese outfit for both men and women. If you haven't known, I'm Vietnamese, and I find these outfits a beautiful part of this culture, and I love to incorporate it into my projects, and in my stories, it is a world of mixed reference and culture. In my mind is how it should be and I will continue to address different culture aspect so if you find it unappealing I apologize that this isn't the story for you. Anyway long chapter ahead.

The next day as the sunrise carriages are being prepared for the fertility ceremony at the Royal Temple of Aphrodite.

Zayn was woken up by Liam today; he was dressed and helped to prepared by Pierre and Gigi (his servants). Liam helped into his white tunic. He must wear only white throughout the day. 

Because he is the Honor Consort, his tunic will have silver phoenixes, Liam's and Louis' will have gold, and Niall's will have blue.

As soon as he was done, he can spot Louis, Niall, and Diana approaching. Diana is wearing a long white dress with a floral pattern; it's simple and elegant, just like Diana's personality. Her hair is put up and decorated with a headpiece that matches her dress; she looks like a goddess that walked out from a painting.

"Zayn you're glowing," Niall exclaim when he walk-in,

"Thank you. You're too kind," 

"The baby's right, you're skin has a glow that shows off," Louis said,

"It's only normal. Pregnancy at this stage can do your skin wonder, you'll see for yourself Louis once the second trimester comes," Diana said,

"By then Zayn would already have the child or maybe even children," Liam said

"You think it'll be twins?" Niall asks,

"It could be I don't rule out that chance," Liam says

"I don't care how many I'm carrying as long as they're healthy," Zayn said taking a sip of his morning tea,

"How are you feeling, Zayn?" Diana asks

"Anxious. I've never been to these events. My aunt used to go to other nobleman and woman ceremony, but she would never tell me what goes on in there. She said I'd find out once I become a dad, but I'm so nervous." Zayn reply.

"You'll be alright, Zayn. We'll be here with you." Diana said sitting down next to Zayn, "I remember my ceremony, I was alone the only person by my side was my sister in law she was by my side the whole time,"

"What was her name?" Zayn asks

"Rosaline,"

"The good news is you'll get to see her soon," Liam said to Diana.

"Harry has asked Paul to send some escorts back with Philip's men to bring the Duke's family back to the Capital in time for the trial. They should be on their way now." Louis says, moving to stand behind Diana and hold her shoulders.

She reached up to hold his hand, "They're going through with the trial?" Diana said looking at Louis,

Louis nod, "It's for the best,"

"Let's get going. We don't want to be late." Liam ushered everyone.

"It's fine. It's still pretty early let's wait for Cassandra," Zayn said.

"What about me?" A voice was heard from the doorway.

They turn around to be met with a pair of emerald eyes, Harry, was standing there, listening in to their conversation.

"Harry, you're not supposed to be here," Louis cross his arms a smile on his face telling his husband off,

"I'm not supposed to be at the temple." Harry corrected. "This is still my Palace. My home. I may go wherever I like, especially my husband's chamber," Harry said walking toward where they are sitting in the rest area of the suite,

"Harry is right. Cassandra didn't say they can't see each other before we get to the temple," Niall took Harry side,

"My baby knows who's good to him," Harry wraps his arm around Niall's waist and kisses him on the cheek.

"Looks like the kid have the King wrapped around his finger," Liam said with a knowing smile,

"The same with you, darling," Harry said, address Liam with their pet name.

Harry never addressed them as a whole he gives them individual sweet names: Liam is darling, Louis is honey or little wolf, Zayn is sweetie or sweetheart, and Niall is baby.

"Can I have a moment with Zayn?" Harry asked looking at the others,

Liam and Louis give each other a look, "Of course, let us go check to see if the others are ready," Liam said.

Diana pat Harry's back and smile at him she walked out with Niall,

Zayn sees that everyone has exited, "Why you ask everyone to leave?"

Harry smiles "How are you feeling?" he reached out to hold Zayn's hands in his,

"Not bad, could be better. I mean, if I didn't look like a whale," Zayn said looking down at his enormous stomach,

"I think you look amazing," Harry corrected him

"You're nice," Zayn smiles at him,

"In that case," Harry pulled Zayn to his feet, "Come see for yourself," he lead Zayn over to the big mirror on the other side of the room.

"Harry there's no need for this,"

Harry stood behind him and turned Zayn's chin to look at himself in the mirror his other hand on Zayn's shoulder.

"I want you to look into the mirror and see a strong, courageous, and beautiful person. The person that is carrying our child and isn't afraid to show how much he loves his family. You may wear your heart on the sleeve, but I know you, Zayn Malik, your beauty is always inside of you," Harry said into his hears while his chin rest on top of Zayn's shoulder,

"You're always there for our child and me all I could ever do is repay you with my affection,"

"And that's all I need," Harry cuts him off, "I need you to be strong and confident for our child-or children." 

"You think they'll be a twin?" Zayn asks looking at Harry reflection in the mirror,

"Who knows. There could be three babies in here right now," Harry lower his hands to rub Zayn's stomach, "As you said it doesn't matter how much as long as you and the baby are healthy that's all that matters,"

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Zayn asks, turning around to look directly at his husband now.

"What do you want?" Harry reached out to caress Zayn's cheeks

"I don't know. I don't have a preference I love my child either way,"

"So do I," Harry reply

"But this is your first child, your heir. You must want a dominant son..."

"Listen, Zayn," Harry grabs his husband hands and bring it up to his lips and kissed it, "Yes, I want a dominant son I also want a daughter and another son and another daughter I want all the kids you guys can give me, and I don't care what gender they are how many are there. It's our child, not just mine or yours, and I want nothing more than to see them happy and healthy." Harry put Zayn's hand against his cheek, "As for the heir, we don't need to worry about it there's no law saying my firstborn has to be a dominating male. That's for us to decide later my children will all get their chance as the future King or Queen but we mustn't push ourselves to decide now only time will tell,"

"You are incredible," Zayn said caressing Harry's cheeks and looking at where their hands connect,

"I know," Harry said playfully pulling Zayn closer and place a kiss on his nose, 

They turn to the knock on the door. It opens to reveal Liam, Diana, and their servants.

"Sorry for ruining the moment, but Zayn has to go. Wouldn't want the guest of honor to be late," Diana said coming over to take Zayn's hand,

"Of course not, is the other all settle?" Harry asks

"Yes, they're all waiting out in the carriages. All the knights are mounted and ready," Liam answered.

"Then let's not the High Priestess wait any longer. Safe trip and at any given emergency send the signal immediately don't risk any chances," Harry said, taking Liam's hand and place a kiss on his lips.

"We will don't worry," Liam said to Harry, "We have the Ladies Knight, and also Francis is leading the team we'll be in good hands if anything happens I will not hesitate to draw my swords," Liam said showing off his brand new sword that's tied to his waist,

"Just be careful," Harry kissed his forehead then moved on to kiss Zayn before he let them go,

In the courtyard, Harry helped Zayn into the large carriage, his husbands and Diana will be in one transport while Cassandra and Cameron will ride in a different carriage with the other priestess.

Harry gives them the signal to move out, Francis lead the knights to head out first then the carriages with soldier following behind. The King's eyes develop the departed horses; he can't help but wonder how much will change once they return. William eventually got the King to return to the throne room for another meeting session before the banquet tonight. He needs to get a couple of things out of the way.

**At the Temple of Aphrodite**

It took a short time for them to arrive at the temple, once they come, Cassandra lead them into the temple. Before they can perform the ceremony, they need to be cleaned and purified in natural water. The Priestess took the Princes to the Light Bath, where there is two separate pool one is slightly bigger. That's where Liam and Niall will wash with water and rose petal. The other one is filled with blossoms and flowers made for the carriers with a child; it is where Louis and Zayn with bathe. Even though Louis is still early in his pregnancy, he still needs to be purified using natural ingredients to enhance his and the child's health.

Diana is taken to the smaller bath in the Northside of the temple where noble ladies go for washing.

Selena, Gigi, and Pierre helped Louis and Zayn into their bath and scrubbed their bodies with coconut sugar. Selena brought Niall's favorite bubble liquid and help apply it to his skin and even add some to the bath. Liam was alright with just water. That's something he's gotten used to over the years of training at the academy. Watching Niall messing around with his bubbles is like watching a bunny hope around on the field, cute and funny.

Sophie and Eleanor took the consorts clothes away for a steam cleaning to rid of any specks of dust. They returned with the prepared robes for the Princes to wear during the ceremony. They're all white robes with different color neck and sleeves lining: Gold for the High Consorts, Silver for Honor Consort, and Blue for Consort.

After they are cleaned and dress, two younger priestesses came in to escort them to the Circle Ground, where the Fertility Blessing takes place.

They Circle Ground is a praying place for only the Royal Family and assigned High Priest and Priestess to use this place is surrounded by crystal wall and human-made waterfall that leads the pure water into a central pond where the statue of Aphrodite stands. Everything is made by human hands and transform into a part of nature within the temple. Four waterfalls stand for the four elements, and in the middle of the room in front of the Goddess statue are nature offerings: fruits, wine, cheese, milk, honey, etc.

Cassandra and Diana stood next to each other in front of the statue, Cassandra is in her ceremonial robe, and Diana is wearing a white robe with no lining. 

They stand facing Cassandra, 

"Your Highnesses has made it, first we must pay our respect to the Goddess herself let us begin with that then the offering," Cassandra told the Princes and Dutchess.

Liam and Louis were first to pay their respect; they offer the goddess wine and honey.

Cassandra handed them each a crystal glass of rose wine after they drank the wine another priestess walk up to them and offer Louis and Zayn glasses that contain rose milk for the babies.

They finished praying then proceed to the actual purpose, "Prince Zayn, step into the pond and turn your back to us,"

Zayn did as he's told.

Cassandra and two other Priestess also walk into the water, both holding a tray, Cassandra reaches out to one of the dishes and hands him a seashell with a white pearl sitting in between.

"This pearl came from the Beyond Sea. It is a gift from the Sea King and the merpeople it's only so ordinary, except, it's not. This pearl is blessed to help carriers as you connect with your child or children. This will help you identify your child's gender,"

"But how would I know?"

"You will. The pearl is mysterious in its ways, almost like a mother itself. You will always know your child," Cassandra said, opening up the shell and lay it flat on Zayn's palm. "Look at your reflection in the water and focus when the pearl is ready; it will show you the answer you want to know."

Zayn did what he was told. He closes his eyes and concentrates, and almost immediately, he felt a tug something at the very corner of his mind he couldn't quite catch it. Zayn squeezes his eyes tighter.

"Concentrate," Cassandra repeat.

He felt it again this time stronger he hears thumping. No. It's something else — a beat. No beats. Like...a heartbeat.

Far to the edge of the pond, Liam, Louis, Niall, and Diana are watching along.

"What is happening? Why isn't Zayn responding?" Niall asks

"It's all part of the process. Zayn's connecting with his baby," Diana said, 

"Is the pearl doing this?" Louis asks

"Yes. The pearl is the acting medium; it's bonding with the mother and child. I remember my ceremony as soon as I close my eyes. I can feel the child's heartbeat; it's like speaking to the child through my mind. It was wonderful." Diana said, her eyes glistening with happiness.

"Will Zayn know the gender of his baby through feeling him or her?" Liam asks.

"He might, but if he doesn't, the pearl will tell. If the baby is a boy the pearl will shine a blue color and pink for a girl," Diana said,

"Fascinating," Liam said as he observed,

Back to Zayn, he never felt anything like it, and he wouldn't know he doesn't like it because he loves it. This feels like the first time he feels the child move but on a much more intimate scale.

When Zayn opens his eyes, he can hear and feel the ripple of the water as it pours down on his feet. A priestess helped him sit down at the foot of the statue, and the other handed him a pomegranate that's been sliced in half like on his wedding day. Cassandra took the shell out of his hands and look at it with a smile. She turns her hands to show him the pearl, but it's no longer white. It's glistering with a different color, a warm tone. It's _**Pink**_.

"Congratulations, Prince Zayn, you've become the father to a healthy Princess," Cassandra says

"It's a girl?" Zayn asks.

"Yes. Did you feel her life form?"

"Yes. It was very soft and gentle I knew it must be a girl,"

"I told you. The pearl has it's ways." Cassandra said, "Now for the last thing. The pearl might be the medium, but it does take some strength to communicate this will help replenish your energy," Cassandra opened a small box that contains cinnamon sugar cube and feeds him one the sweetness consume him. Zayn never felt so everlasting with joy.

"May the Princess be as sweet, confident, and courageous as her fathers," Cassandra said,

They helped him out of the water and were supported by the others into a dry robe.

"Congratulation Zaynie," Louis embrace him, "You're going to have the first baby girl,"

"Harry will be overjoyed. He always wanted a little girl," Diana said, giving him double cheek kisses.

"I'm glad as long as he's happy," Zayn said to Diana,

"And he'll be even more happy," Niall said,

"We should tell them to send the fireworks out now so the Kingdom can know that their Princess will be arriving soon," Liam said.

(It's a tradition that after the gender of the next heir has been revealed that they announced to the Kingdom through fireworks so that the whole Kingdom can celebrate on the same day.)

"Yes. Eleanor, go tell Francis and them to send the fireworks immediately," Louis told Eleanor,

"Yes, My Lord," Eleanor happily go announced the news,

**Back at the Palace**

Harry is standing on the Balcony, looking at the far end where he's expecting something that he's been waiting for since dawn.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he can see it; it's finally there.

"William,"

"Yes, Sire,"

"Do you see it?" Harry said still looking out the balcony beyond the trees,

"Yes, Your Majesty," William reply seeing the sparkling of pink glow in the dark sky, "The horses are ready, Sire, we may leave anytime,"

"Excellent. We can go now."

"Yes, Your Majesty," William says, following the King to the castle courtyard where the horsemen are ready to take off to the Royal Temple.

Harry knew the moment the fire sparks hit the sky that his life has changed, and he's marching into it with open arms. He's going to his Consorts and _Princess._

The King lead the party out if the castle gates along with Luther and William.

**The North Wing**

Catiline is running towards the Dowager Queen Bedroom Chamber; she opens the door to reveal the Queen standing by her window.

"Your Majesty,"

"Has it begun?" the Queen asks, still looking out the window.

"Not yet but the King has left for the Temple Circle Ground," Catiline reply,

"Tell them to get in position I want to be out of here in three days,"

"But the guards are everywhere this is too risky we can wait for tomorrow when the guards are down to strike,"

"We don't have that kind of time the faster we do it, the faster we get out besides I'm not looking to win just yet," the Queen says with a death smirk,

"As you wish,"

"Wait." Anne stop her, "What color is it?"

"Pink,"

"Pathetic," Anne says, knocking over a vase with brute force, making it shatter on the floor, "Go do as I said. And get someone to pick this up," The Queen says, sitting down on her bed.

"Yes, Your Majesty,"


	48. Chapter 47 Anne's Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: Hello, Sweets! Queen Anne is taking her next step. If you don't remember, you can revisit Chapter 31, where details and clues are leading to this chapter. More character will be introduced later on, also the trial of Princess Taylor. Long section ahead.

The King troops stop about a mile away from the temple grounds. They are not allowed to go any further. No armed man is allowed to enter without the King's command. Harry off his horse with William close behind. They both started their way into the main entrance, all the guards and servants kneel to the King.

Harry was lead to the guest room where people often go after praying; because of the ceremony, no one is allowed into the temple except for the Royal Family. 

The consorts are all waiting for their husband when the door opens, revealing the Young King in his Royal Tunic. The black color contrast with the white they are wearing to provide a match indifferent like the yin and yang.

By this time, they have changed into their new tunic for tonight's celebration. 

Liam and Louis tunic (High Consort/Gold).

Zayn's tunic (Honor Consort/Silver).

Niall's tunic (Consort Blue)

Diana has changed into another dress that is a little different from her simple white one; this one has rose embroidery, a beautifully elegant, and graceful design with a white background; the look is luxurious and pure. Diana has her hair pull back and put up and hold together with her headpiece showing off her beauty. 

Harry's eyes swept over his husband. His gaze landed on Zayn; he slowly walks over to where Zayn is sitting. Standing directly in front of his third consort, Harry held direct eye contact with him. Harry hands move to cup his face and lean down to give him a deep passionate kiss. When they broke free, Harry rests his forehead on top of Zayn.

Zayn still has his eyes closed, enjoying the moment that just went by, "Thank you," he heard from the man above, his husband, his Harry. Harry spoke in a soft but raspy voice.

"I love you," Zayn said, opening his eyes.

"I love you too," Harry said, giving him another kiss on the lips. This one didn't last as long as the first but still as passionate.

"Your Majesty," William called from behind.

William received an apple from Cameron and handed it to the King.

Harry took the apple from William's hand and put in into Zayn's, "Hold onto this until we return home," Harry said.

"The carriage is ready for the return," Cameron said.

"Let's head back then, Cassandra still has work to do back home," Diana insists, "come on Harry you guys have plenty of time tonight to talk,"

"That's right everyone is waiting to celebrate the new princess," Liam said,

"Alright then let's go," Harry said,

"Wait, you mustn't step on the ground yet Zayn," Diana stopped him

"Why? I need to walk. How else will I get back to the Palace?" Zayn said in confusion 

"Well, that's why your husband is here. Why do you think they make the husband come to receive you at the end of the ceremony?" Diana smiles looking from Zayn to Harry,

"What is Harry suppose to do?" Niall asks

"Carry him, of course," Louis said matter of factly,

"Yes, Louis is right," Diana confirmed

Zayn blushes a bright pink from his cheeks to his ears, "...no, I'm fine...I can..." he stumbles, trying to deny the idea.

Harry's face bloomed with a mischief smile. He bends down and picks Zayn up bridal style. Zayn wasn't prepared for the lift; he quickly held on to his husband, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck.

"We'll go make space in the carriage, see you there, Zayn," Louis said, walking out the door the others all exit with a knowing smile on their faces.

"We'll let Sir Luther know to move out," William took Cameron's hands, and they proceed out the room.

Harry slowly walk to the door following the others to the carriage, "You know this reminds me of our wedding night," Zayn's face is now blushing like a strawberry, Harry loves when he's embarrassed. 

"Put me down. I can walk to the carriage," Zayn said to Harry even though they been married for more than a year now. He's still quite bashful when Harry displays public affection for him.

"And risks violating traditions? That's a bad omen," Harry said teasingly,

"I know you don't believe in such things, and Louis was only trying to mess with you." 

"Better be safe than sorry," Harry shush him,

"Just put me down,"

"Be still, Zayn, there's more than one of you I'm holding," Harry reminded his husband,

"Are you trying to say I'm fat?" Zayn asks accusingly,

"I never said that I want you to more careful," Harry said,

"Are you happy?" Zayn stayed silence for a moment before he blurts out the question,

"Of course, I am. I'm more at ease than ever to learn that you and our little girl is healthy," Harry reassure Zayn,

"Then I'm happy that you're happy," Zayn smiled softly and leaned into Harry's chest,

Harry looked down at his consort and pressed a butterfly kiss to Zayn's head.

"Too bad you can't ride, or we can have some fun on the way back," Harry tease him again,

"Harry..." Zayn blush still, and he looked around to see if anyone heard what the King just said, "There are people here they can hear us," Zayn almost whisper

"I don't care," 

Zayn sighs and retreat further in Harry's chest he can't think of anything to say to make this less embarrassing.

Finally, they made it back to the carriage Harry put Zayn in the coach with the others and got back on his horse and lead the team back to Gondor's Palace, where they're awaiting the arrival of their Monarch.

On their way back, people on both sides of the roads would say their prayers and congrats to the King and Consorts. Little girls would shower them with flowers all the happy things in the world as the whole city is celebrating, no who noticed the shadow hidden within this festive moment.

They made it back to the palace, and a banquet was waiting for them as the horses came to a stop in the Castle Courtyard.

"Welcome back, Your Majesties," Paul greeted the returned Monarch,

Harry dismounted his horse he looks to the following coach he sees Liam and Niall helping Zayn down, while Cameron and the Ladies in Waiting help Louis and Diana off.

"Thank you, Paul. How is everything?" Harry asked looking at his chancellor,

"Everything is going accordingly, Sire,"

"Excellent,"

"Is everything alright, Harry?" Liam came up behind Harry,

"Yes, everything is fine although can I borrow you to come with me to check on the Armory, just for a second," 

"Of course, I'll be glad to accompany you." 

"Great." Harry linked arms with Liam, "Paul you and Francis make sure the others get to the balcony safely and tell Philip to go ahead and get started,"

"I will, Your Majesties,"

Harry nods.

"Let's go, Liam, the sooner we go, the sooner we come back."

They proceed to left the Courtyard walking towards the Armory.

"Is there something specific you're looking for, Harry? I've documented the inventory recently I can assist you in finding it quickly," Liam asks,

"I am looking for something, darling, but it's not in the inventory,"

"What do you mean, Harry? Why are we going there then?" Liam questioned.

"You'll find out once we get there," Harry patted Liam hands where it linked on his arm to reassure him.

They got to the Armory. Liam opened it with his key. They walk in as the guards shut the door from behind.

"Sire," Luther greeted them,

"Luther, what are you doing here?" Liam asks, looking from Harry to Luther, "What's going on?"

"The King has asked for my presence," Luther stated,

"It's alright, darling, I have everything planned what I need you to do is not ask questions and just do as I say," Harry told Liam and usher him inside, so they have privacy to talk not that anyone is eavesdropping he's surrounded this place with his men.

**In the Guest Suite**

Micheal is sitting in his bedroom when a person in navy cloak emerges from behind the draped.

"What are you doing here? Where's the Queen?" 

"Don't worry about it; go initiate the plan. Do it now. Before tomorrow's sunset, it must be done. The Queen won't take failure for an answer."

"Why all of a sudden, I thought the Queen wanted to take her time?"

"Haven't you seen the fireworks the whole capital is on low guard this one day. This is our chance! We must act now. Go and find the King distract him as long as you can. Go!"

Micheal exited his chamber and headed to find the King.

**In the King's Private Studies**

Micheal opens the door to Harry's study he looked around for the King but instead, he's meeting with a pair of cerulean blue eyes, Louis Tomlinson.

"Can I help you, Micheal?" Louis asks the other man.

An idea hatch in Micheal's head, "It's nothing at all. I just came to congratulate Harry. Although it's not exactly good news, it's a formal gesture."

"What do you mean by 'it's not exactly good news'?" Louis asks a little pissed off.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, Your Highness, it's the fact that the baby is a girl. What kind of father wouldn't wish for a boy especially the King," Micheal said putting on a condolence face,

"And what do you know about being a father? How do you know that Harry isn't happy? Not that he shared any of that with you." Louis immediately told him off.

"I'm only stating the obvious, you see-"

"No, I do not see anything. All I see is a condescending man trying to jeopardize our family. We have been through hell and back with each other, none of which you know of, so stop trying to put on your manipulative face and be truthful to yourself. You're jealous, and that's it. So what if Zayn has a baby girl she with a parent like Zayn I can guarantee she will turn into the most compassion and gracious human being. A Princess and maybe even a Queen that will make us all proud, so don't you dare say another word against my family or by Zeus help me you'll be on the next trial for treason." 

Micheal is beyond pissed 'How dare this boy talk to me this way?! Wait till I'm Consort, you'll be the first one to go'. He swallowed his heated words and put on a cunning face.

"Why so upsetting, Your Highness, I'm only saying what's on my mind, isn't that what you encourage every citizen to do? But I can see why you're so happy. The Honor Consort is finally out of you're aim isn't that marvelous? The fact that his baby is out of the way and your baby coming along is just the perfect fate and time. I would be happy too if I were you," Micheal continues to fuel the fire.

Louis put on a smirk face, "Finally admit, haven't you? This was your goal all along. You want to be one of us or even replace us. This was your goal all along. All this talk is to rouse us up. You want us to turn against each other. Too bad it didn't work, you're too late." Louis walks up closer, facing him and lowers his voice to a whisper. "You want to know a secret. Harry never loved you; he worked so hard to get out of marrying you. Why? Did you think the Late King was the one who appointed Liam? No. It was from Harry. Then it was me the first moment Harry saw me he fell for me he never mentioned you. You see, even if you do one day replace us, you can never fully exist in Harry's heart because he never loves you, and do you know how I know? Harry told me when we were in bed together, enjoying each moment of our love for one another."

"YOU!-"

"Don't cut me off." Louis cut him off. "Or are you forgetting who you're talking to; say, hypothetically, he does love you he still can't be yours because he has us. Harry can never throw us away. Even if his love for us do change, but our position can't change because we assist him in every way. Each of us brings something different to the table. Liam's family is highly influential with the Gondor's Military. I'm the Prince of Irithica. Zayn and Niall's family have connections to the oldest families in Gondor; we all assist the King in a certain way. But you Micheal, what do you have? Yes, your family supplies to the Capital, so what? Irithica can supplies just as much, if not more. You're not needed nor wanted. So stop trying so hard. What will happen is you will fail, and it will not look pretty."

Louis pulled away with a satisfying smile.

Micheal was about to say something when they heard a knock at the door, followed by Niall's voice.

"Louis, are you in there?"

"Yes. Come in."

The door opens. "Oh, Micheal, I didn't know you were in here," Niall said with a bright smile.

"He was just leaving," Louis answered for Micheal.

Micheal now has steam coming out of his ears.

"Is there something you need, Niall?" Louis asks.

"Nothing important Harry was just wondering where you are he said the banquet is about to start,"

"Alright, I guess it's time we present as a _family_ ," Louis emphasis the last word and look towards anguish, Micheal. "Let's go, Niall. We have much to do. We'll see you later, Micheal," 

"Alright. Bye, Micheal." 

They both exits, leaving Micheal there with his thoughts. 

'After tonight, everything will change. I will make life worse than death.'

**Ballroom**

"Hey Diana, where's Philip?" Zayn asked the Dutchess.

Diana is sipping on her drink at this point. "He's with Paul. He said they'd be right back, but it's been a moment."

"Why is everyone disappearing tonight?" Zayn question a bit upset,

"Not everyone I'm here." Zayn felt himself being pull against a sturdy chest; Harry softly spoke into his ear and wrapped an arm around his enlarged abdominal. 

"Where have you been?" Zayn asked his husband.

"You have a lot of explaining to do. How dare you, your heavily pregnant hormone-driven husband with me?" Diana joked, hoping to cheer Zayn up.

"I had some work to take care of, but I'm here now," Harry explains himself.

"That's not good enough. Where's the others?" Zayn complained.

"Liam needs to check on the attendants, and I've asked Niall to go fetch Louis. They'll be here in a moment. Don't want them to see you upset now, do you?" 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to get worked up it's been a long day, and I want to get it over with," Zayn apologized he knows he's been emotional lately.

"I understand, sweetie. I'll be over soon. Tell you what. How about you and Diana go to the greenhouse and take a breath I'll come get you guys when we're ready,"

"That sounds good. We can take a little break there, Zayn," Diana insists,

"Alright, I guess that does sound nice," Zayn agreed,

Diana and her ladies walk Zayn to the greenhouse. Diana gives Harry a thumbs up before she exit and mouth 'I got this.'

Harry laughs, and mouths 'thank you' to his cousin.

"Harry," 

The King hear someone calling his name from behind. Harry turned around to be met with Micheal.

"Micheal, do you need something?" 

"No. I just wanted to see you. Can we talk in private?"

"Not now, Micheal. Maybe later," Harry dismissed carefully.

"But, Harry, I have to tell you..." Micheal wants to tell Harry his feelings, but Francis walk up to them and interrupted him,

"Your Majesty, the Dowager Queen is nowhere to be seen,"

"How did this happened? Didn't I tell you to enforce security in the North Wing?"

"Security was never breeched, Sire, but we did find an underground tunnel below the Queen's bedroom chamber that leads out of the Palace. The tube wasn't there before my guess is it has been mined out recently," 

"What? How could this have happened?" 

"The Queen plans to escape the Palace. She must be planning something else we have to stop her," Micheal pretending to be helpful,

"It's no use it has been hours since someone last saw the Queen she could be halfway out of Gondor right now," Francis said,

"She could still be in the Palace; she might not have left yet. Have you check everywhere?" Micheal asks,

"No. We won't be able to do a thorough search with all these people around,"

"So how do you know the Queen is not still in the Castle somewhere,"

"Because there is two-horse missing from the stable and Lydia is nowhere to be found either,"

"Notify Paul and Philip tell them to drop what they're doing and meet me outside," Harry instructed 

Before Francis can carry out his order, the room went dark, and they hear a loud crashing sound. 

Everyone in the ballroom is socializing and waiting for the King and Consorts to make their appearance when things went dark people start panicking. They can hear a sound like something being cut, and in mere seconds, the grand chandelier came crashing down before their eyes.

Louis and Niall returned to the Ballroom to see everything broke out in the dark.

"Niall, go find Liam or Luther! Find someone. We need help. Tell them to close all the doors. Whoever did this is still here. Hurry!" Louis tells Niall, and he rushed off to find Harry.

Niall quickly runs to find help.

"Harry! Where are you!" Louis searches in the dark. He can see people who were injured lying on the ground due to the incident. Shatter glass everywhere. Everyone is scared and panicking. He needs to find Harry and quick.

Finally, after looking around for a moment, Louis spotted two shadows in the corner of the ballroom, who he recognized being Francis and Harry. Louis felt relief flooded his body, but before he could move a finger, her eyes caught something else. In between the chaos, Louis identifies a figure something, no, someone is not amongst the people that are harmed. This person is unrecognizable; he's holding a crossbow and aiming it directly at...

**NO!**

"HARRY!"

The King has just recovered from the disturbance he spotted Francis, but Micheal is nowhere to be seen. He helped his Beta Knight up, but as soon as they were able to stable themselves, Harry was knocked down. This time he can see who it is. It's Louis. Before they fall, Harry can see behind Louis stood an archer. This person was aiming at him, but Louis got in the way.

They landed on the ground, and Louis was shot in the shoulder blade.

"Louis!" Harry quickly sit him up, "It'll be alright. Shh...it's fine. Look at me. Stay as still as you can, Little Wolf," As Harry is trying tom comfort his husband, he also quickly twisted and pluck the arrow from Louis's shoulder. 

This earned a yelp from the Prince, "Augh...ah"

"I know. Shhh...You're alright. Look at me, don't fall asleep," Harry tore a piece from his shirt and applied it to Louis's wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

The archer was taken down by Francis. The doors got opened, and Liam, Niall, Luther, and Philip came running in.

"Harry, your plan worked all the doors were closed we captured all the assassin," Philip reported,

"Louis! What happened to him?!" Niall shrieked seeing Louis in the King's arm bleeding,

"He got shot trying to protect me," Harry said, shifting Louis to pick him up, "Go get Jean and Cassandra, have all the captures in the cell tower. Philip, I need you to pick up their trails. Luther and Francis help everyone here get to safety and tend to the injured ones,"

"Yes, Your Majesty,"

Everyone spread out in different directions. Liam sent his servants to get the physicians and healers while they help with containing Louis's wound.

"Louis listens to me, stay conscious. I will cut your shirt open to look at your wound, alright?" Liam said to Louis, who's got carried back put on his bed by Harry.

Louis nods his head, 

"Niall help me with his shirt," Liam cut away the shirt fabric and Niall gently remove them,

"How is it?" Harry said, standing next to the bed, observing the process. He's very confident in Liam he had training in the academy before dealing with wounds is one thing he perfected long ago.

"It looks like the bleeding has stopped, but you will need stitches don't worry it'll be fine," Liam concludes,

Cameron returns with Cassandra and Master Jean Paulson, "Your Majesties," Jean greeted,

"What has happened, Cameron and Sophie said we were needed immediately?" Cassandra asks,

"Louis come between me and a crossbow it injured his shoulder. I removed the arrow from his flesh, but the wound is too deep," 

Paul and Cassandra walk over to where Louis is laying to inspect his injury,

"Your Majesty means to say that there was assassin inside the Palace?" Cassandra asks, "This is what causes the Royal Medic Suite to be filled at the moment?"

"That is another situation. We can't undo what's been done," Liam looked at Cassandra then shift his gaze to Harry,

"Liam, I don't know what is happening but please protect yourself," Cassandra approach Liam and took his hand, she knew this isn't what it seems, but she can't bring herself to ask her nephew 'I'll just have to trust him' Cassandra thought.

"Your Majesty, the Prince wound does need some stitches, but before that, I'll need anesthesia from the medic," Master Paulson report,

"I've brought some it will take about thirty minutes to take effect," Cassandra said,

"Louis you'll need to take some anesthesia," Niall said to his friend,

"Will it affect the baby?" Louis asks weakly,

"Don't worry, My Prince, I've prepared this potion. It won't harm the child in any way. While we're waiting for the medicine to take effect I'll do a maternity check-up to see if there's any problem but from the look of your physical respond your baby is in no way affected," Cassandra sooth his worries,

"Eleanor go get Louis a robe. He won't be able to put on a shirt afterward," Liam told Louis Lady in Waiting,

"Your Majesty," William enters the chamber, "Duke Philip has found their trail. He asks for you and Prince Liam,"

Harry ponders on the idea he doesn't want to leave Louis behind,

"I'll be fine." Louis brought him back from his thoughts, "You and Liam need to be there. I'll be alright. I have Niall,"

"Louis," Liam wants to interject,

"No, Liam. We need to end this. Go. I'll be fine."

Liam looks at Harry and nods his head.

Harry steps closer to Louis until he's right next to the bed, "You will be in one piece when I come back. Understand?" 

Louis nod weakly, "I'll be right here waiting for you," 

Harry bent down to press a kiss on his lips. He then looks at Niall and presses a kiss on his lips too, "Take care of him for me,"

"I will," Niall replies and nod his head,

"Cameron, go get Diana and Zayn and tell them to come here,"

"Yes, Sire,"

"Let's go," Harry took Liam's hand and led him out of Louis' chamber.


	49. Chapter 48 Trial

"So that was how they were able to enter the Palace without any difficulties," Liam realizing what had happened.

"Your Highness, I've got the men ready," Luther said.

"Let's go," Liam command leading the guards and knights to the Guest Quarters. 

Micheal was sitting in his chamber when the door got forcibly kick open, leaving the Young Lord bewildered.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"Micheal Chelsey, you are under arrest under the name of the King," Liam said, walking up to Micheal standing on the opposite side of him.

"What are you talking about? Have you gone crazy? I'm a guest of the King."

"Noy anymore, you are not. You now a convict at court anything you do or say can be used against you. Have him chained and brought to the tower,"

"Yes, Prince Liam," Luther step up to Micheal with two of his knights; they forcibly put him in chain,

"This is preposterous I want to speak to the King! Let me go now! I haven't done anything you can't do this to me!"

"Haven't done anything? Assassinating the High Consort of Gondor and helping the Dowager Queen escape is that what you called nothing," Luther grab the resisting man,

"You can deny all you want, but what you can't deny is your action. Resisting will not do you any good if you're not guilty, then you won't need to worry about the consequence, but mark my word if you harmed my family then I will carry out your execution myself," Liam got so close to Micheal's face he can feel the other person's breath, "Take him to the tower,"

"Let me go! The King will have your head!" Micheal continues to struggle and yells.

"We should wait until Duke Philip comes back to question him," Luther suggested.

"No, we do it right away. Tell Paul to meet me in the cells," Liam turned to leave,

"Yes, Your Highness,"

Liam exits with his guards and Luther went to fetch the chancellor,

In the Throne Room

"Any idea where they're heading too?" Harry asks Philip who's observing a map.

"They're heading North, but from their trace, it makes me question whether or not they're just running rogue because if they keep straight to this part of the area, they will enter Mindel territory,"

"I don't think they're running rogue I think they've planned where their destination will be,"

"The Queen and her maid wants to hide in Mindel territory? Isn't that too risky?" 

"The most dangerous place will turn out to be the safest place."

"Sire, we've spotted Lenord's men they're heading toward the Northside," Francis came in with his report,

"With Taylor trial happening in one day I would expect for the King to be here already," Philip spoke matter of factly,

"But instead he's running for the hills. Isn't that interesting?" Harry pointed out the link between the situations, 

"But why? What are they planning?"

"Sire, I believe them to be more than halfway there do you want us to stop them?" Francis asks, still quite confused with what the King wants.

"No, continue to monitor them from afar as soon as they cross the border come back and report to me,"

"Yes, My Lord. I'm guessing the trial will still happen tomorrow?"

"Yes, but it won't be the only one. What about Lydia, any news on her?"

"We found her hiding at an estate that Lord Cendric bought for her mother she wasn't in her best form when we got to her,"

"What do you mean by that?" Philip asks,

"She seems to be less than her usual self; she lacks energy if I may say she seems way too quiet to be herself. I've had some of the medic checks on her, but they all said she's in a perfectly fine condition. I've arranged for her to be in the Medic Quarters,"

"Where's Paul?" Harry asks when he finds his right-hand man missing,"

"Luther called him away to assist Prince Liam,"

"Philip go search the North Wing they've been planning this for some time now there must be something we missed," Harry told him,

"I'm on it," Philip left with a mission on his hand,

"Francis, come with me to the tower," Harry commands,

"Yes, Sire,"

Cell Tower

Micheal is on his knees in the interrogation quarters being held down by two guards. Liam is sitting in front of him; his expression hard to read. Luther is standing beside Liam with a hand on the hilt of his sword. Paul is sitting at a desk, organizing the convict letter.

"Lord Micheal, can you please state the last time you have any interaction with the Dowager Queen," Paul asks Micheal without looking up from the papers,

"I told you I hadn't seen the Queen since I got here I spend most of my day with Harry," Micheal answer in a growl,

"If you don't answer truthfully, Micheal, then we can't help you," Liam warned the resisting man,

"Shut up! You did this on purpose. You wanted to wreck me, don't try to use your venomous words on me. Once Harry knows what you have done, your days are over." Micheal splatted out his rage.

Luther was ready to step up and teach him a lesson, but Liam motioned for him to move back.

"You think Harry would undermine his husband for you? That's a very pathetic thought," Liam smirk at Micheal, "If you don't want to speak the truth about the Queen we can move on to how you tried to assassinate Prince Louis,"

"I have done no such thing. You cannot prove I did it. You're only trying to pin the blame on me," Micheal said, then made a fake realization fake, "I get it now. It was you who did it. You wanted to get rid of someone, and now you're trying to make me a scapegoat. You bastard! Harry, will never forgive you. Liam Payne, you bastard!"

Luther slapped the daylights out of Micheal when he completed his sentence, but he continues with his insults. Luther continues to hit him until he starts to slur his words.

Liam raised a hand signaling for him to stop, "There's still time in the day we can continue until you decide to talk,"

There's a little blood trickling down the side of Micheal's mouth he turned to face Liam and spit in his direction, "You will pay for this. I will make you suffer."

"Your Highness, the King is here," Sophie came in to announce the King arrival. 

"Look at that, Harry's here, you can express your desire for him yourself," Liam said getting up and turning towards the door where his husband just walked in followed by Francis,

"Your Majesty"

"Sire"

Paul and Luther greeted.

"Your Highness" Francis greet.

"And I thought I've walked into the wrong room; this is supposed to be an interrogation room. Why is the subject of 'desire' being discussed?" Harry approaches Liam with a kiss and wrapped an arm around his waist,

"We're trying to create a better environment for convicts and criminals, plus, I think it's working," Liam leads Harry to the chair and have him sit down while he sits on the arm of the chair. 

"Harry, it's me, Micheal! Tell them to let me go."

"Oh, I didn't see you there." Harry sarcastically said to the kneeling man, "And I can't this is Liam's case I cannot do anything to contradict it." Harry grabbed his husband's hand and pressed a kiss to it.

"Harry?" Micheal whole world crashes. 'Harry isn't helping me!' "Harry, I'm innocent. He's only doing this to tarnish my name. I would never harm you. He had his dog beat me up. He doesn't have any evidence! Harry! You know me longer than him. I would never do such things." He played the card.

"Yes, I do know you better than anyone,"

Micheal hopes are back up and quickly nods to Harry's statement.

"But people change."

Micheal felt like he'd got pushed harshly into a brick wall.

"I haven't seen you for so many years. All of a sudden, without any warning, you came back into my life. I wonder why?"

"Because I miss you I want to see you, Harry,"

"That I know you've missed me by a lot. You made a lot of effort to get on my mother's good side. I have a reason to believe you missed something else." Harry's eyes turn icy and cold.

"Harry, I don't know who told you this, but you mustn't believe them. Yes, I still love you. You know that I do, but I never did you any harm I want to be close to you." Micheal put on his innocent face and confess his love most pitifully.

"If that's so why did you try to assassinate the King," Liam questioned,

"I did not it wasn't me,"

"Or was your target Louis all this time."

"Stop it, Liam, stop trying to accuse me. I didn't do any of this. You don't have any evidence they're all accusations. Harry, don't believe him."

"But I do have evidence. Earlier today, before the banquet starts, Niall heard you arguing with Louis in Harry's private study. You had a conflict with the High Consort later that evening he got injured. Coincident? I think not. If you don't talk, we can bring Consort Niall here for his testimony," 

"It's not what you think," Micheal shakes his head and deny the cause immediately, "Louis was the one who came on to me. I came to the study to congratulate Harry, but I don't see you. Instead, Louis was there, but he wasn't happy. I came to find you. Louis knows I like you. So he threatened me and said if I don't stay away from you, he can have my head. He's the Prince of Irithica. He said he could easily replace my father. I was so scared, so I begged for his mercy, but he didn't have any of it. He also said he's carrying the next heir to the throne of Gondor, while Prince Zayn's daughter poses no more threat to him; he'll have the throne to himself." Micheal twisted the story.

"If that was the case why didn't you tell someone," 

"I was scared of what the Prince would do,"

"So you decide to kill him instead,"

"No! I didn't. I never knew about the assassination!"

"Liar!" A voice interrupted the pleading. 

Philip enters the room, "You're lying this whole time you were fully aware of the Dowager Queen's plan." Philip held up some papers, "These are letters written by you to the Queen, you two have planned this from the beginning. My men were able to pick up your trail before you enter the Capital. You didn't just stop by for a visit. You planned to come here. All of these letters were exchange before and after you came to the Palace." Philip handed the letters to Harry.

Harry read the letters, "Paul document all of these for the trial," He handed them to Paul.

"Harry I can explain-"

"Enough. This is all the evidence needed to condemn you to treason."

Harry's words shooked Micheal's world yet again. No, this can't happen. His plan was going so well. He cannot fall.

"You and the Queen been communicating for the longest, but you couldn't possibly do it without someone's help. Who was your middle man?" Philip questioned,

Micheal stay silence.

"I can answer this for you." Luther spoke, "It was the Dowager Queen Lady in Waiting, Catiline, I've caught them on several occasion exchanging sources,"

"Do you have anything to say, Micheal?" Liam asks,

"What else have I got to say? But you didn't catch me. He did," Micheal, look at Philip and back at Liam. "I knew about the Queen and her assassination attempt, but I never meant to harm you, Harry. Something good did come out of it, though. That Louis got what was coming for him. I couldn't say that it was a total fail,"

Harry slammed his fist on the chair's armrest, "You are not worthy of calling his name. Take him down to the cells,"

"If you take me down now, you will fall with me, Harry. I'm the closest thing you got to find out the Queen's plan. Don't you want to know what she's planning?"

Harry laughed and got up, "Micheal, saying you have grown, is an understatement. You've mature in the most devilish way. Let me tell you something, why do you think I was able to get to you before we find the letters? And how do you think we were able to take all of the assassin down." Harry stood right in front of Micheal, looking down at him. "Also, why do you think I was standing in plain sight right in front of an archer," Harry smirk look down into Micheal's bewildered eyes.

"Harry..."

"Since the moment you step foot into Gondor, I know what you're going to be doing. That's why before the banquet starts, I have to pull a disappearance act that was covered by Louis. You were so indulged in competing with him you forgot what you were supposed to be doing. That gives me time to prepare. When Niall walked in to get Louis, that meant my plan was in order. Of course, I didn't plan for Louis to be injured, but he was smart enough to calculate the aim when he shifted our position, so the injury wasn't fatal."

"...You...this was all you?"

"No, this was all you guys. I'm only cooperating to make it smoother, with the help of my consorts, of course."

"It can't be."

"Oh, but yes it can," Luther intercepts, "The King has instructed me to keep watch of the Queen and her every movement for the last couple of months. This whole time I've been following her servant, Catiline, and report it back to His Majesty. From the time you entered the North Wing to the time when you two exchange letters. Have you ever wonder why the Queen left the letter back in her chamber?"

Micheal eyes widen, "No. She only forgot about it when she was making her escape. There's no way she would betray me! You guys are trying to turn the cards on her to make me spill the beans."

They all laugh.

"Micheal, have you not been listening? Let me repeat it for you then." Liam walks up and stands next to Harry in front of Micheal. "We monitored the moment you walk into Gondor. The Dowager Queen has been planning this long before she ever step foot out of the Palace. The reason you are here is because she wants you to be her pawn, a distraction. You think Anne will claim her victory with you by her side? She left Lydia behind in a trance. Why would the Queen let you go so easily? The Queen knows Harry is your weakness; that's why she chose you and Micheal you were gullible enough to fall for it. She's on her way to form a new, much more powerful alliance; those letters are for us to dispose of you."

"You're lying! Anne promised me she will make me the next High Consort and Lydia will be Queen as long as the Cendric's is restored on the throne the Kingdom can be a utopia. That's what the old lady said."

"What old lady?" Philip asks.

"The one we banished not long ago. Looks like she's the one Anne confined to," Liam said, remembering Viola, the witch who the Cendric's believed in and almost cause Niall his life.

"What else did she say?" Harry looked at Micheal.

"She said you and me are soulmates, and once I help you get rid of all the demons around you we can be together,"

"Looks like the Queen went through a lot to fool you." Liam said, "Micheal, you see we've met that old lady before she was banished out of the Kingdom for good. Whatever she told you were a lie, and I can guarantee one thing you're not Harry's soulmate as much as you want it to be true.

"But she showed me the stars it was real-"

"The lady knows magic she could've shown you anything; that could simply be Queen's Anne request to make you believe what she wants you to believe." Philip showered him with the cold truth.

"No...it's not a lie...no..."

Micheal is broken in more pieces than the one his world, his hopes, and his dream for the one he loves, shattered.

"Do you have everything down, Paul?

"Yes, Your Majesty,"

"Take him down to the cells,"

Micheal got taken down to the cells this time without any resistance.

Louis' Chamber

"How do you feel, Louis?" Niall asks his friend who just got stitched up and sitting against his headboard.

"Better. Could be worse."

"I can't believe you guys hid this whole thing from me," Zayn said unbelievingly and a bit upset. "How could you guys do something so dangerous?"

"We didn't want you to freak out like now," Louis said to Zayn.

"I'm not freaking out. I'm just worried something worse could've happened. Then what?"

"Zayn, we hid this from you because we know you'll get worked up; it's not good for you or the child." Diana tries to reason with Zayn.

"So, I should just sit back and watch you guys jumped into danger?"

"We didn't say that. Trust me Zayn, it was hard for me knowing they were going to do this, but there's no choice. Somethings are better done now than later."

"I know Diana. It's not that I'm blaming them; I feel awful."

Niall walked over to where Zayn and Diana are sitting, "Zaynie, we didn't mean to hide it from you, but like Diana said, it's not good for you or the baby to be under stress. I'm sorry we didn't tell you, but it was all so sudden, even for Liam and Louis. There wasn't any space gap in between to inform you. And we didn't know that Louis was going to get hurt,"

"Neither did I," Louis giggles, and everyone burst out laughing. "And trust me we're never doing it again,"

Diana comes down from her laugh, "I think one time is enough. I heard Philip said Liam had Micheal brought to the tower. That surprised me I've known him since we were kids he used to be so charming,"

"People change, Diana. I didn't believe it was him either until he said those things to me," Louis explain his point of view to Diana.

"It was hard to listen to him. He must think we ruin his chances with Harry. Micheal carry so much hate in his words." Niall said in a concerned tone.

"That is why we must contain him before he can do anything," Liam voiced his opinion while stepping into Louis' chamber.

"Liam. How is he?" Diana asks.

"He confesses to everything."

"Looks like he knows what's good for him," Louis said in an expected tone.

"Micheal is only a victim in this case. Anne tricked him in believing what she said, but in reality, she doesn't care for him. Micheal had to find it out the hard way."

Zayn saw a hint of empathy in Liam's eye, "What exactly did he say?"

"He said, Anne found a witch who could read the stars. They told him that Micheal that he's Harry's soulmate. Lydia is the one who can stabilize the power struggle between the two families, Styles, and Cendric. So he agreed to follow her plan, and once they succeed, Lydia and Micheal can share the light next to Harry as Queen and High Consort."

"Micheal did all this because he wanted to stabilize the power between the two families? That doesn't make sense," Zayn felt oddly confused 'this can't be the real reason.'

"Apparently so," Liam made an effort to sit down on the settee to rest his aching legs. 

"So, what now? Are we simply waiting for the Queen to make the first move?" Niall said.

"Harry has this all figured out. I'm waiting for instructions," Liam answered with a yawn.

"You should get some shut-eye, Liam. You had a long night. Hard work serves good rest." Louis wants to get Liam to take some time to rest. He knows more than anyone how much Liam has to arrange last night, from the assassins to injured nobles. 

"I'm fine, Tommo. My work is far from over."

William enters the room and curtsy to all of them.

"Your Highnesses, sorry to disturb but King Harry and Duke Philip wanted me to inform the Dutchess that Senior Duke and Dutchess of Eden and their family has just arrived and are resting in the Conservatory,"

"Philip's parents are here?"

"Yes, My Lady, I can take you to them now if you like,"

Niall got up from Louis' bed and walked towards her and William. 

"Go, Diana. We can take care of things from here,"

Diana looked at Liam, Zayn, and Louis, and they all nod, telling her to go ahead.

"Alright then, I'll be back before you know it. Lead the way, William.

"This way, My Lady,"

"Take your time.

"Give them our best wishes."

"I will."

William and Diana walk out of the room, leaving the Princes there to hold their conversations.

"I'm sorry, Louis," Liam said without looking up. Everyone else is confused.

"Why are you, sorry? You didn't do anything?"

"If I came earlier, this wouldn't have happened. I put you and the child in danger,"

"The one who put us in danger are the people who want us dead; it's not your fault."

"It's my fault that I fail to realize what has been happening for the past months. I failed Harry. I failed all of you guys. I don't deserve this position."

"Then it is I who've failed you, Liam,"

They all turn to see Harry. No one announced the King's presence.

"I wanted to check on Louis, but this is what I heard." Harry walked over to Louis' bed and took Niall's place. "If what you said is true then I should be the one saying sorry. I expose you guys to pure danger I should be the one who shouldn't be forgiven,"

"Harry," Louis wants to talk to him.

"Let me finish," Harry grabs one of Louis' hands. "I know what you're going to say, and I'm not trying to take the blame on myself to make everyone feel better. I want all of you to know that I feel awful and I tried my best to keep you all safe the last thing I want is for someone to take responsibility when something doesn't go the way it should. I should've been there for all of you, but I couldn't, so please don't feel at fault for what you can't control."

"Harry," Liam, walk over to where Harry was sitting and wrapped his arms around Harry, "Thank you."

Harry smiles and pats his back, "Zayn, Naill, can you guys go with Liam to greet the Duke's family? I want to see Louis to bed tonight,"

"Of course, Harry, we've been dying to meet Diana's in-laws," Zayn said getting up from his seat,

"Don't get too over excited I want you in bed by ten, no later,"

"You're no fun," Zayn pout,

"Don't worry, I'll see that he's in bed no later than the time given," Liam assured his husband.

"You too, Niall,"

"What? Why? I'm not pregnant," he whined.

"Then you should start practicing in case you do get pregnant," Harry teased.

Niall blushed at the comment.

"Alright joking asides, let's go. Don't want to keep them waiting," Liam took Niall and Zayn out of the chamber and headed to the conservatory.

Meanwhile, Harry changes into in night robe and climbs on the bed next to Louis'. THey start rearranging themselves until Louis is laying on his husband's chest.

"Do you need more salve?" Harry asks, gently rubbing Louis' back, being mindful of his wound.

"I'm alright. Quit worrying."

"How can I not? I told you to stay put yet here we are,"

"I can't stay put when I see my husband in danger,"

"You are so stubborn,"

"That's your fault. You spoiled me," Louis snuggled deeper into Harry's chest,

"And I will continue to do so granted you won't ever do something like that again," Harry slowly touches his injured shoulder,

"You know I can never do that," 

Harry sigh, "What am I going to do with you?"

"You can repay me?" Louis lift his head to look at Harry,

"With what?"

"The night is still young," Louis smile.

"You are a naughty little wolf,"

Louis' cuddle up into Harry's neck and pressing kisses to his collar bones.

"But not tonight," Harry pulled his head away,

"Why?" Louis whined.

"Because you were shot with an arrow hours ago. We can't be doing that sort of thing now,"

"But I'm fine. Look at me," Louis tried to move his shoulder and winced.

"Stop. Don't move." Hary immediately checks to see if the wound is opened. Thankfully it's not. He lightly grabbed Louis's arms and lay him back down on the pillow. "See. I told you to be careful. If you don't behave, I'll put you on bed rest for a month,"

"Please don't, Harry. I'll behave."

"Good now get some sleep. I'll be right here with you wake up," Harry lay down beside Louis and put an arm over his waist. They start drifting off to sleep.


	50. Chapter 49 Unveiling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: Happy New Year! Hello, Sweets. We have less than four chapters of the story left. I want to thank all of you who have been supporting 'My Precious Consort.' This story is my first fanfic, so there is plenty of trials and errors. I hope that all of you can forgive my mistakes. Lastly, I hope you guys have a great experience. Thank you so much for your support!

The Conservatory

"How have you been, Diana?" Dutchess Maya Gordon, Diana's mother in law, held her hands.

Diana, Maya, and Rosaline is sitting in the Conservatory with teas and cake enjoying a reunion chat, while the men are off to Philip's office to set somethings straight.

"I feel fine. The High Priestess Cassandra is an excellent healer. She has helped me with my recovery over these past feel months. So don't you worry,"

"I'm glad to hear that. Ever since you left nothing has been the same," Lady Gordan sigh,

"I'm sorry, but I'd have to," Diana looked over at her sister in law, "I was too overwhelmed. I couldn't stay it was too painful,"

"No, it is I who should apologize. I let everything happened right under my nose. If I were a bit more attentive, things wouldn't get so out of hand. Philip and his brother wouldn't have fallen apart, and you wouldn't lose your child," William handed the Dutchess a handkerchief to wipe her tears,

"Maya, you are not responsible. It's all over now. The one who's responsible is no longer in the picture. It's time we move on." Diana looked over to Rosaline and smile,

"Yes, Diana's right, everything turned out alright. Taylor has been exposed to justice, and Raymond has agreed to talk to Philip," Rosaline said.

Diana nods, "Maya, we know you're still convinced that without all of this tragic cause, we stilled be a happy family, but I know deep down we've always been a happy family. Yes, there are times we fall out on each other, but we could never abandon each other completely. Going through all the toughs times make me realized that the challenges we face make us stronger and pull us closer to one another. So don't ever give up hope,"

Maya smiles, "When did you become so wise?"

"Ever since I've been back in Gondor. My cousins in law have taught me so much,"

"The Consorts?" 

"Yes, they might be young, but they are the kindest, smartest, most courageous people I've met in my life. Liam and Louis would do anything for ones they love; Niall and Zayn makes the perfect home in this big Palace. They taught me the meaning of life."

"They sound like extraordinary people. No wonder why the King loves them." 

"Glad we are getting compliments," Liam said approaching the ladies with Zayn and Niall walking next to him,

"Your Highnesses," Dutchess Maya and Rosaline stood up to greet the Consorts.

"No need for formality; we're all family," Liam said to the ladies. "Sit down; we're here to welcome you,"

The two ladies sit down where they are, and the Princes each took their seats.

"Sorry, Harry couldn't come and greet you personally." Zayn apologizes to the Dutchess.

"It is our honor to be able to stay in the Palace as the King's guest we wouldn't dream pestering the King to come to greet us out of his duty. Besides, Diana told us what happed we couldn't be more horrified of the situation," Maya said.

"Well, everything is fine now, and I can guarantee you that anything similar will not happen during your stay," Liam told Maya,

"I have absolute faith in the Royal Family. Lenord, not so much. Ever since he got back, all he ever does is provoking my husband to take action against Philip so he can have his daughter returned to him. We've cut all ties with him and his family. My husband and I want the King to permit us to relocate our family to Gondor."

"Are you sure, Dutchess Maya? Taking such a big step can hurt your reputation in Clemintine." Zayn asked worriedly.

Maya took Diana's hand, "I'm very sure my husband and I have lived in Clemintine our whole life we've seen everything that's needed to be seen, and not much of it is worth staying for,"

"Then I guess there's no more question to ask. You all are always welcome to stay." Liam said.

"Your Majesty is so very kind," Rosaline said,

"You must be Rosaline," Liam said,

"Yes, I am,"

"It's very pleasing to meet you, the person we hear so much about all the time," Liam smile.

"Diana spoke of you very often. Thank you for taking care of her," Zayn said to Rosaline.

"I'm in no position to accept all this gratitude. It is Diana who took care of me; otherwise, I wouldn't be sitting here today." Rosaline humbly declines gratitude. 

"Is your husband here?" Niall asks.

"He is My Lord, but Raymond is currently in Philip's office. He said they have something to work out,"

"I hope all the best. You guys have come so far let's get you to settle for tonight, and we can talk more after tomorrow's trial," Niall insists they rest up for tonight,

"That is important. William, are they the Guests Quarter made ready for our new guests?" Liam asks William who's pouring tea into their cups.

"Yes, My Lord, everything has been ready since this morning for Dutchess and Lady to take their stay," William said, looking up at Liam and still pouring the hot tea.

"That's excellent. Let Sophie show you to your Suite she will help get you all settled, and if you need anything else, Lou, our Head Attendant, will tend to you." Liam arranged.

"Thank you, Your Highnesses. May we be excused?"

Dutchess Gordan and Rosaline got up and proceeded to their suite.

"Let me help lead the way I haven't talk to you guys in so long I want to spend a bit more time with you," Diana got up and helped them led the way along with Sophie,

The three ladies left the conservatory.

"Looks like our job is done for tonight," Zayn said, leaning back in his seat.

"Your job is done, but not mine. I still need to see you two to bed," Liam said,

"We're not babies. I can go to bed myself," Niall said, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Then I trust you to go do so now,"

"Fine, see you tomorrow, Zayn." Niall gives them a cheek kiss before leaving for bed.

"Good baby,"

"You still think he's a baby?" Zayn questioned Liam.

"He's our baby,"

"You know Selena told me that he missed his heat this month,"

"Seriously. You don't mean to say,"

"I don't know. It could be, but we don't know for sure until he is tested. I don't want to get him over-excited."

"I can't believe this. Niall's only a baby."

"That's what we think, but he's much more than that."

"I guess he is in some way much more mature than his age, but I don't think he's ready for this yet," Liam creased his brows.

"That's why I didn't bring it up while he was here. It's a lot to take in at first. He'll need our support when the time comes."

"Was it hard for you?"

"It was in the beginning, but it gets better, with Harry and you guys it's hard not to get better."

They both laugh at the statement Zayn made.

"Harry is very protective. You're getting closer to your due date. Maybe this is why he wants everything to be over so bad," Liam stated with a knowing look.

Zayn looked down at his stomach and started rubbing it, "I can't be there to help him. What a shame,"

"Come on, Zayn. You know that's not true; you've done plenty of things to help. Louis's pregnancy took a toll on his health. You stepped up and took care of the Royal Treasury Affair. If that does not help, I don't know what does."

"I wanted to ask you something actually,"

"What is it?"

"Can you convinced Harry to let me join tomorrow's trial?"

"Zayn-"

"Please. Like you said, Louis' in special condition and Niall need more practice; it's only you there tomorrow. I can help you handle it,"

Liam sigh, "I can't say you're wrong, but convincing Harry won't be easy,"

"Let me come as your Affair Keeper. He can't say, no, to that. Please, Liam,"

"Fine." 

"Really? Thank you, Liam," Zayn feels grateful. 

"Come. Let's get you to bed before Harry come for both of us,"

Liam help Zayn up and they both head for their chamber.

Next Morning

Harry is sitting in the Throne Room, listening to Paul reporting on today's trial procedure.

The Grand Doors opened, revealing Liam and Zayn. They walk up to where Harry is sitting.

"Morning, Harry, how is Louis doing?" Liam greeted and kissed Harry.

"He's doing fine a bit tired but better than yesterday."

"That's good to hear," Zayn said, also kissing Harry.

"Do you need something, sweetie?" Harry asks, rubbing Zayn's stomach.

Zayn is almost seven and a half months pregnant, but his stomach is relatively small compared to the others he has seen. Harry made a mental note to ask the physicians later.

"No. I'm here to help out Liam,"

"But sweetie, you need to rest. Go back and stay with Louis," Harry wants to touch his cheek, but Zayn brushed his hand away.

"I don't need rest, and Louis have Niall. I'm staying here if you don't mind, I have papers to sort out."

Harry wanted to say something, but Zayn turned his back and walked away.

"He's quick-tempered nowadays don't take it too seriously. It's his hormone speaking. Let him stay. I'll keep an eye on him."

"I understand. I don't want him to get overworked,"

"He asked me to let him come. He's eager to do something productive, and he won't settle for a no. If we don't let him do it now, he'll carry the burden in his mind, and that can't be good for him or the baby. Let Zayn do what he desires today and put peace to his mind,"

"Fine but he's going back to his chamber at the first hint of fatigue,"

"I'll keep that in mind,"

Nong long after, Philip, Diana, and Duke Gordan family entered the room and took their seats after greeting the King.

The trial begins shortly, and Princess Taylor was dragged into the throne room, despises her resisting.

"Get your hands off me!"

"Your Majesty, King Lenord has yet to come," Paul report to Harry.

"That's fine. We'll have to start without the King."

Princess Taylor knew her fate is seal. Without her father, she's doom. "Harry, please I'll do anything please let me go. I promise not to cause any more trouble. Release me. Please," she begged, but no one cared.

"Paul begin the trial,"

"Yes, Your Majesty," 

"Princess Taylor, you are at this moment trial for treason, attempted murder, and assault of a Gondor Royal Member do you accept your convictions?" Paul read according to protocol,

"No! I'm not guilty."

"Alright then, we'll proceed to question the witnesses,"

"Lady Rosaline, can you stand up facing, His Majesty, and answer my question, please?" Paul told Rosaline, who's sitting between her husband, Lord Raymond, and Diana.

Paul asked Rosaline to retold what she heard and see in the Gordan household when the men are away. She told them how Taylor targeted her first, then Diana, and went as far as spiking Diana's food to harm her child. The Princess threatened her on numerous occasions, but because of her status, Rosaline didn't dare speak against her. 

Rosaline looked at Diana apologetically, and the Dutchess nod at her sister in law.

"Dutchess Diana, is what the Lady said true?" Paul asks Diana.

Diana stood up, "It is true. From the beginning, Taylor has always displayed herself as a kind person, but under that mask is a vicious snake whose waiting to strike you when you're not prepared. I was foolish to believe her; once, I learn the truth, it was too late." Diana remembers her dead child; she couldn't contain her tears.

Philip appears by her side and pulls her into his chest and puts her head on his shoulder.

"That's not true. It was your careless self that lost your baby. It was not my doing. You're the evil bitch! How dare you accuse me! Rosaline, you slut! Philip, don't believe it. You know me better than anyone I was married to you first. Don't listen to her."

Raymond's hand was on the hilt of his sword. He is about to run it through this brat's mouth if she doesn't shut up. Rosaline was quick to calm her husband down by putting her hand on his chest to stop him.

"You finally said something true. I know you better than anyone. That is why I'm regretting ever trusting you in the first place," Philip approach Taylor. "I was foolish to think that you could love. I was wrong to ever have mercy on you."

"No, Philip, that's not true! I love you." Taylor brings out her tears.

"Really?"

"Yes!" Taylor, on her knees, grabs hold of Philips's arm.

"My mistake, but from your demeanor, I would say you rather spend a night in King Harry's bed than mine," Philip pulls his arm back, causing Taylor to fall back on the shiny floors.

Taylor gasp she's full-on sobbing now, "How can you say that?! I'm your wife!"

"I'm shamefully aware! Since the moment you step foot in my family, I have tried to provide the best for you. I even thought it was an unfair fate for you to marry someone below your status. Everything I did, I thought of you first, but you took everything for granted. You thought the same thing, didn't you? Princess Taylor Swift, daughter of the Great King Lenord Swift. How pathetic? You think everything revolves around you. I'm only a stepping stool for you to get somewhere higher, aren't I?" Philip spit out in disgust.

"Stop it! You too, Philip? Why are all of you trying to accuse me? Of all the things. I've done my best to live up to your family's reputation. I play my role as the Dutchess of Eden. How can you accuse the King and me?" Taylor gets up off the floor with a glint in her eyes. "Unless you think of the King that way? Is that why you're making this up?"

"Don't you even dare Taylor!" Diana scolds her. "This is enough. Put away that cunning, manipulative attitude of yours. You've barely been here for the last quarter of an hour, yet you've already thought of ways to indent your bad words between one another. How heartless can you be?"

Taylor was about to retort when Zayn cuts her off, "If I may, Paul, just for the sake of my record-keeping. May I ask Princess Taylor a question or two?"

"Of course, My Prince,"

"Thank you. Princess Taylor, if I remember correctly during the last meeting with you and King Lenord, that also took place here. Didn't you offer to accompany the King in exchange for the incompetence act your men have cause to Gondor? And I quote 'anything Your Majesty wants.' Isn't that what you meant when you gave yourself up?"

"I...I... don't mean it..."

"Which means Duke Philip has every right to draw up that theory," Liam spoke while Zayn writes down the statements on his report.

"No, I only did that-"

"I remember months before the King's Coordination, King Lenord, sent a marriage request to Gondor for the two Kingdom alignment," Paul told everyone what he remembers, "Princess Taylor, you were here when that happened and insist you get crowned immediately. The King rejects due to his betrothed with Duke of Harroway and Prince of Irthica, who is now High Consorts. This leads to a major disagreement with the two King and one of the reasons why your father took back the majority of trade shares in this Kingdom."

"In Prince Louis records of Treasury, for the past two years, Clemintine refused to give any financial aid or shares to Gondor, also, retracting a lot of their market control and spend a lot on the Northern Border close to Mendel's Country." Zayn states.

"I do remember King Lenord visiting before the Coordination. I was wondering why he left so early before the actual celebration even started." Diana spoke her curiosity.

"I have a question, Your Majesty," Dutchess Maya raised her hand.

"You may state your concern," Harry allows the Senior Dutchess to speak.

"According to the Tri-Kingdom law before a Monarch Coordination, there should not be any marriage proposal or alliance. This is to prevent any advantage being taken to strengthen or weaken a country. If indeed the Leader of Clemintine, King Lenord, tries to propose this marriage on Gondor, he has violated a major alliance principal. Also, within a year of a marriage engagement process, even if it was rejected as a groom's family, we should've been informed, but the King never spoke of this incident."

"My wife is right, Your Majesty," The Senior Duke stood up next to his wife, "the code of conduct in the Tri-Kingdom clearly states that a marriage alliance must be clear and pristine, but we have been lied to since the beginning."

"If I can, Your Majesties," Dutchess Maya begin, "I want to request a separate trial,"

"A separate trial? Why is that you want a separate trial, Dutchess?" Liam asks.

"To annul the marriage between Philip and the Princess of Clemintine,"

Taylor's eyes widen in shock, but soon, anger comes to fill it immediately.

"There's no need." The King spoke. "The marriage was a hoax from the beginning. Your family was extremely misinformed; this is an unacceptable violation, which confirms the unfitting of this marriage. I will send my words to the Royal Temple and have them annul the marriage and erase the records. From this moment on, Duke Philip Gordan of Eden is no longer married to Princess Taylor Swift of Clemintine."

"Thank you, Your Majesties," Philip expresses his gratefulness towards Harry. 

"Hahahahahahahah" A laughter erupts everyone eyes shift to the person who is still kneeling in the middle of the room.

Taylor laughs, maniacally. She slowly gets up on her feet. Still chuckling, she pointed to Dutchess Maya, "Who do you think you are?" Her eyes glow with hatred. "All of you," Taylor moves closer to them; Gordan's men stood in front of their wife and shielded them from the absurd Princess. Luther has his hand on his sword, he was ready to move toward the Princess, but Harry raised his hand, signaling the First Knight to retract. 

"What are you looking at!" She yelled at the guards who stood cautiously around her. "Haha. You guys think I care about this filthy marriage. And you!" Taylor ran towards Philip and points at him. "You are right, Philip. I never love you. The only reason why I married you in the first place was to maneuvered your stupid family to assist so that we can take over Gondor. But the piece of crap that you are decides to marry her!" Taylor switched to look at Diana, who's protectively shielding behind her husband. "I'm the Princess of Clemintine I should've married the King," Taylor run towards Harry then was blocked by Luther and his knights. "You could've earned yourself an ally, but no, you wanted to marry them," Her glaze switch to wear Liam and Zayn are sitting next to the throne, "Hahaha. Harry, Harry, you could've got everything you ever need. A Kingdom that expands thousands of folds. A title above all other. Most of all, you could've gotten me! I'm the one that can help you achieved all of those things! With my father's help, you would've been the most respected being in this entire land. An EMPEROR no less and ruling beside you. Your Empress. It would be ME! The person who made it all happen. But you choose them! The weak beings that you call 'husband.' They cannot help you. Only I can. Instead of accepting with open arms, you pulled me down and stepped all over my dignity. My love for you and, most of all, my everlasting fire to pull everything down with it!"

"According to you, Princess Taylor, Duke Philip isn't the one you want to spend your life with or like you said, he's below you in every way why did you accept the marriage?" Liam stood and watch the whole thing unfolds. He wants to feed into her thoughts and get something out of it.

"Because that's one of the ways I can channel more power to achieve my father's goal of taking down this land and put it under the Title of Clemintine. The Gordan's have the highest soldiery rankings. It won't do us any good if they're on their own."

"All of this is just a quest for power; you could've easily found another monarch to marry. You blame Harry, but in the end, you still had more choices you didn't need to marry Philip and caused harm to your fellow sister in law." Zayn joins the others in questions.

"I deserved the best! I always get the best. No one is allowed to have anything better than me! You are the best, Harry, that's why I chose you! The only person worthy of me, and for me to carry their name and children. But you rejected me. Marrying Philip was my other step. If I can't get it through Harry, I have to get it from somewhere else. No one can stop, no matter if you're a lowly girl or a Dutchess!" Taylor glared at Diana and Rosaline. "All their pain and suffering is because of you, Harry! If you married me, this wouldn't have happened. You've put Diana in this position. You killed your nephew! I only did what I needed to do. I got rid of that child for the sake of my Kingdom."

"So it was you who cause Diana accident," Dutchess Maya said loathingly.

"Yes! It was me I was the one who send her and that ill breed child down the staircase. That was an unplanned step that I have taken. Otherwise, she wouldn't be here but in the grave with her child at this point."

SIlent tears are running down Diana's face. Philip takes her in an embrace his arms tighten around her.

"The Princess has confessed to all her crimes. Do you need any more time to ponder on the case, Sire?" Paul announced to get everyone's attention.

Taylor looked up at everyone and once again fell on her knees.

"No. I'm ready for the ruling. Liam,"

Zayn hands Liam his documentation, " Princess Taylor has confessed to her crimes of treasons. Her sentence shall be put to 'Death.' Are there any objections?" Liam announced to the people and wait for any response.

"If there is no-"

"STOP!"

Outside the main doors to the Throne Room, King Lenord is being held back by two knights. The King is struggling to get through because of his lack of physicality.

"Let him in," Harry ordered.

Luther tells the knights to release their hold. 

King Lenord rushed into where his daughter is kneeling, "Taylor! Taylor!" he shook her but no answer. "What have you done to her?!" he roared.

"Princess Taylor has admitted to her crimes she is being prosecuted according to protocol," Paul answered the King.

"King Lenord, we had reported the time of the trial to you many days ago. There's no reason for you to be here now that the trial is over." Luther said to King Lenord, who's holding Taylor in his arms.

"SHUT UP! You have no authority to talk to me! Harry, you will regret ever treating my daughter like this."

"The Princess has given her authority over to Harry in front of many people. What we're doing is what we should and can do, therefore, have nothing to regret." Zayn announced to the King's face. He still remembers her shameless act in front of everyone.

"YOU!-"

"King Lenord, I suggest you keep your dignity and get out of her." The Senior Duke Gordan told the King.

"I will not leave without my daughter. I'm taking her with me whether you like it or not. Harry, aren't you wondering where your mother is?" King Lenord gives him a wide grin. 

"It looks like you came prepared," Harry said with ease.

"Yes, not only that, but I came with my men. Let me tell you what I've been up to. I've been given an offer by the Mendel Monarch to join them in the march against Gondor, and do you know what I did? I joined them immediately; my men are the first in line to destroyed Gondor. I will leave here today the new conqueror of this land." The King of Clementine announced confidently. "Mendel's army is right behind. They're marching to the capital in no time. Surrender now, and I'll spare you somewhat of your worthless life."

Liam gives it an extra thought before he stood up and spoke to the King. "King Lenord, if you're saying that the Mendel's are here to take over Gondor, why didn't you march with them but instead send your men to the front. Was this your idea or theirs?"

"Of course, it's the first bird that gets the worm why would I pass up such an opportunity?" The King pride himself at his intelligence.

Liam smiles, "From what I know, the first bird that doesn't get the worm, but the second bird, because the first one turns out to be the bait for the hawk so the second one can come to claim what theirs."

King Lenord's face dropped.

"If what you said is true, you guys are in alliance to take over Gondor; then they should know that Clementine's Army is much smaller than Gondor's in more way than one they should at least provide the assistance to make up for the number. But instead, they send you and your men here without any assistance, and with artillery that massive marching towards Gondor, wouldn't you think we are noticed right about now?"

"...no...that...I..."

"What the Prince is trying to say is that you've become the fly to test the water. You've marched your men to their death." Philip said to the disoriented King.

"No! You're trying to deceive me! I'm your superior now!" 

Harry shakes his head and signals for Luther to go gather the men, "Take the soldiers to the excluded ground and send them back home as early as possible. As for the King and Princess, keep them separately. After dealing with Mendel then carry out the execution,"

"Yes, Your Majesty. Take them away," Luther ordered.

"How dare you! I'm your Emperor! I will destroy you! Harry Styles!"

They dragged the deluded King away. The Princess is in her trance and is unresponsive.

"Your Majesty, what King Lenord did was an act of war, and if what he said is true, then Mendel does have something against us," Paul said to Harry.

"Your Majesty, Lenord is an impossible being. He put his men to their sealed fate, but these people are loyal soldiers. I want to offer them shelter and protection for the time being." Senior Duke Gordan express his concern.

"If that is what you feel like doing. I have no objections. I'll alert Luther and have them do some preparation all under your command."

"My gratitude, Your Majesty," 

"Paul, have the Declaration of War draft. We're in high defense until further notice."

"Yes, Your Majesty,"

Philip embraced Diana with his eyes shut tight.

Liam and Zayn looked at each other and then at Harry. The King is looking straight ahead, his eyes burning with fire, and his head held high. They have no choice. This is war.


	51. Chapter 50 All Hell Unleash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Sorry, Sweets! My sincerest apologies for not updating as I've been supposed too, but I'm working on a couple more stories that I'm about to publish, and I want to make sure the last chapters are up to expectations. Thank you for being so patient. My next story will be based on the hit Chinese tv series "The Untamed," and I'm working hard to complete everything, but college is preventing me. I hope you enjoy these last few chapters.

It has been more than half a month since Princess Taylor was sentenced to her crime and locked up along with her father. Zayn is eight-month pregnant, and Louis is three months. Duke Gordan, Raymond, and Philip returned to Clemintine to take care of the affair that is going on there. The nation is now without a King, and Mendel is still without a word.

Louis, Liam, Niall, and Zayn are all gathered in the private study.

"I can't find any information about them. It's like they vanished off of existence," Louis said, holding a book he picked off from the shelf full of books.

"There has to be something. The records can't all be destroyed," Liam said, flipping through his stack of documents.

"No one has ever heard of such a thing before. Maybe the elders didn't know about it enough to record it into the archive," Zayn is sitting at the table going through the ancient scrolls.

"Maybe like you said, it was all destroyed," Niall appears next to Zayn setting down more books he just found. 

"Have you asked Cassandra about it, Liam?" Louis turned to ask Liam.

"I have, but she has never heard of it. She even checked the old pamphlet, but there were no written records about it," 

"Maybe it's called something else,"

"Or maybe there's no such thing," Zayn broke the conversation.

"What do you mean?" Louis asks,

"I mean, they could be using this is diverge our attention. This could be another one of their hoaxes. We're looking for something that no one known to have existed isn't that a bit too out of the ordinary?" Zayn explains his point of view,

"If you say it's too out of the ordinary, then they wouldn't have told us. They could've made something more believable why go through all this trouble when they know that we can easily figure it out?" Niall express his concern,

"What you both said make sense, but I do think it's worth finding. Micheal might be a clever person, but he's too arrogant to understand witticisms, and there's no reason for us to think he's on their side at the moment considered how they left him behind,"

"That makes sense plus I think I might just found something useful," Louis addressed the book he is holding,

Liam and Niall came over to where Louis is standing.

"This says something about a forger of the Seal. It might be something related."

Flashback

"That is all I know!" Micheal exclaimed.

Liam and Louis are questioning Micheal, while Cassandra tends to Lydia.

"You meant to tell us Lydia is the keeper of a sacred seal," Louis asks unbelievably. 

"Of course not, but she did inherit it from her father, and the Queen wants it so she can gain the power to take over Gondor. That's why Lydia is as dumb as she is now." 

"What?"

"As I said, that's all I know. Now let me go!"

"Come, Liam, we'll discuss this privately," 

"Wait! We had a deal. I tell you what I know, and you let me go."

"The deal was you get us useful information so far I only see fibbery,"

The two princes left anyway.

"Hey! Come back! Come back here! Let me out!"

Flashback End

"Louis, what does the book say?" Zayn asks still sitting at the desk,

"It says something about a famous armory forger who specializes in mythical weapons, shields, tools, and seals. But it looks like it stopped recording ages ago. There are not any recent records. It does mention the Seal of Gondor, but it couldn't be the one the Cendric's possess. That's the Royal Family Seal. It is stored in the treasury,"

"So we meet a dead end," Niall sigh,

"Don't give up just yet we still have other sources I've asks Francis to open up the Academy's archive we might be able to get something out of it,"

In the Throne Room 

"What is the information you've gathered?" The King stood next to the Tri-Kingdom map and listened to the report his knights have gathered the last month.

"We find that Mindel's have split their army up and marches in a straight line towards Gondor, Clementine, and Irithica," Paul reported.

"What are they up to?" Francis asks,

"They want to take us down piece by piece they are marching along the border to cut off the Tri-Kingdom contacts with one another. That's a tactic mother has taught me. The weakest part of a sword is where it connects,"

"Your Majesty, should we sent our men?" Luther asks,

"Not yet, send out messages to King Robin and Philip. Tell them not to retreat off ten miles from the border,"

"Your Majesty, if we retreat from the border now they will only proceed further into their devised plan," Francis interject,

"What do you think will happen, Francis? Once they take that further step,"

"I-"

"Your Majesty must have a plan," Paul said thoughtfully,

Harry didn't say anything but turned back to the map of the Kingdoms.

Later that night, Harry returns to Zayn's chamber to find his husband lying on the bed look tiredly.

"Sweetie," he lightly shook Zayn,

"Um...Harry? You're back,"

"How are you feeling?" Harry sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm fine. A little tired. But nothing to worry about,"

"I'm staying here tonight. Have you wash yet?"

"I have. Let me get Gigi to draw you a bath. Gigi." Zayn called out to his lady in waiting.

"Yes, My Lord," Gigi came out from the closet,

"Are the bath's ready?"

"Yes, the bath is prepared and can be used anytime,"

"Alright, I'll go wash up. You can sleep before me. If you need anything, the call doesn't strain yourself," Harry kiss Zayn before getting up to take his bath.

"I will."

Gigi waited for the King to exit into the other room before she spoke,

"My Lord, should I go get the physician?"

"No, I'm fine,"

"But you just had contractions,"

"Master Paulson says it's normal at this stage. I'll be fine,"

"You were in a lot of pain. What if something happens?"

"I'll be fine. If you're worried, then I'll let the midwives check over me tomorrow but not tonight. Harry needs his rest. He has enough on his plate don't tell him anything,"

"But-"

"Go back to what you are doing." Zayn dismissed Gigi,

"Yes, Your Highness," She curtsy before leaving hesitantly,

Zayn gripped his stomach as he felt another contraction hits. He closes his eyes and even his breath. The pain starts to die down when he heard the door connecting his chamber, and the washroom opens.

"You're still awake,"

"I couldn't sleep without you,"

Harry climbs into the bed, "I'm here now. So sleep. Our little girl is tired. Aren't you baby girl?" He rubs Zayn's stomach and places a kiss on it.

Harry was tired and was quick to fall asleep. The next time he woke up, he found the bedsheets soaked in liquid. The Young King find his husband stiff body grunting in pain and was lying in his blood.

"ZAYN! SOMEONE GET THE MEDIC!" Harry screams to get the others attention, "Gigi! Get in here. Someone get the lights!"

"Your Majesty. What-OH!" Gigi was frightened by the gruesome sight,

"Stop standing there, go get Cassandra! Tell William to fetch Paulson," Harry commands.

Gigi ran out of the room as fast as she can tears, clouding her eyes, and blurring her vision. She ran straight to where William is at, and the Stewart manage to sort things out and calm her down a bit. 

"Zayn. Sweetie. Can you hear me? It'll be alright. What is taking so long?!"

"Harry!?" Liam entered the room and took in the scene. He sees Harry holding Zayn in his arms. The poor lad is in so much pain he's heaving for breath. There's blood everywhere. It's all over the sheets and Zayn's nightgown.

"What happened, Harry? Talk to me?!"

"I don't know. I woke up, and he was lying in his blood." Harry is clearly in distress, but he tries to hide it the best he can.

"Harry, you mustn't hold him like that. Move away. Help me lift him into a sitting position. Support him from behind. Sophie, tell them to boil water as fast as they can and get plenty of clothes and sheets. You guys go draw all the blinds shut, not a single crack of wind." Liam ordered everyone to work and sort out the mess. Years of training, he had to learn the majority of the basics of medical procedures.

Cassandra and Master Paulson arrived in time before Harry spiral out of control. Master Paulson examines his condition, and Cassandra gives him a stabilize potion.

"It looks like the child is coming," Cassandra announced,

"But it's too soon she's only eight-month,"

"It might be early, but the child is already moving toward the birth canal. The Prince has been in labor for a while. When did his first contraction first appear?"

"It was last night after dinner. I wanted to get the medic, but Prince Zayn told me it was a normal occurrence. He told me to wait till morning. I'm sorry it's all my fault," Gigi is full-on sobbing now,

"Contractions can appear vague at first, but labor contraction will be more constant. Considering this is his first child. The Prince lacks experience. He must've thought it was a false contraction. This is probably caused by the amount of stress his body has to endure both physically and mentally forcing him into early labor," 

"I'm afraid Priestess Cassandra is right, Your Majesty. Have the Prince been taking his potion regularly and the necessary rest his body needs?"

"Prince Zayn has experienced some difficulty eating and resting lately. He stayed up most of the night and can barely consume the prepared food. Though he does take his potion, his health lacks improvement. I wanted to report this to, Your Majesty, but the Prince told me not to do so. He didn't want to burden anyone. He says everyone is busy doing something, and he's unable to be productive; therefore, he shouldn't be a bother," Gigi explains Zayn's condition with tears pouring down her face.

"I've managed to stop the bleeding. The rest is up to the midwives," Master Paulson said,

"Have every corner on the room disinfected with wine and changed the consort's bedsheet," Cassandra ordered, "Your Majesty, I think you should leave for the birthing process. The midwives will take it from here,"

"I'm staying," Harry said without hesitation,

"But-"

"I'm staying, and that's final,"

Cassandra wanted to talk the King out, but Liam stopped her, "It'll be fine,"

"It won't be appropriate,"

"He couldn't be with Zayn through his pregnancy. Harry wants to be with him now. That's only right. Let him be with Zayn and their daughter," Liam looked at his aunt with sympathetic eyes,

Cassandra nods, "I'll go tell the midwives to come in; come with me,"

Zayn was in excruciating pain through the labor process. Harry being by his sides the whole time. He supported Zayn's back, rubbing it to help with the pain and whisper enduring words by his ears. 

A servant handed Harry a wet cloth, and he wiped away Zayn's sweat, "You're doing great sweetie,"

"Har-ry, a...I-I can't do it!"

"Yes, you can. You can do it."

"A! Please, Harry. Promise not to get me pregnant again-a-"

"Anything you want. Anything," He kissed Zayn's temple, "Do it for me Zayn do it for our child. Remember you told me about your aunt. Your aunt is waiting to see your child,"

"Harry, a-ah-I-I-if I don't make it-save our baby- save her,"

"No. Do not say that. You'll both be fine. Look at me. You'll both be fine."

"AH!" 

"You need to push, Your Highness, I can see the Princess's head. Take a deep breath push,"

It's been more than three hours. They've managed to see the baby's head. Zayn is losing his conscious,

"ZAYN! Sweetie, stay awake. You can sleep later. When our daughter is born, then I'll let you sleep all you want. Stay awake our daughter needs you now,"

"H...Hurt, Har-ry,"

"I know it hurts. I'll kiss it away. Look at me. You want to stay awake to see our baby. Don't you? It's almost over. Keep pushing, baby, you can do it,"

"Your Majesty, Master Paulson brewed this potion. The Prince needs to take it in case the strength is deteriorating." An apprentice sent by the physician brought the KIng a bottle of potion. Even though Master Paulson is a doctor, but he is a dominant male. It is not appropriate for him to be there while a Royal Consort gives birth. His job is to advise and produce proper treatment.

"What are you waiting for?! Give it to him!"

The apprentice fed Zayn the potion carefully. God knows his heart is about to leap out of his chest. His hands shake like an earthquake. He must remain calm and do this correctly. He knows if something goes wrong with the Honor Consort and Princess, King Harry, will have his head as well as the others.

Zayn took medicine and recovered a little of his strength to continue the birthing process.

"A little more. One more push, Your Highness,"

"Ah! A!" Zayn knuckles are turning white from gripping the sheets,

"Push! Your Highness, you can do it. We're almost there. One more push. Breath in, use all your strength."

"HARRY! A!"

Zayn gives this push everything he has. He never felt a more agonizing pain in his life; then, everything was gone. He felt nothing. No pain.

A cry broke through the room.

"Congratulation, Your Majesties, the Princess, is healthy. She's a little small, but it's normal." The midwife informed them,

"Can I hold her?" Zayn weakly asks. He's still being held from behind by Harry.

"Yes, right after we take care of the after birth. It'll be quick and painless," the midwife ensures.

"Did you hear that, sweetheart? The baby is healthy. We're a bigger family now," Harry kisses Zayn's face.

"Here we are, the Princess is cleaned. We've taken care of your after birth, Your Highness, but your room still needs to be clean, and we'll need a clean place to take care of you and the baby,"

"I'll go prepare," Gigi was about to leave,

"No need. We'll use my inner chamber." Harry said, and everyone's mouth dropped. Using the King's chamber as an after-birth antechamber is unheard of,

"But, Your Majesty-"

Before they can object, Harry has carefully picked Zayn up bridal style. He wrapped his husband up in the duvet and carried him to the King's Bedchamber Suite.

"Bring the Princess to the nursery. When she's awake, then bring her to my chamber," he ordered.

"Yes, Yor Majesty,"

Meanwhile in the Library

"Shouldn't we be with Zayn? What are we doing here?" Niall asks,

"We'll go back to the Royal Suite later. Zayn is in labor. We can't exactly help. We'll be in the way. I think I've found something. Come take a look," Louis said pulling out an old map,

"This is an old map. These are all the old Kingdom's. Gondor has expanded its border amongst these territories. It's no longer an accurate map,"

"That may be true, but look at the borderline."

Louis reached into his pocket and took out another map. It's a tracking map,

"What is that, Louis?"

"It's a map that Philip sent. It shows the current position of Mendel's army. They're lingering at our border,"

"They're not that close to the border. It looks like they're drawing a different line on the map," Niall observed the tracking map,

"Look again, they are on the border of this map," Louis points to the old plan and line up next to the tracking.

"They are regrouping the old Tri-Kingdom? But why?" 

"This could have something to do about the mysterious seal,"

"You mean to say they want to break up our nation?"

"No, quite the opposite. I think they want to unite the Tri-Kingdom,"

"But why send their military men to the borders?"

"That is what we're about to find out. You might not know this, but when we were trying to find your family, we've done something out of this world. We look at the stars and have someone read our destiny. After that, we haven't revisit the topic, but someone else might have,"

"The Queen. She went after my family. I can see why she did that, but she has no reason to go against Harry. He didn't offend her, nor did he wanted to kill her," Niall predict.

"But he killed her family,"

"That may be but only Lord Cendric. Everyone else was spared. Is her bond with Lord Cendric that great? To where she must betray her son. It's one thing for her to take revenge but invading Gondor with a foreign army. That's a bit extreme, isn't it?"

"It might not be once you see this," Louis give him an old book, "This book is written in the old language. I was able to translate some word, but a lot of information has been lost,"

"It looks like it has been burnt,"

"There used to be this general who loves to collect books. His wife is an author and a poet. He built the Military Academy's first library. After his wife died, he was devastated. He indulges in alcohol. One night, he was insufferable, so he set the library on fire, thus burning himself with it. The soldiers arrived and stopped the fire from spreading. They couldn't save their general, but they were able to recover certain books. This was one of them,"

"Did it mentions the seal?"

"Oh, yes." Louis nods obviously, "It said a lot about the seal,"

"What are you guys still doing here?" Liam walk-in on them, "Zayn successfully delivered a baby girl. They're in Harry's chamber now."

"Zayn struggled for ten hours. He should get some rest. I didn't want to get in the way, so I decided to go do some research," Louis said,

"Louis found some information on the seal,"

"What did you find?"

"I found..."

Harry Bedchamber

"Mmn," Zayn slowly open his eyes. The first thing that he was able to focus on was Harry's face.

"Harry,"

"You're awake. Does it still hurt?"

"No," Zayn shook his head,

"Want some water?"

Zayn nod. Ten hours of labor and begging for the pain to be over left him dehydrated.

Harry took a bowl of water and a spoon and fed Zayn the water, "Not too much at once. I'll give you more in a while,"

"Can I see the baby?"

"Of course, you can. She just woke up. I'll have them bring her in," Harry told the servants to go fetch the nurses so they can see their baby.

"Have you slept?" Zayn can see the tiredness in his husband's eyes. He looks around the room, "We're in your chamber?"

"Yes, you needed a place for treatment, so I took you here. You'll be staying here for the next months or so until you recover from birth."

"But the baby-"

"Will be staying in the nursery. I'll have them bring our daughter over for you to feed her every day unless you don't want to breastfeed, then I'll have the wetnurse do it. Other than that, she can remain here with you and me. We'll raise her together,"

"I do want to raise her myself, but isn't that improper?"

"I decide what's proper and improper. All you need to do is focus on your health and our child,"

"Your Majesty," the midwives came in. They curtsy to the King and consort, "The Princess has been sleeping the whole time. She just woke up not long ago, and she's ready to be fed,"

"Your Highness, would you like us to show you how to breastfeed?"

"If you don't mind,"

They midwives place the Princess in Zayn's arm, and they taught him how to cradle the baby properly. One of the ladies put a cloth under the baby's head to support it and help guide the baby's mouth near Zayn's nipple. The baby slowly latches on to his nipple and begins to suck on it.

"Looks like the Princess is an easy one. Some babies took a while longer, and some don't even feed on their mother. The Princess must've worked up a good appetite during the process," they commented.

"I know I have. It felt like forever, and she's finally here," Zayn kiss the top of her head,

"Here, when fifteen minutes have passed, Your Highness, can put your finger lightly between the baby's mouth and detach her easily. She's a newborn, so you don't want her to be fed too much at once. When the Princess is hungry again, we will switch to your other breast. She may get hungry from eight to ten times a day, but that's normal for the first few weeks," one of the midwives explained.

"The Princess will need to be feed at night, so we'll have to pump your milk out and store it in case the Princess is hungry. That way, Prince Zayn can rest during the night." Another midwife informed him.

"Thank you," Zayn smile at them. He looks up at his husband, and Harry kissed his forehead and wrapped them up in his arm.

"Where is everyone?" Zayn asks,

"I don't know. I saw Liam not long ago he went and checked on the baby when I was here with you. I think he went to look for Louis and Niall. What's taking them so long?" 

"Your Majesty, should I go look for the Princes?" Gigi offers to look for the rest of them.

"No, I'll go. You stay here and tend to Zayn. I'll be right back." Harry kisses Zayn and walks towards his chamber door.

"Alrighty, we can start pumping your breasts if, Your Highness, is ready?"

Harry shut the door behind him and make his way out of his suite. William is there waiting for the King to give his order.

"Your Majesty,"

"Do you know where Liam went?"

"High Consort Liam went to Library to find High Consort Louis and Consort Niall."

"They've been there this whole time?"

"I believe so, Your Majesty. Should I ask Cameron to go check on the Princes?"

"No, I'll go myself. You stay here and keep watch. From now until Zayn's recover, no one but me and my consorts are allow to enter without my permission."

"As you wish, Your Majesty,"

Harry walks down the Palace hallway along the many pillars and stops in front of a large doorway. He pushes the library door open and enters the place. 

"That can't be it. Did you read it wrong, Louis?" Niall's voice is heard.

"It's what the text transcribe to."

"But that doesn't make sense," Liam said.

"Maybe you miss something, let's go over it again," Niall purpose.

"We've gone over it three times. As much as I want to find the answer, it's probably not here, to begin with," Louis said.

"That can't be it," Niall whine.

"Sorry, Niall, sometimes we'd have to accept when certain things come to a dead end." Louis consults the baby in Niall.

"That's a shame. I hoped we'd find something useful." Liam sigh and falls back on his chaise.

"We've found plenty of information. It's not all lost,"

"Really? I felt like I've lost three of my husband to this archive." Harry interrupts their conversation. 

"Harry,"

"Would someone mind explaining to me what is going on here?" Harry questioned his husband. "Zayn and the baby are waiting for you guys, and you're here translating a book."

"Harry, congrats, you're a father now," Louis beamed at him.

"It'll take more than that. If you're not expecting, I'll have you bend over and spanked like a child. You better have a good excuse for not being with Zayn at this moment," Harry threatens.

"Harry, we didn't purposely steal away from you and Zayn. We didn't want to bother you two. We couldn't help with anything, so we decide to come here and do a bit of research," Niall explains.

"They were researching before I got here. Louis found an ancient book that speaks about this mystery seal." Liam told Harry, "Louis was able to translate some of the chapters here, but some pages were severely damaged beyond recognition. We piece together the information the best we can, but it still doesn't make sense. We've been pulling out our hair for the last hour," Liam said, showing Harry their work.

"I know you're upset, Harry, but being a father for the first time is a special moment. I didn't want to get caught up in between it, so I took Niall with me to do something productive. You'll be glad to know we figured out the motive behind all this mystery." Louis talks to Harry, like a professor lecturing a student.

Harry shifts his head to the side. "Please enlighten me,"

"The Seal is called the Lybrith Seal. It was forged by a nymph who was the heir to an unnamed kingdom. Geographically speaking, the province they live in is now apart of Gondor." Louis points to a map on the table. The place he was talking about is circled in red ink. "We use this place as a loading dock now for importations. This Young King went hunting one day and found a damsel in distress, a bearer, which name I cannot translate. The classic love story, they fall in love at first sight, and the King made this person his Queen, but later, the nymph king suspected his husband of carrying out an affair with one of the servants. When his husband became pregnant, then miscarried, the King confirmed that his husband was carrying another man's child and purposely lose the child because he was afraid of getting discovered. He put his husband under maximum security. The Queen was not to step out of his chamber; not even a window can be left unguarded. A couple of months went by the Kingdom was under attack, and the Castle became a warzone. Amid the battle, the King's husband wasn't under guard anymore. He was able to roam free once again, but instead of running away, he went and search for his husband. He found the King fending off the attackers. The Queen noticed that his husband was in danger, so he ran towards him and took a strike-through his heart. The King saw the blade going through his husband but can't do anything to save him. He died in the King's arms. Later, one of the King's husband servants came to give him a seal. It was supposed to be a gift for the King. The Queen wanted it to be a surprise, so he would spend a lot of time with his servant, learning the crafts he needed to make the Seal. It was a long process and unfortunately started some rumor that raises the King's suspicions. The Nymph King was in agony. He lost his husband because of his ignorance. The King did everything to try and resurrect his husband, but nothing works. The last thing he could do was preserved the spirit using a pure source. He used the Seal his husband made and mold it with pure silver; using the Seal, the King was able to revive part of his husband's spiritual form. After the King died, the priest during the time took the Seal with him, and it disappeared for hundreds of years now. There are some stories in the book that says the King was so devastated he took his life and trapped his soul in the Seal so he can reunite with his husband. The rumors keep building on and on; the point is somehow the Seal have fallen into Cendric's hand, and now it's possesses by Queen Anne."

"A Nymph Kingdom? The Nymph's race has been colonized and united under one monarch for hundreds of years now. It's been such a long time, and through generations, the story changes a little bit. The information in this book might not be completely accurate," Harry picked up the book and flipped through the pages.

"This book might not be historically accurate, but it provides us information on how the Lybirth Seal was made and what it's uses," Liam said.

"This book contains the most tragic love stories. First, the Nymph King then the poor fated general," Niall says, taking the book from Harry.

"What, General?" Harry asks.

"This book belonged to a General who also loses his wife then set fire to the Military Academy's Library. He killed himself and destroyed his wife's work. This book survived the fire." Louis retold the story.

"I think I've heard it when I was at the Academy. They have the old library block off. No one was allowed to enter without permission." Liam remembered. 

"I've never heard about it," Harry said.

"It was considered a myth in the Academy not many people were informed. The guys who attend the Academy would pass around rumors saying the place is haunted. They would sneak off in the night to visit the old library, but no one has the guts to trespass into the territory. I have only passed the place one time. It looks like the people in charge believed the myth. No one would go into that place, not even the Generals and Lieutenants." 

"Maybe Paul would know about it," Niall suggests.

"Maybe, but let's try to find the Seal before we go off solving a haunted library mystery," Liam said.

"What does it say about the Seal?"

"The Seal has the power to 'reset,'"

"Reset?" Harry questioned.

"Yes. Reset. It can turn back—reverse physics. Undo resolution—control elements. Most Importantly, it can recreate the Old Kingdom. This Seal was made to restore fate. The Nymph Kingdom was surrounded by danger. Their civilization was precarious, so they have to undergo constant battle and conflict to protect their land. When the King and Queen die, the Kingdom was without an heir. The priest decides to take the Lybirth Seal with him to find another region where they can rebuild their lost Kingdom. Unfortunately, that day never came; the priest knew his time was up, so he put his remaining breath into the Seal, hoping the later generations can put it to use. If one day, the realm becomes too destructive to survive, the Seal can be the key to undo everything. It will reconnect the lands, soils, and elements. Until the Old Kingdom is reformed. It can't turn back time, but it will restore the realm to the point of beginning. Thus the name 'reset.'" Louis explained.

"But if they reset the entire realm back to the Old Kingdom's civilization, wouldn't that affect them too? That is a considerable risk. They can't possibly do something that will jeopardize their power," Niall expresses his concern.

"Yes, but don't forget that they have the Seal. They wouldn't have taken this step in. They weren't sure." Liam said.

"If they have the Seal, then they'll be the only one that still possesses the memories of the present time, which automatically makes them the ruler," Louis said.

"Not just ruling over one Kingdom but the entire dimension," Harry concludes.

"Looks like we need to get that Seal away from the Queen," Louis said coldly.

"How are we going to do that?" Niall asks.

"By finding out where she is," Louis replies.

"Your Majesty," A guard calls out at the door.

"Come in," Harry commands.

"Your Majesty, Mendel has sent their negotiation letter. There's also another letter sent by Dowager Queen,"

"Looks like she found us," Liam said.

"Where is the letter?" Harry sat down on the middle chair next to the long table.

"Right here, Your Majesty," the guard presents the two letters to the King and Consorts.

Louis and Liam took one each from the guard's hand.

"Which do you want to read first?" Liam asks Harry,

"Read Mendel's first,"

Liam opens the letter and begins to read,

King Harry of Gondor,

I, with this, send you this letter as a courtesy to inform you of the impending battle that will soon overtake the Tri-Kingdom. This includes all the domains under Gondor's protection. Take this as a warning. In three days, I will be on the front line leading my army to victory. You still have time to surrender. If you want to test my patience, you can go ahead, but there's another person who's impatiently waiting for your reply. Tomorrow my diplomatic representative will be there with the along with my trusted advisor. The exchange will happen, and I'm pretty sure by this time you have figured out my plan. What needs to be done will be done. The same letter has been sent to Clemintine and Irithica. Whatever happens, tomorrow will be the fate of this godforsaken realm. Surrender now, and nothing shall change.

King Simon of Mendel

"They're ahead of us," Liam said.

"Open the other letter," Harry told Louis.

The letter from the Dowager Queen is slightly bigger. Louis opens the letter to reveal a document. 

"That doesn't look like a letter," Niall said, looking at the document Louis is holding.

"It isn't. What is it? It has the Seal of Gondor on the front," Louis observed the document.

"That is my Throne Ascending Decree," Harry spoke. "Mother has thought this through."

Harry got up and left the Library leaving Niall, Louis, and Liam. They understood what the Dowager Queen wants to say, but things shouldn't have to end like this. Not when their new baby is here and Harry. What will he do?


	52. Chapter 51 Mother, I'm Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: Hello, Sweets, I'm so sorry for the delay again. This chapter took me longer to write because I was tying up loose ends of the story. The next section after this one will be an epilogue. I'm also trying to finish up my next story, which will be posted right after this one ends. It will be a fanfiction about the "The Untamed" series.
> 
> I'm looking forward to it, and I hope you guys are too. Thank you so much for your support.
> 
> Warning: There will be minor violence in this chapter.

"Look at her! She's the cutest. Can I hold her?" Niall praises the baby in Zayn's arms.

After everyone left the Library, they decide to see Zayn and the baby. Harry went to his study to have a private conference with Paul and his advisors. 

"Not yet, Niall, the baby needs to be fed. It's been more than forty-five minutes," Liam told him.

"Let the nurses feed her. You've been pumping milk for the last hour. Take a little break,"

"Your Highness, we can take the Princess to the nursery and have her fed. We'll bring her back when she wakes up again," the midwife suggests.

"But what happens when she runs out of milk," Zayn asks.

"Don't worry, My Lord, we have plenty of milk to last the Princess through the night," she assured.

"Alright then," Zayn give in,

"Already inseparable?" Louis teased.

"Don't speak too soon, Tommo. You'll be the same when your baby arrives," Liam warns.

"Niall here might be next. I heard Selena said you missed your flow?" Louis asks with a raised eyebrow.

Niall shakes his head, "No. I thought the same thing, but it wasn't it. Master Paulson said I was undergoing too much stress, low blood pressure, and not enough nutrition. He said it'd be hard for me to conceive if my health doesn't improve,"

"Oh, Niall. It'll be alright. You can get better. You're still young. It's only a minor delay." Louis said.

"I'm turning seventeen shortly; it's been a year since I came here but still no progress. What am I to do?"

"Niall, it's not about the time. That doesn't matter. What matters is the amount of growth during that time. You've come so far from that little boy we've met in the forest, running for his life. Everything changes now. You hold more power than anyone in this nation, and you've learned to use it properly," Liam said.

"I know,"

"Niall, I have a favor to ask," Zayn purpose. 

"What is it, Zayn?"

"The midwives told me that I'd have to stay on bed rested for the next month until my birth organs heal, so would you mind taking over my duties for me?"

"I-I-I'm not sure I can handle it," Niall looks away.

"Of course you can. Come on, Niall. Unless you want me to work while I recover," Zayn plays the weak card.

"Zayn, I don't know what to do. Louis can do it. Won't you, Louis?"

"Oh no, I can't. I have other duties to attend to I'm in charge of the Treasury after all,"

"Liam?"

"I definitely can't I'm responsible for the all military men in the Capital,"

"But-"

"Niall," Liam stops him. "You're doing that thing again. Why don't you want to do it?"

"Because I'll mess up and do the wrong thing,"

"Oh, Niall, That's such an old line. People who say that usually don't fail," Louis remark.

" _Louis_ ," Niall complain.

"What? It's not like you have to do anything difficult. All you need to do is check on the castle proceedings and let them do their job correctly. Just until Zayn recover. If anything goes wrong, then you can report to Liam or me,"

Liam nod in agreement. "We'll be right here to support you, Niall,"

Niall thought for a moment, "Alright,"

"See that wasn't so hard," Louis said. 

"Knock, knock. I'm here to see the new jewel of the Gondor's Palace," Diana came in with a glowing aura. She gave them hugs and kisses to congratulate on the new baby.

"Diana, you missed the baby. Her tummy needed food, so the midwife took her to the nursery for feeding," Louis said.

"Oh, already working up an appetite." Diana laughs. "Sorry, I was late. I came as soon as I heard, but I needed to stop by Master Paulson,"

"Why? Are you under the weather?" Niall asks.

"I'm fine. It's just so happened that I've had a huge increase in appetite lately, and my flow was supposed to be two days ago, but it hasn't come yet." 

Everyone eyes widen in shock.

"By the Gods! Are you expecting, Diana?!" Louis almost screamed the last words.

"Yes, I just found out an hour ago."

"Congratulations, Diana," Zayn is happy for her, "So I take it everything is alright between you and Philip?"

"Of course, it has to be otherwise this baby wouldn't have come so fast," Louis tease the Dutchess. 

"Louis," Diana blushed.

"Congratulations, Diana. I wish you and your baby the best,"

"Thank you, Niall."

Niall is smiling and laughing with the others, but for some reason, his chest felt heavy. Of course, he's happy for Diana. She deserves the world, but somehow that makes him think short. It's a feeling he can't describe.

**The Next Day in The Throne Room**

"Your Majesty," Luther came in to inform the King,

"Speak," Harry looks through his documents,

"The envoy from Mendel has arrived,"

"How many?"

"Three,"

"Tell them to come in,"

"Yes, Your Majesty,"

"Go get Paul," Harry told his butler.

"Yes, Sire."

"Your Majesty, they are sent by Mendel's men. There are two of them outside. I've had them detained,"

"Solitude," Harry dismissed Luther and everyone else. He shifted his eyes on the three people standing in the middle of the throne room. They are all wearing a black cloak that covers their entire body and face.

"Long time no see, Mother."

"Hahaha," One of them laugh and pull back their hood.

It's no other than the Dowager Queen. Anne Cendric.

"Hello, son. Miss me?" Anne said with a glint in her eyes.

"Not one bit. It looks like you've come prepared,"

"Catiline. Voila."

The other two people in black pulled back their hood and revealed their faces. It is the Queen's lady in waiting and Viola, the witch.

"So, you've brought them back with you as an exchange?"

"You're getting smarter, my boy. Since you received the letter, I guess you already know what we're planning to do,"

"I truly don't understand. I don't understand why you must do everything to make me suffer."

"Harry." Anne took a breath. "You're only so young. I'm doing all of this for you,"

"Cut the shit!" Harry stood up quickly, making his chair slide back a little. "Stop acting like I'm a baby. Come back to the real world, mother. I'm the King of Gondor, not some child you can easily manipulate. Not like you ever can anyway." Harry walked behind the chair and turning his back, not wanting to face his mother. He took a breath. "You know what I did last night, mother?" Harry turned back around. "I was praying, praying to Zeus that you were power blinded and that you're only seeking for power. As soon as that letter came, I know it was going to be you. I couldn't bear to close my eyes last night because I know I'll have to face my mother today. Looking at you now makes me sick,"

Anne walks closer to the King, "Harry. I lived a life you couldn't even imagine. You don't know what I've been through. Ask Voila. Since I was born, fate trapped me in this life. It gave me hoped then threw me down a hole with no end. That's why I must climb the power ladder. I must have something in my hands. The only thing that can protect me is control and power." 

"You got what you wanted. You were the Queen. And now you're the Dowager Queen. The King's birth mother. No man nor woman can compete with you. Why won't you stop?"

"Hahahaha," Anne laughs bitterly. "You think it was easy to get to where I am today. You guys are all the same. Tell me, Harry. Have you ever see me truly happy? Have you seen me, your mother, live like an actual Queen? Have you ever once asks your father how much he loves your mother? Do you ever look back and think, why doesn't my father treat my mother as his wife? And have you ever thought of why we never sat down together and doing anything as a family? Have you?!!" Anne looked at Harry with tearful eyes. Her expression is genuinely sympathetic.

"What are you trying to say?"

Anne took a breath to calm herself, "Do you know why I was chosen as your father's bride?"

Harry stayed silent.

"Of course. He would never tell you such things," Anne said, addressing her late husband. "I will tell you. You see, when I was thirteen. My father hired a fortune teller to read my future. He said that I should be a jewel next to the throne. My prophet was extremely prestigious. I was to bring honor to my whole family. I was the jewel." Anne smiles at her childhood. "I knew it in my heart that one day I will become something extraordinary. And that day came when I was chosen to be the wife of the Crown Prince. Edward and I studied at the institute together. He was my first love. I knew he loved me." The Queen puts her hand son her heart like a young girl in love. "I was beside myself. I waited for the day. Our Wedding Day. The happiest day of my life. The Royal Coach came to the front gates of the Cendric's Residence. As I was climbing on to the carriage, I can hear the sound of the bells. It was the Great Tower Bell the whole nation was commemorating it's new Queen. I was crowned along with your father on our wedding day. Those were the happiest day of my life, but it was short-lived. Your father went on an expedition. He met another person. A bearer." Anne's eyes sharpened. "Edward brought him back to the Palace and made him an Honor Consort,"

"A King is allowed is to take more than one consort. Father made you his Queen. Why can't you open your arms? What's there to envy?"

"It's not envy! It's unjust!" Anne yelled at Harry. "You sound like your father. You all think I'm a fool. What is there to envy when I don't even have anything. That whore was the son of a lowly earl, yet he received the title of an Honor Consort. My father was a General. He served in three wars and was rewarded with the highest status any knight was ever given. Making him a consort is like saying he's my equal. Your father deliberately tarnish my title! That whore knows how to put up an act. He was able to completely captured your father's heart in a matter of months. It was wintertime I have just given birth to you. Edward decides to go on an expedition. He took his favorite consort with him instead of me. When they got back, he was pregnant. I spent days in my room, crying. Catiline was the only one there for me." Anne points to her lady in waiting. "Do you have any idea how lonely I was? But at that moment I realize something. I've still got you. From that moment, I've left the gentle, weakling, and lovesick part of me behind and embraces the better side to myself. Catiline was right. I should be leaning back against my son instead of my husband. They are very different. That's when I decided I will eliminate everything in my way and become the only jewel in this Castle." 

"What did you do to the Honor Consort?" Harry questioned his mother.

"I didn't do anything. It was all an accident. The consort was six months pregnant, and he got a little lightheaded. On his way back to his chamber, he misstepped and fell off the stairs. The physicians got there too late, so he bleeds to death." Anne said that with a satisfying smile on her face.

"You killed both of them,"

"Like I said, it was all an accident. You could even call it fate. If you want to place the blame, there are the servants who didn't come to their consort's aid in time. The physicians who didn't walk fast enough or the baby inside him who made him weak. It has nothing to do with me," Anne brushed off everything. "Whoever did it, Harry, they did it for you. Do you think you will be able to inherit the throne with your father's favorite consort around?"

"I never doubted my father's love for me,"

"That's because you weren't there when he cursed my soul for being who I am. He was distraught after the incident and placed every blame on me. His anger was beyond recognition. But he didn't do anything to me because of you, Harry. It was all thanks to you. You're my most valuable possession. As long as I have you my place is secure,"

"This is why the father never crowned another consort. He was afraid of you. You took away his ability to protect the one he loves,"

"Loves? Loves?! He should love me. I'm his wife! The person he vowed to love and treasure in front of the whole nation! Those whores are nothing but parasites. They came to seek power and riches. I came to him with an open heart. Or at least I did. It was then I realized your father started having different concubines by his side. They would all be bearers. Edward wants to recreate the image of his lover. He wouldn't impregnate them, though, which should be a good thing, but the more I see them around, the more painful it is to watch. So when your father was away on business, I would take them out for a run until they no longer have the strength to climb into the King's bed at night."

"You make everyone pay for one man's actions, and you call yourself the Queen. What a joke?" Harry said in disgust.

"Yes, go ahead and laugh at me. My son, you're the only one who can laugh at your mother,"

"You hate my husband for this very reason?"

"Bearers, they are the underdog. They shouldn't have been given the right to crawl out of their hole. They lured the dominant male into their trap and made them their love slaves. Why should I have mercy on them?"

"Your hate extends to our generations, so you decide to take us down. How did you contact Mendel?"

"First of all Harry, I don't want to take you down, but you won't let go of those dogs,"

"Be careful of your words in my presence. I'm still the King, and they're my husbands," 

"Look at you. So similar to your father, but you're not weak like him. You're stronger. Your befitting of a King,"

"If your definition of stronger means bending to your every will then, mother, you are wrong. Father wasn't weak; he was only protecting those he loved. The reason why you were able to get away with what you've done is because he had no caution against you. He believed you and your words because he loved you,"

"Liar!" Anne yelled. She has never been so defensive in her life, "Edward never once loved me or else he wouldn't have brought that devil spawn back. He wanted to make me miserable while he watches from afar with his beloved whore!"

"If he didn't love you, why would he kept you next to him all those years. He even agreed for you to raise Lydia. No matter what you did, he never thought of replacing you," Harry almost screamed in his mother's face.

"That's because he couldn't replace me. His father arranged our marriage. My father died in battle. If he divorced me, it'd tarnish his perfect reputation. He will lose the Cendric's allies. He wasn't going to let that happened." 

"That is why you've been planning with your brother to seize the throne because of your broken marriage. When I killed him, it made a delay in your plot."

"No, it wasn't I could've proceeded of the plan regardless, but I wanted to take out a couple of things first before I went for the throne starting with those filths you called husband."

"You called them filth and wants to get rid of them. Who do you want to replace them with? Lydia? She's stuck in a phase because of you. All these years, you wanted me to marry her. You stopped at nothing. In every conversation, you manage to bring her into the picture. Look at her now. What have you done to her?"

"I did love Lydia, but she got what she deserved. I wanted her to be your consort, but she wanted to be the Queen. I've encouraged her to go for it, but with her unforgivingly stupid mind, she screwed up every single time. A stable girl. Pathetic." Anne emphasizes her last words. "She embarrassed the whole Cendric's family and me. I'm putting her out of her misery. Her life would've been too painful to live,"

"She's your niece,"

"Technically she's not,"

"What do you mean?"

"You see, Lydia isn't my niece, Harry. Have you ever wonder why I'd only have one lady in waiting? Catiline, come here, child." Anne outstretch her arm toward Catiline, "Harry, met your real cousin." Anne embraced the younger girl. "When Catiline was born, she was a darling. I know from the first moment I saw her, she can help me achieve my goals. I couldn't possibly let that cow my brother called wife raised her now. Can I?"

"Where did you get Lydia?"

"My brother was known to fancy many of the housemaid. His wife is too dumb to know she's been double-crossed many times. One of them got pregnant, and a baby girl was born. I took the baby and gave her to the nurse and took Catiline to Voila. Years later, Voila brought the child back and pretended to sell her back to us. I've taken care of her ever since. While Lydia thought she deserved the crown. I provoked her even more. The more she wants the crown, the more I can use her to my advantage. You have to admit that her mother did a nice job ruining a child's head. I wasn't crazy about pushing for your marriage with Lydia. I know my child will never take her as a bride. That's why I wasn't surprised in the slightest when you decided to marry those boys," Catiline moved away.

"Did your brother know about this?"

"Of course he did, and he gladly complied. He put up with so many things over the years, yet he couldn't see the day of our victory,"

"That still doesn't explain why you need Mendel's help,"

"I need Mendel to get rid of Clemintine,"

"Why?"

"Because Lenord had the chance to become allies with me, but he refused. He filled your father harem up with bearers, and he knows how much I despise it. He did it to humiliate me. The reason he looks down on me was because the Queen of Gondor has to stoop to her lowest and begged someone else for support. I want him to have to pay for what he did. So when the chance came, I aimed at my daughter, not him. I know she can't resist abusing Diana. I meet with her privately at the wedding and offer her advice. She took them seriously. Before the day of the trial, her father came and begged me for mercy. I was pretty generous. I told him to seek Mendel's assistance, and he did. He even agreed to hand over his whole kingdom. What an idiot? You should've seen his face, Harry," The Dowager Queen laughed like she never laughed before,

"You cause all of this to satisfy your selfishness,"

"Wrong, Harry. I did this because I want rid of all the threats that can come to you. Can't you see it? Bearers are the primary source of conflict in this Palace. The corrupt everything. The next heir cannot by birth by a carrier. Take them away, and you are left with no problems."

"How are you going to do that?"

"The Lybirth Seal. Its the Cendric's family heirloom. After the owner dies, it goes to the next one," Anne smiles at Catiline.

"So, you didn't need Lydia for the seal."

"No, I didn't, but at the end of the day, she's still my brother's daughter. I needed to make sure."

"Do you think the seal can help you get out of here, Queen Anne?" A loud voice was heard from the doorway. Liam, Louis, Niall, and Paul stride into the Throne Room.

Anne, Catiline, and Voila turn on their best guard mode.

Anne put on a despising smile, "Look who we have here. My son's husbands. What great timing?" The Dowager Queen glared at them.

"Your Majesty," Paul bowed to Anne.

"Paul, old friend. Are you here with them to have me locked up, or are you planning to execute me?"

"Queen Anne, when you left, we questioned Micheal, and he said you were after the Seal I know something was wrong. You wouldn't just place all your bet into a Seal. You know nothing of there has to be something else. A backup plan." Liam explained his point of view. "So we went to do a bit of scouting,"

"Enlighten me," Anne urges them.

"We tracked down your old nanny." Louis spill the information, "She might be old but still have a great memory. We talked to her and was able to find out a secret that the Cendric Family kept away from the Royal Family for years. The secret is you, Queen Anne Cendric, was already betrothed to King Simon Cowell of Mendel. Except he wasn't a King yet when you two were contracted to marriage. He wasn't even suppose to become the King. His father fell ill, and he went for the throne, but that was after you have already married King Edward Style."

"Not only that, even though you already were crowned, but you also wanted to make sure that all evidence about this occasion was kept secret, so you ordered all the documents in the Cendric home to be burn. But your nanny was able to retrieve one of the letters you hand wrote to Simon. She kept it as a memory of you, but because she was illiterate, she didn't understand what the letter contains." Niall pulled out a letter from his sleeves and gave it to Paul, who transfers it to the King. 

"Do you have anything to say, mother?"

Anne laughs. "What is there to say? It is what it is. I was a fool. A naive young girl who wanted to spend her life with the one she loves but got slapped in the face instead. Edward must be looking down on me right now, laughing at what a fool I am! I could've had a beautiful marriage with someone who loves me wholeheartedly, but I chose him. I chose Edward Styles. Simon did nothing wrong. He loves me, but he didn't have the things I needed at the time. He was the Eighth Prince of Mendel. His parents barely remembered his name. Simon was never going to get the throne, so I decided I'm going to step all over his heart then marry the Great King of Gondor. The dashing knight that everybody admires. Everyone in this nation will envy me, but they cannot do anything about it because I'm their Queen. But the Gods punished me, Simon's father died without any preparations, and he took over the whole country in one heartbeat. While I'm here suffering,"

"Eight years ago, King Simon has come to visit Gondor before shutting off from the Tri-Kingdom." Paul connect the bridge. "Your Majesty went to greet him personally,"

"Yes, I did," Anne smile in a mischieve way and crossed her arms, "After so many years, that man still worship the ground I walk on I couldn't believe that Zeus sent me such a great alternate,"

"You manipulated the King to get what won't," Louis expressed.

"No, I gave him what he always wanted. Me." Anne circled the Princes, "Tell me, what else did you find out about my horrid past,"

"You and Simon have communicated through telepathic transfusion which was conducted by the sorceress," Liam looked over to where Voila is standing. "You didn't want to leave behind any physical evidence, so you took the extra mile even though the risks of getting exposed is much greater,"

"Exposed? Did you guys think I cared about getting exposed? What would happen? Nothing can happen to me as long as I possess the Seal," Anne is way too confident.

"What makes you think the Seal is powerful enough to help you, Queen Anne?" Louis rhetorically asks.

"Hahahaha. I wasn't wrong when I said that bearers possess the mind of a pig."

"Watch your words, mother. You're no longer the Queen of Gondor. The respect I have for you is thinner than a strand of hair. Don't push it any further," Harry is losing his patience.

"I've heard worse from your father. Where were you then? Why weren't you there to defend me? I'm your mother, Harry!"

"Don't you think I know that?!!" 

"You don't know anything, Harry."

"Queen Anne, you kept saying how powerful the Seal of Lybirth is and how proud you are to come in possession of it. Why haven't you used it?" Louis taunt.

"Because I want to give my son a chance to come to his senses."

"Come to my senses?"

"Yes, Harry. You're still my son. I've given you everything. I've given you the life you're living in now. The throne you're currently standing in front of and the dignity of a King. I even let you _**execute**_ my brother. This is your chance to take it to the next step. The crown is still yours. You need to secure it by eliminating all that's threatening the next generation of Gondor." Anne points to his husbands. "With the Lybirth Seal, we can turn back everything. Undo every wrong thing we ever done. No one will remember any traces of bearers. They'll all disappear."

"Funny, you want to get rid of all bearers. Considering the Lybirth Seal was forged by one." Liam addressed.

"It all comes back in a circle. You can't blame me for it."

"What if we tell you that the Seal you possess is not the real Lybirth Seal?" Liam challenged.

Anne furrowed her brows.

"Nonsense," Voila spoke up, "I've checked the inscription on the Seal. The Lybirth Seal has the ancient spells from the Lost Kingdom. It possesses the ultimate power to return things to its origin,"

"Where is the Seal?" Niall asks.

"It's with me," Catiline pulls from her pocket, a small object that has the shape of a cylinder with a craving of a magnolia flower on it. "This Seal has been in the Cendrics family for generations. No one knew about it except for the descendants of the next generation. It was kept in the secret chamber inside the Master Quarter. No one knows its location. No one can go near it. So, of course, one can switch it without our interception."

"Your Seal wasn't switch. It's simply not the real Lybirth Seal." Niall corrected Catiline.

"What do you mean?" Voila asks. "The Seal has the ancient inscription,"

"That doesn't mean that it's not a replica. The real Lybirth Seal was destroyed." Niall exposed the truth.

"You're lying. My brother gave me that Seal. He wouldn't do that to me," Anne denied.

"Unfortunately, Lord Cendric didn't know anything about the Seal either," Liam said.

"What does that mean?" Anne gritted her teeth together.

"In your effort to cover up the history of the Cendric Family, you've cast aside the real truth to Lybirth Seal as well." Louis holds up a book, "This is the true heirloom of the Cendric Family. Do you know what it is? It looks ordinary, but the content it contains is beyond fascinating. You would've had the chance to read it if you weren't so busy getting rid of the evidence." Louis hand the book to Paul.

"In the book, there is a section dedicated to the Lybirth Seal. The Seal was given to the Cendric Family by the Priest as a gift, but it's only a replica. The real Seal was destroyed a long time ago. The Priest who possess the Seal thought it was toxic. He doesn't want to preserve something so dangerous to the later generation." Niall explained what they find in the book.

"The book does say that the Lybirth Seal was destroyed. The Seal that Catiline is holding is only made to memorialize the actual Lybirth Seal. The Priest gave it to the Cendric's for safekeeping," Paul said after going through the book.

"Impossible!" Catiline yells.

"Nothing is impossible." Liam walks over to where Anne is standing. "Do you want to where we find this book?" 

"We found it in the Military Academy for High Ranking Officials," Niall informed the Queen.

"Military Academy?" 

"You tried so hard to eliminate all the previous work dealing with and the Cendric Family and Mendel's, because you didn't want King Edward and the Royal Family to know. But unfortunately, King Edward already knows about you and King Simon. He also knows about the book and Lybirth Seal." Louis informed.

"There is this section inside the Military Academy that is blocked off and remain unused for decades. People think nothing of it, except for the rumors and horror stories. Do you know who's in charge of that unit inside the Academy?" Liam questioned the Queen, "Former Captain Peter _Grimshaw_ ," he dropped the final word slowly. "You recognized that name, don't you, Your Majesty."

Anne widens her bloodshot eyes. That's the name that she despised the most. She never thought she ever hear that name again. 

"Captain Grimshaw is the Late Dowager Honor Consort father, Nick Grimshaw," Niall announced.

"King Edward knew about everything from the day you walk into the Palace. He didn't expose you because of Harry and the Cendric Family, but deep inside, he knows that you'll try to go against the Gondor's Monarch. Your motives were too clear. So he had someone collected all the evidence that you tried to destroy and stored them inside the abandoned quarter of the Academy. He demoted Captain Grimshaw and gave him authority to a desolated location to keep the information safe. King Edward did it as a precautious step against you. The rumors about the old Library being haunted was to keep people away from the area. The book was found in the former Library." Louis came down with the facts.

Liam saw the Queen shaken figure, "King Edward knew that one day Harry would need his assistance, but he couldn't be here himself, so he left everything with Dowager Honor Consort's father,"

"That whore isn't a consort! He does not deserve the title of Dowager Consort! I'm the only legitimate consort of King Edward Styles!!!" Anne fall back a little, but Catiline was there to catch her.

"Don't listen to them, Your Majesty, their only taunting you. If the Seal were fake, Voila would've known. Tell them, Voila!" Catiline yells at the sorceress.

"I-"

"She couldn't have known. The inscription on the Seal was made to look exactly like the original one. You can only tell the difference if you have the book, which Louis spends all night translating from the old language. The difference was like night and day. Voila might be a great sorceress, but her literature work is far from the Prince of Irithica," Liam took away her confidence.

"No. It can't be,"

"Queen Anne, you could've easily avoided this mistake by considering what you've done since the beginning, but you were too quick to act. If you were true to yourself and approached the late King with honesty. None of this would happen,"

"Shut up, you imbecile! You are not qualified to talk to me! All of you are no better than a dog. You think just because you bared your teeth; I should be afraid of you? I got rid of that devil and the spawn inside of him. Nick Grimshaw! I know I should've done more than killed him," Anne veins are popping out of her head. 

"Without the Lybirth Seal, Mendel is like a chair with legs. They can't do anything. Right now, our messengers have already entered Mendel's territory. The army of Clemintine, Irithica, and Gondor is on their border. King Simon either signs the peace agreement or suffer the consequences," Paul informed the Queen.

"Hahahaha," Anne laughs bitterly. "How wonderful? You took the time to play chase with me, but you already know where I'm going. Defeated by my son. Isn't that every mother's dream?" Harry looked at Harry with a hint of bitterness and despair. She still the Dowager Queen of Gondor. Anne won't let anyone see how hopeless she is, "So what are you going to do with me?"

"You knew when you came here that you can lose everything," Harry looked at his mother in the eye.

"I always know that I will lose to you, but what I never predicted is to be under the ones I despised so much," Anne shifted her glare to the Consorts.

"Take Voila to the holding cell and have the Queen and Catiline escort back to the North Wing. They are under house arrest." Harry commands his guards.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Your Majesty," Luther came in with news from the border of Mendel, "King Simon has signed the agreement."

"Send the signal for them to attack. Do not hurt any civilians. Takedown Mendel's Army. I want Simon alive,"

"Harry," Louis spoke up, "You- Are you sure you want this?"

Harry inhale and closed his eyes. "Yes."

Luther got the message and sent the attack signal. In one night, Mendel has become a colony of the Tri-Kingdom. More than one-third of the military were killed on the battlefield—the rest surrender. King Simon took his life with the Sword of Mendel; the rest was up to Gondor's mercy. The blood washed away every trace of the old country. 


End file.
